Beyond the Rim and the Darkness
by LionofPerth
Summary: Two Jedi, Revan, male Lightsider, and Bastila, find Harry to be Force sensitive. They train him as Jedi not only to fight Voldemort, but the Sith as well. AU to OoP. HPxKotOR Crossover. Complete and continued in Into the Light.
1. Intro and disclaimer

Intro and Disclaimer:

I own nothing, if it's yours, it's yours, not mine. I'm just borrowing it for a time.

If I use your name etc and you are offended, I sincerely apologise.

Rating: T-M, I'll start it at T, as it seems to be quite tame at this point, but it may change.

Story: Revan(male Lightsider) and Bastila have crossed the Rim into Harry's universe. Together they train him not only to face Voldemort, but the Sith as well.

Ships: Cannon. Yes, Cannon, that means Harry and Ginny, though she is far from a minor character.

Please Read and Review.

Ps, I know what my profile page says, blame the plot bunnies. If you can, can you tell me how to cull them, I know I need some of them, but when they breed like mine, you can kill all but one breeding pair and you'll still have a hoard of them.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry sat in the park, looking up at the darkening sky. The sun had disappeared over the houses to the west an hour ago, the stars just appearing over the top of the rooves. He sighed, hearing the steps of Dudley's gang approaching. He stood up, almost feeling the way they were approaching from.

'Hey Big D,' Harry said flatly, not even bothering to turn around to face his cousin.

Dudley whispered a few things to his gang before turning to Harry.

'So what is it Freak?' Dudley asked. 'Still crying about your boyfriend?'

Harry's jaw muscles twitched and he drew his wand and placed it over Dudley's heart. 'Shut it or I will hex you.'

Dudley stuttered before dropping to the ground moaning about something Harry couldn't quite understand. Harry felt the cold presence of the Dementors as a deep mist filled the surrounding area. He spun around quickly, trying to find the Dementors, thoughts of his free godfather springing to mind.

Two bright shafts of cobalt blue light sprung up to Harry's left and he saw them cut through the Dementors, the person wielding the two blades moving with a grace that Harry couldn't believe. The two Dementors faded as the blue beams bisected them, the mist disappearing almost entirely. A man stood there, his brown robes stationary, not even the slight breeze disturbing them. He looked at Harry with a serene look on his face, before the two blue beams faded from view back into some metal cylinders.

A woman approached him, the two of them looking at Harry, for a second Harry was nervous, but knew they posed him no threat. The woman walked over to the prone form of his cousin, and held her right hand out over his heart, closing her eyes Harry heard her breath out. After a minute she stood up, walking back to the man, who was watching the surroundings.

'The fat one?' the man asked.

'He is fine, extremely unfit, but otherwise fine,' she replied.

'What about the abused one?'

'He is not as he should be,' the woman started, 'How could his own family do that to him...'

'I know Bastila, even with my memories of the time I spent as a Sith returning, even I could not sink to that level of brutality, even a pit rancor would treat it's offspring with more respect,' the man replied.

'Revan, he is strong, powerful, what are we going to do?' Bastila asked.

'We train him, if his guardians do not agree, then HK will have some words with them,' Revan replied. He ran a hand through his shoulder length black hair. He looked at Harry, his gaze somehow ethereal.

'Umm, thanks for the help, but who are you?' Harry asked.

'Inquiring Question: Master, what do you wish done with this meatbag?' a digital voice asked. Harry hoped it was referring to his cousin.

'HK, nothing yet, leave him be,' Revan replied. 'I am Revan, this is my wife Bastila, and the droid is HK 47.'

'Harry,' Harry said, seeing the rusty brown form of HK 47 step behind Revan.

'Harry, you have a lot of potential, more than me,' Bastila started.

'We would wish to train you, as a Jedi,' Revan said, his tone was hard for Harry to place, hopeful or expectant was the closest he could place it as.

'So if I am a Jedi...' Harry started suspiciously. He knew from what little television he saw that this stuff was pure fiction. 'You'd train me, knowing the Dark Wanker is after me?'

'Who is this Dark Wanker?' Revan asked.

'Hesitant Question: Master, would you approve of my elimination of this meatbag?' HK asked.

'At this time, no HK,' Revan said.

'Disappointed Reply: Very well Master,' HK said, his downcast tone very clear.

Harry paused, he was being offered training, something he could use to protect himself and the man didn't seem affected by the Dementors, at all. 'Yes, I will accept your training.'

'Do you wish to collect your possessions?' Bastila asked.

'Yeah, I better, we are we going to train?' Harry asked.

'The Ebon Hawk Harry,' Revan said.

'Ebon Hawk, whatever,' Harry replied, leading the two people and one droid... 'Where's HK 47?'

'Obvious Reply: I have used my cloaking field to disappear from view,' HK said, his tone extremely patronising.

'Alright,' Harry said with a groan. _That droid annoys me_ he thought.

The walk to Number 4 Privet Drive was short and the irregular clunk of HK 47 stepping on something it would have been relaxing Harry thought. He walked to the front door, opening it, walking in, hearing Bastila and Revan following him.

'I need to speak with your guardians,' Revan said. Harry pointed towards the kitchen. He walked up the stairs, feeling Bastila and HK 47 following him. He opened the door to his room, and sighed. The trunk was in the usual place, and his homework was in the gap between the floor. He as he reached his bed he looked around to see if there was anything important he'd need to collect.

'Observation: Mistress, these look to be rather spartan,' HK 47 said.

'Harry, are any of these... things, yours?' Bastila asked.

'Only the trunk,' Harry said, once he'd retrieved his homework.

'Only the trunk?' Bastila asked, surprised.

'Yeah, the clothes are my cousins cast offs,' Harry replied with a shrug. He placed his homework at the top of his trunk and closed the lid. 'That's it.'

The group was about to walk down the stairs as they heard a loud shout of 'WHAT?'

'You freaks haven't caused anything but trouble...' Vernon said. He paused as Revan held him up single handed.

'You would treat a blood relative with that much contempt?' Revan screamed at Vernon.

'Had...it...coming...freak...' Vernon stuttered.

Revan threw Vernon at the door leading outside, Vernon crashing into the door, almost ripping the door off its hinges.

'Petunia!' Revan yelled at the woman, who cringed. 'How dare you treat your own blood as a slave!'

'Good for nothing sister...' Petunia started. She was silenced as Revan started into her eyes, with a glare that was obvious for Harry to see.

'You will not speak if you have nothing nice to say,' Revan said calmly.

'I will not speak if I have nothing nice to say,' Petunia repeated, in much the same way people acted under the Imperius curse.

'We're leaving before I return to the Dark Side,' Revan said.

'Revan?' Bastila asked.

'I would like to feed them to a pit rancor, even Gamorreans have more respect for their slaves...' Revan started. He stopped as he saw Bastila's look, then visibly relaxed.

'I know, Bastila, I know,' Revan said, visibly calmer.

'We better leave now, before any more questions are asked,' Bastila said, helping Harry with his trunk. 'Clothes as well, for Harry.'

'Um, yeah, I'll have to change some money,' Harry said scratching the back of his head. _How I am going to explain magic to them_ Harry thought as he followed them for near an hour till they reached the Ebon Hawk. Harry stood stunned at what he was seeing. It was the strangest thing he'd ever seen, and he had the strangest feeling he would gladly call it home for a while.

'Um, Bastila, I'm getting these, feelings, strong ones,' Harry started as he followed Bastila.

'What type of feelings?' Bastila asked.

'Like... um... this ship... it feels like home,' Harry said. 'Before with Revan, I got something, like I knew what he was feeling.'

'Harry, that's why I, we, want to train you, you have a gift, one that few have,' Bastila started. She looked at Harry eye's behind his glasses. 'Your eyes tell me that you have done things that others would believe impossible.'

'Ah, yeah, magic,' Harry muttered.

'What is magic?' Bastila asked.

'Um, yeah, how about you teach me what you know, and I'll try to teach you magic,' Harry said.

Harry paused as he felt the ship move, and followed Bastila to the cockpit, Revan's hands flying over the panels, guiding the ship to another location.

'We're going where we are not going to be seen, but before that we're going to get you some clothes, and I think a little dip in the kolto tank,' Revan said, pulling Harry away from the cockpit into the medical room in the ship.

'You really should take off all of those clothes, you wouldn't mind ruining them, but we still need to get you new ones,' Revan said, setting the tank up. Harry stripped off, then looked at the mask Revan passed him, before placing it in his mouth, then climbing into the tank like it was the only thing he wanted to do. Before Harry shut his eyes he was angry at Revan, but as the warmth of the soothed the soreness in his whole body he shut eyes, it felt good.

'Revan, was that necessary?' Bastila asked.

'It was, the kolto should heal his eyes, but the rest, only the Force within him can change any of that,' Revan replied.

'What should we do, I feel a taint around that scar.'

'I feel it, it's deep, like something wished him death.'

'We can try to remove it...'

'No, only he can do that, it's like a trick the Sith use, leave a portion of the Master in the apprentice, so that the Master always had control, only in the direst of situations will the Master recall that portion of himself.'

'You still carry that knowledge?'

'Yes, I do, no matter how much I wish to forget it. It will be my curse, one I hope this... child, doesn't face.'

'He is no child Revan, I see it in his walk, his actions, he has seen war, and returned from it,' Bastila said. She paused, looking at Harry inside the kolto tank. 'What are we going to do about clothes?'

'You can take him shopping, there is a slight resemblance,' Revan said, looking between Bastila and Harry.

'Alright, but we must be careful,' Bastila said, looking around at the ship.

'We'll work something out, we did before, first with Malak, then with the Exile, now our exile, but we will,' Revan said, sadly. Inside the kolto tank a single tear formed in Harry's eye, then was absorbed by the kolto.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry opened his eyes, looking up at the bright white light. He was in some type of loose robe, but the material was soft. He wondered what was going on, but remembered Revan and Bastila. He tried to listen for the others, faintly hearing a conversation, it sounded like it was in the central room of the Ebon Hawk.

'Observation: Master, the apprentice has awoken,' HK 47 said.

'Thank you HK, T3, did you tweak the cloaking field?' Revan asked.

T3 made a short series of noises, most of them sounding like bloop to Harry, but they meant something to Revan.

'Great T3, that's better than what I expected, have you worked out a substitute fuel?' Revan asked.

Another series of bloops, with the occasional whistle from T3 followed Revan's speech.

'Alright, so if we use a lighter element we can still produce enough power?' Revan asked.

T3 made a bleep, followed by a bloop, then another long series of noises of a similar type.

'We need another tank to compress the hydrogen into a liquid before passing it through the fusion engines?' Revan asked, sounding somewhat sceptical. Harry got the feeling no solution should be that simple.

'Really?' Revan asked.

T3 whistled, it was long and multi-tonal, however even Harry could get the feeling of it.

'Alright, alright, T3, just keep an eye on the power levels okay?' Revan asked, before doing something. Harry felt it was something to do with Bastila. He heard a groan, then a short burst of displeasure.

'Revan, what is it?' Bastila asked.

'Love, it's Harry, he's awake,' Revan said.

'He is?' Bastila asked. 'So soon after the kolto?'

'He was in there for three days.'

'Yes, but normally that takes just as long to recover from.'

'He seems to be a lot healthier. T3 says he grew four inches.'

'He's not that much shorter than you is he?'

'I fear he will be taller than me soon,' Revan said. He breathed out. 'I felt the Force healing him too, it seems so much more... alive around him.'

'I see what you mean, he will be powerful,' Bastila said. Harry felt that she got up from her position. Harry waited for a few seconds, then a minute until Revan appeared in the medical room. Harry sat up.

'Where were you?' Harry asked. 'I could hear you.'

'Harry, we were in our cabin, on the opposite side of the ship,' Revan said calmly. _That level of untrained control, does he truly have the ability?_ Revan asked himself.

'Yeah, I err, didn't mean to listen in like that...' Harry started.

'No, Harry, don't be afraid of your abilities, the Guardian's Sense is a rare power,' Revan said. 'You felt you surrounds, trying to understand what affects you the most.'

'So, am I really taller?' Harry asked, with a nod.

'Yes, what about your sight?' Revan asked.

Harry blinked a couple of times, then reached for the glasses beside him. He placed them on and saw a blank white mist. He took the glasses off and looked around. He could see without them. 'Wow, I can see clearly.'

'You can, I want you to put these on, they seem to be the closest thing to what your people wear, we can't reveal ourselves as what we are just yet,' Revan said.

Harry nodded, pulling on the pants then the white shirt. He reached for the boots to find them climbing halfway up his shins. He looked in the mirror, and truthfully liked the way he looked. His hair, while still uncontrollable, was longer than he remembered it and it seemed to just sit there. He followed Revan a moment later into the mess, and ate quickly. He looked at the porridge like substance, while it was not particular strong in flavour, it had a slight taste of honey.

He looked out of the view port, waiting for Bastila to finish eating, her pace much more measured in comparison to Harry's.

'Harry, we're all going to get some clothes today, hopefully, we can get what we need quickly,' Bastila said.

'What about money?' Harry asked.

'We have some of the local currency, I sold some ingots of platinum,' Revan said. 'He seemed surprised there was no seal on it.'

'Okay,' Harry said.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, Revan and Bastila first buying a car, which to Harry's shock, Bastila could drive effortlessly. She simply sat behind the steering wheel and knew how to drive, every road law and just when to change gears as it was a manual. They arrived at a mall, and Harry followed Bastila and they shopped for his clothes.

Every couple of minutes Bastila asked Harry questions about their surroundings, the nearest exit, the number of people, and location of a certain area, Manchester being one example. Harry replied simply, just knowing where things were. At first he was a little afraid of it, when Bastila asked. 'How many people did we pass on the way to the counter?' to which Harry replied. 'Fifteen men, twenty-eight women, nine children, one set of triplets in the same stroller, with two more children aged under five,' Harry replied calmly. Bastila paused, quickly checking Harry's count. As far as Harry was concerned, that was the incident that scared him the most.

Other questions included whether a person was lying, which he just picked up on like it was a bad smell. Other times he was asked to read a person. As they had lunch in a cafe, Harry noticing that Revan and Bastila seemed to blend in almost unnaturally, he was asked to read a person. Revan pointed to one person sitting in the opposite side of the cafe in a corner booth.

'First thing, he's military or security, maybe law enforcement, that expression, no-one is that blank, and he is in a position which means he can look over the whole room without losing track of one part of it. Secondly, he listens to everything he can hear, listening for some threat, if there is one, and the way he walked in, it was too efficient. He got where he needed to be with the least amount of effort,' Harry said. Harry blinked, he'd only seen the man for a few seconds, yet he could get all of that detail from it. He was sure that something was helping him, but he wasn't sure what it was.

Revan and Bastila looked at the other, Harry knowing something passing between them.

'He has the Guardian Sense,' Revan sent to Bastila. 'And it is not trained.'

'Self trained love, I look at him and feel war,' Bastila sent back.

'He picked details I missed. He is right, the step is too efficient.'

'Love, you know I don't have that ability, but he senses lies the moment they are uttered, something only a Sentinel or Consul could do.'

'You forget we still need to train him as a Padawan yet,' Revan sent back with a hint of laughter.

'Training, he could break your record,' Bastila said, before looking at Harry.

'You two, hello?' Harry said.

'Sorry Harry, we zoned out, as you say,' Revan said.

'You just looked, happy, the pair of you, it was odd,' Harry said, before going back to his lunch.

'He didn't notice the bond,' Bastila sent to Revan, while she ate. Harry looked up, as if there was a fly buzzing around him.

'Harry knows there is something,' Revan sent back to Bastila, which caused Harry to shake his head.

'What is it Harry?' Bastila asked.

'I feel like there is this fly, but I know nothing is there,' Harry said, before going back to his lunch.

The rest of the time shopping passed quickly, Revan and Bastila stopping in multiple electronic shops, collecting all of the items that would be needed to repair the ship. As Harry worked out, the thing called T3 had somehow accessed the Internet, not that Harry knew what that was, and designed some replacement parts for the Ebon Hawk if it broke down. He found himself surrounded by large bags in the back seat of the car as Bastila drove back to the Ebon Hawk.

As they arrived at the ship, Harry saw Bastila and Revan share a look, one that Harry came to work out as them talking to each other mentally. They stored all of their purchases in the appropriate cabins, the car just narrow enough to be driven to the cargo hold. Harry on the port side, while Revan and Bastila bunked on the starboard side. After dinner, which Harry cooked, he found Bastila waiting for him in the central part of the ship. Harry sat opposite her, over the table they ate off.

'Harry, I'd like to begin your training tonight,' Bastila said.

'Alright, what do you want me to do?' Harry asked.

'Meditate,' Bastila said, showing Harry to a mat she had bought while Harry was trying on boots.

'Alright, how does this help me?' Harry asked.

'It will,' Bastila replied, she sat down, then set herself into a position which Harry copied. She sat on her knees, something like a samurai.

'Close your eyes Harry, and relax, deep breaths, release all of your thoughts,' Bastila started.

Harry tried what she said, only to find the more he released, the more there was, after five minutes Harry was frustrated.

'I can't do this, there is just too much, crap,' Harry exclaimed.

'Then try something else. Close your eyes Harry. Listen to your heartbeat, focus on that,' Bastila started. 'Listen to your breathing.'

Harry followed her instructions once he calmed down, holding the sitting position for a few minutes. He felt Bastila leave the room, before she returned with another, turning his head towards the feeling. Before him stood two trees of light, branches instead of limbs, Harry opened his eyes to see Revan and Bastila look at him.

'What did you see?' Revan asked.

'I saw, two trees of light, glowing with life, they seemed to move on some unseen wind,' Harry started. For the next minute he tried to describe what he saw and how it felt.

'That Harry, no, Padawan, that is the Force,' Revan said, smiling.

* * *

_I hate them all_ she thought, stepping into the light woods. _My brothers do nothing but annoy me. He doesn't even see me, at all. It's all their fault, always just **little**me, have to protected. _

She continued to storm through the woods, not noticing the different feel they had, darker, more violent. As she reached a clearing she saw someone, a man, dressed in a pure black cowled robe. He looked at her, seeing her rage, he smiled.

'Come, what is it that you seek?' he asked the young woman ahead of him.

'Revenge,' she growled. 'On all of them_.'_

_'_Then I will teach you how,' he replied. He felt the angry waves of the Dark Side pulse away from her._ She will make a good apprentice, one I will train well enough unlike the last. The Master shall fall to the Student, but I would not want to make it easy._

_

* * *

_

Harry threw up, feeling the pulse of anger sweep through him.

Bastila and Revan looked at their Padawan with concern, before they too felt the wave of anger.

'We have a problem,' Revan said solemnly before looking at Harry. He was a Master of the Order, and he would try his hardest to prove himself worthy of the title.


	4. Chapter 3

Harry woke up the next day, and looked out the view port. He saw Hedwig resting with her head under a wing on one of the cannon barrels. She opened her eyes and glared at him. He walked outside, opening the door that lead outside. She landed on his arm and pecked his finger so hard it bled.

'Sorry girl, but this was rather sudden,' Harry said, stroking Hedwig. He continued to stroke her for a few minutes, her mood changing. She hooted at him sorrowfully.

'I know girl, I'll give you a few letters okay?' Harry said. Going by Hedwig's enthused hoot she was glad she would have something to do. 'Have you had something to eat recently?'

Hedwig shook her head, which Harry took to mean no. He walked inside the Ebon Hawk, then as he arrived at his trunk dug around till he found the owl treats, Hedwig walking onto his shoulders. He waited for Revan and Bastila to wake up, knowing they had gone to bed late in the evening. Harry thought he'd try to meditate for a bit, but found he couldn't repeat last night's success.

As Bastila and Revan rose, then prepared breakfast, Harry explained what he tried to do and what happened. Bastila seemed a little stunned at Harry's eagerness to meditate, according to her normal padawans, apprentices, Revan said interrupting Bastila, took months just to see the Force around their instructors, where as he did in a day. Revan then added that most people aren't in Harry's situation. He then held up a book, which was a self updating copy of _The Rise and __Fall__ of the Dark Arts in the Twentieth Century. _Harry briefly shuddered, then breathed out in relief.

'So you know about magic?' Harry asked.

'Yes, there were some interesting tomes,' Revan replied. 'As far as I can tell they, your magic and the Force, are two separate entities.'

'Can't I be normal,' Harry groaned, his head striking the table.

'I see you know how to use your head,' Revan commented, which drew a small smirk from Bastila.

Harry spent all of breakfast explaining the finer details he could think of about magic, subjects ranged from Transfiguration to Charms and Potions, then the differences between a hex, curse and charm. He would have liked to display some of what he could do, but told Revan and Bastila about the Restrictions of Under Age Magic, and how he was already 'known' to them.

Revan at first seemed annoyed at that fact. 'How can someone practise to maintain their skills if everything they do is triple checked, or banned?' he asked before launching into a rant in another language. Harry somehow knew he was swearing, and had some choice insults for Snape should he be as troublesome as he had been in the past. Bastila looked at him oddly for a second, before speaking to Revan, calming him down. For the insults, spawn of a pit rancor was his favourite, and in whatever language it was in it sounded nasty.

'Harry, you said you felt something stopping you from meditating?' Bastila asked.

'Yeah, it was like I hit a wall or something,' Harry replied.

'When dealing with ferrocrete, if you can't go through it, go around it,' Revan said. 'Or just use a Thermal Detonator.'

Bastila and Harry chuckled at the statement, before Bastila looked at Revan oddly.

'You seem to be a in a good mood,' she said.

'Is it wrong to be happy?' Revan asked.

'For no reason, yes,' Bastila replied.

Revan and Bastila expressions into their happy faces, which meant they were communicating through their link. He shook his head to remove the feeling of a fly buzzing around, to see Bastila blushing slightly.

'I don't want to know, at all,' Harry said, sure of the fact.

'You could want to know when you come back for Christmas,' Revan said, smiling. 'But if they get bad you and me will need to know how to drive.'

'I won't be that bad,' Bastila said, then paused. Harry felt a flicker of something, and Bastila's expression. 'I suppose if you can both drive it could help.'

'Harry, I think you have a look inside yourself, see if you can find what is stopping you, and defeat it if you have to,' Revan said. 'Just try it, if you can't see anything tell me.'

'I will Revan,' Harry replied, finishing his breakfast. He walked to his cabin, fishing a quill, some ink and parchment from his trunk he wrote a few short letters to some people, mainly Ron and Hermione, although he did explain his absence in more detail to Sirius. He also told Sirius not to worry about him, and that these people where so much better than the Dursley's. Harry even hinted that a minor prank on the Dursley's would be something that could Sirius occupied if he could get out of the house he was in.

Harry then tied the letters to Hedwig's leg and let her go when he walked outside the Ebon Hawk, HK standing guard over the entrance with what Harry thought was a stun rifle. He hoped it was a stun rifle, the droid seemed downright blood thirsty all of the time. He explained to HK that Hedwig was to be allowed to come and go as she pleases, and she was not to be used for target practise. HK 47 replied with 'Disappointed Reply: Very well Master.'

Harry walked back to his cabin and sat in the position Bastila showed him yesterday. Instead of reaching for the Force, he wished to see the inside of his own mind. He opened his eyes, feeling a strange breeze pass over him. He looked to see himself in a desert, looking around he saw only sand dunes in the distance. He stood up and walked to the top of the nearest sand dune and looked down to see a small oasis. He walked to the oasis, wishing for something to cover his face from the bite of the cold wind and sand. His clothes changed into a light tan robe, with a scarf around his face. He briefly saw his reflection in the water, the clothes seemed to be Arabic in origin.

He looked at the water and saw the last year of Hogwarts reply itself quickly, covering all of the major events, often interspersed with a quick memory of Ginny. He continued to stare at the water, and soon enough his third year, then his second year replied. Again, through these years images of Ginny appeared. He wondered why, then he saw something he couldn't actually remember.

In a room four people sat, he could guess one of them was his mother, by the green eyes and hair. The man behind her looked to be his father, but the others he couldn't quite place.

'Padfoot, please, she's just given birth,' James said.

'Prongs, even more reason to take her out for an ice cream, you can take the Prongslet too,' the younger Sirius replied.

'Alright, Lil?' James asked.

'Only if you carry the bag,' Lily said starting to rise from her chair. She held onto the back of the chair for a moment, before standing up by herself. James quickly stepped behind her, and then picked her up, before disappearing with a very loud crack, before reappearing.

'Well chaps, what are you waiting for?' he asked as he summoned the bag of nappies. Harry saw the perspective change, then recognised Remus as he looked to be picked up from a cradle.

The water then faded, and Harry saw the scene where Voldemort killed his mother, then tried to kill him. He looked around at the desert, seeing the change, where before it was cold, now it was freezing. The water looked to have ice forming around the edge of the oasis and Harry shivered. He walked back to the top of the sand dune and looked around, this time seeing a great black mist covering something. He tried to work out how far it was, though each time he made a guess it seemed only to move back into the horizon.

'The only way to know how long the walk is, is to walk it,' Harry muttered, before starting the trek to the black mist. Harry walked, for how long he didn't know long he had walked, then he looked behind him, the oasis seemed to have passed beyond the horizon. Harry then looked at the mist again, which seemed no closer, then started again.

Harry soon noticed the black mist was starting to get closer, as if it had been forced to move by Harry's approach. For another hour Harry walked, until he stood at the front of the mist, it looking like a solid wall of darkness. Harry started to reach out and then stopped.

_Why did I want to touch a wall of darkness?_ He asked himself mentally.

'Take form,' Harry shouted.

Harry watched as the mist coalesced, revealing a single robed figure in the desert. Harry wished for his wand, and it appeared in his hand. He approached the figure, stopping about five metres away.

'Reveal yourself,' Harry said, watching the figure rise, revealing snake like features and burning red eyes.

'Harry Potter,' Voldemort hissed. 'Now I know why I tried to kill you.'

'Voldemort, or would you prefer Tom,' Harry started. 'I would ask why you are in _my_ head, but I'm not sure I want the answer.'

'So you think you can make me talk,' Voldemort said, with a laugh.

'I know I can make you talk,' Harry said. 'What are you?'

'I am a...' Voldemort started, then paused, something stopping him speak.

'What are you?' Harry asked, this time all of his will behind him, his memory of defeating Voldemort in the grave yard coming to mind.

'I...' Voldemort said, before screaming in pain. He dropped to one knee and placed his hands over his temples. 'I am a Horcrux.'

'That is?' Harry asked, keeping all of his will focused on the one goal.

'A portion... of my soul... hidden in an object... so I can't be defeated,' Voldemort said, the pain increasing.

'You're the reason we're connected?' Harry asked.

'Yes,' Voldemort hissed.

'Did you make others?'

'Many.'

'Get out of my head.'

'No.'

'Get out of my head,' Harry said flatly, yet full of command.

'No...I can not,' Voldemort stuttered. He looked at his hand which was starting to fade. 'You will not beat me Harry Potter!'

'Leave!' Harry commanded, watching the Voldemort before him fade into nothingness. Harry opened his eyes and ran to the middle of the Ebon Hawk, finding Bastila and Revan sitting around the table, small holographic monsters over the checked table, playing some type of game.

'I beat him,' Harry shouted, and promptly passed out.

Bastila and Revan ran to Harry's side, then carried him to the medical room. Harry was placed on the table and the sensors scanned his body.

'Bastila, he's dying,' Revan said calmly as he could in the situation. 'We have to do something.'

'Restart his heart,' Bastila said. She and Revan closed their eyes and used the Force to keep Harry's heart beating, his lungs moving. After ten minutes they opened their eyes, a faint blue aura flowing away from them. They looked to see Harry's heart was beating properly and his breathing seemed normal. They looked at his face, and the trail of blood that ran from where the scar was.

'Bastila, the scar, it has been removed,' Revan said, amazed.

'It's gone Revan, whatever was in it was gone,' Bastila said, sitting beside Harry and wiping the blood away from the now faint line that Harry had instead of his scar. 'He is powerful, how do you wish to train him Revan, you know he starts school in a little over a month and a half.'

'We start with the small things, perhaps half a day on the body, half a day on the mind, and you teach him to drive every two days,' Revan replied.

'Do you think he can cope?' Bastila asked.

'I know he can, if he can force such an evil presence from his mind, and live, then he can cope with our training,' Revan said, one hand on his wife's shoulder. 'The question is can we cope with him.'

'You're right Revan, I hope we can keep up with him,' Bastila said, standing up. 'Especially since I am pregnant.'

'Then I'll train his body, you train his mind,' Revan said pulling his wife into a kiss.

'I know you two are kissing, can you please take it outside,' Harry groaned as he woke up.

Revan and Bastila flushed briefly, before Revan carried Bastila out of the medical room, to her complaints. Harry was actually starting to like being onboard the Ebon Hawk.


	5. Chapter 4

Harry woke up, not listening to what was going on in Revan and Bastila's cabin. He stretched and looked around, finding himself back in his cabin, which was a relief. He looked at the new clothes, his new clothes, he remembered, hung up. He saw some exercise clothes and put them on. He opened the door to his cabin, seeing Revan standing there, looking a little too happy for Harry's opinion.

'Good to see you're up Harry,' Revan started.

'We're going for a run aren't we?' Harry asked, almost fearing the answer.

'In part, we'll start with some Jedi unarmed forms, then move up to some sparring, after that a run, then breakfast. After that we'll start your weapons training,' Revan said, as they headed out of the Ebon Hawk. As they started on the slow moving Jedi forms Harry noticed some markers in the ground, in the rough shape of a track.

'Running markers?' Harry asked, as he followed Revan's stretches.

'Yes, they are,' Revan replied. 'Once around the track equals a kilometre.'

'Okay,' Harry replied.

The stretches continued for a few more minutes, before Revan turned around, and looked at Harry.

'Interesting stance Harry,' Revan commented. When Revan turned around, Harry dropped back a step, raising his arms instinctively.

'What have I done this time?' Harry asked, mentally groaning.

'That is the first stance,' Revan replied, copying it. 'And I'm impressed.'

'I just reacted,' Harry replied.

'I know, there is much you know already, we'll see how much, I want you to dodge or deflect my strikes, not to strike back,' Revan said, throwing a punch. Harry stepped backwards then around it, pushing the arm towards Revan, briefly throwing his balance off. Revan used the chance to clasp both his hands together and swung a reverse hammer strike at Harry, who ducked and rolled underneath it. For the next few minutes or so Revan continued to attack, scoring only a few hits on Harry.

'Stop, you're quite good at that, now we'll spar, light contact, I want to see how you strike your opponent,' Revan said.

'Alright, can you show me the strikes you use, slowly,' Harry asked.

'I will,' Revan replied.

For the next half an hour, Revan showed Harry the Jedi forms of attack when unarmed. After that, he and Harry sparred, for a while Revan was the clearly superior fighter, but as the session started to pick up speed, Harry was landing more strikes on Revan. While Revan was able to land more hits on Harry, Harry's were aimed a little better than his own.

_He is already using the Force in his style. I wonder if he knows I'm going easy?_ Revan thought as he ducked a kick from Harry.

'That's enough for the minute, would you like some breakfast?' Revan asked, as he stepped back from Harry.

'Yes, thank you,' Harry replied. 'You were going easy on me, weren't you?'

'Yes, I was, and it's good you noticed,' Revan replied, as they entered the Ebon Hawk.

'What about the run?' Harry asked as they entered the galley to see Bastila already eating.

'We'll go afterwards, Bastila will teach you some Force techniques while your stomach settles, then we'll start again after an hour or so,' Revan said, handing Harry some porridge.

Harry looked over at Bastila, who was eating at the same pace Ron would. 'You really should slow down.'

'Harry, she's eating for two,' Revan said, between bites.

'Yes, but that fast?' Harry asked.

'That is her second bowl,' Revan replied.

'Third,' Bastila said, once she'd returned from the galley.

'Okay...' Harry said.

'Love, Harry's right, you should slow down... abit,' Revan said, looking at Bastila.

'Alright,' Bastila said with a sigh. She placed her spoon in the bowl and looked at Harry. 'Harry is there somewhere you'd like to start?'

'I don't know,' Harry replied. 'Where did you start, your training?'

'I...we started with meditation exercises and learning to listen to the Force, but you can already do that, even see with it,' Revan said, while Bastila started to eat again, this time at a slower pace than before.

'So what did you learn to do after that?' Harry asked.

'We learned to listen for the Force, its patterns, eddies and currents,' Bastila said.

'Then that's where I should be at right?' Harry asked.

'Yes, I think so,' Revan replied.

The rest of the meal passed in silence, and soon enough, Revan left Bastila and Harry alone in the Ebon Hawk. He said he would be preparing for the next lesson he'd have with Harry. Meanwhile, Harry sat opposite Bastila, who was looking very relaxed.

'I'd like you to stop hearing sounds and noises with your ears and listen with your mind,' Bastila said.

'Hear with my mind?' Harry asked. It sounded strange, but it felt right to him.

'Yes, I'd like you to do that,' Bastila replied. 'I know it sounds odd, but if you reach it you'll understand.'

'I'll try...' Harry said.

'Knowing your luck you won't try, you'll do it,' Bastila said.

'Stop listening with your ears Harry,' Bastila said. 'Close your eyes.'

Harry followed her instructions, and shut out all of the noise he could, but he could still hear a faint, but steady beat. He turned his head, trying to find it, and simply felt this beat. He opened his eyes and looked around, somehow opening his Force vision. He looked at Bastila, who seemed to have two glows surrounding her, the larger one clearly her own, yet from her stomach a smaller, yet more intense glow seemed to be pulsing. He listened to the Force again, feeling that whatever the glow was, her unborn child Harry guessed, was the source of the pulse. He opened his eyes and looked at Bastila.

'You've been silent for half an hour Harry, what did you hear?' she asked.

'I heard this, beat, or pulse,' Harry started. 'It felt like a giant heart beating its own rhythm and the whole world followed it.'

'That's very good Harry, your heard the Force, now I would like to levitate yourself, just listen for the beat, and use it to guide your own powers,' Bastila said.

Harry looked at her oddly for a moment, and then relaxed, going back into the almost meditative state. He listened to the beat, this time it felt faster. He wondered how he would get himself to levitate, and simply pushed up, if it was possible, riding the beat that he heard. He opened his eyes to see he was looking at the wall above Bastila, and she had a shocked expression.

'Harry, I'm amazed, I didn't realise how instinctive the Force was to you,' she said. Harry looked down and saw he was over a metre above the ground, with most of the objects, including Bastila, around him floating if they weren't bolted to the floor. Harry willed himself to lower everything to the floor gently, and when he felt the cold floor against his body he released his hold on the Force.

'So I passed then?' Harry asked.

'You did more than just pass Harry,' Bastila said, still her surprise evident. 'You're progressing almost as fast as Revan did when he was retrained.'

'Almost as fast?' Harry asked.

'He was able to do what you just did on his first day,' Bastila replied. She turned her body to see Revan had entered the central room of the Ebon Hawk, carrying two training blades.

'Harry, it's time for the run,' Revan said.

'Alright Revan,' Harry replied, rising from his sitting position. He saw Bastila's expression, and guessed she sent a message to Revan.

'He is already moving with more grace,' Bastila sent to Revan.

'Alot more, I fear it will only take a month to train him, perhaps we should teach him other things as well, like slicing?' Revan sent back.

'And you will teach him how to shoot as well,' Bastila sent, with a slight amount of disgust.

'It is a skill that we should know,' Revan replied, ignoring the feelings with the message. 'What if he has to one day?'

'I still don't think it's a good idea, just a waste of his time,' Bastila sent back. 'Though, if he ever needs to disguise himself, it could be helpful.'

'Which is why I think he should know,' Revan sent back. He saw Harry waiting for him at the bottom of the boarding ramp and set off at a light jog to the track he had marked. Harry followed Revan for the first kilometre, till he couldn't keep the pace anymore and dropped back to a walk, walking until Revan stopped.

'You lasted a fair distance,' Revan said, walking over to Harry with two training blades in hand.

'You lapped me three, or four times,' Harry replied, still panting slightly.

'Four times Harry, and you haven't done this much exercise in a single day, you'll get used to it,' Revan replied, passing one of the training blades over. Harry held it in a single hand grip before trying a two handed grip. He continued to change the locations of his hands, before finally settling on a two handed grip, nearly matching Revan's own.

'I thought you fought with two blades?' Harry asked holding the blade in what he thought was a guard position.

'I do, but to train you, we'll start with one,' Revan replied. 'The first form, which you seemed to be in, is Shii-Cho, or Determination.'

'Determination, right,' Harry replied.

'I want you to copy my movements,' Revan said, before stepping forward and thrusting the training blade forwards. Harry repeated the movements, each time Harry tried a new a move he felt as if he was remembering something. Revan commented on it, a Harry continued to follow his movements as they sped up. After an hour they sparred again, Harry holding his own against Revan, who Harry knew was holding back.

As another hour passed, during a break Harry saw Hedwig return, letters clutched in her talons. Harry held out a very saw arm for Hedwig to land on and she swooped down, landing on his arm gently.

'Any luck girl?' Harry asked. Hedwig hooted sorrowfully and shook her head. 'Did you find them?' Harry asked. Again, Hedwig shook her head.

'That's a first, isn't it?' Harry asked. She bobbed her head, and dropped the letters into Harry's outstretched hand. 'You can go and have a nap, I'll get some treats for you later.'

Hedwig bobbed, and then flew into the Ebon Hawk.

'I'd like you to try something tonight,' Revan started. 'I'd like you to use your Force sense on Hedwig, and see if you can summon her to you.'

'Alright,' Harry replied, before bringing the training blade up again, this time in a single handed grip.

'Feeling adventurous?' Revan asked, mirroring Harry's position.

The rest of day passed quickly, and Harry was so tired at dinner Bastila felt tempted to let him off the last lesson she had in mind. In the end, after another session of their mental chat, Bastila taught Harry to learn how to use another Force ability he had, and that was the ability to understand and control animals. At first he simply called for Hedwig, with the Force, and she came to his arm, looking eagerly at him.

'Do you want to try and deliver those letters again?' Harry asked. This time, instead of listening to her hoot, he tried to feel her reply. Harry felt a very determined yes coming from Hedwig, and he reattached the letters to her leg and let her go once he exited the Ebon Hawk, wishing her the best of luck. Again, the letters came back after a few days unopened, Harry felt Hedwig's disappointment and he soothed her as best he could.

The next few weeks passed like the first day, though Harry's lessons with Revan later on expanded to include slicing, droid maintenance, demolitions, shooting, and lastly driving and piloting. At the fifth week ended he received his Hogwarts letter, with a book list. At night, though Harry didn't tell Bastila or Revan this, he'd been reviewing his old text books, and had decided to see if he could drop Divination and pick up Arithmancy. As he finished the letter and sent it with Hedwig he wondered if anyone would recognise him. He looked at himself in the mirror and didn't recognise himself. Whereas before he was before thin, and rather short, now he was the opposite.

Taller and now rather well built he looked at his hair, which ran down his back in a single braid. He was happy with the way he looked for the first time in his life, and the thick braid was his preferred way of wearing his hair. The only annoying thing was that he wasn't able to braid it himself, he needed Bastila, or Revan to do it for him. He tried to do it with the Force, but it was always a mess, never as neat as Revan attempts, nowhere near what Bastila could do.

He remembered a few occasions in his training where he'd been so frustrated at something that he'd actually felt something deep and angry. Revan told him it was the Dark Side of the Force that he felt. The most recent occasion Harry was trying to levitate a large boulder as well as three smaller stones, and he just couldn't get the boulder to budge. The more he tried the angrier he felt until his directed all of his rage at the at boulder and it fell apart, fragments no larger than his fist. At first he'd been shocked, then ashamed as Bastila, who was teaching him to widen his grasp on the Force threw up. She'd become alot more sensitive to the Dark Side through her pregnancy.

The other time he remembered feeling that single minded range was barely a fortnight previous to the time he broke the boulder. He'd been learning the Echannii, then later on Mandalorian close combat forms once Revan felt he mastered the Jedi forms. When Revan had Harry in a lock he couldn't escape from. Harry was angry at himself for falling into the lock, when he somehow hit Revan with some Force Lighting to their shock. Revan had a minor burn from it, which he healed in an instant. Harry was scared when he realised what he could now do, if he let his emotions get too far out of control. In the end, he found that he was only pushing his anger away, so letting it build up. After that event he learned to release it, and released it was either through words, or a hard physical sparring session against Revan.

Bastila had taught Harry alot about Jedi philosophy, along with how to use the Force in ways he couldn't believe were possible. After a week of levitating himself, and a few light objects, she had Harry balancing on a single hand, as well as levitating, then slowly increased the objects weight and number. Afterwards she had taught Harry how to Stun others with the Force, implant suggestions in their minds, even heal with the Force. He was grateful he mastered the healing trance quickly, as the next day Revan had started Harry on duel wielding. That day Harry was covered in bruises, all of which he didn't have after lunch.


	6. Chapter 5

'Harry, are you awake?' Bastila asked, knocking on Harry's door.

'Yes, and I'm just out of the fresher,' Harry replied, walking into his room. 'You can come in you know.'

'Thank you Harry,' Bastila said, entering Harry's cabin.

Harry threw his clothes onto the dirty pile, before looking around. 'Would you mind braiding my hair?'

'Not at all Harry,' Bastila replied. 'You know you only need to ask.'

'We're going to Diagon Alley today, so I thought in case we were running late...' Harry started.

'If anything, Revan thought you may have missed your run,' Bastila replied, combing out Harry's wet hair. 'I think he overslept.'

'That's a first,' Harry replied, a slight smirk forming.

'I think it is Harry,' Bastila replied, starting to braid his hair. Once she had finished both of them stood up and walked outside, seeing Revan in their car, already in the driver's seat.

'Come on, we'll be out for most of the day, would either of you mind if we went to a Quidditch match today?' Revan asked.

'No, I'd love to,' Harry replied. 'I've only been to one before.'

'One, well, we'll have to change that,' Revan replied.

'I'd like to see your sport too,' Bastila added, sitting in the passenger side in the front. Harry sat behind Revan and reached for the seat belt. He heard the click as the buckle locked in, and looked out the window, seeing Revan drive out of the park they had hidden the Ebon Hawk in, heading towards London.

After an hour the three found themselves outside the Leaky Cauldron and they all walked inside the grimy pub, before Harry lead them over to the entrance to Diagon Alley. Another wizard was leaving Diagon Alley as they had arrived so they didn't need to trigger the door.

'So, Harry, what's the first stop?' Revan asked.

'Gringotts, the bank, I'll get some money out,' Harry replied, setting off down Diagon Alley.

Harry noticed the looks he was getting, and in a way he was glad his appearance had changed alot. As he passed through the busy main street he heard whispers about 'that Potter boy,' generally about how he was just some attention seeking twit. Harry felt Revan's impatience at the muttered remarks. Bastila seemed to try and ignore them, concentrating on where they going more than anything else. As they approach Gringotts Harry walked inside and straight into the first line he saw. He turned around briefly, seeing Revan and Bastila had gone another direction, heading towards what he thought was Quality Quidditch Supplies. He waited for half an hour before the teller was free. As he saw the teller become free he reached for the key in his pocket.

'Next,' the goblin called.

Harry stepped forward. 'Hello, I would like to take some money out of my vault please.'

'Key,' the goblin demanded and Harry passed the key over. He looked at it oddly for a minute. He looked back at Harry then smiled, which actually scared Harry.

'Griphook, take Mr Potter to Vault 713,' the goblin said, before Harry was lead towards the carts. He climbed into the cart and watched as Griphook stepped in.

'Good to see you again Griphook,' Harry said.

Griphook simply blinked, looking at Harry oddly. 'Good to see you again Harry.'

'So, how busy are you today?'

'More than you would believe. We are forced to take the long way round.'

'Do these carts have more than one speed?'

'They may.'

'Well, how about we find out,' Harry said, smiling as Griphook pulled back on the lever alot harder than Harry remembered. The cart shot forward faster than a bullet, the doors to the vault shooting past Harry so fast he couldn't even see the number. He felt himself pressed into the cart as it took a corner, two wheels of the cart leaving the track. After a hair raising minute of sharp twists, turns and one loop, the cart stopped outside his trust vault, and Harry climbed out.

'That was fun,' Harry said, steadying himself against the wall.

'It is rare to have a human wish for such a speed,' Griphook said, opening the vault.

'Very few are like me,' Harry replied, pulling out the money bag he had. He walked over to a pile of Galleons and grabbed a few handfuls, hoping it would cover the year.

'That'll do it, mind taking a different route back, same speed?' Harry asked sitting in the cart.

'As you wish Harry,' Griphook said, again pulling down on the lever with a lot of force.

Another minute later he saw sunlight again as he left Gringotts, finding Revan and Bastila waiting for him outside the bank. Harry waved at them and they walked over to him.

'How did everything go?' Harry asked.

'I've got three tickets to the Harpy vs Cannon game on today, Harpy stands,' Revan replied, showing Harry the tickets.

'Great, time to go shopping,' Harry replied. The first stop was Flourish and Blotts, which Harry entered with a lot more enthusiasm than last time. He first grabbed a basket, and walked round to the sections grabbing the books he would need. As he passed by the Quidditch section, he felt something pulling his attention. He placed the basket on the ground and reached for the book, _1001 Quidditch Plays and Moves._

Harry opened the book and skim read a few pages before going to the list of Seeker moves. He saw that beside each name there was a danger rating. The lowest danger rating was 'Chaser can do this,' with the next one up being 'Daredevil.' The final rating had Harry laughing, and he knew he'd be looking at these moves first. The rating was 'Death wish,' and while Harry wanted to live for a long time, he knew one thing, he was going to have fun trying them out, seeing how many people would faint when he did them.

That book went in on top of the small pile, with a few books that were going to be his crash course in Arithmancy, as he somehow, was allowed to pick up the course this year. Again, he wandered to another section, feeling called to a book on competitive duelling rules and spells. He skimmed through that book, before it also appeared in his basket. A few minutes later he found a pair of books, one on Occulmancy and the other Legimancy, one copy of each going into his basket. The final book he collected was on Animagi, which seemed to cover all of the facts you needed to know about it.

As Harry approached the counter he saw Revan and Bastila skimming through a few books of their own, and they soon appeared in the line a few places down from Harry. He reached the counter after five minutes, and paid for his books before waiting for Revan and Bastila outside the bookstore.

'So, what did you get?' Harry asked.

'I bought a book on your styles of martial arts, while Bastila bought some books on meditation,' Revan said. 'They should be interesting.'

'I hope so, the one on Raiki looks to be similar to our healing trance,' Bastila replied.

Harry then worked his way through the stores, first buying more quills and ink, then onto the Owl Emporium to get a new, larger, cage for Hedwig as well as some owl treats for her. The final stop was Madam Malkin's.

Harry entered the store, to find that a new student, going by the height, was being measured for Hogwarts robes, if he heard right. Harry wondered through the store, hoping to find a cowled robe. Finding none he walked back to the measuring platform, waiting for the new student to finish.

'Oh, hello,' she said, looking at Harry.

'Hello,' Harry replied. 'Going to Hogwarts?'

'Yes, it will be my first year. I'm Jacqueline,' she said, holding her hand out.

'Harry,' Harry replied, shaking her hand gently.

'Do you go to Hogwarts?' Jacqueline asked.

'Yes, I do, it's my OWL year.'

'What's the castle like?'

'Amazing, you have to learn all of the trick stairs though, they can be pretty confusing at first.'

'What happens if you step in one?'

'You get stuck there, so you have to wait until someone pulls you out. You shouldn't worry about them, it took me a few weeks to learn them all.'

'That's good. Would you show me around, if you have the time?'

'If I have the time, I will,' Harry replied. 'Don't be afraid to ask me okay?'

'I won't, thank you Harry,' Jacqueline said, as her parents called her over.

'Ah, Mr Potter, good to see you,' Madam Malkin said, directing Harry inside.

'And a good day to you. I was hoping you had something, but I didn't see it,' Harry said.

'And what were you after?' Madam Malkin said, directing her tape measure with her wand.

'I was hoping you could put a cowl on each of my robes,' Harry said.

'A cowl, most people only wear such a robe if they don't want to be recognised.'

'You recognised me.'

'Very true Mr Potter, for an extra ten sickles all of your black uniform robes will have a cowl.'

'Thank you very much.'

'You can go now Mr Potter, and thank you.'

'For?' Harry asked.

'For telling the truth,' Madam Malkin replied, before she walked away to fetch her next customer. Harry collected his new uniform robes, the white shirts matching the ones he had bought with Revan and Bastila. He paid for his robes, before he met back up with Revan and Bastila. Together they left Diagon Alley and drove to the Quidditch stadium, which was only a quarter hour. Harry stepped out, while Revan removed the key from the ignition and looked at the stadium. Once the car was locked up they followed the crowd of people clad Harpy supporter's into the stadium. Harry sat down and looked around, seeing a few familiar faces here and there.


	7. Chapter 6

Harry watched people sit down, seeing someone familiar.

'Ginny?' Harry asked as she passed by Harry.

'Harry?' Ginny asked. 'What are you doing here?'

'My new guardians wanted to see a Quidditch match, and they took me with them,' Harry replied.

'New guardians?'

'I thought you'd have Dumbledore pestering you parents about me, so you don't know?'

'Know what?' Ginny asked, sitting down next to Harry.

'I'm not living at Privet Drive anymore,' Harry replied. 'Revan is a fitness freak, and he's started to try and get rid of the damage they did, like the new look?'

'I love it, I didn't recognise you,' Ginny replied truthfully. She looked at Harry, not only was he taller, but his face was free of those silly glasses he was wearing before. She resisted the temptation to blush, barely controlling the urge.

'Thanks, look, the games starting shortly,' Harry said, sitting back in his chair.

'Where are Revan and...' Ginny started.

'Right here, I'm Revan, this is Bastila, my wife,' Revan said, sitting on the other side of Harry from Ginny. Bastila said hello when Revan said her name, but Harry noticed she wasn't looking to well.

'Oh, sorry, this is Ginny, a friend from school,' Harry said.

'Harpy fan?' Revan asked.

'Better than a Cannon fan, right Harry?' Ginny asked.

'I couldn't agree more, not that Ron doesn't try,' Harry said. He and Ginny laughed for a short while before the two team captains shook hands, the Quaffle was thrown into the air.

Harry explained some of the plays and ploys to Bastila, while Ginny cheered, loudly, each time the Harpies scored. Harry was cheering later on too, as the Seeker's had seen the Snitch, and both had shot forward. The Cannon seeker, not that Harry heard his name in the excitement, was a head by a little, before Harry saw a move he'd never seen before. The Harpy seeker, S Johns, had just performed a Sloth grip roll, before flying _under_ the Cannon seeker, and stole the Snitch from his hand virtually.

'I've got to try that,' Harry said, as Ginny threw herself at Harry, Harry catching and hugging her.

'The difference is more than three hundred points, I'm going to have so much telling Ron about the game,' Ginny almost squealed. Her voice changed in an instant. 'Bastila?'

'I'm fine, just a little faint,' Bastila replied. She tried to swat Revan's hands away but failed as Revan picked her up and carried her towards one of the first aid stations.

'Harry, I'll meet you at the exit,' Revan said before Harry saw him disappear into the crowd.

'Ginny, you mind keeping me company?' Harry asked Ginny, as they joined a line of people leaving the stands.

They chatted till they reached the exit, the pair waiting for Revan and Bastila. As the final few members of the crowd filled out Harry looked around, expecting Revan and Bastila to just jump out and surprise him. He walked to the corner and almost walked into a woman. She did not see Harry and walked into him as she turned, Harry falling backwards and the woman landing on top of him. Ginny ran over to see if he was okay, but stopped suddenly.

'Now, who's this hunk of a man that saved my dignity?' the woman asked.

'I wouldn't know Gwen, but you have no dignity, it's you're arse up after all,' another woman replied, soon after five other women appeared.

'Come on Gwen, you can ogle young men later,' another voice woman said as the woman on top of Harry stood up, pulling Harry up once she had stood up.

'Thank you,' Harry replied.

'Sam, did you have to make that remark about my dignity?' Gwen asked.

'Ginny, are you okay?' Harry asked, seeing Ginny looked stunned.

'They're the Harpies...' Ginny stuttered, before trying to run away. Harry caught her arm and stopped her running away.

'So, why don't you say hello?' Harry asked as he pulled Ginny towards him. 'Or is seeing the other love of your life just too much for one day?'

'Harry, how could you say that?' Ginny asked, looking at him angrily.

'Harry... Potter?' Gwen asked.

'Yes, that's me,' Harry replied.

'Winner of the Tri-Wizard Cup, boy... man who beat a dragon with a broomstick?' Gwen asked.

'I wouldn't say beat, although I feel sorry for her, the Horntail, she must have had a neck ache afterwards,' Harry replied. 'I'm pleased to meet all of you.' Harry shook hands with the players, not letting go off Ginny with his left arm, who seemed desperate to run away.

'Sam, get that cameraman boyfriend of yours here,' Gwen said, looking at one player. Harry guessed she was the seeker by a very lean figure. A minute after Sam disappeared she returned, with a man with a camera in tow.

'Gwen, you and Harry in the middle, Ginny, if you want to stand on Harry's side,' the man started, directing the rest of the women to their spots. After a few seconds he took a few photographs, the paper sliding out of the front of the camera. Harry felt a hand down the back of his pants and hand the feeling it was in his pocket before he found himself pulled into a kiss. He didn't see Ginny's expression, or the others because all he could see was Gwen's faced pressed closed to his, their lips pressed together.

'Man who knows how to kiss too, I love him already,' Gwen said, releasing Harry from her grip. 'Nice arse too.'

'Cradle snatcher. You know he's only fifteen right?' Sam asked.

'Yes, do I look like I care?' Gwen asked. She and the team gathered around the photographer, and Harry and Ginny were handed a small roll.

'You've got two hours to get those somewhere they can expand, the team signed them too,' the photographer said, before following Sam out with the rest of the team. Harry was sure Gwen winked at him, and then he saw Ginny's scowl.

'I did nothing, honest,' Harry said. 'She had her hand down my back pocket'

'She did what?' Ginny asked, almost screaming.

'Or at least I think she did,' Harry replied, trying to calm Ginny down. She took a few breaths, and then looked at Harry for a second, an odd expression.

'I should have expected that, everyone knows that Gwenog Jones is a flirt,' Ginny said.

'She's what... twice my age? That's just... gross,' Harry replied. He looked down to see Ginny giggled.

'Your expression was funny,' Ginny replied. 'Most boys just drool.'

'Well,' Harry started, placing an arm around Ginny's shoulders and pulling her close. 'I, like all good Potter men, prefer red hair.'

Ginny flushed with embarrassment, and Harry chuckled gently. 'Come on Ginny, relax, you just met the Harpies.'

'I did, thank you, I didn't know what to do,' Ginny replied.

A minute later Revan and Bastila walked to the intersection, Bastila looking a little better.

'Doctor's orders, we eat, Ginny, would you like to join us for a bit?' Revan asked.

'If Harry doesn't mind,' Ginny replied.

'I'd love to have some company,' Harry replied quickly.

Harry and Ginny followed Revan and Bastila to the car. The drive passed quickly with Revan and Ginny talking about Hogwarts, Harry every so often adding a detail that Ginny forgot. As the found Diagon Alley, Harry Bastila and Ginny waited for Revan to park the car before they entered Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron, then onto to Florean Fortesque's Ice Creams.

Harry walked up to the counter, with Ginny's hand in his. 'I'd like a Tropical Breeze Large sundae and you'll have...'

'Red Berry Surprise, medium,' Ginny said.

'Three Galleons,' the man behind the counter said. Harry and Ginny collected their sundaes before finding a corner booth.

'So, what did you think of the game?' Harry asked.

'It was good for a season opener,' Ginny replied. 'It was good to see, Mum been a little...'

'Restrictive?' Harry asked. He started to eat his own sundae, and watched Ginny starts on hers.

'Yeah, it's like she wants to keep us away from the reporters. Do you know what they call you now?'

'The Prophet, I don't care. Can I guess at something remarkably witty like 'Potty Potter. The Boy-who-is-Crazy?'

Ginny laughed, which was music to Harry's ears. 'Actually, yesterday it was Prince Potter the Mad.'

'Royalty? I should thank them,' Harry replied. The pair continued to eat their sundaes, Revan and Bastila sharing a double in a booth on the other side of the store. Harry watched as Revan whispered something in Bastila's ear and she giggled. Harry blinked, Bastila never giggled.

'Knut for your thoughts?' Ginny asked.

'Ah, it's nothing, well, I guess it's something,' Harry started. 'Thing is Gin, do you mind?'

'No, not all,' Ginny replied. Only Charlie could call her Gin, now Harry as well and she liked it.

'Bastila and Revan had made me think,' Harry started, he placed the spoon down on the table by the now empty bowl his sundae came in. 'About many things, but most of all my feelings, Gin, the thing is, I like you, alot, I don't know what to call it, but I do.'

Ginny could only blink, was the Harry Potter telling her he had a crush on her?

'I'd like to take you out on a date, if you want me to...' Harry started.

'Harry, I'm... just stunned, that's all,' Ginny started. 'The thing is, we don't know each other that well... can we be friends?'

'If that's want you want Gin,' Harry replied, pinching some of her sundae.

'Oi, that's mine,' Ginny replied, pulling the sundae towards her. She continued to eat for a moment, before looking at the clock on the wall. 'Crap, Mum's going to kill me, I'm an hour late.'

'Okay, so I'll see you on the train?' Harry asked.

'You will,' Ginny replied, leaning over to hug him. She blushed when Harry kissed her check quickly.

'It was good seeing you Gin,' Harry said, stepping back from her.

'You too Harry,' Ginny replied, trying to hide the blush. She felt she failed spectacularly. The truth of the matter was Harry was far too busy admiring the blush to even notice that Ginny was trying to hide it.

Harry watched as Ginny left the store and walked over to Bastila and Revan's booth. He sat down next to Revan and let out a long sigh. Bastila looked at Harry, her expression thoughtful.

'You should give her some time Harry,' Bastila said.

'I know, but it's... I've never been much of a friend to her before,' Harry said.

The door to Florean's was pushed opened hurriedly, and Harry saw three aurors stormed over to him.

'Harry James Potter, you are under arrest for illegally bewitching an underage witch, hand over your wand and come with us,' the lead auror demanded.

'I don't have my wand on me,' Harry replied. 'And I haven't done anything wrong.'

'We all know you're just crying Dark Lord for attention...' the lead auror replied, stopping when Revan spoke.

'You will not take Harry anywhere, he did not take his wand with him, and if you attempt to arrest him I will resist, as will he,' Revan replied flatly.

'Summon my wand then, if I bewitched her then I should have it on me...' Harry said, before having three disarming hexes slammed into him, launching him backwards. He struck the wall halfway up. As he fell to the ground his head felt like a struck bell.

'You have attacked an unarmed minor...' Revan growled. He stepped out of the booth and walked to the lead auror. 'Who is your superior?'

'Where's his wand?' the lead auror demanded.

'Quite obviously not with him,' Revan hissed.

The lead auror then tried to cast a hex at Revan, only to find his aim was forced at himself. The lead auror flew into the air, crashing into a table as he landed, unconscious.

'Come on, we're leaving...'Revan said.

'You're not going anywhere, you're under arrest for...' one of the other auror's stuttered.

'You attacked an unarmed minor, you will let us past,' Revan said, using the Force.

'We will let you past,' the auror's repeated, and Harry, Bastila and Revan left Florean's, then Diagon Alley, returning the Ebon Hawk, all of them in a foul mood.


	8. Chapter 7

Albus Dumbledore looked at the various silver instruments that covered one desk in his office. All of them were keyed to Harry, indirectly. Most of the time he felt saddened that he had to use such an invasive way of keeping track of Harry, but he felt it was necessary. He'd been watching the wards over Number 4, and despite Harry's absence they were so strong they even refused him passage. Albus knew that such powerful wards were the product of Harry finding a magical home that nurtured him, as he hoped he had found at Number 4.

Apparently that was not the case. He wondered why the wards recharged, since it appeared the Dursley's had no love of Harry. He left this thought in his head, unlike some of the ones he had that night, placing a few strands of silver in the Pensieve. He wondered towards his rooms in Hogwarts, mulling over his thoughts.

_He must have been powering the wards himself_ Albus decided after a few minutes. _There is no other explanation, surely the child of Lily Evans would be far more gifted in Charms, and the son of James Potter not mastering a spell in Transfiguration would be unheard of. _

Albus paused in his now pacing steps, then shut his eyes, a deep frown passing over his features. For the first time he felt truly sad.

'Harry, what I have put you through?' Albus asked himself. Fawkes trilled sadly at Albus, as if to remind him of a previous sin.

Many miles away, Harry lay down in his bed, looking at the ceiling of his cabin, Hedwig resting in her new cage, which she was appreciating. Harry checked the water dish to make sure it was full, if she wanted a drink, before grabbing one book and starting to read. He heard Bastila call out his name a few moments later. He got up and left his cabin, walking into the central room of the Ebon Hawk. Revan stood in the middle of the room, a pair of bags in his hand.

'Harry, the times come to build your lightsabre, remember what I asked you to do when I was pulling apart all of those lightsabres?' Revan asked.

'Point out whatever I felt drawn too?' Harry asked.

'Yes, and since you show a clear preference for two weapons, you can build two lightsabres,' Revan said, passing the bags over. Harry took them deferentially, and looked inside the first one, finding all of the tools required, then the second one, which was a jumble of parts with four gems.

'Get started Harry,' Revan said, showing Harry to a work bench.

Harry walked over to the work bench, and tipped the back of components over, seeing the two blue gems falling out, then the two clear ones. Harry had an idea, and promptly lost himself in the Force as he started to shape the two clear gems into the right form.

An hour later Bastila and Revan sat in the central room of the Ebon Hawk, Bastila sitting across Revan' lap.

'What is taking him so long?' Bastila asked.

'I have an idea, but I'm not sure, he pointed out two Solari gems, as well as some more exotic focus lenses and power cells,' Revan replied.

'What else love?' Bastila asked, sensing something more.

'He pointed out parts from a short lightsabre, as well as two standard single bladed ones,' Revan replied, feeling a little confused.

'Anything else?'

'No, it was like, I don't know,' Revan started. 'It's like he's build four lightsabres when he only has enough for two.'

'Could you build a second focus into a sabre?' Bastila asked.

'Second focus so two blade lengths?' Revan asked. 'I guess you could, I'm sure of it, but I've never seen one like that before.'

'I'm finished,' Harry said, holding two silver cylinders in his hands. Half of the hilts had a black leather grip, with the buttons to ignite the blade obvious, although the switch above them was not easily identifiable.

'Let's see them,' Revan said. Harry ignited the blades, the central room of the Ebon Hawk was bathed in a soft, yet warm blue light from the clearly defined blades.

'Harry, I'm impressed, those are two impressive blades,' Revan started. He stopped as the left hand sword shortened, while the right hand blade lengthened.

'Harry, we've never seen anything like that before,' Bastila said, rising. 'You have created a lightsabre with a second focus.'

'It just seemed, well, to be me,' Harry replied.

'The blades are of a true Light Sider as well, can't you feel it Revan?' Bastila asked, watching as the two blades returned to their original length.

'Those are two powerful weapons Harry,' Revan started.

'I will wield them carefully,' Harry replied with a nod. Revan stood up, at first shaking Harry's hand then hugging him. 'I wish I had you for a son right now.

'Revan, please,' Bastila started.

'No, I really wish I did, he's what any parent should be proud of,' Revan said.

'Thanks Revan,' Harry replied. _You're the closest to a father I've had_ Harry thought.

'Harry, there is one more exercise I'd like you to try before you go back to school, and you may not be able to do this,' Bastila started.

'Alright, I'm ready,' Harry replied.

'I want you to meditate. Except this time I want you to see through the Force, not just your surroundings, but your others, friends, family, past or future,' Bastila said. 'Clear you mind and extend your senses.'

Harry followed Bastila instructions, sending his mind out with the Force. He thought about Ginny for a minute, and felt his mind shift, passing through a house, then stopping in a room. He recognised Ginny and Hermione in an instant, but the location of the house seemed beyond him, like he was somehow prevented from knowing it.

'What's the matter Ginny?' Hermione asked.

'Nothing,' Ginny replied, her face tear streaked.

'Something is, what's wrong?'

'Nothing, everything, I don't know...' Ginny started. 'You know I went to the game today right? So I ran into Harry, which was good, and we had a chat. I meet his new guardians...'

'New guardians?' Hermione asked.

'Revan and Bastila, they took him away from the Dursley's, at first I didn't recognise Harry, he was taller, and he looked so much better too...' Ginny started.

'But I thought you didn't want to date him?' Hermione asked.

'Let me finish Hermione,' Ginny snapped. 'At first I did, we spoke after the game, and it was nice, I met the Harpies only because of Harry, it was like when I first saw him in the Burrow, I just wanted to run away. Bastila and Revan turned up we went to Diagon Alley, to Florean's and he bought me a sundae, and we spoke a little more.'

'What did he say?' Hermione asked. 'Are we talking about the same Harry?'

'Harry James Potter,' Ginny replied with a sniffle. 'He been working out or something, and he's taller, and those silly glasses too...'

'Ginny, what happened?' Hermione said.

'He asked me out... on a date,' Ginny said, fresh tears starting to run down her checks.

'He did what?' Hermione asked, her face locked in a stunned expression. This did not sound like the Harry she knew.

'He asked me out, like it was what he always wanted to do, and I wanted to say yes, so much...'

'What did you say?'

'I said no, but I wish I didn't... He was so Harry, it was like I... he...'

'What Ginny, what are you trying to say?' Hermione asked.

'I said I wanted us to be friends, and he accepted it,' Ginny said, before loudly sobbing. Hermione pulled Ginny into a hug and she stayed in that position for a few minutes, Ginny sobbing slowly fading.

'I wanted to say yes so much...' Ginny said. 'But I couldn't...'

_It's okay Gin, it really is _Harry thought. He blinked as he saw Ginny look around.

'Hermione, I heard Harry's voice, he said that is was okay...' Ginny started. She looked round the room again.

_Gin, I love you, but if you're not feeling the same way, tell me, please _Harry thought.

'He said, he loves me...' Ginny stuttered, looking around the room. Harry stepped forward, crouching so he could wipe some of Ginny's tears away.

'Ginny, your tears, they're moving...' Hermione said, watching the tears move seemingly of their own will.

Harry brushed the tears and kissed Ginny lightly, before leaving the room. When he opened his eyes to see Bastila looking at him oddly.

'What is it Harry?' she asked.

'I saw, some friends, they were talking about me,' Harry said.

'Is this the past, or the future?' Bastila asked, trying to work out what Harry had done.

'The present, I wanted to know how they were, so I was pulled towards them,' Harry said. He felt a few silent tears run down his face.

'I think we all need some time to think, relax Harry, have the rest of the night off, you're worked very hard for the last five weeks,' Bastila said. 'Remember, you can talk to us.'

'I will, thank you Bastila,' Harry replied before walking to his cabin. He walked in and shut the door, leaning against it tears falling freely to down his face. He hoped that Ginny still felt the same way she did all of those years ago, but it was he just wished things could be easy for once.

* * *

'You have trained hard my apprentice,' the Sith Lord whispered into his apprentices mind.

'Thank you Master,' she replied, her face shrouded as he taught her to.

'Your final test is to defeat a Jedi in combat, one is going to your school, his identity is hidden from me,' the Sith Lord sent. 'He is much the same as he was, but different too.'

'Shall I seek him out Master?' the apprentice asked.

'No, wait for him to reveal himself, and then draw him out, like poison from a wound,' the Sith Lord sent, with an amused thought.

'As you wish my Master,' the apprentice replied, before fading away.

_We are coming for you Jedi, and nothing will stop us _the Sith Lord thought.

* * *

Harry awoke suddenly hearing the words echoing in the Force. 'We have a _big_ problem.' 


	9. Chapter 8

Harry watched as Revan and Bastila passed through the barrier at Station 9 ¾ for the first time.

'That big red train is the Hogwarts Express,' Harry said, showing them the train.

'Wow,' Revan said. Harry looked back at the barrier, seeing Ron, the Hermione, and over the next few minutes, the Weasley clan enter the station. Ginny waved at Harry, who waved back, with a slight smile. She and Ron spoke for a moment, before they headed over to Harry. Ginny walked over to Harry and gave him a hug, which Harry returned, then kissed her check.

'Who are you? Ron asked, as he appeared behind Ginny.

'Harry?' Hermione asked, as she stopped beside Ron.

'Two guesses,' Harry said.

'It can't be you,' Hermione said.

'It's me,' Harry replied.

'Blimey mate, what have you been eating?' Ron asked.

'Nothing out of the ordinary,' Harry replied. 'Have you met my new guardians?'

'No,' Ron and Hermione said at the same time.

'Revan, Bastila,' Harry called. He waited till they were closer. 'This is Revan and Bastila Evans, cousins, of sorts.'

'Hello,' Revan said, offering his hand, and he and Bastila were introduced to Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Molly and finally Arthur in order.

'So what have you been up to?' Ron asked as Harry climbed on the train, effortlessly carrying his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He watched as Harry lifted the two items into the luggage compartment without much effort. He repeated the feat with not only Ron's, but Hermione and Ginny's trunks. Ron blinked in shock, last year it took both Harry and himself to lift Hermione's trunk up into the compartment.

'I've been working out a bit,' Harry replied.

'Abit?' Hermione asked.

'Not excessively,' Harry replied quickly.

'You know that my father had some problems with my trunk,' Hermione added.

'Well, after Revan decides to take over your life, you have to make a few changes,' Harry joked. He sat down, with Ron and Hermione sitting opposite him, while Ginny sat next to Harry. She ran a hand along Harry's arm.

'I'm impressed,' Ginny said.

'Harry, you stayed with Revan and Bastila all summer?' Ginny asked.

'Most of it,' Harry replied.

'So, just how busy were you?' Ron asked. 'We never got a letter from you.'

Hermione sent Ron a look, which Harry noticed. 'Well, I was busy seven days a week. Yes, my homework is done.'

'That's a relief,' Hermione replied.

'We tried to owl you but Pig just came back with the letter,' Ron said. Harry had the feeling he was trying to cover a previous mistake.

'I sent Hedwig, same thing happened, don't worry about it,' Harry replied.

'Thanks mate,' Ron replied.

'Now, what this I hear about new guardians?' Fred asked, George following him into the cabin.

'I've been living with them for the summer, and I think I'll go back to them, no more internments at Privet Drive,' Harry said.

'Our little sister seems most impressed with you,' George started.

'You'd better not break her heart,' Fred finished.

Harry laughed, and Ginny looked at his eyes, full of mirth. She felt the start of a blush, but clamped down on it. Harry had completely confused her for the moment, but some part of her still wished to date him.

'If I did, I'd leave the country and head for Australia, so many other brothers to fear, especially Charlie and Bill,' Harry replied.

This time, the laughter included Ron and the twins, with Ginny.

'We have our own...' George started.

'Special forms of revenge, so don't you...' Fred continued.

'Forget about us,' George finished.

'How could I?' Harry asked. 'Second best pranksters in Hogwarts History.'

'We reject that statement,' Fred and George said at the same time.

'Marauders,' Harry coughed.

Fred and George looked at Harry, with Fred winking quickly. 'Dear Gred, I do believe Lee needs some company...'

'Forge, I most certainly agree,' the twins said, heading towards another cabin, leaving Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione in peace.

'You know, you seem different,' Ginny said. 'What happened to you?'

'I was happy for once,' Harry replied. 'Come on, you know you want my lap for a seat.' Harry raised an eyebrow, and Ginny couldn't resist the temptation. She almost jumped on to Harry's lap, feeling his arms pull her closer to him, then remain wrapped around her waist.

'Like that, the old Harry would never even suggest that,' Hermione started.

'So, lucky Ginny he's not me then,' Harry replied.

'Don't even think about it mate,' Ron warned, half in jest. He liked this new Harry alot.

'Why would I think about it when I've just done it?' Harry asked.

'God Harry, if you talk like with Ginny people will think you're dating,' Hermione said, stunned.

'Gin and I dating, I like that idea,' Harry said.

'Harry, I would like that too, but I want to know you better first,' Ginny said, blushing slightly.

'As you wish Milady,' Harry said with a smile.

'Harry, your hands seem a little rough,' Ginny said.

'Yeah, Revan is a big martial arts fan, so I've been training with him,' Harry replied. 'We're studied some weapon forms.'

'Weapon forms?' Hermione asked.

'Swords, spears, staves,' Harry replied. 'It was hard work at first, but since I spent the best part of day training, it got easier.'

'A whole day training, only Wood was that bad,' Ginny replied. 'The Twins told me about him.'

'Revan makes Oliver look wimpy,' Harry replied.

'So, how did it go?' Hermione asked.

'Excellent, I think, he started me on a diet to get rid of my malnourishment,' Harry said. _I hate lying_ Harry thought.

'Well, it worked,' Ron said.

'I think Harry's going to break a few hearts this year,' Hermione said.

Harry looked at her, slightly stunned for a moment.

'Oh come on, look at how Ginny's acting,' Hermione added. 'You look alot more confident as well.'

'I am,' Harry replied. 'But that still doesn't answer the question.'

'Alright, you look a lot more attractive,' Hermione said, exasperated.

'Why Hermione, I'd say you had a crush,' Harry said, raising en eyebrow.

'I don't,' Hermione replied.

'Oh, that's a shame,' Harry replied, he leaned his head back and placed a hand over his eyes. 'She doesn't love me!'

Ginny started to chuckle when Harry started to laugh, and Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny laughing their heads off, when she looked at Ron, she caught a slight chuckle, but it stopped when he saw her expression.

'You two, urgh,' Hermione muttered. By the time the laughing stopped Ginny was no longer on Harry's lap and they were leaning against each other.

'Oh Hermione, you're no fun,' Harry complained with a large smile.

'I don't like your new sense of humour,' Hermione muttered.

'Well, phooey,' Ginny replied, sticking her tongue out.

The group paused as the whistle of the train sounded, and they felt the train leave the station.

'We have a meeting Ron,' Hermione said, almost pulling Ron out of the cabin.

'You were evil,' Ginny said, looking at Harry.

'Come on, it was fun, and if she was more relaxed she'd be laughing,' Harry replied.

'You know Hermione and relaxed don't belong in the same sentence.'

'I know, which is why I used them together,' Harry replied, earning a light smack in the arm from Ginny. 'Milday mortally wounds me.'

Harry and Ginny laughed, barely noticing the other students on the train. A knock at the door disturbed Harry and Ginny for a moment. Harry got up and opened the door.

'Cho?' Harry asked.

'Um hi Harry,' Cho said. 'How was your summer?'

'Pretty good, yours?' Harry asked.

'Oh okay, I guess, can I talk to you after the feast?'

'Sure, can we meet outside the Library?' Harry asked.

'Yeah sounds good, seven o'clock,' Cho replied.

'See you then,' Harry called as Cho left the doorway. Harry shut the door once she left, and Harry looked at Ginny.

'Jealous?' he asked jokingly.

'No, 'like all Potter men, I prefer red hair,' Ginny said, quoting Harry.

'You got me there,' Harry replied, taking a seat opposite her. 'Chess?'

'Yes, my set?' Ginny asked.

'Sounds good,' Harry replied. He felt a large shadow appear in the cabin.

'Just remember this Malfoy, stupid people have stupid children, if you're stupid, please, don't have sex,' Harry said. He looked to see Malfoy's expression, somewhere between stunned, and horrified. He stormed off, Crabbe and Goyle following him.

Ginny looked at Harry for a moment, before laughing hard. She fell out of her seat after a few seconds, and Harry helped her up. 'I can't believe you said that.'

'I did, and it felt good,' Harry replied, finding he was black. 'You're move.'

**A/N:** Can anyone guess where I got the 'stupid people have stupid children' line? I'll give you a free net biscuit.


	10. Chapter 9

Harry looked over the chess board at the red head opposite him. He smiled gently, and moved a knight.

'Check,' Harry said, leaning back.

'Damn you. Did you mean what you said about red heads?' Ginny asked, studying the board.

'No, I was joking,' Harry replied. 'I like you, because...'

'Let's hear it Harry.'

'This is going to sound stupid.'

'Try me...'

'Because you're you, no one else.'

'That's profound Harry, Check.'

'Minx,' Harry replied, looking down at the board. He moved a bishop, and seeing his king was protected for the minute dropped the piece. He studied the board once again, then blinked. 'Checkmate.'

'Harry, only Ron could make a move like that...' Ginny stuttered as her king threw his crown at the black king.

'Well, at least something good is rubbing off. I still can't stand the Cannons,' Harry replied. He looked around comically. Ginny chuckled.

'Can't let Ron hear that can you?' Ginny asked. 'Another game?'

'Can't say no,' Harry replied, watching the pieces return to their lines. 'White this time?'

'Go ahead Harry,' Ginny replied.

'Thanks,' replied, shifting his first piece, a pawn.

For an hour they played a few games of chess, Harry and Ginny winning an equal number each. Ron and Hermione returned from their patrol, to see the final stages of the last game between Harry and Ginny. Harry paused, his hand a bare each inch from a rook, knowing this move was going to be the one which decided the game. He looked forward, then to the side, seeing a knight that was blocking his attempt at checkmate. He moved the piece, the rook solid smacking the knight.

'Checkmate,' Harry said.

'So it is,' Ginny said. 'Still I won more games...'

'I think we're equal, three each,' Harry commented.

'You're a spoilsport,' Ginny replied, sticking out her tongue.

'Bloody hell Harry, I didn't see that...' Ron said, startled.

'Well, you're welcome to try. White or Black?' Harry asked.

'Black,' Ron said, for once feeling uncertain.

'Relax Ron, you'll probably kick my arse as usual,' Harry said, moving a pawn two squares forward, instead of a move to free the Queen or Bishop, the freed a rook to move.

'I don't know Harry... I didn't even see that last move against Ginny,' Ron replied, taking his time over each move.

'I almost missed it to be honest,' Harry replied.

'Stop being modest Harry, I was beaten...' Ginny started.

'You beat me two times running,' Harry countered.

'I did,' Ginny replied, half a question, half a statement.

'You did,' Harry replied, looking down at the board. He was trying to think ahead, planning to counter not the current move, but the one after it.

Again, silence seemed to reign in the cabin, Hermione and Ginny occasionally commenting on a move, but otherwise it was quiet. Ron and Harry's attention was on the game, most moves taking over minute to finally happen, but when a trap was sprung a flurry of moves and counters bursting from nowhere. Harry and Ron studied each other over the board, and finally they looked outside, seeing Hogsmeade station appearing in the distance. They left the game, declaring it unfinished, and quickly changed, Harry not bothering with his tie.

Together they found a carriage to take them to Hogwarts, this time Harry seeing the odd creatures that pulled them. Harry looked at what had to be a Thestral, the strange half horse, half lizard with bat like wings ahead of him walked on oblivious to his odd expression. He was asked about it, but he shook it off, for once, deciding to do some research on the matter himself. He was sure Hagrid would know the answer.

Together the group sat at the table, Ginny beside Harry, who were opposite Ron and Hermione at one end of the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The Sorting started, and passed, without them noticing much. Harry looked around, finding a new student sitting next to him.

'Jacqueline?' Harry asked.

'Oh, Harry, what a surprise...' Jacqueline said, stunned that Harry remembered her.

'Guys, this is Jacqueline,' Harry said, introducing her to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. 'I met her at Madam Malkin's.'

Jacqueline asked them questions about Hogwarts, which all were answered honestly after Ron kept on getting Force powered smacks around the head. Harry was tempted to do something humourous with the Force, involving Snape, but held the temptation off. Harry looked up at the table, seeing a toad like woman who seemed to be the new Defence Professor, Professor Dumbledore started on the traditional start of year speech, Harry tuning it out till the toad woman coughed with a fake 'hem hem' to get his attention. Harry completely ignored her, but knew why she at Hogwarts. It would take someone with Crabbe and Goyle's level of intelligence not to know why she was at Hogwarts. Harry looked at Hermione, who seemed to be a little shocked at the speech she gave as they returned to their common rooms.

'Hermione, I know why she's here, the Ministry's getting involved in Hogwarts, well, meddling,' Harry whispered as he split away from the group, the Force guiding Harry's steps through the winding corridors. He walked for a few minutes, taking long unused passages ways still he stopped outside a blank wall and a tapestry of a wizard trying to teach trolls to dance. Most of the time he seemed to be getting nowhere, or was struck by one of the trolls clubs. Harry laughed softly, then looked around wondering why he was guided here. He wished for a place to train, and turned around seeing a door shimmer into existence opposite him.

Harry looked at the door that just appeared in front of him, and opened it carefully with a single hand, his other hand sitting in between his wand and lightsabre. He pushed the door open, listening with his senses, feeling an oddness, neither Dark nor Light on the other side. He looked at the room, blank except for the metal bulkhead doors scattered around the room. Harry stepped inside to have the door shut of its own accord behind him and a note appeared in front of him, floating on an invisible current.

He reached for the note, touching the course parchment, he pulled it towards him, recognising the script as Galactic Basic. He looked around the room for a minute, still seeing the same thing as he entered. Harry looked at the note, this time reading it.

_Jedi_

_This room is powered by magic, a distant cousin to the Force. Within this room you can train with all of your powers without the rest of the world knowing of your powers._

_There are many among the world of Magic that would kill you for your abilities._

_Train well, train hard._

_Master Qel Dama_

Harry rolled the parchment up, and shrunk it, placing it in his back pocket. He wondered how this other master got here, as their universe was in a whole other galaxy. He drew both lightsabres and ignited the blades, at their first equal length. He looked around seeing the bulkhead doors open, Sith apprentices charging towards him, most of them armed with Force pikes.

Harry charged for the nearest, deflecting the strike, then almost bisecting the apprentice. Harry felt a pike being thrust towards his ankle, so he kicked his attacker, adding a Force push into the strike, launching the black robed figure into the wall head first. Harry stopped, seeing that he was surrounded by the dark apprentices. He waited, then smiled gently.

_I'm surrounded, now it doesn't matter which way I go_ Harry thought. He waited for the apprentices to get closer, triggering his right lightsabre to extend the blade, decapitating half of his opponents, then threw his other lightsabre, dispatching the others. He watched as the bodies faded then saw a single large black robed and white masked figure. Harry would have thought Death Eater, if it wasn't for the large red lines that lead from the eyes up and down the mask.

Harry restored the lightsabres to their primary length, then watched the Sith Lord move towards him in a Juyo stance. Harry responded by relaxing straight into a Shii-Cho stance. The Sith Lord laughed, attacking with a dual ended lightsabre. Harry blocked the first strike, feeling a blast of the Force pass over his head as he changed to Soresu, aiming a long series of strikes at his opponent. First Harry cut to left with both blades, then split the attack, the right blade going for the arm, the left dropping low, heading towards the knee. His blades met the deep crimson red blades, bright sparks exploding from the contact point between the two blades.

Harry flipped backwards, ducking a counter to his attack, before flicking his left hand sabre out, scoring a strike on his opponent, finding Echanii duelling armour underneath the robes. A deep black, burnt gash appeared where his blade has struck the armour. Harry inwardly smiled, he was going to be challenged by the Sith Lord in front of him. Harry felt the next attack coming, one lightsabre going up the other blocking the lower of the twin bladed Sith lightsabre. Harry effortless held the strike, stepped to the side, and chopped off both ends of the lightsabre.

The Sith Lord jumped back, launching a massive Force blast at Harry. Harry blocked it, the attempted attack doing little other than disturb his robe. He turned off his lightsabres, waiting for the next strike. The room changed shaped to a hanger, full of large objects on the walls. The Sith ripped a fuel tank from the side, throwing it at Harry. Harry calmly stopped it, throwing it back with as much power as he could. The tank struck the Sith, a deep red shield appearing around Harry's opponent the second before the tank would have struck. Harry and the Sith Lord duelled in this fashion for a minute, the room turning into a warzone as the room itself became a weapon, stones pulled from the floor, walls and ceilings, items ripped from the walls scattered around the floor.

Harry created a Force shield as a deep blue bolt of lightning was launched at him. His shield appeared, the glowing blue field just over his skin. The lightning struck and bounced off the shield. It shot into the room, scoring the walls with deep marks. Harry smiled at the Sith Lord, this time the lightning was a single giant bolt. Harry caught the lightning in his palm, waiting for the attack to end, after a few more seconds he sent the lightning back at the Sith Lord, though instead of lightning, a single beam of pure light shot from his hand. The Sith Lord tried to shield himself from it, though the Light cut through his shield as if it wasn't there. As the beam of light struck the Sith Lord it stopped, covering him in a bright light, after a few seconds the light disappeared. Harry looked at the location of the Sith Lord, seeing only a pile of robes and the steaming remains of his armour. Harry smiled again, this time a lot wider. He'd just discovered a new way to use the Force, then he laughed loudly.

_If I can't be normal, I'll be amazing_ he thought, leaving the room.

**A/N:** I like to reply to reviews, most, if not all, of you should get a little note from me, but please, sign in to while I allow those type of reviews, I might change that simply due to the fact it takes time and space to replay too, taking away from the reading time of others... That being said, I'll do what I have to.

Ryan, leaver of an anon. review, I promise you that this is not a Ginny-Sue type of fic, she's a character in her own right, and what's more, there is alot more depth to her character yet to be shown, I'm not just going to say what type of depth because that just wouldn't be fair to my other readers. Also, note, I did show that it was a joke, one Harry made about himself, honestly, if you can't laugh at yourself you can't laugh at all.

If you are planning on leaving a review (and I hope you are, just think when I'm writing my own original works I can say you guys helped me be the best author I could be) tell me what you think of the length. I think the shorter snappier chapters are a good way of telling this fic, but if you think it could be longer, or even shorter, tell me alright?

Thanks for the time and onwards with the fic, brave Sir Robin!


	11. Chapter 10

Harry left the Room of Requirement, and then headed towards the Library, seeing Cho heading towards him from the other direction.

'Sorry Cho, I lost track of time a little,' Harry said. He felt like he was running late.

'Oh, no, it's nothing, actually, I'm early,' Cho replied. Harry snuck a look at his watch and found they were early.

'All the more time for us then?' Harry asked rhetorically. 'So, any more details about your summer?'

'You first, if you don't mind,' Cho replied.

Harry showed her to a seat opposite the fireplace in the library. 'No, I don't. I found out I had some cousins, of sorts, I'm not sure where they fit in truth be told, but they're family. Revan and Bastila Evans. Revan is a big fitness freak, so they got me on a diet to help me grow.'

'Are they wizards?'

'No, squibs,' Harry replied calmly. He felt something twinge inside, as if telling him lying was a very bad thing to do. He ignored the mental twinge as best he could, but even he could hear how fake it was.

'Okay, I'm just a little surprised that's all.'

'So was I at first,' Harry replied, the twinge subsiding for the moment.

'What about Bastila?' Cho asked, innocently.

'Well, I don't know her that well,' Harry started. 'She's a very philosophical person, she might seem a little... distant, but when she knows you she's far more affectionate. I'm not sure if it's the baby...'

'She's pregnant?' Cho asked.

'Yes, I'm not sure how along she is,' Harry replied with a shrug.

'Has she had any morning sickness?'

'Not that I know of. Why do you ask?'

'I've heard ginger helps. Mum had some trouble with my sister and it helped her.'

'I think the Healer she saw at the Harpy's vs Cannon's game said something similar. Thanks for the tip anyway.'

'I thought I saw you...' Cho started.

'You may have, I can't say I saw you,' Harry replied honestly, the mental twinge fading away now.

'No, it's alright, I didn't expect you to go out much...'

'The Prophet?' Harry asked. Cho nodded. Harry looked around, sighing softly. 'Truth be told, it's an annoyance more than anything. All through the Tri-Wizard Cup they couldn't make up their mind, bag me or support me. I would have prefered consistancy.'

'Yeah, that...' Cho said, the start of a tear forming. Harry felt some of her anguish.

'I'm sorry I brought that up Cho,' Harry replied, reaching for her hand. She reached for his quickly, squeezing it tightly.

'It's nothing Harry...' Cho started.

'No, if you're crying, it's something, tell me, please,' Harry replied softly.

'It's Cedric, some of the time I get a flash of someone and I think it's him,' Cho sobbed quietly.

'He was a great person, someone we... I... should aspire to be,' Harry said, wondering what to say next. 'I don't think he'd want you to mourn him forever.'

'He wouldn't, but he was just wonderful,' Cho replied, more silent tears. Harry looked at her, her own sadness almost overwhelming Harry.

'He's never left you Cho, as long as you carry him in your heart then he'll never leave you,' Harry said on a whim.

'Harry, thank you, that meant a lot,' Cho said, a sad smile.

'I still carry the memories of my parents, they live on in me, as long as I don't forget them, they live in my heart,' Harry elaborated. 'I might not have known them, but I'm their legacy.'

'What about Cedric?' Cho asked.

'We're his legacy, we have the memory of a man that should have lived a life that he was denied,' Harry replied. He pulled Cho into a gentle hug, finding that he'd really grown. He looked at the top of Cho's head, which barely reached his shoulder.

_Gods, I was short _Harry thought. _I hope she's okay with this..._

'Thank you Harry,' Cho said after a few minutes.

'What are friends for?' Harry asked rhetorically.

'No, thank you Harry, you shouldn't have to...' Cho started.

Harry stepped back from her, holding up a hand. 'In a way, I feel I kinda owe it to him.'

'Still, thank you, I'll remember what you said,' Cho replied, drying her face of her final tears.

'Don't worry about it Cho, if you ever want to talk, just find me okay?' Harry asked. 'Just not after curfew.'

Cho laughed, Harry hearing it didn't find that same musical quality that Ginny's hand. He hoped Cho didn't have some type of crush on him, but there was little Harry could do to stop something like that forming.

Harry wondered back to the Gryffindor common room, taking the longest route he could think of. He was sure he double backed once or twice, but otherwise let his feet guide him to the portrait hole. He saw it at the end of the corridor, and realised he didn't have the password. He mentally kicked himself, wondering how he was going to get in, then wondered how the portrait was held close.

Harry reached out with the Force, sensing some type of catch in the wall. He walked up towards the portrait, still feeling the catch, though at close range it seemed to feel clearer. He then felt a latch, and he shifted the latch with the Force.

'How did you do that?' the Fat Lady exclaimed as she found herself swinging open.

'A good wizard never reveals his tricks,' Harry said, with a deeply mischievous smile.

'And a cad is never truly loved,' the Fat Lady complained.

'Harry, where were you?' Hermione asked.

'I'm sorry, but Molly would object to you mothering me,' Harry whispered to Hermione as he passed her. She blinked a couple of times, then her jaw moved, without her speaking. He sat down in front of the fireplace, Ginny sitting on one of the arms of the chair.

'I can't believe you said that,' Ginny said.

'Well, it's true isn't it?' Harry replied. 'For once I can look after myself properly.'

'I never meant that,' Hermione replied defensively.

'Honestly Hermione, you can be as bad as her,' Ginny muttered. 'I had fun at the game, which I wouldn't have had if I followed your advice.'

'You still shouldn't have gone...' Hermione started.

'Leave it, please,' Harry replied. 'If you're desperate to know, I promised I'd have a chat with Cho.'

'How did it go?' Hermione asked.

'Alright,' Harry replied.

'Are you going to tell me more? I thought you liked her?' Hermione continued.

'No and no. She's nice and she'll make someone else happy,' Harry replied.

'He likes me,' Ginny added, smiling. She patted Harry's head.

'I'm not a dog Ginny, talk to Snuffles if you want one,' Harry replied, smiling at Ginny. They laughed for a few seconds, before Ginny squeezed next to Harry in the large seat.

'What is up with you Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Nothing, everything, no-thing (**A/N:1**),' Harry replied.

'Did you learn that off Bastila?' Ginny asked.

'One of the many things she taught me, yes,' Harry said. 'That was more indirect than her other lessons.'

'Ron, can you talk some sense into Harry?' Hermione said, exasperated.

'No, you really should stop prying, I mean it, Harry will tell us if it's important, right mate?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, first chance I get,' Harry said. _But it helps if you are Jedi as well _Harry added mentally.

'Something's wrong with Harry...' Hermione started.

'There is nothing wrong with Harry!' Ginny growled.

'Look at him, he's completely changed...' Hermione started.

'For the better Hermione,' Ron said, defending his first good friend. 'I wish I had some undiscovered cousins like his.'

'Thanks Ron, Ginny, this means alot,' Harry said, giving each a nod. He glared at Hermione. 'What did Dumbledore put you up to?'

'What do you mean?' Ginny asked.

'Didn't you wonder why only a few owls could deliver mail during your holiday?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, that did seem odd,' Ron added after a few moments of silence.

'Ron actually noticed something odd?' Harry asked Ginny.

'I think he did,' Ginny replied.

'Hermione?' the three asked her.

'He said you needed time Harry,' Hermione said, appearing to be on the verge of tears. Harry could feel this, and decided to stop the questions for the minute.

'Hermione, I'm letting this go, for now, I want the truth next time,' Harry said, using all of his will to hold back the Force. He wouldn't so openly, or even covertly, use his powers against his friends, he was not a Malfoy, nor would he ever stoop to their level. He thought about it for a moment, deciding if he thought they needed help, he would use it, but only in a Bastila approved way, according to what Revan said. He smiled mentally, Revan, despite sometimes being a little cold, was a quick smile, and joke.

_That being said, a little sneakiness is always useful_ Harry thought. 'Chess Ron? I think we have an unfinished game.'

'Right, same as before?' Ron asked.

'No, I'll go Black this time,' Harry replied, watching the men on Ron's set marched into their lines.

A few hours passed, Ron and Harry played until a deadlock neither could solve. Harry walked into the boy's dorm, to see Dean and Seamus whispering to each other. They stopped as Harry entered. He walked over to his bed, pulling out the new bed clothes, and changing then and there.

'So how was your holiday?' Harry asked the room in general. Murmurs followed his questions, most people answering positively.

'Alright I guess, me Ma didn't want me coming back,' Seamus said, the last to speak.

'Seamus, come on, why not come back, best place to go,' Ron said, defending Hogwarts.

'It's not the school, it's me,' Harry added.

'Ma's been reading the Prophet, she said you were mad as a hatter,' Seamus said.

'Well, when's the Prophet been right about me before?' Harry asked Seamus.

'You think me Ma's stupid?' Seamus yelled. 'Your Ma and Da would be ashamed of you!'

'Don't talk about my parents, ever again Seamus, or I will hurt you in a thousand ways without any wand,' Harry growled. He slammed his curtains together, sealing them with an Impertable and Silencing charm, before slowly relaxing through a Jedi meditation. He didn't hear the fallout of his or Seamus's words.

'Seamus! That was bloody stupid of you...' Ron started. 'He's the Boy-Who-Lived! Do you think he wants that?'

'Not like I bloody care what he wants...' Seamus replied, angrily. 'Deserves all of it, with Cedric...'

'He saw Cedric die! He can see the Thestrals!' another Gryffindor boy shouted.

'So what if he can? It's his fault anyway,' Seamus muttered, Dean silently nodding his agreement.

'You forget why he is the Boy-Who-Lived Seamus,' Neville started. Everyone in the dorm looked at him shocked. 'He lived when others didn't, like _his_ parents. What do you think he'd give up to have them back?'

'All the gold in Gringotts Seamus,' Ron said, watching Seamus pull the curtains around his bed.

_And in an instant too_ Ron added mentally, seeing the frozen curtains around Harry's bed. He hoped his friend was okay.

**A/N:1** - A Zen concept, by the word of Mu, rough translation into English, 'no-thing.' So in a word, absolutely everything and nothing in the same instant. I love Zen, don't you?


	12. Chapter 11

Harry pushed around parts of the scrambled eggs he was having for breakfast, not that hungry despite the morning workout he did. Ginny and Ron noticed this, while Hermione still wasn't speaking to him after his so called 'accusation' of mothering him. Harry knew beyond a doubt he was right, while Hermione was so used to getting her way in regards to him telling her what she wanted to know, the more confident Harry was putting her out of place.

_I don't care right now, she has to learn that it's my life and my business_ Harry thought seeing Hermione walk away from the table to collect the time tables from Professor McGonagall. A few moments later Harry's appeared in front of him, utter silence from Hermione. Ron looked at Harry for a moment, the old Ron returning.

'Mate, she's seriously pissed with you,' Ron said.

'Yeah, I know, but I'm not backing down like before, I'm in this one on my own for the minute,' Harry replied. He knew he was never alone, not with Ginny or Ron, especially not with Revan or Bastila. All of them would follow him into the deepest Sithspawned pits without a single doubt if Harry knew was he was doing was right. He looked down to see his timetable, and to find that Care of Magical Creatures was first, a double class.

'We get Hagrid first up,' Ron said.

'No, don't you remember someone is replacing him, for the minute,' Harry replied.

'Oh, yeah, right, what was his name?' Ron asked, between bites.

'Professor Grubby-Plank, the old Care of Magical Creatures,' Harry replied, still pushing his food around. He looked up and down the table again, before standing up and looking at Ron. 'I'm heading for the kitchens.'

'Alright,' Ron replied, again, in between bites.

Harry walked out of the Great Hall, feeling the eyes of most students boring into his back. As he disappeared into a hallway, the chatter picked up in intensity. Harry sighed, before walking into an empty classroom, one he knew was unused. He picked up a desk and threw it into the wall. Again he repeated the gesture then again until no desk lay intact. He pulled out his wand, and repaired them all, before sending them back to their original positions, looking decidedly better than they did previously. Harry continued to walk towards the kitchens finding them easily, tickling the pair he waited for the door to open.

He pulled open the painting, stepping inside, pulling it shut behind him. He looked to see the house elves staring at him.

'Is Dobby around?' Harry asked.

'Harry Potter sir,' Dobby started. 'Dobby is here sir.'

'Thanks, could I have a pair of apples, I'm not that hungry. The food was wonderful as ever.'

'Harry Potter is too kind sir,' an elf replied.

'It's you guys that make Hogwarts feel like home, you should be proud of the work you do,' Harry replied, reaching for two golden apples on a small platter. He put them into his pockets. 'Thanks for this.'

'It's our honour sir,' another elf replied.

Harry stepped back into the hallway, heading back towards the Gryffindor common room by the shortest route possible. He knew he'd have a few minutes of privacy while he was there as breakfast was meant to continue for a while longer yet. As he arrived he again, since no one had told him the password, used the Force to open the doorway. He entered his room, placing his wand inside his trunk before pulling the Monster Book of Monster's out, with the other, tamer, Care of Magical Creatures book. Those, with some parchment and a quill were the only items in his bag as he heard the bell to announce the end of breakfast. He walked outside, beating the rush of students towards the common room, waiting outside by the Great Hall door for the rest of the class to arrive.

About five minutes later the bell to announce the start of class arrived, and with it, most of the class. Ron immediately made his way over to Harry, who shook his head silently. Ron stayed by Hermione's side, as if Harry wasn't noticed.

_The last thing I need is them arguing_ Harry thought.

Professor Grubby-Plank then walked up to the class, calling the roll. Harry noticed that everyone else's name was called normally while his was drawled.

_Snape would be proud of that_ Harry thought.

'Now class, Hogwarts is playing host to certain creatures that your normal Professor would rather... boring, I'll take you to the edge of the Forest, hopefully they'll come out to greet us. I must warn you, unicorns are attracted to women as they are far purer than men. I expected that the boys will be entirely ignored,' Professor Grubby-Plank said, leading them towards the Forest.

Harry followed the class, right at the back so he could avoid the glares of the other students. They arrive at a point Harry recognised quite clearly from last year. He'd been pulled, with Ron and Gabrielle, from the Great from a spot little more than fifty metres ahead of him. Professor Grubby-Plank looked at the class, the girls eager, seeing that Hagrid classes were often life threatening when he was teaching and he was feeling confident. For a few minutes Harry listened to the lecture, barely listening to the detail, his thoughts scattered.

Another ten minutes into class Harry further turned out Professor Grubby-Plank. He seemed to be in love with the creatures, not that Harry could blame him. He was last telling a story of finding a foal in the Forest, its mother not in sight. As the story bored Harry he started to smile as he remembered Norbert the Norwegian Ridgeback. He chuckled softly before feeling a nose pressed into his back. It wasn't a human nose he was sure of. The nose sniffed deeply, before nudging the pocket with the apples. Harry pulled out an apple, holding it his hand, feeling something pushing his arm out of the way to get the apple. For a few moments a tongue licked his hand where the apple had been, and Harry smiled again, the wet spot on his hand was a little burst of light in an otherwise dark day.

'Mr Potter, you will move to the front of the class _now_,' Professor Grubby-Plank said calmly. 'You are in great danger.'

'No sir, I'm fine,' Harry replied. _The only thing I am in danger of is your sarcasm_ Harry thought. He felt that thought was a little too loud as the creature behind him snorted loudly.

'You will do as I say,' Professor Grubby-Plank ordered.

'I think she likes my company,' Harry replied, patting the horse like creature, as he felt the shape of the head. He stopped when he hit a horn. He looked at the pale gold unicorn in front of him once he turned around to face her, continuing to stroke her head. 'I think I'll call you Apple.'

Apple, deciding she liked her name nodded emphatically. Harry smiled, pulling out the second apple he got, holding it out for her. She sniffed it, before eating the whole thing in a single bite.

'Mr Potter, if you continue to behave in such a manner I will send you to the Headmaster to be expelled,' Professor Grubby-Plank said sternly. He glared at Harry, as if daring him to say something. Harry didn't even turn around, still stroking the unicorn's head. He stepped to the side, as if to allow Apple to study the class. 'You are nothing but an attention seeking brat who cries Dark Lord for fun!'

Apple glared at Professor Grubby-Plank as more unicorns left the Forbidden Forest, stopping a little behind Apple. They glared at the teacher as Apple did, showing a great deal of disgust at his attitude. Harry looked at apple, whose deep black eyes showed her opinion of the man. Harry silently hid the single tear that ran down his check, Apple feeling his anguish, rubbed his shoulder with the side of her head, as if to say 'there there' in her own way.

'Well, he is the teacher,' Harry said, in reply to her disrespectful snort. 'So I guess you don't like him?'

Apple nodded once, then rubbed her head along Harry's chest, as if she was trying to give him the unicorn version of a hug. Harry patted her side, causing her to whinny.

'Love me or hate me, I guess I've got that damned title right?' Harry asked. He listened to the Force, feeling a deep sadness coming from Apple. She stepped away from Harry, kicking a deep gash into the ground, spraying dirt across the class. Harry smirked slightly at her sign of disgust. A pure white unicorn stepped up to Harry, bowing its head. Harry returned the gesture in an instant. Harry felt it was the acknowledgment of an equal. Harry didn't quite know how to describe the feeling he got. A sadness tinged warmth, or a warm sadness was the closest he could describe the feeling as.

Harry watched as the unicorn cantered away from him into the Forest, the other unicorns making a path for the herd leader. He waited for a few minutes, hearing the girls of the class complaining loudly about the unicorns and how Harry had done something to them. Harry snorted in disgust, it was near impossible to bewitch a unicorn, if not entirely impossible, Unicorns 101 as he called as he called the lessons he taught Revan and Bastila a few things about magic. If he remembered it correctly, it was easier to Stun a large dragon than bewitch a unicorn. He watched the herd leader returned, this time a horn in its mouth.

Harry reached for the horn, still in the unicorns mouth, taking the horn from the creature.

'Thank you,' Harry replied. He studied the horn for a few moments, instead of the standard single spiral pattern a double helix pattern of ridges covered the horn. Harry looked at the horn, knowing only someone with a pure heart could handle such a beacon of light magic. He looked at the furious expression of Professor Grubby-Plank.

'Potter, undo whatever you have done,' Professor Grubby-Plank demanded.

'I can't, I don't have my wand with me for this class, and I guess Apple likes me,' Harry replied, Apple nodding her agreement.

'Apple?' a random student called out. She looked a little stunned at Harry's calmness.

'Yeah, the one I gave an apple too, she likes me I think, the other one, I have no idea, he seems to think I'm a worthy person,' Harry commented.

'You not pure in any way Potter,' Professor Grubby-Plank growled.

'Pure in spirit, and in action,' Harry whispered after a minute, but going by the expression of Professor Grubby-Plank, not quietly enough.

'You will report to the Headmaster immediately, with me, class dismissed,' Professor Grubby-Plank said, physically pulling towards the headmasters office. Harry saw the gargoyle move ahead of the Professor, Harry, still holding the unicorn horn in his hand. Again, the door to the Headmaster's office opened ahead of the still raging form of Professor Grubby-Plank.

'Albus, I demand that you expel this _boy_ immediately,' Professor Grubby-Plank demanded.

'Professor, I think I must have a better reason for expelling Harry than your word,' Albus replied.

'He's bewitched unicorns...' Professor Grubby-Plank started.

'I believe a younger Lord Voldemort proved that impossible,' Professor Dumbledore replied, almost smugly. Professor Grubby-Plank shuddered at the mention of the name, but looked at Professor Dumbledore with an expression that was even more disgusted.

'I don't care what some upstart brat told you _He_ is not back,' Professor Grubby-Plank growled.

'Then if you are tell the truth, pick up that unicorn horn Harry is holding,' Professor Dumbledore said calmly.

'Then I will...' Professor Grubby-Plank said angrily, reaching for the horn, only to have his hand start to bleed as he touched the horn with the tip of a finger.

'Then you're wrong,' Professor Dumbledore said calmly. 'I would have Madam Pomfrey look at your hand. I fear her skills would not be up to the task of healing that wound.'

Professor Grubby-Plank stormed out of the office, glaring equally at Harry and Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore looked at the horn, almost longingly.

'What is it Professor?' Harry asked. 'What's going on this time?'

'Harry, would you mind if I touched the horn?' Professor Dumbledore asked.

'You mean test your worth?' Harry asked.

'Yes. That is as good a phrase as any,' Professor Dumbledore replied. He reached for the hand, only to find a small trickle of blood run down his finger as he touched the horn. He smiled sadly at Harry. 'I must ask you about your accommodations this last break.'

'I was with family who cared for me,' Harry replied, picking the horn back up, cleaning the two spots of blood from the horn.

'You weren't at Number 4 were you?'

'Of course I wasn't...' Harry growled. 'I never want to go back there again.'

'Surely they love you as a son...' Professor Dumbledore started.

'I WAS A PUNCHING BAG TO THEIR SON!' Harry yelled, disturbing the portraits. 'I WAS A SLAVE TO THEM! THEY NEARLY KILLED ME!'

'They can not be that bad,' Professor Dumbledore pleaded.

'They're worse than you could imagine, tell how I can make you see that,' Harry muttered.

'I do have a Pensieve, take my wand, place all of the memories around it...' Professor Dumbledore started.

Harry grabbed his wand, pulling the silver bowl over to him, before placing the wand tip to his right temple and pulling the memories out of his head. Tears ran down his face freely as he was forced to review them, all of the anguish and pain striking in one giant hit. He nearly filled the bowl with his memories of the place, before slamming the wand down on the desk, and leaving the room, the silver unicorn horn in hand. It seemed to glow in his hand.

Professor Dumbledore looked at the surface memory, of a fever induced child's nightmare, sighing deeply, his own eyes clouding with tears. 'What have I done to you?'


	13. Chapter 12

Harry stormed into the common room, nearly ripping the portrait from the wall with the amount of power in his Force blast aimed at the catch. Hermione stepped down for her dorm, looking at Harry's expression, torn between anger and sadness. Harry ignored her, quickly climbing into his dorm, finding his trunk he placed his bag beside it. He pulled out the duelling book, removing the Care of Magic Creatures texts before wondering what else to place in the bag. The Transfiguration and Charms textbooks followed, then Harry's lightsabres, hidden within a shirt. He walked out of the dorm, finding Hermione standing in the middle of the common room.

'Harry, what is it?' Hermione asked.

'Nothing,' Harry said, heading towards the portrait hole.

Hermione cut Harry off. 'You should tell me Harry,' she pleaded.

'No,' Harry said, his tone final. Hermione looked at him, stunned. 'You will not control me.'

'I never controlled you...' Hermione stuttered.

'You tried to. Did you ever wonder why you had so few friends?' Harry asked, again, trying to step around Hermione. Neville appeared in the portrait hole, casting the same charm Hermione used on him in their first year. Hermione spun around as she fell, her arms and legs held tight by the charm, unlike her eyes which darted around trying to see her attacker.

'That's for first year as well,' Neville added, shifting Hermione with Harry's help.

'Thank you,' Harry replied, with a nod. 'Tell Ron and Ginny I need to clear my head.'

'How long?' Neville asked, seeing the bag.

'As long as I need,' Harry replied, leaving the common room.

Ron and Ginny appeared a minute after Harry left, looking at Hermione, then at Neville who was looking pleased with himself.

'Harry says he needs to clear his head, and he doesn't know how long he'll be either,' Neville said.

'Who did that?' Ginny asked, removing the charm with a quick Finite Incantum.

'He did. I tried to talk to Harry...' Hermione started.

'No Hermione, you tried to make Harry talk to you,' Ginny replied bitterly. 'You drove him away.'

'He should have just...' Hermione started.

'No Hermione, he _should _be able to decide who he talks to, like I am,' Ron said, leaving the common room. Ginny looked at her brother oddly, before following him. Neville looked at Hermione with a slight smirk, knowing he got the better of the supposedly unbeatable Gryffindor.

The next few days passed quickly for Hermione, people she didn't want to talk to now desperate for her company. Anyone who asked for help came to her. She'd never been so popular in the Gryffindor house. The Friday after Harry disappeared she looked to see Fred, George, Ron and Ginny in a corner all working on their homework. She had tried to tell off the Twins for paying some first years to test their products, even giving them a detention, only to have it overturned by Ron. On the other hand, the Weasley children gathered together, in support of Harry. As often as they tried to find him, they couldn't find any trace of Harry within the school, nor any evidence of him leaving the school either.

Saturday arrived, Hermione could no longer stand the silence from what was her family at Hogwarts. She approached Ron at breakfast, to find he only moved away, eventually retreating to the kitchen. Hermione followed him, but she was Confounded by Ginny, who locked her in a classroom.

'This is your fault Hermione,' Ginny started. 'You want Harry to be like he was. We like the new Harry.'

'Ginny, something is wrong with Harry...' Hermione pleaded.

'Yes, you are,' Ginny spat, before turning her back and walking down a hallway.

That night, again, the Weasley children sat in a corner, and their own world without her. The rest of that night Hermione had never spoken to so many people, yet felt so alone. She'd left for her patrol, meeting the Ravenclaw prefect, only to run into Professor McGonagall.

'Ms Granger, I need to speak with you,' Professor McGonagall said. She indicated an empty classroom, Hermione following her. 'Is there something wrong with Harry?'

'Yes, no, I'm not sure,' Hermione said, her words running together.

'How so Ms Granger?'

'He's changed, he said he was tracked down by some family, he called them cousins of sorts,' Hermione started. 'They took him away from Privet Drive and he trained with Revan.'

'What type of training?' Professor McGonagall asked. She'd not had the chance to really look for Harry, expecting a copy of James to find his way to her office eventually.

'He had a braid, he sat with Ron and myself at the Feast,' Hermione said.

'That was Harry?'

'It was...'

'What else Hermione?'

'I don't know, he seems so aggressive,' Hermione started. She expressed her view on the new Harry, and how he was too independent. Professor McGonagall listened for a few minutes.

_He has changed and he's his __own__ man, something few can claim _Professor McGonagall thought.

'Hermione, you should not have badgered Harry so much,' Professor McGonagall said, sighing. 'Do you have any idea where Harry is?'

'No, I don't,' Hermione replied.

'Start your patrol, I will speak with the Headmaster about this,' Professor McGonagall replied.

Hermione returned to her patrol, then to the common room. As she saw the portrait of the Fat Lady appear a man walked ahead of, one in tattered clothes carrying a familiar bag. He completely ignored her, his pony tail swaying as he walked, a pair of silver cylinders hanging from his belt. She watched as the portrait opened, revealing the Gryffindor common room. Hermione ran ahead, trying to stop Harry.

'Harry stop!' she panted, reaching the portrait hole before Harry could. She studied the man in front of her, his shirt in tatters, covering little of his arms or chest, the sleeves having a few burn marks that appeared to only be the start of wounds on Harry's arms and body. He pants seemed undamaged, however a split rang up one side of his left leg, revealing deep black boots instead of shoes.

'No, stand aside,' Harry commanded, using a tiny Force compulsion. Deep down he felt disgusted at having to use the Force in such a manner on Hermione, yet he felt he had no other choice.

Hermione felt herself move out of the way, allowing Harry to enter the common room.

'Harry, you're hurt,' Ginny said.

'I guess I am, but I'll be fine in the morning,' Harry replied, walking up to the dorm. He appeared a few moments later, pulling on a shirt with short sleeves. Gasps echoed across the room as they saw the cuts across Harry's arms.

'If you're not feeling okay I'll take to you to Madam Pomfrey myself,' Ginny said, her opinion obvious.

'I'm going to be fine Gin, I promise,' Harry said, sincerely.

'If you say so mate, just, what did you get up to?' Ron asked.

'Dobby helped me keep up with classes, learnt some duelling spells, more training,' Harry replied. 'Revan would think he was wimpy with my training.'

'We can see that,' Hermione said, sitting down with Ron and Ginny. They edged away from her.

'Tell me one thing Hermione, why did you choose Dumbledore over me?' Harry asked.

'I didn't choose him...' Hermione stuttered.

'You did. How many times have we broken a few rules?' Harry asked in reply.

_More than I can count_ Hermione replied mentally. 'Is there some way I can make this up to?'

'Maybe, I don't know. Your betrayal was a very deep one,' Harry said flatly.

'Why did you go away?' Ginny asked.

'Emotional exhaustion, I was tired of hearing the same thing from just about everyone. The only people who seem to be able to keep their opinions to themselves are the teachers, but then Grubby-Plank couldn't even do that,' Harry said.

'Well, Harry, it's gotten worse,' Ginny muttered.

'What, so the mutters from the Gryffindor's are now rumours?' Harry asked.

'No, they're still mutters,' Ginny started.

'The Prophet really stepped up the attacks on you, they brought up your parents,' Ron said. He looked at the floor when he saw the deep flash of anger in Harry's eyes.

'What have I done to them personally?' Harry growled. 'What did I do to deserve this?'

'We know Harry,' Hermione said.

'You have no idea Hermione, you all have parents to go home to,' Harry said, the anger changing into sadness. 'I have only pain, suffering and isolation.'

'The Dursley's?' Ginny asked.

'Dumbledore asked why I left Number 4, so I gave him every memory that showed how I was treated at _best_ there,' Harry said.

'How full Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Almost overflowing,' Harry replied flatly. 'You'd be surprised how much you think you don't remember when you do.'

'Harry? Did they abuse you?' Hermione asked.

'I suppose that is a good as word as any,' Harry replied, looking out of the window.

'Good as word as any?' Ginny asked.

'Slave, whipping boy, house elf,' Harry said after a brief silence.

* * *

She was delighted, she could sense the Jedi pulsing with Dark Side energy for a few days before it stopped. He had touched the Dark Side, not only that, used its powers freely. 

_He or she will make a powerful apprentice, then we shall slay my master_ she thought. She listened for her master's presence, wondering if he had heard her.

A few days later, more pulses of the Dark Side echoed through the Force this time, none she could match to the Jedi.

_If it is not him, then who could it be?_ she asked herself mentally. _It can not be him! _

_

* * *

_**A/N:** I need to reply to a review, and it will be narky, long winded and probably offensive. If you are not the person who left the review I am sorry, but I will have my mind in writing, on the screen in front of you if you are. 

To he/she who left the anon. review.

Let's get some facts down:

Harry was abused by the Dursley's. End of statement, anyone who treats a child that way is no better than a paedophile. While the abuse is not the same, it is still abuse. **HE DIDN'T HAVE IT GOOD! **I consider the fact you don't think he was abused an insult to abused children. He was denied the love of two parental figures, nor was he supported in way during his childhood, while it is closer to passive abuse than the physical, it is still abuse.

The so-called war of the HP universe is not a war, but an insurgency at best, there was no formal battle/s (Yes, the fight at Hogwarts was not a battle, not in any military sense) with no formal declarations from either side. The raid on Hogwarts by the Death Eaters was nothing more than a raid in force, just as the strike on the Ministry by the Death Eaters was a covert operation.

Not all wars are fought actively, the Cold War is the best example of this or the constant hostile behaviour between Athens and Sparta during the times when the Greeks didn't need to work against a non-Greek power, and Harry is an experienced soldier, as he has fought, even killed (Quirrel, Philosophers/Sorcerer's Stone). Think of what happens in Goblet of Fire, He trained in how to fight, not as effectively as I would have liked, but he did train to fight. He also rather quickly targeted another _human_ _being_ without much thought. Replace the stunner with another hex, ie Cutting, or a Reducto, I see one dead person, he choose non lethal force that day, but he had with his power the ability to kill. The ability to target another human being is something most people need to gain, as it seems to be hardwired into us to not target another human being with any type of weapon with lethal intent.

Before you say that it's a non-lethal weapon, read the above point, all weapons are fundamentally lethal, it's their use which determines how lethal they are in comparison to other weapons, a gun may appear to be more lethal than a two by four, but the two by four is still a lethal weapon.

He is a soldier as he lives with the ever present threat of being pulled into a conflict, Harry knows he has to fight one day, and that would led to the accumulation of combat fatigue, personally the cannon Harry Potter just should have gone on the offensive from OotP and not held back, if he needed the intelligence, Crucio/Imperio it out of the Death Eaters.

Please don't try to argue it is a war, I know so much more about the military/armed forces/history of warfare than you could hope to understand. Yes, even back to the BC. Dark/Middles Ages, nor is the period in between 1600's and the late 1700's, is not a favourite period, however the Greek and Roman periods, with modern mechanised combat, so anything WW2 and post that are my preferred fields of interest. I do have a soft spot for the Napoleonic era with the 95th Rifle Regiment, aka Green Jackets.

Emotional exhaustion is a very serious threat to all people, and when it strikes it strikes hard. When you get targeted by your whole school year/peer group for a few months running you will understand, when it happened for most of your education you will be in a lot of pain, emotional pain. Something happens, either you become the abuser, or you kill yourself(yes, a person hung themselves at the high school I went to because some people teased him constantly I was not one of them), I was closer to the first than the second, but I stayed relatively free from taking on the role of the abuser.

If you have been through something like that, then okay, you may have an idea, but just think, all Harry hears are whispers that he is nothing but trouble etc, probably even more impolite things than that. These are _children_, they can put a diehard Nazi to shame in the ability to target a person unfairly and completely ostracizing them. I know this fact better than most.

I lived truly alone for most of the formative years of my life, and you say that I should understand a poorly worded, barely articulate review that only attacks me for giving Harry the strength to feel emotions?

Pardon me if I am acting offended, no screw it, I am offended, but I am not taking the 'emotionless warrior' stance with this Harry, the greater man is the one who walks away from the fight and is not afraid to shed a tear for any reason. It is for the ability to express ourselves that true warriors fight, no other reason. Feelings and thoughts are all the same and we shouldn't be afraid of them.

Since you don't like the fic, don't read it.


	14. Chapter 13

Albus looked at the assembled teachers, his four heads of houses. Every so often one of Harry's memories floated to the surface in the pensieve, occasionally a picture of his uncle or cousin attacking him. Albus sighed deeply.

'Why are we here Albus?' Severus asked. 'I'm sure I don't need to hear the brats sob story on how his family didn't get him enough presents.'

'Severus, he is not James Potter,' Minerva started.

'Far from it, he is just like his father,' Severus replied.

Albus watched the reaction of Pnemona and Filius, both of them frowning at Severus.

'I wish for all of you to review these memories Harry gave me,' Albus said, pointing towards the pensieve.

'I don't need to see any of that brats memories, he's treated like royalty...' Severus started.

'SEVERUS!' Albus yelled. 'You will end this pathetic attempt to vent your hatred of James into Harry!'

'Headmaster,' Severus replied deferentially, the massive aura of power radiating from Albus scaring him for the moment. He looked into the pensieve, feeling the familiar drawn out feeling of entering another memory.

Albus looked on as the four heads of house stared deeply into the pensieve. The time for his passed all too quickly, Albus feared the reactions of both Filius and Minerva for what he had forced Harry to experience. Severus was too far set in his ways to ever treat Harry as Harry, not the child of James Potter.

_Was he ever a child?_ Albus asked himself. He looked to see the tear streaked faces of Pnemona and Minerva staring at him intently, while Filius looked murderous. Severus appeared to still be in the memories.

'How could you Albus?' Minerva started. 'I warned you about them!'

'I know Minerva, I had hoped as the last of Harry's blood they would care for him,' Albus replied.

'They did not at all Albus,' Filius said. 'What right did you have to place Harry there?'

'It would have been what Lily would have wanted, I feel,' Albus said. 'Unfortunately, they never had a will.'

'Lily would _not_ have wanted that for her child,' Minerva said. She looked at Albus with a look that promised extreme pain. 'She would not have wanted Harry...'

'They almost killed him!' Pnemona said softly. Her words echoed much louder than her voice.

'I know, I am sorry, but it is the only way for Harry to stay safe,' Albus said.

'I doubt Harry would care,' Minerva said.

'You're right Minerva, but I hope he will forgive them...' Albus started.

'How dare you ask for him to forgive them!' Minerva growled. 'They deserve the treatment his godfather received. If only we'd fought harder for a trial for Sirius...'

'We had no knowledge,' Albus said softly. 'They had fooled me as well.'

'That doesn't seem hard,' Severus said, looking at Albus.

'Severus?' Minerva asked, looking at the glare directed at Albus.

'You left him to be treated as a house elf?' Severus asked. 'Even worse than I saw Dobby get treated?'

'It appears so...' Albus started. 'It was for the best.'

'For who?' Severus asked. 'I would think most Slytherins would have been a better choice for Harry.'

'He chose Gryffindor,' Minerva said, defending her student. 'And rightly too.'

'After all he's been through, I...' Severus started. 'Perhaps he is not who I thought he was.'

'He never was Severus, if only you looked beyond your own house,' Minerva growled again.

'Minerva, Severus, this is about Harry...' Albus started.

'And his absence?' Filius asked. 'I found Dobby searching for my class plan.'

'As did I,' Minerva added, followed by Pnemona and Severus.

'I simply asked him why he was not at his uncle and aunt's home,' Albus said.

'You tried to force him to speak, just as Ms Granger did,' Minerva muttered, sensing more that the rest did.

'I heard about that, I fear Harry is letting his anger control him,' Albus started.

'No he is not Albus,' Severus started. 'If he did, he would have burst through you door, and levelled this office. I've felt his magic, it has grown alot.'

'I always wondered why he didn't have his mother's touch at Charms, what about you Minerva?' Filius asked.

'He certainly showed no talent in the subject before, what aren't you saying Albus?' Minerva asked.

'I fear he may have been powering those wards, and for the first time he was able to share the burden last summer,' Albus replied.

'I pray he never finds that fact out Albus, or it will be more than just his anger you will see,' Severus said softly, yet the words he spoke almost prophetic. 'And I for once, will agree with him.'

* * *

'Harry, how did you keep up with classes?' Hermione asked, over breakfast. 

'Dobby brought me the class plans, so I worked on them, with the rest of it,' Harry replied. 'Everything seems easier this year.'

'Are you nuts?' Ron asked.

'I don't know, even Potions for some reason...' Harry started.

'You never were that skilled at Potions...' Hermione started, stopping when Harry glared at her.

'If we had a teacher that would understand I am my own person, not my father,' Harry growled.

'Calm down Harry, you'll put a werewolf to shame,' Ginny said, sitting beside Harry, checking his arms for the wounds she saw last night.

'I told you I'd be fine,' Harry said, sounding calmer, although his eyes still raged.

'I'm sorry Harry, it's just...' Hermione started.

'Don't finish that until you have the words and understand them Hermione, not just know the words, but their meanings too,' Harry said. 'I know why you made that choice, but I still am not ready to forget, forgive, maybe.'

'Alright Harry,' Hermione replied, resigned to losing a friend.

'What about homework?' Ron asked.

'I've done it, I hope,' Harry replied.

'I could have a look at it for you?' Hermione asked.

'If you don't mind,' Harry replied.

'You've not needed to do as much work as Ron on the essays, you should be fine,' Hermione added.

'Hermione...' Ginny muttered. Hermione frowned, before pushing her food around her plate.

'I'll meet you in the Library?' Hermione asked.

'Alright,' Ron replied.

Harry, Ron and Ginny continued to eat in silence, before they headed towards the Library. Harry passed Ron his bag, to get one more book from his trunk. As he entered the Library he saw Ron sitting at a table himself, Ginny looking for a book. Harry sat down at the table, opening the nearest bag, at first not knowing whose it was, until he saw a diary. He saw the name on the cover, and pushed the bag away, not wanting to look inside anymore. He looked around the desk for his bag, recognising Ron's and Hermione's, but not seeing his own.

He heard a noise in the library, and felt called to a more isolated table. He followed the feeling, see a group of Gryffindor's around the table he studied at during the Chamber of Secrets attacks, as few people ventured this deep into the Library. He followed them, hearing his bag ripping.

Harry paused, watching the students, and a book cover was thrown in his direction accidentally by one of the students. He looked down at the cover, then the inside cover. In all of Harry's books he drew a small replica of his scar in the top right corner of the cover. He saw this mark, and stormed towards the table.

'What right do you have to go through my belongings?' Harry growled.

'Oh look, it's the son of the Potty-mouthed Potters,' the eldest of the group said.

'Never mention my parents in front of me!' Harry warned them.

'Or what?' another member of the group asked.

'You will find out what happens when you fall from a great height,' Harry replied.

'Threats don't scare us,' the final student replied.

'I promise, not threaten,' Harry said softly.

The three paled slightly, then laughed, before throwing Harry's ruined textbooks at him, before his torn bag followed.

'This is what we think of you, and we'll do that to your trunk as well!' the leader said. He spat in Harry's face. 'We all know you just crave attention...'

'This is ENOUGH!' Harry yelled, pouring all of his anger and frustration into his voice after he wiped his face. His voice was amplified many times over, the windows of the Library breaking, glass fragments flying away from Harry's voice. Stone busts on book shelves fractured, some of the busts falling apart, nothing but dust left on the shelf. Harry continued the primordial scream as the bookshelves themselves started to vibrate, books falling onto the floor. A few moments later the bookshelves around Harry started to tip over, forming a semi-circle around the group and Harry.

Harry collected his few undamaged possessions, repairing what he could before storming out of the Library, his bag thankfully one of the items he could repair, as was his book on duelling and the advanced potions text. As he passed the panting forms of Ron, Hermione and Ginny he looked at them.

'I'm going for a long run, through the forest,' Harry said. 'I need to get rid of my bad mood.'

'Alright Harry, be careful,' Ginny said before the others could speak.

'Don't worry Gin, I will be,' Harry replied, one hand on her shoulder. He left the Library as Madam Prince appeared, looking at the wrecked state of the room. Hermione looked at the three students, around a table. She walked over to them, as she thought Harry headed in this direction.

Hermione was disgusted as she arrived at the table, finding Harry's books, what was left of them, the covers in tatters, while the pages were all torn up, scattered across the table, as well as broken quills and smashed ink bottles with no ink in as it was over the torn pages.

'I'm giving you all a month detention, every night, for what you did,' Hermione started.

'We just thought we'd teach him a... lesson,' the group leader stuttered. His face was white.

'You'll report to Professor McGonagall this minute, and tell her why you will be scrubbing the floors with Filch,' Hermione commanded. They meekly left the Library, following her orders. Hermione sighed, knowing it was the display of pure of power had shocked them into obedience. She shook her head, knowing it was not only the Gryffindor's who felt similar sentiments. She was sure she misplaced a draft essay a few nights ago, but after what those Gryffindor did it seemed more like theft. While Ron, Ginny, Fred and George often were targeted for supporting Harry, most of the time it was limited to a muttered remark, or a silence as they sat down for a meal in the Great Hall.

'Ms Granger, who did this?' Madam Prince asked.

'Harry did, and he's not going to be punished, at least not by me,' Hermione muttered. Ron tilted his head to the side, before nodding at Hermione. He looked like he'd accepted her apology.

'Who are these books?' Madam Prince asked, noting the ruined books on the tables.

'I think they are... were Harry's,' Hermione said, seeing the familiar lightning bolt on the inside cover.

'They will get more than just a month scrubbing floors,' Madam Prince said, heading towards the visible exit to the Library. Hermione watched her passage out of the room, sighing.

_I hope Harry can forgive me_ Hermione thought, looking at the mess. She looked down to see a pile of white dust covering the carpet near her feet. _That was not magic, not as we know it._

Harry left the school, passed by Hagrid's cabin and started to run, he sprinted deep into the forest, arriving in a clearing in what he guessed was the rough middle of the forest. He hit the old tree standing in the middle of the clearing breaking the half rotted trunk in two without even starting to vent his bad mood. For the next hour, as far as he could tell, he practised the more aggressive Mandalorian forms, at full speed, so fast, often his movements were little more than blurs. When he stopped he washed his face in the stream on one end of the clearing before meditating. When Harry opened his eyes he saw the sun had moved and was starting to set, as well as to see all of the stones in the ground had surfaced, slowly orbiting Harry. He looked out to see the Force had gathered in this place, the trunk he broke had repaired itself, this time it seemed to be more than just a rotten trunk.

This time the a tree stood before him, full of life, as if it was trying to remind him he was a Lightsider. The tree was covered in strange orange coloured fruit, though rather than an orange it seemed to be closer to an apple or pear.

_I don't need to be reminded of that fact_ Harry thought. He swept his senses over Hogwarts, the castle itself softly illuminated in the Force. He swept his gaze over the top of the towers, working down until he felt a deep darkness in the bottom of Hogwarts, somewhere near the Chamber of Secrets if Harry was right. It was like a black hole, and Harry felt his consciousness being pulled in slightly before he pulled back.

_Perhaps I can beat the Dark Side within me? _Harry asked himself, as he jogged back towards the castle, the location of the clearing firmly in his memory.

A silent breeze passed over the leaves of the restored tree in the clearing, a herd of unicorns steeping from the forest into the clearing, a single unicorn walking up to the tree, rubbing the side of her head against the smooth bark of the tree. She blinked a few times in the direction Harry left. The tree itself mirrored this action in its own way, sending a few leaves to the ground in the same direction.

If Apple could have smiled, she would have, but her eyes expressed what her mouth could not.

**A/N: **Okay guys and gals I need a favour

With the way the story is going I'm heading towards the first half of it being complete (hold off the boos/complaints just yet) as my original plan was to only cover OotP.

Now I could change this idea, but I'll have to do _alot_ of work, and right now I'd like to work on my own original stories, strangely enough. No, I'm not putting up a poll or anything, but if you want me to end it with the end of Moldyshorts, He-Who-Has-Too-Many-Stupid-Titles and so forth, leave a **review** with your opinion.

Thank you for your time.


	15. Chapter 14

Harry looked at the doors to the Great Hall, his bag still over his shoulder from his run through the Forest. He opened his mind to the Force, seeing deep tendrils of the Dark Side running through the castle, tainting certain people. Harry could guess which table was positively reeking of Dark Side energy, and it also explained their attitude to the other houses.

_It has to be near the Chamber of Secrets_ Harry thought, looking at the Great Hall doors again. He willed them to open enough to let him pass, the long slow groan of the doors revealing the Great Hall proper. Every single set of eyes stared at him as he passed through the now crowded Great Hall, heading towards the Gryffindor common room. As he arrived is his dorm he was grateful to see his trunk undisturbed. He opened it, checking for all of his belongings, quickly finding his lightsabres and placing them in his bag, he looked to see some copies of the books he lost, as well as new quills, parchment and ink. He saw a letter from Hermione, and opened it.

_Dear Harry_

_I gave some thought to what you said. I know you probably thinking I think too much..._

_Damn right_ Harry thought. _Less thinking, more understanding._

_I did betray you, when you would have done everything you could have to get a letter me. _

_I could try to explain why I did it, but you already know why._

_Some things need to be said, while others aren't_ Harry added mentally.

_I think I understand why you left, and I was to blame. I wish I had been a better friend, and listened, not just heard._

_Hermione._

Harry reread the letter, and looked around the room.

'The longest journey starts with but a single step,' Harry whispered. He thought about it the situation for a moment. 'You're forgiven, but it is not forgotten.'

Harry looked back to his lightsabres, remembering his real purpose for coming to the dorm. He quickly hid the lightsabres in his robe sleaves, walking out of the dorm, then straight to the hidden entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. He opened the door in the bathroom, before sliding down the pipe, then passing into the chamber proper. He looked at the frozen body of the basilisk, completely preserved. He looked at it again, this time using the Force and nearly threw up as the feeling of the Dark Side nearly overwhelmed him.

He looked around the room, the Dark Side seemed to be forming eddies and currents, all of them leaving the room through the door. He could sense something behind the giant marble head of Salazar Slytherin, repeating the password used by Riddle back in his second year. He peered into the darkness, the edges of the doorway seemed to be covered in moss, with a faint mist coming from the doorway edged across the room. A strangled call of an alien creature rang out briefly, the following roar telling the tale of a successful kill. Harry dropped his lightsabres into his hands, and thought about activating them, but held off.

He walked into the doorway, the bottom of his cloak now sodden, dragged behind him in the soft, moist ground of the tunnel. He looked behind him, seeing only a rock wall. With no way back, he stepped forwards, following the tunnel. After a few minutes he arrived in a chamber with a decrepit phoenix sitting in the middle of the room on a tarnished perch. Harry walked over and patted the creature, the soft trill it made showed its pleasure at Harry's arrival, as well as its pain.

'You can't regenerate here can you?' Harry asked, receiving a nod in reply. 'How about we find out why you can't?'

The phoenix hopped onto Harry's arm, then shoulder remaining there. Harry continued onto the next chamber, finding it blank, much like one of the many hallways on the Ebon Hawk. As he looked around the room expanded, becoming a similar size to the Great Hall. He looked to see a group of people with red lightsabres drawn heading towards him. He recognised the gait of the first, and it was Ron, the other two were Ginny and Hermione.

'It was because of you we are this way,' he started.

'There is always a choice, I choose what is right, you choose what is easy, but I have forgiven you for that, you as well Hermione, Ginny is different,' Harry said.

'I will always choose Dumbledore over you,' Hermione growled.

'But you are not who you appear to be,' Harry said as the figures in front of him dissolved, yet the room remained.

Ginny appeared in front of him again, this time in Jedi robes.

'Harry, when you fell I was pregnant...' Ginny started.

'I will not fall, there is only the Force and what is right,' Harry replied.

'Which is good, because you did not fall to the Dark Side, it would have made things easier...' Ginny said, morphing into a Sith Marauder. She drew a pair of lightsabres and attacked Harry, her blades passing right through him and the phoenix.

'You are my fears. I know them, and so have beaten them,' Harry said softly, watching the room change into a stone tomb. He looked at the phoenix, which was staring at a silver perch. Harry carried the bird to the perch, only to watch it burn, leaving a large pile of ash. Harry waited a few minutes, pushing the ash aside, hoping to reveal the new born phoenix. Finding none he was scared, before a memory of Revan popped to the front of his mind.

_Some of the time death is the greatest mercy you can give a person, you will see that one day_ _Revan said_ Harry thought.

'Death is the greatest mercy if there is nothing left...' Harry started, stopping once he heard a soft caw from the perch. The small phoenix had reformed from the ash, and looked at Harry. Its small beak moved, yet no song emerged but Harry still felt uplifted. Harry felt around with the Force, feeling that this room was the source of the Dark Side taint that Hogwarts had. He tried to feel for the actual item that caused it, finding none, he looked at the room as a whole, finding a deep black spot suspended in the middle of the room, both from the floor and ceiling, as well as the four walls. Harry looked at the deep darkness, fear and anger clouding his mind. He pushed those thoughts that weren't his own away, before igniting both lightsabres and stabbing the heart of the darkness. While he couldn't see this heart of darkness with his eyes, he could feel it with his heart. For a moment he held the lightsabres in place before being blown backwards.

Harry crashed in to the wall as a great light burst from the heart of the room. Harry shut his eyes, shielding them with his arms, his now unlit lightsabres still firmly grasped in his hands. He opened his eyes after a minute, seeing the room was different, as if he was in a Jedi council room. He looked to see two glowing Holocrons in the middle of the room, the right most glowed blue, while the right one still glowed blue, this time deep red lines crossed the outside of it. After a moment two glowing figures emerged from the cubes, both of them in Jedi Master robes. Harry bowed his head, before placing his lightsabres on his belt.

'Stand tall Knight,' the figure on the left intoned.

'No, old friend, Master,' the other figure intoned.

'Who are you?' Harry asked, looking at the figures again. They seemed to remind him of two figures of Hogwarts legend.

'I am Sal Ez Larr, Master of the Order,' Sal started. 'Otherwise known as Salazar Slytherin.'

'I am Goh Drick Yffendor, traitor and redeemer of my kind,' Goh started. 'I am the last of the true Sith.'

'Well, to be honest I had thought it to be the other way round,' Harry commented, his shock still evident.

'As do most,' Sal replied.

'I was the last of Sith, it was I who lowered the shields to allow the Jedi to land on my homeworld,' Goh started. 'I fought against my own, as they chose to remain blind and deaf.'

'There is only the Force, just as there is what is right, and what is easy,' Harry said.

'You are right Goh, he is no Knight, but a Master of the Order,' Sal started. 'Goh was exiled by the other Masters once the Sith were destroyed, I disagreed with them, as the laws they passed only serve to create more Sith, more who would abuse their teachings.'

'I can understand that,' Harry muttered.

Goh looked at Harry intently, while thinking.

'Do you now?' Sal asked.

'I was trained in the Force by two married Jedi,' Harry started. 'They were exiled, sent beyond the rim by the Order.'

'It is the love for my people which opened my eyes to the truth,' Goh said solemnly. 'I had only hoped more would see it.'

'To stand alone in the darkness is to be alone, to stand alone in the light is to stand united,' Harry said.

'I know, those are the words of the Order that seem so hollow to me now, yet you understand the truth of the Force,' Sal said.

'We, as Masters, raise you to our rank,' Goh said, raising his spectral lightsabre. Sal followed suit.

'May the Force be with you, always,' Sal added. Harry watched as the lights faded from the cubes, before the cubes themselves cracked, whatever was holding their essences now truly beyond repair. Harry raised one of his lightsabres in suit.

'May the Force be with you,' Harry said, returning the salute. He looked around the room once more, finding a very dusty datapad. He powered the pad, before skimming through the contents. It was a history of the Sith Wars, which told the truth about Goh Drick's involvement and the exile of the last member of the Sith race. Harry saw who authored it, and smiled. He quickly returned to the pipe, Force leaping to the top, then returning to his dorm to write a letter to Bastila and Revan. He folded the parchment over, creating an envelope, before throwing it back in his trunk, finding a small bag. He placed the datapad inside before writing the letter in Galactic Basic.

_Revan and Bastila_

_I found this datapad, you would be surprised what is on it. You shoud find it very interesting. I spoke to the two Masters through their Holocrons, which are now broken unfortunately. They named me a Master of the Order._

_Harry_

Harry ran to the owlery, calling for Hedwig with the Force. He tied the pouch and letter to her leg, before she disappeared out of the window in the ceiling. Harry smiled as he sat down surrounded by his friends at the Great Hall. He did notice the silence as he entered the room.

'Harry, what is it?' Ginny asked.

'I'm fine, never been better actually,' Harry replied.

'You got out that funk, didn't you?' Hermione asked.

'Yes I did, I realised something I should a long time ago,' Harry replied. 'I forgive you Hermione, you did what you thought was best, next time just think less okay?'

'I'll try Harry,' Hermione said, starting to smile.

* * *

She listened to Force, feeling the Jedi disappear into a deep darkness. She smiled, very few could walk out of that level of darkness and stay Jedi. 

_No, he is weak! _she thought as she felt the wave of light pass through the school. _He is a pathetic Lightsider!_

She attempted to feel for the darkness again, only to be disgusted by the well of warmth she could sense.

_It can't be him?_ She cried mentally. _There are others missing from the Great Hall!_

All of the time her faced remained neutral, surrounded by her so called friends and brothers.

_They will feel my wrath_ she thought, steeling her will.

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Time for some review replies.

Marc, my other fics are on hiatus, as with this one, in its own way, I tend to work on it as it has a similar type of feel to one of my own original works, it's like my practise for the for real work I want to get published. I'll finish this or Aussie Wizard sometime this year, hopefully both.

My problem is that the story has two, or even three points at which it ends, so I need to work on either a trilogy (something I don't want to do), end it with the story line of the book (could work, but there would be so much more to do) or tell the rest of the HP story, my way (time again, something I have too little of).

John in Joplin, I'd like to quote a friend here, but I feel due to the rating some of the language is rather, offensive. I'll try anyway 'War is not the Olympic games, it's about (expletive deleted) your opponent so hard that he can't fight back. Aces and Eights all the way!'

Well, that's the nice version of it.

Just for your interest as well, I do develop my own war games of the tabletop variety, as well as being a bit of a military history and doctrine buff, even got a few manuals on leadership and combat stress. I've a better idea on how things work than most, but I'm not a soldier/marine/commando/airman or pilot/seaman.

Jan, you like the format? Or should I change it?


	16. Chapter 15

Harry was getting annoyed again the very next day, instead of being, or getting, angry this time he would deal with. Every time he approached the Gryffindor table, if not the whole Great Hall, the chatter died down, and only started again once he was talking to his few friends at the table. Harry sighed, and silently cast the Sonorus charm on himself. He remembered his previous meals at the table, knowing the same thing happened each time, he stood up.

'Everyone, listen up!' Harry started. 'I am sick and tired of the way you speak about me behind my back. You may not like me, fine, I can't say I really care. At least have the courage to say it to my face.'

The Gryffindor's looked at Harry oddly for a moment before Harry continued.

'With the Daily Prophet and the reports so many of you read as truth, especially those in Gryffindor,' Harry continued calmly. 'Have I said anything to give you those ideas? Have I been given one chance to defend myself? No I haven't. The Gryffindor are the worst of you lot, you've _all_ been acting like a bunch of Slytherins. Stop smirking, Malfoy the bouncing ferret, it's an insult to all houses!'

People looked amazed as Malfoy resembled a puffer fish as Harry's rant blew right by the fact he was smirking.

'I am sick and tired of everyone except my friends having the integrity to say what they are feeling, Headmaster, since my House has no wish to support me, may I please be given separate quarters away from the tower?' Harry asked.

'Do you wish to be re-Sorted?' Professor McGonagall asked.

'No, it is clear that the _student_ body has made their dislike of me quite clear,' Harry replied. Harry looked at the Headmaster, seeing what was going to happen.

'Very well Mr Potter,' Albus said. 'I will have a house elf move your belongings, after you eat, they will find you and show you your new quarters. Professor Snape, Madam Umbridge, this is not open for discussion. It is clear the Gryffindor house no longer wishes Harry's presence.'

The two people mentioned silently nodded, both of their displeasure very apparent and visual. Professor Snape on the other hand dropped the facade of the displeasure and looked at the student body, very few of whom looked ashamed. Harry noticed this, while everyone seemed to be focused on him.

_Did he see those memories? _Harry asked himself. He wasn't sure if he wanted the answer, and even he could not wish those experiences on anyone, Malfoy or Snape included.

'If no-one minds, I will eat in the kitchen, this way I get some peace,' Harry said before cancelling the charm. He stormed out of the Great Hall, muttering choice insults in Huttenese and Duros. The few Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff that heard Harry knew he was swearing and it would make sailors blush without effort. They knew they were being insulted, but in comparison to what Harry had been put through, according to the more sympathetic Hufflepuffs, they had deserved that and far more beyond it.

'Professor McGonagall, a word if you please,' Albus said. Professor McGonagall followed Albus to the Headmaster's office, which opened ahead of him. The door shut behind her as she walked to desk.

'Has Mr Potter said anything to you about this?' Albus asked.

'He hasn't, although other Gryffindor's have expressed their opinions less obviously,' Professor McGonagall replied. 'He has been harassed by others, yes, even spat on.'

'Minerva, there was little I could do, I hope you see that,' Albus replied.

'I know Albus, I only hope he can forgive them,' Professor McGonagall replied.

An hour after dinner finished Harry was reading silently in his new quarters. He'd been given the small northern wing on the second floor. Just outside the corridor his room was on had a small open aired court yard. Harry knew he would be practising his forms and kata that Revan had taught him, Echannii, Jedi and Mandalorian. Opposite his room was a small library, which to Harry's delight had just about all of the reference books he could need for all seven years at Hogwarts. He wondered why he'd never stumbled across the place before, but was glad he knew of it now. Two small study rooms also occupied the hallway, one set up for potions, the other for other work. Both rooms were linked by a doorway. The painting leading to his room was over a young witch on a horse, brown with white patches.

'Dear, some people want to see you,' she said from the inside of the door.

'Who is it?' Harry groaned. He didn't want to see anyone.

'Ms Johnson, Mr Weasley, Ms Granger and Ms Weasley, Dobby guided them here,' she replied.

'Let them in, they can come and go as they please from now on, they don't need the password,' Harry said.

'Alright dear,' she replied before the group entered the room.

They looked around at the room and lack of Gryffindor colours. Ultramarine blue walls, with a wooden floor with thick, plush rugs in the most traversed areas. The cornices were silver in colour, while the rods for the curtains were a plain black.

'Well, do you have something to say?' Harry asked, his good mood now well and truly suppressed.

'Uh, yeah, we do,' Hermione started.

'Did you have to say that in front of the whole school?' Ron asked.

'Yes, and before you ask, it did make me feel better,' Harry replied. 'What is it Angie?'

'When did I say you could call me that?' Angelina asked. 'But I like it anyway, what about Quidditch?'

'One game, while I train Ginny as a replacement Seeker,' Harry replied. He looked at them, feeling their different views on the matter. Angelina and Ron agreed with Harry, while Hermione didn't, she felt that given a little more time they would come round to protect Harry. Harry felt he'd given them the chance, and so decided that since the hand he offered was being refused, as well as being spat upon, he would turn his back on them just as they had turned their back on him. From Ginny he felt, sadness, and hope. She was confused, even more so than he was about her.

'There's no way I can talk you into playing for the team full time?' Angelina asked.

'Unless Hell froze over and every Gryffindor that slandered me apologized, no,' Harry replied. 'You guys can come and go as you please, oh, and tell the twins they're allowed to come in without the password too.'

'What about Katie and Alicia?' Angelina asked.

'If they want to, they're welcome to,' Harry replied distantly. 'You're about all of the people who treat me nicely.'

'Lee, Neville, what about them?' Ginny asked.

'They're okay, but I want to speak to them abit more first,' Harry said. 'Would you mind if I got back to my reading?'

'No,' Hermione said, heading out of the portrait hole. The rest followed her silently. After another hour Harry looked at the portrait hole. He saw the witch in the portrait look at him.

'You know, you should give them another chance,' she said.

'They should have had the courage their house is known for,' Harry replied.

'I feel sorry for you, really, you're not the first student to sleep in these quarters.'

Harry swallowed. 'And I dare say I'm not the last one too.'

'Children are easy to influence, please, give them time,' she said, almost pleading.

'They had it, it's passed,' Harry replied before walking into the separate bedroom and meditating.

The next morning Ron and Hermione waited for Harry outside Transfiguration, and saw him approaching a bare minute before class started.

'Harry, we missed you at breakfast,' Hermione said.

'I know, I ate in the kitchens,' Harry replied. 'I have some privacy that way.'

'You know some Gryffindor's aren't happy you're gone,' Ron said.

'Some? All of the boys in our dorm?' Harry asked.

'That's all, Harry, please, come back,' Hermione said as she just noticed something about Harry's uniform. There was no sign of the Gryffindor badge, or colour. Harry wore no tie, but had a plain black button up shirt on, his robe also had a cowl unlike the usual school uniform, again it was devoid of all Gryffindor colours.

'Mr Potter, a word?' Professor McGonagall asked as she walked up to the classroom. She directed everyone else inside before looking at Harry's choice of clothes.

'I understand how you feel Mr Potter, but you should be in uniform,' she said.

'I am in uniform, it is clear no House wants me, so I will dress as I please,' Harry started. 'That being said, I will maintain a high standard of dress during all classes.'

'Harry, I understand that, but don't make this hard on yourself,' Professor McGonagall said. She desperately wanted Harry back in her house, back in the bed that was his for four years.

'I can't, and as far as I can tell, I am at a higher standard of dress than some,' Harry replied. 'Is that all?'

'Yes, Mr Potter, it is,' Professor McGonagall replied. She shook her head as she realised Harry was right, while he wasn't in the standard uniform, it was very close to it, and it was certainly neater in appearance next to most of her students.

The class passed quickly, Ron and Hermione not noticing Harry had disappeared as the double Transfiguration lesson ended. Hermione thought she saw Harry place the homework they had been assigned on the desk before he disappeared, not only that, but Harry mastered the spell before she did.

'Ron, did you see Harry leave?' Hermione asked, as they sat at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

'No, he just vanished,' Ron replied.

'Hey guys,' Neville said, as he sat opposite them, with Seamus sitting opposite Ron.

'Ron, could you tell Harry something, from me?' Seamus asked.

'What is it? Haven't you caused enough harm?' Ron asked testily.

'I wanted to say... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought up his parents,' Seamus said, his shame obvious to Ron.

'I'll try to,' Ron replied, before trying to eat. He, just like the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Ginny and Hermione pecked at their lunch, more often than not pushing their food around their plates, barely touching anything.

'Stuff this, I'm eating with Harry,' Ron said loudly, leaving the Great Hall. Ginny, the Hermione, finally the Quidditch team expressed similar sentiments, before leaving the Great Hall. Most of the Gryffindor's seemed delighted in the fact, as did many of the Slytherins. At the head table Professor McGonagall shook her head, ashamed of her house. Though they may hold the Quidditch and House cup she was never so disappointed in her own house.

Harry had enjoyed lunch with the few he called his friends, before classes started again. He was lucky enough, despite the full schedule, to have the rest of the day off. He walked back to his room to find a lone girl in one of the study rooms. She looked to be practising something.

Harry walked into the room silently and watched her for a few minutes.

'Can I help you?' Harry asked sincerely

'Oh, sorry, um, Harry isn't it?' she asked.

'That's right, you are?' Harry asked in reply.

'Stephanie,' Stephanie said. She looked to be a first year Ravenclaw going by her uniform. 'I'm trying to turn a match into a needle.'

'That took me abit of time, but I want to see you try a few more times okay?' Harry asked. He watched Stephanie for a minute. 'I want you to relax, you're too tense. Secondly you need to will it to happen.'

'Will it to happen?' Stephanie asked.

'Yes, I want you to visualise the movements in your head, then close your eyes and then do try it, alright?' Harry asked.

'Yes,' Stephanie replied. Harry watched her as she visualised what she wanted, then she tried it, this time succeeding.

'Open your eyes,' Harry said. He watched as Stephanie jumped in surprise as she had successfully done it.

'Thank you Harry,' Stephanie said, giving Harry a hug. He was a little taken aback at this, but shrugged it off.

'It's no problem, you know you can come here to practise, and if I'm free, I'll help you,' Harry said.

'Even my friends, and their friends too?' Stephanie asked.

'Yes, anyone you can think of that needs some help,' Harry said, a slight smile.


	17. Chapter 16

Harry looked over the edge of the Astronomy Tower, waiting for Cho to arrive. He wondered why she wanted to speak with him this night, just after dinner, but it had been about a week since his announcement of his opinion of his so called 'peers.' He'd found Stephanie not only brought some of her friends, but their friends as well to the study room the next night, keeping Harry busy. That had continued, the class growing in size, Harry a defacto teacher. It was a little odd on the second night, but he felt he'd adapted to it well enough by the third. He remembered the fourth and fifth nights, sure a few Slytherin students had come to him for help.

Quidditch tryouts restored his position on the team, but Harry was unsure of it. He was the Gryffindor seeker, easily the best in the group to try out for it, only Ginny giving him anything near a run for his money, without using the Force. Ron made keeper, which surprised Harry, but not alot truthfully. Ron was quick enough, while having the bulk for the position. He turned to see Cho stepping out of the door, closing it behind her.

'Evening Cho,' Harry said, with a small smile. 'How have you been?'

'Good, thank you Harry,' Cho replied. 'How have you been?'

'Busy...' Harry started.

'Yeah, I heard you helped some first years with their work...' Cho started.

'Second, third and a few fourth years too actually.'

'Wow, I didn't know that.'

'I don't like to advertise.'

'It's good you're helping them.'

'I know, but I wonder why I'm doing it.'

'You are? You're being helpful, nice...'

'Someone should help them, at least at first, but I think I do it to keep myself sane. The Prophet brought up my parents most of the time last week, is nothing sacred to them?'

'I try not to read those articles.'

'Thanks, that means alot.'

'Oh, it's okay Harry...' Cho stuttered.

'It does, mean alot,' Harry repeated.

'I just wish some of my friends would give you a chance to explain everything,' Cho said. 'They just read the Prophet and accept it, but I know you're telling the truth. I know I wouldn't lie about the person who murdered my parents.'

'I hope some people work that out... some of the time I'm tempted to just go to their offices and rant at them. I'd probably remind them of certain facts...'

'And they'll probably start attacking your friends too.'

Harry sighed. 'I know, it's hard to stay silent, truth be told.'

'You can talk to me about it,' Cho ventured.

'Do you really want to hear about how often I've heard people saying what the Prophet said about my parents?' Harry asked, one eyebrow raised.

'If it's going to make you feel better, yes,' Cho replied confidentially. 'You said something that I'll always remember...'

'You are only ever alone in darkness, no-one is alone in the light,' Harry whispered.

'Harry?' Cho asked, looking at Harry with a concerned look.

'Ah, it's nothing,' Harry said loudly.

'Is that your owl?' Cho asked, pointing to a white speck approaching the tower.

'It could be...' Harry replied. He reached out with the Force, sensing Hedwig, and something was wrong with her. She landed on his shoulder, Harry looking at her feathers, which seemed to be ruffled oddly. 'Did someone try to steal the letter?'

Harry felt her reply, which told him that someone did steal his letter, not only that, but tried to read it, holding for over an hour trying to decipher it. Harry reached for the parchment, the wax seal already broken and looked at the writing in the letter. Going by how neat it was Harry guessed it was Bastila who wrote the letter. He laughed as he noticed after a few seconds it was Basic.

'You okay Harry?' Cho asked.

'Fine, actually I feel better now,' Harry started. 'It's lucky Bastila's interested in other languages.'

Harry passed Cho the letter, who was confused by the script. 'What does it say?'

'I don't know, I haven't read it yet,' Harry said. 'Have you seen anything like it?'

'No, Murrieta does Ancient Runes, she might.'

'I doubt it, I think I know who had Hedwig intercepted.'

'She's okay?'

'No wounds, if she was I would be... rather annoyed.'

'I don't like the sound of that...'

'Nor do I Cho, nor do I,' Harry replied.

'Nice talking to you Harry, I'll see you around?' Cho asked, heading towards the door.

'Yeah, thanks for listening,' Harry replied, following her. Once they reached the first hallway from the stairs up to the tower they split up, Harry returning to his rooms to prepare for the so called class he was running. He arrived at the portrait, the witch opening as she saw him approach the door. He reached for his bag, already set up for class. He walked out of his rooms, into the study room and sat at the head table, looking at the notes provided by Professor McGonagall and Flitwick. He pointed his wand at the black board, the notes in front of him reappearing.

'Dobby was told to bring matches to Harry Potter,' Dobby said once he appeared in front of Harry.

'Thanks Dobby, place one match in front of each seat,' Harry said, looking at the notes again. He waited a few more minutes once Dobby had disappeared before heading to the door. He looked to see a group of first years standing in a rough line, mostly divided by house.

'You don't need to wait for me to say you can go in, nor do you need to stand in line,' Harry said, waving them in. 'If I'm here I want you to come in, find a seat and don't be afraid to ask any questions you have. If I can't answer them, I'll try my best to think of someone who can help alright?'

'Alright,' the group the first years intoned, not realising that they had done what Harry had told them not to, in effect. He watched them as they entered the room, sitting with their friends and housemates. They all watched him as he stood in front of the black board.

'The thing with Transfiguration is that you need to _will_ the change to happen, some of you will get this faster, you need to visualise what you want to do, then make it happen,' Harry said. Seeing a wave of nods he continued. 'Take the time, think of every detail you can about a needle, if you can make a metal needle, try making a bone needle.'

'Um... Harry?' one student called.

'Yes?' Harry replied.

'How many tries did it take you?' she asked.

'A while, maybe my second or third lesson,' Harry said truthfully. 'I can't remember sorry.'

'It's no problem...' she said, before looking at her match.

Harry walked around the class after five minutes, whispering little hints, watching as the first years succeeded in changing the match into a steel needle, then a bone needle. He watched some of the first years continue to struggle, helping them while the rest of the class worked on some written work. After an hour he called for the class's attention, watching as Dobby passed around a feather for each student. Again, he watched the group, offering quiet words to help them. He looked to see the class was looking at him.

'Does anyone want to know why I know this spell so well?' Harry asked.

'Yes Professor,' a student in the front row called.

'I'm no Professor, but I'm flattered you called me one,' Harry replied. He laughed gently, as did most of the class. 'It was my first year and it was Halloween. A troll was let into the castle...'

'A troll?' a Ravenclaw boy asked.

'Yes, a troll,' Harry replied. 'I noticed one my friend's was missing, so a friend and I went to look for her, and we found her in a girl's bathroom. We distracted the troll, but since we didn't know many spells we were almost killed, until my friend levitated the club and dropped it in the trolls head knocking it out.'

'Did that really happen in your first year?' a Gryffindor girl asked.

'Yes, that did,' Harry replied with a slight nod.

'What about the Special Award?' a Hufflepuff boy asked.

'That was second year, now I'd all like you to try Wingardium Leviosa,' Harry said. 'If you're having trouble try to visualise what you want to happen, don't just know the effect, see the effect.'

Harry looked at the second wave of nods, then again, walked around offering small words to help the first years. It soon came time for the first years to leave, and Harry repeated his opening, which was later repeated with the third and fourth years. It was just before curfew when Harry finally got back to his room, his homework long completed at that stage, during the few breaks he could manage in between his homework class. He heard the click as the portrait closed only to find the fire was turning green, as if to say someone was calling him by Floo.

He looked into the fire to see Albus sitting there.

'Harry, could you please step through to my office?' Albus asked.

'Yes Headmaster,' Harry replied, yawning. He stepped through to see Professor Umbridge and Professor Dumbledore standing at the Headmaster's desk, a piece of parchment sitting in the open.

'What is it Headmaster?' Harry asked.

'Professor Umbridge is concerned about school security...' Professor Dumbledore started, only to be interrupted by the fake cough of Professor Umbridge.

'I am concerned that Mr Potter may be sending instructions to some people who would interfere with the school,' Professor Umbridge started. 'It is clear since no-one was able to read this letter, he _must _be guilty of plotting something.'

'I assure you Madam, Harry is not planning anything. Harry, if you would care to tell us in brief about this letter I am sure it is entirely innocent and personal,' Professor Dumbledore said.

'Can I read it first Professor, Headmaster?' Harry asked.

'You may not!' Professor Umbridge exclaimed.

'I will not have unfounded suspicions of misbehaviour removing the right to privacy for another student, Madam Umbridge,' Professor Dumbledore stated coldly. 'Go ahead Mr Potter.'

'Thank you Headmaster,' Harry replied, reading the letter.

_Harry_

_Thank you for letter and datapad. The datapad was most interesting. It told a story we, that is __Revan__, myself and a few other Jedi, always believed as true, unlike the histories of the Order. _

_Congratulations on receiving the title of Master._

Harry noticed a change in the style of writing, Revan's was blockier, straighter to the page.

_Yes, congratulations, perhaps we should name Bastila a Master too?_

Harry saw the change back to Bastila's script.

_Only if I am ready.__ Harry, I feel something is coming for us, we've all felt the __Sith__, but be careful, I feel one close to you, it's like they also attend Hogwarts._

_Bastila and Revan_

'It's from my new guardians, they're interested in a book I sent them, it's an old one,' Harry said. He felt that same mental twinge he got last time he lied, those this time it seemed to be more ambivalent to the lie he told.

'Stolen from the Library no less...' Professor Umbridge added.

'Madam Prince reported no thefts Dolores,' Professor Dumbledore replied. 'Anything else?'

'Yes, but it's private,' Harry replied, the twinge disappearing.

'I demand that Mr Potter tell me exactly what that letter,' Professor Umbridge started.

'No Madam Umbridge! I will not invade another student's privacy to disprove you suggestion Harry is breaking any rules!' Professor Dumbledore shouted.

_Another's? _Harry asked himself mentally. _Didn't Albus say that twice?_ He heard Professor Umbridge stutter a comment about liars and banding together, but he wasn't sure what it was, the only thing he heard was the tone, one of true fear.

'Why, my sources are _most_ certain Mr Potter is up to something,' Professor Umbridge stated, still sounding fearful.

'Then I suggest you find better sources Madam. Harry, are you planning anything that would break any rules?' Professor Dumbledore asked.

'No Headmaster, on my magic I am not planning anything that would break any of Hogwarts many and varied rules,' Harry said. He felt a slight tickle is his right hand, before it faded away, leaving a slight warmth in it.

'That is all we need to hear Madam Umbridge, Harry, feel free to use my fireplace to return to your room,' Professor Dumbledore said. Harry nodded in reply and left the Headmaster's office.


	18. Chapter 17

Harry looked out of the window in his sitting room from the sofa, leaning back.

_He said another, who was it? _Harry thought. He pondered his question, somehow sensing her sources included Draco Malfoy. It seemed obvious that Malfoy would be kissing the hem of her robes to try and get more power, since her start of year monologue in effect meant the Ministry would try to control Hogwarts.

A quick grimace passed across his face, a pulse of the Dark Side shot through Hogwarts.

* * *

_How dare that bitch go through my mail! _she fumed. _I wrote a letter to my no good mother and she dared to read it as if I was planning to overthrow her!_

She stormed around the room she was in, not minding the startled expressions she was receiving.

_If only she did this to another..._ her thoughts started. _She did it to him! How dare she do that to Him! He faced that worm Voldemort only to be ridiculed for it! They'll pay for this with pain beyond words..._

She climbed into bed, her sheets almost ripped from the amount of uncontrolled power she felt in her arms. _Her punishment will be soon..._

* * *

Harry looked out the window again, the stars glowing softly in the night sky, the faint light from the dying fire the only light in the room. He looked at the letter he received that morning. He looked down at the official seal of Gringotts, wondering why he was so important in the scheme of things. 

From what little research he managed, he wouldn't trust anyone with it, he knew he was the sole heir of the oldest family in Wizarding England, Ireland and Wales. The sad fact was he was so wealthy through various ancestors that the Malfoy family fortune was small in comparison. He looked at the letter again, not sure if it was true.

_To the rightful Heir of the True and Noble house of Potter_

_On behalf of Gringotts I regret to inform you that the will of the late Duke and Duchess Potter was suppressed by means outside our control. Our investigation has revealed that certain families, while opposed in beliefs, indirectly worked in a united cause disrupting the passing of the title to you a__s the __rightful heir._

_It is our sincerest regret that the __transgression of these other clients have__ impacted on your life and wealth._

Harry looked at the letter again, not recognising, or even able to say the name or rank of the sender. He was sure he, or she, was a very high figure in Gringotts, if not Goblin society. He flicked the letter over looking at the will of his parents. He knew that Petunia and Lily never got along that well after the Hogwarts letter, the Force letting him see that the last time he meditated. He also saw an event in Vernon's past, one which helped explain his phobia of magic. It seemed when he was a child he lived next a family of wizards, and was often the butt of any jokes.

The tormenting of Vernon by these two brothers went beyond just simple teasing into deliberate victimisation, and there were at least four times Harry had seen through the Force of Oblivators removing the memory of the worst of the pranks, the others not being able to be proved.

'They weren't the best of wizardkind, but not the worst either,' Harry muttered, seeing the moon deep in the sky, the tiny sliver of white light the only trace of its presence. A long mournful howl echoed through the highlands, Harry feeling its loneliness and isolation. He looked at the clock, seeing it was closer to midnight than any other time. He remembered he'd have a few homework classes as well as a Quidditch practise, which he knew could be going to interesting if some of the Gryffindors turned up. After a few more minutes he find himself in bed, again looking out the window.

The next day found Harry practising his kata as the sun rose, the sweat on his arms glistening in the dull morning light. As Harry shifted into the final stance, then the final strike he breathed out slowly releasing the tension in his muscles. He walked to the towel he left hanging over the short stone wall that separated the courtyard from the hallway. He wiped his face, as well as the back of his neck before walking back to his room, enjoying the brisk morning air. He heard a soft series of steps, wondering who would be trying to find him at this hour. He listened to the steps for a while longer, the rapid light steps telling him it was a woman trying to find him. He stopped just in front of the hallway, seeing Ginny stepping towards the portrait to his room.

'Ginny, why so early?' Harry asked stepping towards the portrait.

'Oh Harry, um, about Quidditch...' Ginny started.

'You're the only one who could give me a run for money in house,' Harry said entering his room. He walked towards the bedroom, pulling the sodden shirt off. He looked to see Ginny was trying to control her blush and was failing miserably. 'You are...'

'It's not that Harry, I...' Ginny stuttered. She looked like she wanted to run away.

'I'll put my shirt back on,' Harry said, pulling the shirt back on, the thin fabric sticking to his biceps and chest, almost making the shirt pointless.

'I just didn't realise...' Ginny continued to stutter.

'You didn't realise I looked so good?' Harry asked. Ginny nodded. 'Feeling good is looking good after all.'

'Are you flirting with me?' Ginny asked, stunned.

'If you want me to be...' Harry replied with a wink. 'I'm having a shower.'

'What happened to you?' Ginny muttered as she saw Harry's toned chest appear as he took off his chest. She blushed uncontrollably for whole length of time Harry was away. When he returned she was still blushing and Harry wasn't sure about what to feel her. He felt something for her, although he knew she felt something for him, though whether it was a simple crush or something more serious is the question.

'Ginny, relax, we're mates right?' Harry asked.

Yeah, mates,' Ginny replied after a few seconds of silence.

'Then you can tell me whatever is on your mind,' Harry added.

'Oh, it's nothing really,' Ginny started.

'Nothing is something,' Harry countered.

'Do use a Bastila-ism on me,' Ginny started. 'It's nothing too important...'

Harry chuckled and laughed, stopping Ginny's rant. He was not going to admit it to her...yet, but he loved the fire Ginny's soul had. 'The more you defend it the more important it is.'

'Alright Harry, it's you...' Ginny said.

'What about me?' Harry asked, eager to know the answer.

'You're the... all of the girls that don't read the Prophet think you're the most gorgeous man in the school, and not just the younger years,' Ginny said slowly.

'Wow.'

'And they seem desperate to try and get you to notice them too, you should hear what some of my friends say...'

'I'm not sure I want to know.'

'You don't. Some of the skirts I've seen don't deserve to be called skirts.'

'No more woman!' Harry exclaimed. 'There's only one girl in this school I want to notice me.'

'No Harry, please,' Ginny said.

'I'm telling you the truth,' Harry replied, placing an arm around her shoulder. Ginny stepped out from the light touch. 'I'm not good enough...'

'You're worth every second,' Harry replied, placing both hands on her shoulders. 'I don't care what they've said about you or me, or us, I don't care about them, I care about you.'

'You don't know what that means Harry,' Ginny said, sighing deeply. 'I want to show you something...'

'Are we passing any broom closets?' Harry joked, almost to Ginny's horror. When she realised what Harry said, she coughed slightly, before laughing loudly with Harry. He found himself pulled towards the corridor with Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He arrived at the door, seeing a garden instead of the previous toilet block. Harry stepped inside, feeling the temperature rise by a bit. He looked at the tree in the middle of the garden. It was the strange fruit tree he saw in the clearing in the Forbidden Forest. He looked at the flowers surrounded the trunk, bright hues from red to violet, oranges and vibrant yellows. Across the walls a creeper covered a metal lattice with flowers that looked like a deep red rose. Harry walked over to one of the wall, smelling of the flowers, the fragrance of the flower, strong, yet simply beautiful. He smiled serenely, picking one of the roses from the vine he passed it to Ginny.

'For you,' Harry said.

'Thank you,' Ginny replied. Harry tucked the rose into her shirt, then shut his eyes and smelt the air.

'When did the room change?' Harry asked.

'Last night, or the night before, some of the girls only found out yesterday, but some said it was the day before,' Ginny said, looking around the garden.

'Well, I wish you told me about it,' Harry said. 'I like it here.'

'What about Quidditch?' Ginny asked, as if it was the real issue.

'You're the replacement Seeker when I leave the team, I don't want the other Gryffindor's taking it out on the team,' Harry said with a sigh. 'It's not fair on the team, what _they_ do.'

'I know Harry, it's not fair on you,' Ginny said, reaching up for his shoulder. Harry reached for her hand, holding it with his own. He held her hand gently, seeing her deep, lively brown eyes staring into his. Harry let go of her hand, pulling gently into a hug, then slowly inching towards her lips. They met briefly before Ginny stepped back from Harry, her expression entirely unreadable.

'I'm sorry Ginny, I...' Harry stuttered.

'No Harry, it's unexpected that all,' Ginny said, turning away from Harry. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling her fingers intertwine with his. 'Just not yet Harry,' Ginny said as she left the garden.

'I'd wait forever Ginny,' Harry whispered watching her receding from the doorway.


	19. Chapter 18

She looked up at Professor Umbridge, touching the Force. She focused on her target, slowly applying pressure to her wind pipe, slowly closing it. Professor Umbridge coughed, then spluttered, pointed at her throat unable to speak. She held the hold on the windpipe until the final second before she died, releasing the hold, feeling the air being sucked back into Professor Umbridge's lungs. Sighs were heard across the Great Hall from the head table.

'What, you zoned abit...' a friend started.

'It's nothing, just a little tired she replied.

_It is only the start of my revenge bitch! _She thought seeing the unconscious form of Professor Umbridge being levitated out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry stepped into the kitchen, Dobby already having prepared his breakfast, a large pile of scrambled eggs, some toast and a few slices of bacon. He ate speedily, while not so fast he gave himself an upset stomach. He left the kitchen, an apple in hand as the elves insisted on giving him one. He walked back to his room, seeing the casual dress that often accompanied a weekend.

_Ginny was right, some of those...skirts are little more than belts. It takes more than a look at their rears for me to forget about her_ Harry thought finally reaching his room. The portrait opened ahead of him, his bag ready for the homework class. He stepped out of his room into the homework room, a few first and second years already inside working on whatever their classes entailed. Harry looked at the notes left on the podium, which told him which year was covering what subject.

He started the class with the usual speech about how he wasn't a teacher and if there were any questions they should just be asked. That class passed, as did the next one quickly and peacefully, Harry being able to do most of the few pieces of homework he had. When the third year class arrived Harry's day started to slow down. He'd not even bothered returning to his room, or going to the kitchen to, having Dobby bring it to him in the room as the third years students filed in. The class started, and he walked around for a while, not noticing another student in his year standing in the door way. By the time he noticed her she was looking stunned.

'If you have any questions they will have to wait as I speak with Parvati,' Harry said loudly exiting the room. 'Can I help you with something?'

'I was wondering where Joan was, she asked me to help her...' Parvati started. 'I didn't realise she came here.'

'So, before this goes any further, do you believe the Prophet?' Harry asked.

Parvati snorted. 'No, like anyone wants to go through what you did.'

'Thank you, you'll have to point out Joan for me I'm sorry.'

'She's the Ravenclaw in the front corner.'

'Ah, yes, she's got some trouble with visualising the effect of the transfiguration.'

'Oh, I didn't know that...'

'She's got the ability, maybe a gift for the subject, but she's not anything like I am now.'

'What do you mean?' Parvati asked as her tie turned into a rose. 'That's...'

'I have no idea why I find things so much easier this year,' Harry muttered. 'I just have, and if you think that's anything special ask me for any charm this year and I've gotten it first time, even with a bad movement or incorrect pronunciation, I think somehow I'm just willing them to happen, I might try non-verbal next lesson.'

'You're last Potions class, did you even look at the board?'

'I don't think I did for the instructions... just for the ingredients.'

'So you made the Healing potion just like that?'

'I did,' Harry replied, leaning against the wall. 'Something's different this year, I feel lighter...'

'Samson,' Parvati said. 'He was strong with long hair, but when it was cut he lost that strength.'

Harry laughed, full bodied and loud, and looked at Parvati his eyes full of mirth. She saw the life behind his eyes and crushed the desire to blush instantly, she wasn't going to look like some Hufflepuff girl barely able to speak to any vaguely attractive man. He looked at her, as if he was reading her.

'So I've really changed a lot then?' Harry asked.

'More than you would believe,' Parvati replied, glad to have Harry stop doing whatever he was doing. 'You seem so much more... real.'

'Thank you, I think,' Harry replied. A faint beep echoed in the hallway, Harry checking his watch. 'Bugger, I've got practise, would you mind taking over?'

'Um, sure,' Parvati stuttered.

'Thanks, this means alot,' Harry said. He collected his bag before turning to the class. 'Everyone, I've got practise, so I will leave you in the very capable hands of Miss Patil, treat her as if it was me,' Harry said walking past Parvati with a quick wink. She frowned at him, then his retreating form.

'Miss Patil, can you help me?' one student called out.

'Certainly,' Parvati replied, silently fuming for the moment.

_Though I should be glad they don't cause too much trouble_ Parvati thought, still silently cursing Harry.

Harry collected his broom from his trunk, before heading to the pitch. He wondered through the school, often passing some of the girls, from fourth to seventh year, wearing clothes that showed off their figures. Pants were tight, often no trace of underwear was visible if Harry bothered to look, while tops were either low cut or tight, or in a few cases both. He wanted to shake his head but just replied with 'hello' if they said anything as he passed through the halls.

_Gin was definately right, they're not skirts, not even belts either. Are they crazy?_ Harry thought, finally leaving the school and heading out to the Quidditch pitch, seeing some of the team in the air already.

Harry entered the pitch, placing his broom on the ground and did a few laps of the pitch before some stretches, mainly concentrating on his arms rather than the full warm up routine that Revan used. When he finished he kicked off the ground, the wind pressing into his face, long hair blowing in the breeze, leaving something like a comets tail behind him.

'Alright everyone, on the ground!' Angelina called. She looked around when the team landed around her. 'I'd like to work with Fred and George, see if we can try a few tricks I saw in the Harpies vs Cannon's game, Ron, Alicia and Katie you're with us. Harry, train Ginny as best you can, but don't push her too hard.'

'Try not to,' Harry replied, seeing Ron and Ginny's expressions as Angelina brought up the game. Ginny was ecstatic, while Ron's was the polar opposite.

Harry stepped away from the other group with Ginny following him.

'Are you okay, about us?' Harry asked as they saw the rest of the team working in the other half of the pitch.

'As I can be Harry, I didn't know what to expect, but you still surprised me...' Ginny started.

'Gin,' Harry said, placing a hand on her shoulder, though this time she didn't shy away from the touch. 'I was just as surprised as you, you know you've got my heart already.'

'I know, but it's just...' Ginny started. 'I'm so confused,' she added softly.

'We'll work it out when we work it out,' Harry said. 'Jump on my broom, I need to show you some real flying.'

'Are you sure Harry?' Ginny asked, tentatively climbing behind him.

'So you can do a Sloth Grip roll... you ever pulled off a Wronski?' Harry asked, shooting almost straight up. Ginny pulled herself closer to Harry. 'You need to look at what I'm doing...'

Harry stopped the climb, before shooting towards the ground to screams from the stands. Harry laughed, his laughter entirely lost on Ginny, who looked on in horror as the ground rapidly approached the ground, Ginny feeling the tips of her shoes brushing the grass.

'Ready to try a little exercise?' Harry asked.

'Depends what it is,' Ginny replied.

'I want you to start by climbing, but when I blow the whistle you change to descending, the longer I hold it, the sharper the angle,' Harry said. 'Just fly in a large circle around me.'

'Can't be too hard Harry,' Ginny replied, picking up her broom. She shot into the air, hearing the first short whistle she pointed her broom handle down slightly.

Harry stood on the ground, working through a series of long and short bursts from the whistles to see how Ginny could handle rapid changes in altitude. After half an hour as Ginny was climbing up he blew a long whistle and let the whistle fall from his mouth. He watched as Ginny dived towards the ground, her face locked in a determined expression, waiting for the next whistle. She continued her dive, her face turning to shock as she was only four feet from the ground, pulling up so she just skimmed the top of the long grass on the pitch. She stopped in front of Harry, her face a mask of fury.

'How could you do that!' Ginny screamed. 'I could have died!'

'Welcome to world of Seeking and you're performed the Wronski Feint,' Harry said calmly.

_God I love her_ Harry thought, lost in her eyes.

Ginny's expression changed from the raw fury, through to shock, then finally amazement. 'I did it?' she asked softly.

'You did it. I _could_ have given it an extra foot, but not much more,' Harry replied, catching Ginny.

'What's next?' Ginny asked, still ecstatic.

'We race, first to catch the Snitch,' Harry said, pulling a Snitch out of his pocket. 'Then we'll see.'


	20. Chapter 19

Harry sighed contentedly as he remembered the last few weeks. He liked a routine, it meant he knew what he was doing when he got up each morning. Unlike the routine imposed on him living with the Dursley's this was one Harry could create, something he felt was uniquely his. Each day started with an hour of kata, the form varying between Jedi, Echanii and Mandalorian. After that was a shower, he was just about always finished as the rest of the early risers arrived.

His progress in the various classes had been dramatic. He had blitzed all of the other students in Transfiguration, Charms and to his surprise Potions. Astronomy was rather boring as he knew how to navigate by the stars and he knew most of them, so he guessed he would score well on his OWL test there, while History of Magic just bored him as ever, though instead of sleeping he meditated or read the other books he bought at the start of the year. Most of the other students in that class wondering how he was able to answer any of the questions that were thrown his way by the slightly more attentive Professor Binns. Harry just picked up on it somehow, often reciting, in brief, a History of Magic class to Hermione and a few others so they could check their notes.

Charms, Transfiguration and Potions showed the greatest improvement from his previous years. In Charms he was not only successfully casting a spell on his first try, but often silently as well. Professor Flitwick often stated 'Ten points to Gryff... Very well done, Mr Potter.' Transfiguration followed a similar pattern, most of the work was cast silently and successful on the first try. When he was attempting to Vanish a lizard for the first time the claws and tail tip were still visible, but that was all in comparison to Hermione's who's lizard still had half a tail visible, with the rest of it being invisible. Professor McGonagall found herself forced to award points to Hermione, with a simple 'Very good attempt Mr Potter,' to Harry. He knew Hermione deserved those points and he would not begrudge them.

Potions was the greatest surprise, often just needing a look at the ingredients before sitting down and brewing it to something nearing perfection. He was asked ridiculous questions by Professor Snape, who seemed to be alot less acidic towards Harry. Some of the questions were so far beyond what Harry thought he knew it seemed almost as if he was expected to answer incorrectly, yet Harry would often have the answer at the end of the class, only to see Professor Snape nod in reply before walking out of the room. Another time that surprised Harry was the time Malfoy sabotaged his potion. Harry remembered looking at the near black solution in the cauldron, knowing who 'accidentally' poured a large amount of armadillo bile in. He simply counter-acted the bile with a few chopped crow livers and a twig of parsley, which stunned Professor Snape and the whole class. He looked at the O he got on the result card for that potion and wondered how much of it was really Professor Snape.

Quidditch was both a release and sadness for Harry. With each practise the game against Slytherin drew closer and closer, and Harry's eagerness at coaching Ginny to replace him started to fade. She had made leaps and bounds in her ability to Seek, but was unfortunately a Chaser at heart. Any of the moves that Harry managed she learned quickly, often following Harry through whatever series of acrobatics he came up with, as if she was trying to make up for something. Harry wondered if he even should compete in the game for the Gryffindor's, but he said to Angie he'd play one game, and he'd keep his word, even if it broke his heart. Ginny saw this, often their review sessions on playing Seeker turning into long conversations where Harry spoke his mind, and heart, to Ginny. She was one of the few he trusted, after Ron and Hermione. Hermione had well and truly earned his forgiveness by now and he was not afraid to show it either.

As well as the Quidditch Harry's homework classes had taken off, doubling in the number of students. After the first few times Parvati taught a class, both with and without Harry, she spoke to him after a class, Defence, and asked if she could continue to help the first and second years. He was surprised at first, but then as he remembered the conversation, she actually liked being able to teach the younger students.

* * *

'Harry, could I speak to you?' Parvati asked as he left the Defence classroom. 

'Sure. How did the rest of the homework class go?' Harry asked, following her to the other side of the hallway.

'Great, actually,' Parvati replied, before breathing deeply. 'At first I thought they'd only cause trouble, but whatever you said to them...'

'I just tell them the truth, and if I don't know something I tell them I don't know,' Harry said, leaning against the wall.

'I'd like to help you...'

'You would? I thought you'd be too busy.'

'It's not that I don't have the work... I do, but I seem to get through it faster now. I just look at it differently.'

'It's the way you help them, you help yourself at the same time,' Harry said after a pause.

'I wouldn't have said it that way, but it's true,' Parvati replied with a nod.

'I guess I know what you're getting at,' Harry started. 'I'm glad I can do something to keep my mind of the Prophet.'

'You know some people in my dorm who have younger siblings in your homework classes wrote letters to the Prophet defending you...'

'Really?'

'Yes, I saw them writing them. They asked me some questions about you as well.'

'Such as?' Harry asked, genuinely interested.

'If we were dating,' Parvati replied flatly.

'I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to...' Harry started.

'I don't care what they think anyway,' Parvati said interrupting Harry.

'If the Prophet drags you into this, you will,' Harry added solemnly.

'Me? What would they say about me?'

'Any number of things, all of them false, but they seem to become truth in some people's minds.'

'Thank you for the warning, but I'll be fine. What was that book you brought to the last class I saw?'

'Competitive Dueling.'

'I didn't know you liked Dueling.'

'I don't, I prefer martial arts, more invigorating, but I wanted something else to do this year, if I had the time.'

'On the Gryffindor Team and running the homework classes in an OWL year?' Parvati asked, stunned.

'Not for much longer, actually, since the game is this week end, only a few more days I'm still on the team,' Harry replied.

'Oh right, what you said in the Great Hall.'

'Yeah, I meant it, isn't that the purpose of the Houses?'

'I guess so.'

'Do you have a class next?' Harry asked, seeing some sixth years gather outside the Defence room.

'Yes I do, could we finish this later?' Parvati asked, heading off to her next class.

'Sure, you know where to find me?' Harry asked. 'If not, call for Dobby, he'll show you.'

'Thanks Harry,' Parvati called out as she turned a corner.

* * *

He looked at the moon, this time a full one, through the window of his room. He heard the portrait open, half seeing, half sensing Parvati walking through the doorway before the portrait closed. 

'Tomorrow's your only game of the year?' Parvati asked.

'Unfortunately, yes,' Harry replied, not turning around. Parvati stood beside Harry after a few seconds.

'I like your room.'

'You've said that before. Did you ask Professor McGonagall tell you what she was covering next?'

'She did. It's thimbles into rings.'

'Alright, doesn't sound too bad.'

'It should be easy, after what you've had them do with needles and then the quills, they should teach it that way.'

'It seems to make more sense to keep them on an item till they can make it perfectly, not only that, differently too.'

'Different how? I just want an idea.'

'Well, you first went match to needle, not only metal ones, but bone, then you asked them for a quill from a match, so you had them use something they felt comfortable with.'

'Alright, I see what you're saying.'

'Too Ravenclaw for you?' Parvati asked chuckling gently.

'Tonight at least,' Harry replied, yawning.

'I should go...'

'If you want to... actually, could you wait a moment?'

'Sure. What do you want?'

'About the homework classes tomorrow, I know with the game the third years get it after dinner, but could you take the two in the morning before the game?'

'Yes, it shouldn't be too hard, I'll have to leave you the second and third years though.'

'Fair trade,' Harry said, looking at Parvati. He nodded once slowly.

'Alright, I think some of the first years prefer you.'

'I don't think so Harry, they want their _old_ teacher back,' Parvati said. Together she and Harry laughed for a while, before she tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

'I can't believe it was only four years ago we were one of them,' Harry said, looking back out the window.

'It seems like so long ago,' Parvati said distantly.

_More so for me_ Harry replied mentally. _One dead basilisk and the Chamber of Secrets, finding out my godfather is innocent, Dementors and the Goblet of Fire__ with the Tri-Wizard Tournament__, it seems like a decade ago._

'If you don't mind I should get some sleep,' Harry started.

'Alright, night Harry,' Parvati said, walking towards the portrait.

'Night Parvati,' Harry replied with a wave.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, just so that you more... sensitive and delicate (cough foul mouthed muttered remarks cough) get a message I will post a few things about this story. 

This is a Harry/Ginny ship, nothing else, this is a Harry with a blissfully clear mind who knows what he wants and seeks it out, believe me, it's a blessing when you reach that state. Other things about this story, well, it depends for how long it goes, but cannon ships. It is my version of a tungsten balled Harry who is willing to fight the hard fight, and as I said before it is the greater man who walks away from a fight and weeps freely, not the other way round.

Secondly, this is a piece of _**fan written fiction aka FANFICTION**_. I will write this story my way, not your way, MY WAY.

Hit that back or close button the minute you find some elements you don't like as I have this nasty little habit of deleting flames. One simple message all of my readers, if you don't like, don't read.


	21. Chapter 20

Harry waited for the game to start, sitting with the Quidditch team in the changing rooms. He looked at the robe he was in, the Seeker robe, the lion roaring at this moment. He smiled slightly, glad to see at least one Lion glad to have him on the team. He heard the start of the game called, the Slytherin team called out first, Harry falling in behind Ron, exiting the changing room.

'We have the victorious Gryffindor's, Ron Weasley replacing Oliver Wood,' Lee Jordan started. 'Not only that but the greatest Seeker of this age, Harry Potter in his only appearance for the year you ungrateful...'

'Mr Jordan,' Professor McGonagall said, her voice clear over the loudspeaker.

'Yes Professor,' Lee replied, with what seemed to be a cheeky tone. 'I can only hope Harry shows us why he is the Seeker today.'

'Don't worry Lee, I will,' Harry said quietly, sending a thumbs up sign towards Lee.

'We even have a few talent scouts today, blow their socks off Gryffindor!' Lee exclaimed.

Half of the students laughed, while groans and boos echoed from the others. Harry, for once, felt nervous about this game, though his part in it was relatively planned out. He was going to try any move he felt he could pull off, most of them taken from the book on Quidditch he bought. All of the stunts he had in mind where rated as 'Death wish' and he hoped Malfoy didn't fall for the Wronski Feint he planned for the opening minute of the game.

He heard the whistle announcing the start of the game, shooting up even faster than Malfoy. He watched as Katie, or Alicia, he couldn't tell at this speed and distance, stole the Quaffle and shot off towards the attacking half. Harry shot through the mass of players, seeing if Malfoy would dare to follow him. After a minute or so, he wasn't sure, he dived towards the ground, Malfoy in hot pursuit. He steppened the angle of his dive to screams from the stands.

'Is this a Feint?' Lee shouted. 'It's a Feint and Malfoy pulls out safely!'

Harry pulled out of the dive barely above the ground, and jumped off the broom, running as fast as he could he went around the goal posts before jumping back on the broom, hearing the crash as Malfoy flew into the sides of the pavilion behind the Gryffindor goal post. He flew back towards the centre of the pitch searching for the tiny hint of gold that was the Snitch.

'And again from Harry, we have the Welsh Run. Is Boy-Who-Lived testing his title?' Lee said in between loud cheers from the non-Slytherin's in the stadium.

_How much should I embarrass him?_ Harry thought as Draco climbed back into the air following him.

Harry shot forward, both Crabbe and Goyle aiming a Bludger at him.

_Wait for it... now_ Harry thought as he used a Sloth Grip roll to dodge the Bludgers, one over his head, the other under his feet. He could guess going by the feminine scream from behind him Malfoy was not so lucky.

'Madam Hooch, is that legal?' Lee called out. Harry saw a nod from Madam Hooch before Lee started to speak again. 'Why that has to be a new move! Let's call it the Potter Ploy!'

Harry shot back into the air, and circled til he felt Malfoy's shadow on his back again. He pulled his broom handle up, shooting high over the pitch. Malfoy followed Harry with his eyes, suspicious of any movement Harry made. When Harry felt he had enough height he stopped climbing, spun in a gently curve, before stopping the broom completely, dropping towards the ground.

'Is that a Death Drop?' Lee asked, going pale. 'Last seen attempted by Charlie Weasley...'

Harry shot towards the ground, dropping right by Malfoy who was almost as white as snow.

A tiny flash of gold shot round near the ground, and Harry waited for the right moment to start the broom again. With a thought, he started the broom, shooting forward so fast he almost fell off.

'He's seen it! He's seen it!' Lee shouted, in addition to the cheers of the Gryffindors, with most Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. 'Now Malfoy is after him.'

Harry shot towards the Snitch, the sudden banks not bothering him in the slightest, until it shot straight up. He followed it as best he could, cutting in front of Malfoy before the Snitch disappeared as the dull sun shone directly into his eyes. He pulled away from it, forcing Malfoy to fly into the Slytherin goalposts.

'Timeout,' Malfoy called once he landed on the ground.

'What is it Mr Malfoy?' Madam Hooch asked once she arrived.

'He's cheating, deliberately and unfairly targeting me,' Draco claimed.

'And that's no different to your previous behaviour, don't waste my time,' Madam Hooch replied. 'Return to play on my whistle.'

When she blew the whistle Harry took off, Malfoy now very wearily follow Harry. Harry dropped back suddenly, then a half Sloth grip roll followed. He fell so he was just below Malfoy. He wondered what he was going to do to scary him, when an idea struck. He made a loud whoop whoop noise (A/N: think Homer Simpson going around in the circle making that noise, whoop, that is). Malfoy nearly jumped off the broom and Harry turned towards the ground, the faint glint of gold in his shadow. He shot towards it, at least three broom lengths ahead of Malfoy, when the Snitch shot upwards, almost straight towards Harry. Each time Harry took a hand off the broom it started to shake to the stage where Harry wasn't comfortable with steering with a single hand. He saw it still continued to climb in his direction, inspiration from his first game coming to mind.

He turned the broom, so he would fly horizontally towards the Snitch, still at high speed and catch it alla Frog. He saw the Snitch go back to climbing upwards, this time only a broom length between Harry and Malfoy. He counted the time till he would have to catch the Snitch, closing his mouth around the Snitch, his tongue holding it in the front of his jaw. The crowd was silent for a second until Harry spat the Snitch into his hand. Cheers burst from the stands.

'Gryffindor wins 450 to 150, well played Slytherin, but you have no hope with Froggie Potter the Seeker!' Lee shouted.

Harry landed on the pitch to see Ginny charging at him. He climbed off his broom just in time to catch Ginny and spin her around in a circle.

'You were brilliant Harry, you almost made me faint!' Ginny shouted happily. 'We'll keep the trophy this year for sure!'

'I know Gin, with you on the team...' Harry started.

'Party in the common room!' a few students shouted, all of Gryffindor house disappearing after a few minutes. The Quidditch team remained on the pitch, near to Madam Hooch and Malfoy.

'Madam Hooch, that is an illegal catch...' Draco started.

'No it is not, just a lot more creative, you were out flown today Mr Malfoy, accept your defeat,' Madam Hooch said very sternly, almost putting Professor McGonagall to shame.

Malfoy turned to the Gryffindor team, still aware that Fred, George and Ron were present.

'Oi, Weasley, your mother is a bit porky, it's a surprise that you still have thing you call a house,' Malfoy shouted.

'Gred, Forge, Ron, he ain't worth it,' Harry said, hopefully commanding them to stop.

'He is worth it so much...' the twins growled in unison.

'What's the matter Potter?' Draco asked mockingly. 'Closest you had to mother isn't it?'

'I would be quiet Malfoy, very quiet,' Harry said calmly and with the same temperature as glacial ice. Harry walked up to Malfoy and looked straight at Malfoy. 'You don't want to annoy me, at all. I can do things to you that your descendants would be feeling.'

Harry walked back towards the Gryffindor team who had started to head inside, Katie, Angelina and Alicia behind Fred, George and Ron, all of whom looked livid. Harry started to head towards the change rooms when he felt something strike the back of his head. He placed a hand on the place he felt the strike, feeling blood he turned around to see Malfoy holding a beaters bat.

'That was unexpected,' Harry thought as the world faded into darkness.

_Fierfiek__, I'm sounding like Revan_ Harry thought as he opened his eyes and looked around. He could see he was in the hospital ward, for the first time in this school year. He breathed a loud sigh of relief, he felt okay, if the back of his head wasn't so sticky.

'Urgh, guys, felt like I copped a Bludger to the head,' Harry groaned.

'Close enough,' Katie replied.

'Malfoy and a...' Fred said.

'Beater's bat, the piece of scum,' George finished.

'Yeah I know, but we won right?' Harry asked rhetorically.

'We won alright, three hundred point margin, and a permanent ban on Malfoy playing at Hogwarts ever again,' Angelina replied with a smile.

'You should have heard McGonagall and Dumbledore, they're two people you don't want to mess with...' Katie added.

'Yeah, another thing I learned the hard way is how hard Beater bats are, jeez, Gred, Forge, surely you could have warned me,' Harry, mocking a complaint.

'Humour so soon after an injury is not a good sign,' Madam Pomfrey said.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Alright, I've been narky long enough, glad to see you guys like my fic... no, really I am. Over 50 reviews and twenty thousand hits. I got to say you guys make my writing enjoyable, and I hope you're around to see the end of the fic.

So again, thanks for reading, it means alot.


	22. Chapter 21

Harry walked out of the Hospital wing a bare hour after he was admitted according to Madam Pomfrey. He smiled as the sunlight reflected into the hallway and walked towards his quarters, only a tiny part of him missing the party in the Gryffindor common room. He entered his room, seeing the twins sitting in front of the fire, a keg of butterbeer resting on the table, with the team standing around the room.

'Hey Harry, thought you could do with a little treat,' Angelina said, passing Harry a cold mug of butterbeer. Harry took a sip, and the twins looked a little too relaxed for Harry's taste. He took another sip of his butterbeer, looking around for something to eat, spying some peanuts on the table. He opened his mouth to ask for the peanuts, only to find his tongue shot out into the bowl, before pulling some peanuts back into his mouth.

'So Froggie...' George said.

'You like our gift?' Fred said. The Gryffindor team chuckled for a bit.

'Good work guys,' Harry said. He took another tongueful of peanuts. 'But I'll get you back for that.'

'And what do you have in mind?' George asked.

'I'll just ask Sirius what my father would do, after all I am the son of Prongs...' Harry whispered as he stepped behind the twins.

'We beg for mercy,' Fred and George said at the same time.

Harry wondered over to Ginny and Ron who were standing at the window.

'Hey guys,' Harry said.

'Harry, are you sure you want to give up being Seeker?' Ginny asked. 'It's not I don't want to play, but not if you want to.'

'Yeah, it's for the best,' Harry replied. 'So Ron, you happy at making the team?'

'I let in fifteen goals, I can't do this...' Ron started.

'It's just your first game mate, relax,' Harry replied, one hand on Ron's shoulder. 'From what I saw they played a dirty game and you should be proud to have stopped the ones you did.'

'Yeah, I suppose,' Ron replied, looking a little green.

'Just relax, don't let them get to you, play your hardest every game and work hard at training,' Harry said. 'Give it a few games.'

'Yeah, I'll try,' Ron replied.

'Gin, if he stresses too much, hit him with a calming and cheering charm?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, I will,' Gin replied.

'Harry, don't get her to do that,' Ron stuttered.

'I will, and it's better her than me, I'll enjoy doing it,' Harry replied with a smile.

'Alright...' Ron stuttered.

'You guys can go to the party, I'll be fine, how long Gred and Forge?' Harry asked.

'A day or so,' Fred replied.

'Great, you guys can stick your heads in anytime, just give me some warning,' Harry said as the Quidditch team filed out of his room.

'Will do Harry,' Angelina called, her expression strangely thoughtful, which bothered Harry.

Harry spent the rest of the day teaching his homework class. He enjoyed it, it was a welcome break from the usual work he used to do. He wasn't sure if it felt like a natural part of his routine yet, but he liked the way the younger years weren't so... Harry felt that they saw him as Harry, not the Boy-Who-Lived. He liked being seen as just plain old Harry, it was a change from the articles the Daily Prophet published. He knew very little about the way the wizarding world handled newspapers, but more often than not he saw the Quibbler or the Oracle appearing in students hands instead of the Daily Prophet.

After dinner he heard the portrait open, revealing Ginny.

'Harry, Ron said that you come to the common room, and bring your Dad's cloak,' Ginny said, as Harry looked out at the stars from the window.

'Alright,' Harry said, retrieving the Invisibility Cloak and following Ginny. He stood at the portrait hole, seeing the Gryffindor Quidditch team, minus himself and most of the boys from his year with Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

'Oi, listen up!' Angelina shouted.

Harry saw that nearly every Gryffindor looked at her.

'Harry was right when he left a month ago. You lot have been acting like Slytherins. I'm tired of seeing some new first year, or second year, even third years...' she continued, glaring at certain Gryffindors. 'Running away from the common room crying because you don't like Harry Potter. How about you understand how bad Harry has it. First thing you have bitched and moaned for the whole of this year BEHIND HIS BACK!'

'In his first year he faced the spirit of Voldemort, in Quirrel,' Ron started. 'After getting past Fluffy, a Cerberus, Devils' Snare, and other lethal traps.'

Gasps were heard at Cerberus, then even more as Ron described McGonagall's chess set.

'His second year he saved me from Voldemort, part of his spirit in a diary,' Ginny started. 'When he rescued me he killed a Basilisk with a sword. If it wasn't for him I'd be dead.'

'Can anyone guess which sword he used?' Angelina asked. When she saw plenty of shakes she revealed Gryffindor's sword. 'Did you know only a _true_ Gryffindor could pull this out of the Sorting Hat?'

Harry looked around, seeing amazed expressions.

'In his third year he discovered his godfather, Sirius Black, and at first thought he was a murderer, the one who betrayed his parents, but it was Peter Pettigrew, a former Gryffindor,' Hermione said. 'What about last year and the Tri-Wizard Cup, who thinks Harry wanted to compete?'

Some people raised their hands, only to be stared down by the group standing at the window.

'Harry was right to call you a bunch of Slytherins,' Angelina repeated. 'We're lucky he played for us in the last game. He ended up in the Hospital Ward because we won the game.'

'But the Daily Prophet, Dad says...' one Gryffindor said.

'You forget why he's called the Boy-Who Lived...' Fred started.

'He lived while his parents did not,' George finished.

'We had to rescue him in his second year...' Fred said.

'Because the Muggles he was forced to go back to kept him a...' George added.

'Prisoner! We had to rip the bars off his window!' the twins yelled at the same time.

The Gryffindor's looked at each other, some of them full of shame if Harry had bothered to listen to his Force sense.

'He was forced to listen to all of your mutters for a fortnight, never have I been ashamed to be a Gryffindor,' Angelina said, the sword of Gryffindor still in hand. 'How many of you feel you are worthy to pick up this sword?'

Harry sighed as some of the purebloods of Gryffindor strode to the front, before attempting to reach for the sword Of Gryffindor. Angelina placed it on a table and each of them simply could not touch the sword, often not being able to approach the table at all. They looked shocked that the sword would choose a half blood over themselves. The first one to actually touch the sword was a student Harry recognised. Jacqueline walked up to the sword and picked it up, all of the Gryffindor's looking on in shock.

'Harry's nice to me, he doesn't care I'm a Muggleborn,' Jacqueline said. 'He's helped me and my friends with our homework too.'

'That's a true Gryffindor,' Ron said proudly. 'When did you all forget that?'

Murmurs passed through the crowd and Harry silently left the common room. He was happy, and sad at the same time. He was happy that some people were willing to stand up and fight for him, not the Boy-Who-Lived, and sad, that so few people were willing to do so.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge sat up quickly, her find filled with the latest of many nightmares. She had rarely left the Hospital Wing since her near death experience, the dreams always returning with greater force each night. They often started out quite normally, she would arrive to teach her class, who followed her instructions to the letter and didn't believe that Brat. Some of the time she even let him get beaten up for being such a troublemaker. Then the sounds and voices would start, some of the time it was a woman calling out her father was a squib.

_He was not a Squib, he never had much magic_ Dolores repeated to herself, knowing she was right.

The other times she was called a squib herself, which wasn't true. She was a proud member of the Selwyn line. The worst she could remember was the one she heard hooves on the stone floors, as if she was being followed. Every five minutes if she was teaching a class she heard the same hoof beat, and it was closer, louder, with each passing cycle. She looked to the door when they were so loud the class winced in pain. She then saw a man standing there, clearly a mudblood by his dress, yet it was her father. She screamed in rage the first time, calling her father a mudblood without knowing who he was, only to be told she was the daughter of a mudblood.

She looked into the small mirror on the bedside table, deep bags had formed underneath her eyes. She shuddered, and looked longily at the Dreamless Sleep Potion. She pouted herself a strong dose, her eyes closing instantly, sending her deep into the realm of sleep.

The Sith smiled, planting her final suggestion, this one was going to manifest in the real world, no longer would she simply target the dreams of her foe.

Little did Dolores know, for she was sure in the fact Harry Potter was behind this, her attacker was watching her then and there, Madam Pomfrey forcfully sleeping in her office. The Sith dropped the shield she held over Dolores eyes, as if appearing to her from nowhere.

'Now for my greatest revenge bitch!' the Sith growled. She poured her will into Dolores, writing in her very subconscious that she was only a half-blood. The Sith knew the truth about her parentage, two Squibs of a once Great Line, but that would almost be a blessing her, once she would be denied by her own mind.

The Sith laughed, a cold mirthless laugh that echoed through the upper levels of Hogwarts before she left the Hospital Wing. Dolores wanted to forgot the image burned into her mind, of a pure-blooded witch attacking her, but it fought through the cloud of the Dreamless Sleep potion, her own screams only audible to her.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah bugger, forgot about Umbridge... that should explain it. I hope.

That was meant to be for the start of the next chapter, but I think it works better here, don't you agree?


	23. Chapter 22

Harry wondered how much Albus knew what was going on in Hogwarts. He snuck out, or so Harry thought, to get recognised in the International Duelling Association as both a referee and judge and returned after being tested. The written parts he completed easily, though the judging paper was alot more complex than he first thought. The part which confused him the most was deciding what was illegal, the worst case he could think of was the duel of Albus Dumbledore vs Aberforth Dumbledore in the early nineteen thirties. He wondered why he received that duel, as he was asked to use it as a case study for the written test.

Under modern duelling rules there at least five illegal hexes in the opening minute, and deciding who won that one under modern laws was near impossible. In the end, he called it in Aberforth's favour, Albus throwing the first definite illegal hex. After that, Harry judged a mock duel, then was asked to demonstrate the counter jinxes for every single allowed jinx. That took nearly an hour, leaving Harry feeling exhausted. To his relief, he passed with top scores in every test and was now a certified duelling instructor, as well as judge and referee.

He wondered about applying for the DADA post of Hogwarts briefly, but laughed that idea off as he was still only an OWL level student. He wondered why Albus wanted him to be in the DADA classroom during the free periods he had since Professor Umbridge was so unwell she wasn't able to teach. He read the whole book, as had most of the class, finding it completely useless. He found himself outside the DADA classroom, seeing the fourth years there. He saw a letter stuck on the door in Albus's hand writing.

_Harry_

_I have seen your work with the younger years and I am truly proud of you, just as your parents would be. It is my hope you can continue to teach them__, this time__ using your duelling knowledge so that they can protect themselves in these dark times._

_As long as you are teaching Hogwarts treats you as a Professor._

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Harry laughed out loud, seeing stunned expressions from the fourth years.

'Come in everyone, I'll take the roll in a few moments,' Harry said, opening the door to the classroom. He looked at the size, and knew he would be able to do exactly what he had planned.

'Harry? What's going on?' Ginny asked, pausing in the doorway.

'I'm your teacher,' Harry replied.

'Oh no...' Ginny moaned.

'Don't worry, I think you'll like my way of teaching,' Harry whispered, gently directing Ginny inside.

He sat at the teacher's desk, looking down on the roll before calling it. 'Books away, Wands outs, please stand at the front of the class.'

The class blinked, looking confused they followed his orders. Harry pointed his wand at the desks, with two flicks sent them to the back of the roo, neatly stacked, stools appearing around the edge of the classroom. With another flick and swish of his wand a line of red rectangle was marked in the middle of the room.

'Miss Weasley, if you please step into the rectangle,' Harry said, then mouthed 'Trust me.'

'Certainly,' Ginny replied stepping into the mock duelling platform.

'Duelling is not just about throwing spells, it's about being creative,' Harry started. He stepped into the rectangle after activating the wards. 'Miss Weasley, please hit me with an Eye Twister hex.'

Ginny blinked, then threw the hex at Harry, who didn't dodge it. He blinked a few times, before looking around the class.

'You all agree I am affected by it?' he asked, to a chorus of 'yes'. 'Please step to one side Miss Weasley.'

'Alright,' Ginny said, stepping to her left. Harry threw a disarming hex to where she appeared to be, knowing it would in fact, miss her by several feet.

'Can anyone tell me why I can't hit Miss Weasley?' Harry asked to the silent class. A hand at the back of the class shot into the air after a minute.

'Miss Jones?' Harry asked.

'You can't see properly, so you can't aim properly,' she replied.

'Thank you, five points to Ravenclaw,' Harry replied. 'Can anyone else suggest a way to stop a person aiming properly?'

Harry pointed out a few students, hearing hexes like Jelly-Legs or other similar hexes. He sighed, until he pointed to a Gryffindor in the front row.

'Miss Peters, you seemed to be thinking, what do you have in mind?' Harry asked.

'Um... Dusting Charm,' she replied.

'Why a Dusting charm?' Harry asked.

'Because all of the dust is blown up from the floor...' she stuttered, feeling the class stare at her.

'Five points to Gryffindor,' Harry replied, with a smile. 'You see she used the environment to her advantage.'

'Professor?' another student asked.

'Yes Mr Rowley?' Harry replied.

'What if you added a polishing charm to the floor?' he asked.

'Very creative, Miss Weasley, if you could demonstrate both charms?' Harry asked, watching Ginny performed both charms. Harry tried to stand on the now shiny floor, only to slide around, barely able to stay in the same spot, the dust starting to make his eyes water. He let himself fall to the floor, before he cancelled the charms. He heard the laughs of the class, and laughed with them.

'Thank you Miss Weasley, Mr Rowley, if you would like to duel each other,' Harry said, walking out of the marked rectangle. He waved his wand at the board, the complete list of spells that he was allowing appeared. 'Ten points for both your houses.'

'Thank you Professor,' Ginny and the Ravenclaw boy replied.

He watched the class duel for a while, seeing most of them knew a good variety of basic hexes, Harry often handing out a few points for their creative use, such as polishing the floor beneath your opponent, or tightening their clothes unexpectedly, from what Harry could tell, everyone was having fun, even if they lost as they cheered other students, occasionally laughing as someone did something creative. Harry's favourite was the time a Ravenclaw girl transfigured the shoes of her opponent into clown shoes, causing him to fall over. As that class wound up, Harry restored the room to its previous state, each student sitting at a desk.

'Now for homework... yes homework,' Harry started, he paused when he heard the groans. 'Up to six inches on the creative use of a charm, hex or jinx. Don't just say Jelly-Legs so they can't stand. I want you to think about it, you have a fortnight.'

He finished speaking just as the bell sounded, and he waited for the next class, as it was clear by Albus's letter there was going to be on. He opened the desk, finding another letter, this time it was signed by Professor's McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape. It told Harry he would find the notes for their classes in his room at the end of the day, underneath was his new schedule, this time it was showing when he would be teaching. Harry smiled, and let the next class in, Ravenclaw and Slytherin first years.

_'__I'__m going to have a long day..._ Harry thought, then smiled. 'Everyone, please take a seat.'

* * *

Harry stood in the court yard, his shirt off, the chill wind barely present. He moved through the last stance of an Echanii form, before stretching his arms, then moving onto a Jedi form. He heard footsteps and guessed it was either Parvati or Ginny coming to see him.

'Hello Parvati,' Harry said, knowing she was looking at his back. He stood up straight and walked towards his shirt. He pulled it on, but didn't do it up.

'Harry... I heard you're the DADA teacher...' Parvati started.

'I am, for the minute,' Harry replied.

'What were you doing, just then?'

'Practising my forms. It helps me relax.'

'Like Tai Chi?'

'Something similar...' Harry started. 'Would you like me to teach you?'

'No, it's fine, I wanted to see you about the homework classes.'

'They're still on, I... we can still handle them right?'

'Yeah. We can.'

'Good to hear,' Harry replied with a smile.

'Well, I wanted to ask if you'd start a group... after Umbridge is teaching again,' Parvati said slowly.

'I'll think about it, but if she doesn't return...' Harry started.

'I guess I'll have to keep calling you Professor twice a week,' Parvati joked. A screamed echoed in the area, both their heads turning towards the noise.

* * *

_How dare she spend so much time with him! _she fumed. She wouldn't let _her_ spend any more time with him.

She sent a powerful Stun towards her target. She froze, her chest barely moving.

'He is mine!' the Sith growled. 'You will not steal him!'

She felt the pathetic woman thoughts, screaming out 'who?' but ignored them. Her ignorance would only lead to her death. The Sith spat in her face, then burned all traces of who she was from her mind, tears running down the Asian girl's face. She blasted her towards some stairs, then removed the Stun, watching her fall down them screaming. She turned around, hiding in an unused classroom till she could safely emerge.

* * *

'That was Cho... she's close,' Harry said, running towards the location he heard the scream. He saw her on falling down the stairs, reaching with the Force he slowed her fall. He tried to reach the stairs, only to have them start to move. He leapt at the stairs, barely reaching them even with his Force powered leap. He saw Cho was close to the landing at the bottom, using the banister he slid down to Cho, reaching her as she landed at the landing. He looked down at her, the Force sweeping over her body, telling him her injures.

_One broken shoulder__ and arm__, five cracked ribs and a concussion_ Harry felt. 'Come on Cho, stay with me.'

Harry knew the perils of sleeping while concussed. 'Cho. Wake up, we'll get you to the hospital ward.' He conjured a brace for the broken arm and shoulder, trusting Madam Pomfrey could heal her better than he could right now.

'Harry... what happened?' Cho stuttered. Harry tried to lessen the concussion as best he could with the Force, watching Cho's eyes he saw her become a little more aware.

'Follow my finger,' Harry said, finding Cho was severely concussed. He picked her up, taking her to the hospital wing, ignoring the fact his shirt was open. He arrived in the hospital seeing Madam Pomfrey burst out of her office.

'Severe concussion, broken ribs, arm and shoulder,' Harry said, laying Cho on a bed.

'Good work with the brace Mr Potter,' Madam Pomfrey replied.

'Thank you,' Harry replied. He was about to step away from the bed when Cho reached out with her unbroken arm.

'Thank you Harry,' she muttered.

'Relax Cho, you'll be fine,' Harry said. 'I promise it, I should know I've spent enough time here.'

'Urrrgh, my head,' Cho said, with a strangled laugh.

'I'll see you soon, okay?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, alright,' Cho said, drinking the potion she was just given by Madam Pomfrey.

Harry walked to the entrance of the Hospital Wing and waited for a few minutes, calming himself.

_What did she do to anyone?_ Harry asked himself. _Why did I feel the Dark Side on her?_

He waited for a few more minutes, not noticing the vast number of girls who walked by him. A girl walked up to him, her expression showed her concern.

'Go in Murrieta, she's okay, better than she was at least,' Harry said, ignoring the fact he didn't even know her name till today.

'Thank you,' Murrieta stuttered before walking into the Hospital Wing.

_She can't be the Sith... I still feel some Light in her soul_ Harry's thoughts continued. _But the Force seems so much duller than normal._

Harry shook off his thoughts, and headed back to the courtyard. This time he would meditate while he practised. He had alot on his mind.


	24. Chapter 23

Harry walked to his next class, again it was DADA, and he was still teaching it. The attack on Cho a few days ago was still big news in the school. He approached his first class of the day, and walked by them heading towards the door, listening to them.

'Oh my god, did you see his chest...' one girl whispered.

'I know, he's so hot...' her friend replied. Harry stopped by the door, and opened it. As the class filed in he raised an eyebrow at the two girls who were whispering, their blushes a stark contrast to their pale faces. He waited for the rest of the class to file in before he closed the door. He called the roll, almost from memory, and stood at the black board.

'You have a choice, we can continue the duels we started last lesson, or I could teach you a new charm,' Harry said. 'I'd like a show of hands.'

'Continue the duels?' Harry asked, seeing a quarter of the class raised their hands.

'New charm?' Harry asked, seeing the rest of the class raised their hands.

'Excellent, wands out, now I don't need to say books away as you didn't even get them out,' Harry said, to chuckles from the class. They all stood at the front of the class while Harry moved the desks out of the way. He looked at the blackboard, swishing his wand, revealing the instructions to cast a shield breaker charm.

'Everyone, please pair up,' Harry said loudly, watching the class break into pairs. 'You can see the incantation and movements, please practise them a few times. The first person to cast it silently gets fifteen points.'

Harry wondered through the class, watching the students attempt to cast the spell, most people taking about ten minutes to even get the tiniest reaction on their partner. Harry approached the two girls who were whispering in line earlier and saw they could make the other's hair move, a sure sign they were able to cast the charm.

'Miss Patterson, Miss Petil, perhaps you would like to test it on a shield?' Harry asked.

'Yes Professor,' they replied. Harry quickly surrounded himself with a basic shield and watched as the two of them fired the hex into his shield. As the two bolts impacted Harry remained stationary, his shield barely moving.

'A good attempt, Mr Jackson, please cast a Shield charm,' Harry said. He turned around and cast the shield breaker at him. A deep blue bolt left his wand, striking and disintegrating the shield.

'As you can see you need to focus on breaking the shield, the more will, the greater power,' Harry said, turning around slowly. 'All of you can cast it now, so I would like to try non-verbally.'

'Yes Professor,' the class replied. As the end of class neared, Harry saw that each time it was cast, verbally, the partner often had their tie blown around by the force of the spell passing.

'Great work, ten points for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,' Harry said to small cheers. 'Now I'd like you to be able to cast the charm silently for the next lesson. Dismissed.'

Harry watched the class file out of the room, just as the bell sounded.

He waited a few minutes, finding Ron and Hermione walked into the classroom.

'Harry?' Ron asked.

'Yes?' Harry replied.

'What are you doing here? Why haven't you been in classes?' Hermione asked.

'Um, I have been in my classes, I'm just teaching them instead of working in them,' Harry replied.

'You're our teacher?' Ron asked. Harry nodded in reply. 'This is going to be awesome,' Ron said, bouncing on the spot. 'You can get Malfoy into so much trouble...'

'Ron,' Hermione said sternly.

'What? We know he is going to cause trouble,' Ron replied.

'I suppose,' Hermione muttered.

'Relax, and please wait outside,' Harry said smiling.

'Yes, we will, _Professor_,' Hermione said with a smile, pulling Ron outside.

Harry laughed, before copying the notes he quickly drew up the previous night for this class. He wondered how much of it was going to appear in the OWL test, but since he was told to cover it, he would. Albus looked in on the classes the previous day, and Harry was relieved when Albus simply smiled, then left the room. He wondered how he'd even managed to keep up with the work he should be doing, often working till near eleven o'clock at night. He was grateful for the help provided by Parvati, who was now forced to Harry's dismay, to take over the homework classes he started. He tried to help out as best he could, but often was so busy with his own work he could only help a couple of students out of every group.

He waited for the bell to sound, hearing the great bell toll to announce the next class had started. He walked to the door, and opened it, seeing the assembled Gryffindor's and Slytherin's ahead of him, their mouths open in shock. Even Ron and Hermione were a little stunned at him taking control so quickly.

'Please come in,' Harry said, watching the class file in. He waited seeing Malfoy and his two goons stop by the door.

'You're no teacher Potter,' Malfoy snarled.

'I am, Five points from Slytherin,' Harry replied.

'Like that scares me, Scarhead,' Malfoy added.

'Ten points, I will continue to deduct increasing amounts of points the longer you stay out of class,' Harry replied flatly.

'So the Mudblood lover...' Malfoy started.

'Another fifteen point have been lost Malfoy,' Harry said, studying his nails. 'Twenty...'

Harry watched as Malfoy stormed into the class, taking the seats furthest from Harry.

'I am sorry for the loss of points to Slytherin House, but Mr Malfoy questioned my authority, I hope I'll not need to do so again,' Harry said. Most of the Slytherin students looked at Harry, stunned at his statement. Glares were directed at Malfoy, as the Slytherin's remembered what they heard from the lower years, even some of the upper years, in the common room. They knew Harry would be fair on them, maybe not Malfoy, Crabbe or Goyle, but certainly fair on them.

'We will start duelling in a few lessons time, however I need to cover Wards and Warding before we start...' Harry said. As the groans started he raised his hand, silence reigning. 'This is for our, yes, our, OWLs, it is something we _need_ to know, while I am sure you all will enjoy the duelling, I have to cover this subject now,' Harry said.

He looked around the class, the only eager expression coming from Hermione. Harry breathed in deeply, before releasing it. He was dreading the reaction to the next words he would speak. 'Are there any questions?'

To his amazement, three hands appeared, not the one he expected.

'Mr Zambini?' Harry said, looking at the Slytherin boy.

'How are we to address you?' he asked calmly.

'Professor or Sir, just as a normal Professor, I do have the power to take points and assign detentions, but I hope I don't need to, Mr Thomas?' Harry replied.

'How long are you teaching this class?' Dean asked.

'As long as Madam Umbridge is unwell and is unable to teach, Ms Granger?' Harry answered, dreading Hermione's question.

'Our textbooks, are we going to need new ones?' Hermione asked, to the groans of the Gryffindors.

'Unfortunately, I can only work with what I have been given, I will, however, assign some in-class reading separate to that book,' Harry replied. 'Anything else?'

He saw the lack of hands, and continued to wait for a little bit longer. He saw Hermione about raise her hand, Harry feeling her question, it was when he was going to start.

'As there are no more questions, I'd like you to answer this question, what is the purpose of a ward?' Harry asked. He waited a minute, seeing Hermione put her hand up he called her name.

'A ward is a shield that protects an area...' Hermione started.

'Wrong, that is the description of a ward, not its purpose,' Harry said, to the shock and amazement of both houses in his class. Hermione stuttered a remark, before she looked back at the notes on the board.

'Mr Weasley?' Harry asked, seeing Ron start to raise his hand.

'It's a gate, really,' Ron said.

'Correct, a ward is a gate when you look at its purpose,' Harry said. 'Five Points to Gryffindor.'

'Thanks mate,' Ron replied, smiling.

'If you all could get some quills out I'd like you to take some notes,' Harry said, revealing his notes. He waited for ten minutes, nothing but the sound of quills on parchment. He listened, hearing a well muffled giggle, he walked over to Padma.

'Miss Patil, would be so kind as to give me the note you just read?' Harry asked.

Padma blinked, then nodded, passing the folded sheet of parchment over. Harry walked to the front of the class. 'Excuse me, but I feel I should read this out...'

Harry watched as Padma squirmed in her seat, another student mirroring her actions.

'Did you see his arse?' Harry started flatly. 'Yeah, I did, he's _sooo_hot_.'_

Harry watched as the class laughed, Padma and her friend blushing bright pink. 'I think I can assume no more notes will be passed around?'

'Yes Professor,' they replied.

'Excellent, since you have all copied my notes I'll ask a few questions, if a ward is a gate, then you obviously set a key, what types of keys can you set?'

'Miss Patil?' Harry asked.

'Marks...' she stuttered.

'Very good, you can tie it into a mark, such as the Dark Mark,' Harry said.

'Mr Zambini?' Harry asked, seeing his hand in the air.

'Passwords, or phrases,' he started. 'Incantations even.'

'Excellent answer, five points to Slytherin,' Harry said.

'Blood,' Hermione said, after Harry pointed to her.

'Doorways?' Seamus asked when Harry pointed to him.

'How so Mr Finnegan?' Harry asked.

'How many people go through it, what sex they are...' Seamus replied.

'Five points for Gryffindor,' Harry said. 'All of the answers were good, a ward is a gateway you can set access requirements too, much like...' Harry paused. He felt a deep darkness happening. He shut his eyes, and rubbed his temples slowly. Voldemort had struck a family violently, and he felt the Dark Side energy resonating from their painful ends.

'Professor?' Hermione asked.

'I'm fine, I'm fine,' Harry replied.

'Much like the Gringotts vaults, you need the key to be allowed access and know the physical location,' Harry finished. 'Can anyone think of a good example of a type of ward?'

'Anti-Portkey, Anti-Apparition,' Daphne Greengrass shouted.

'Any others?' Harry asked with a nod towards Daphne. She looked offended briefly, but on seeing Harry's nod, she smiled slightly.

'Duelling?' a Gryffindor girl called out.

'Another type, so far so good, anymore?'

'Age,' Dean said softly.

'Age, yes, the age line around the Goblet of Fire was a type of ward, there's one more I can think of...' Harry started. He saw no hands raised. 'Level of magic.'

'Yes Ms Granger?' Harry asked, seeing her hand shooting into the air.

'How can level of magic be used a key for a ward?' Hermione asked, she, the only one out of the whole class who dared to ask the question.

'If you're a powerful wizard, and you want to be left in peace, would you allow a low powered wizard come to you?' Harry asked rhetorically. 'You would create a ward to keep wizards of insufficient power out to stop them from wasting your time wouldn't you, Mr Malfoy?'

'Yes, of course, especially for people like you,' Malfoy replied. Harry heard Crabbe and Goyle laughing, while the rest of Slytherin house stared at them with foul intent.

'Slytherin students, I will ask you to decide Mr's Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle's punishment, please write down your suggestions, if the three people I named would remain after class I will assign their punishment then,' Harry said. He watched as parchment was torn up and passed around, the Slytherin's quickly writing down their ideas, before they appeared on Harry's desk.

He looked at the clock, seeing it was time to wrap the class up he started to read the suggestions for punishing Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. He wrote up the various ideas, adding a counter next to each one, the most popular idea being a few nights of detentions with Flich, without their wands for cleaning the cleaning the castle.

'Mr's Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, you will be serving detention with Mr Filch, cleaning the castle with no magic and without your wands on your person, they will run for three nights,' Harry said.

'For your homework I want you to write half a foot on a single type of ward and how you would use it, you may choose any type of ward you wish. Dismissed,' Harry said, hearing the bell ring. He watched the class file out of his room, Malfoy looking furious. He sat down, hearing the door shut. 

'Harry?' Severus asked.

'Severus?' Harry asked. 'I presume you are here about Malfoy's punishment?'

'No, I heard you felt the last attack...' Severus started. 'I may have a way to help you.'

'That would be?' Harry asked, rubbing his temples.

'Occulmancy, shielding your mind,' Severus replied. 'If you are interested...'

* * *

She listened, to the conversation through the Force, remaining completely invisible to their senses. 

_He has not changed, he will take out his hatred on Harry_ she thought. She was so happy they would be spending time together. It would ruin Harry's good mood.

_He will see the power of the Dark Side, and he will use it_ her thoughts continued.

_But I still can't identify the Jedi_ she added, her thoughts raging.

* * *

A/N: Guys and gals, this story sits at just over 25,000 hits and sixty reviews, thanks a heap for making my writing so enjoyable.


	25. Chapter 24

Harry remembered the last week, not only was Cho attacked, but Severus Snape of all people, had bonded with a phoenix. It seemed odd that the deep blue creature would choose Severus, but something told Harry it was for the best. He looked out the window, the cloud cover hiding the stars this night. He had a feeling that tonight would be a strange night, one remembered in Hogwarts history for a very long time. Parvati said she wanted to have a meeting about the homework groups, and she was running late. He guessed it was due to the nature of the last three assignments every fifth year was assigned. Harry had started to work on them during the breaks in his classes, though he felt he'd barely started.

He looked out the window again, this time the Force telling him some people were talking about him. Determined to find out, Harry left a note for Parvati in case she arrived at his room, and called out the place he seemed called to, the Headmaster's office. He arrived quietly, somehow Minerva, who was pacing, and Albus didn't notice his arrival. Albus looked at Minerva pensievely, before taking a strand from his pensieve and placing it to his temple, the silvery-grey liquid running into his temple, disappearing from view. He sighed, Minerva's pacing now ceased.

'It is as I feared Minerva, Harry has been bearing the weight of powering the wards,' Albus said, looking at Professor McGonagall.

'He has been doing what?' Minerva asked.

'He's been powering the wards around Privet Drive.'

'I know what you said, but what does it mean?'

'It means that Harry has been stripped of a large portion of his magic, as the spell cast by his mother could find no-one else to bond to.'

'I told you, Albus, they were the worst sort, now what are you going to do when Harry finds out?' Minerva asked. She turned around as she saw Harry had stood by the fireplace in the office.

'I will never return there, especially not now,' Harry said calmly.

'Surely, you can give them one more chance?' Albus asked, in desperation.

'One more chance?' Harry roared as loudly as a pit rancor. 'One more chance to beat me? One more chance to starve me? One more chance to insult the memory of my parents who I never knew? I'm the Boy-Who-Lived when my parents didn't, or did you both forget that?'

'Harry, my boy...' Albus started.

'No, I am not your boy! I've lived being treated worse than a Malfoy house elf for most of my life, I will not return there!' Harry said.

Fawkes trilled at Harry, something that Albus had never heard before, understanding and sorrow. Harry scratched Fawkes's head as he looked at Albus. 'I'd listen to her Albus, she's been through a lot.'

'Her?' Professor McGonagall asked. She was stunned, everyone had for a long time thought Fawkes to be male.

'Yes, her, that's something he should have noticed a long time ago, just like you didn't see my misery at being returned to a _prison_ every summer,' Harry said, before flooing away.

'Harry... Mr Potter,' Professor McGonagall called out.

'He's gone Minerva, I only hope he can forgive us,' Albus said, sighing. It was not a good year for him.

'He can forgive us, but will he forget this? I doubt I'll ever see him in Gryffindor colours again,' Minerva replied, leaving the office.

* * *

She was furious, she could barely believe what she was seeing and hearing. They placed him in an abusive home, then forced him to return there for three years. She opened her eyes and grinned. Her plans were proceeding nicely, and Harry was stepping ever closer to the Dark Side n her opinion.

_If only Snape could break the last barrier_ she thought, pleased with herself. _But that damned twin is just too close to him, I'll have to deal with her. _

* * *

Harry remembered the Occulmancy lesson of the previous evening. Serevus had explained the principles, which matched Jedi meditation. Harry had already sorted through all of his thoughts and memories, placing them in patches. To a wizard his thoughts would be the wind around them, if that, and so undetectable, as that was how he saw them, his memories would be underground wells in a vast desert, so deep that there was no way you could reach them without Harry being able to sense it, and oppose it. Severus also briefly spoke of Guardians, constructs that protected a mind, something which sounded to Harry like the subconscious.

'Relax Harry, Legimens,' Professor Snape said, not even warning Harry.

Harry preferred it this way, this would be the way Voldemort would attack his mind, and it was the test to see if he was able to hide his mind according to Revan's Rules of War. The rule Harry thought of was 'If you can't see the target you can't attack the target.'

Severus looked around Harry's mind, finding the desert and three suns like what Harry saw when he fought the Horcrux, but seeing little more than sand, he stood on the highest sand dune and saw nothing. A figure sped towards him, stopping and starting randomly, often running in circles around the dunes. Severus walked up to figure, naked, and he was about to speak the figure disappeared. Severus looked around, then was surprised as a very loud noise sounding like 'WHOOP, WHOOP whoop, whoop whoop, whoop' echoed through his head, breaking his own Occulmancy barriers.

Severus opened his eyes to see Harry smiling serenely, before he opened them.

'Very good Harry,' Professor Snape said. 'Very good, I believe don't need to train you.'

Harry left with a short bow, before closing the door. Professor Snape Flooed immediately to Professor Dumbledore's office.

'Headmaster, Harry is undetectable, it's like he has no mind to read,' Severus said flatly, like he was having trouble believing it himself. He paused to see a very tired expression on Dumbledore's face.

'Severus, so he is able to hide his thoughts well?' Albus asked.

'He has already Occuled his mind so well it took an hour to even sense.'

'So he is safe from Voldemort?'

'He is the only one who safe. There is something else. He is even more powerful at Legimancy than I am.'

'How so?'

'He had a guardian in his mind, and it broke my own barriers.'

'He had a guardian?'

'A naked child like creature, but yes, a guardian.'

'He is most powerful,' Albus replied. 'Thank you Severus, I doubt he'll need further lessons.'

'Perhaps he could teach us a better way of Occulmacy,' Severus muttered before leaving the office by Floo.

* * *

She snuck up onto her target, though why she would meet Harry at such an hour was almost beyond her. They had to be dating in her mind, and he would lose her. She wasn't going to kill her, but she was going to make sure that no man could look at her again.

She saw the back of her target before sending the most powerful, hate filled bolt of Force lightening at her, it arcing up her left side. She screamed in pain and a figure surrounded in the Light side, so bright she couldn't identify her attacker, appeared around the corner, charging at her.

_Perhaps I should get him as well_ she thought, before being blasted by a Force wave.

_I guess not, Jedi_ she thought as she ran into the hallways of Hogwarts.


	26. Chapter 25

Parvati screamed in pain as the lightening ran up the side of her body, but of the corner of her eye she saw someone charge at her attacker, pushing her away, before hitting her with some type of hex, according to her, although she saw nothing.

Harry looked at the weeping form of Parvati and picked her up gently, before running to his room. He lay Parvati on his bed, the soft sheets providing her with some comfort. He threw a large handful of Floo powder in to the blaze.

'Headmaster, Parvati has been attacked, could you bring Madam Pomfrey here as well as Professor Flitwick and McGonagall?' Harry asked as he saw Albus's head appear in the fire.

Barely a minute later the people he asked for had stepped out of the fire place, Madam Pomfrey heading straight for Parvati, while Professor's Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick looked at Harry.

'She was attacked, the attacker was masked, so I can't identify them, but I did think they ran in the direction of the Gryffindor common room,' Harry said. 'It's a rather roundabout way, but it passes no other common rooms.'

'If that is your opinion Mr Potter,' Professor McGonagall replied, sighing, before leaving by the Floo.

'Professor Flitwick, could you reassure the Ravenclaws that this was meant to be targeted at me, and that I wish I was the one that was hit,' Harry said sincerely.

'I will Harry, and thank you, for saving her,' Professor Flitwick said with a solemn nod, before leaving by Floo.

Harry looked at Albus, their last discussion still clearly in mind when they both heard a scream. Harry used a massive Force blast to rip the door from the hinges, seeing Madam Pomfrey holding her wand over Parvati.

'Strange, that counter curse should have worked,' Madam Pomfrey said before trying another spell. Parvati screamed in pain and Harry snapped.

'Madam Pomfrey, if you have no idea what these injuries are then I suggest you leave this to someone who does!' Harry yelled at Madam Pomfrey, the two of them entering a staring contest. Harry won after a minute, Madam Pomfrey walking out of the room, leaving Parvati still in the bed, tears running down her checks.

'Get out of my room Albus,' Harry growled. 'You have caused enough trouble in my life, and this is something I can heal.'

Albus looked sadly at Harry before leaving by Floo. Harry unleashed another massive Force blast, destroying the fire and blasting the ash up the chimney. He willed himself to relax and walked back to have a look at Parvati. As far as he could identify, the scars were caused by the most powerful form of Force Lightening, and from a Sith Lord, or Lady, as well. He was sure of that now, whereas before he didn't know what it was.

'Parvati, I'm going to ask you to trust me, do you have your wand?' Harry asked.

'No,' Parvati said, starting to weep silently. 'It hurts so much.'

'I know it does, but I need to see how bad it is,' Harry said.

'Do you, can you cast a charm like Madam Pomfrey?'

'No, this is not magic as you know it.'

'Do I have to...' Parvati started.

'Shirt and skirt, yes, if it helps you can have my wand, if I try anything that I didn't tell you about Stun me, okay?'

'Alright,' Parvati replied, taking Harry's wand from his hand. She slowly took off her shirt and Harry cringed at the scarring that ran down the left side of her body. She looked at Harry oddly for a moment.

'I need to see it Parvati,' Harry said flatly, using a tiny Force compulsion. 'I'm going to try and heal you, that's all.'

Parvati nodded, then pushed off her skirt, wincing the whole time, as the skirt fell past her knees Harry saw how bad the scarring was. He opened his mind to the Force and was almost knocked over by the massive burst of Dark side power coming from the wounds.

'Lie back Parvati, I'm going to try and heal you,' Harry said, noticing her grip of his wand was tight.

Harry held his hands a few inches above Parvati's stomach before opening his mind to the Force. He studied the wounds, as best he could, wondering for a moment how to heal the wounds.

_A calm body is a healed body _Harry thought, remembering Revan's words. He willed the Force coming off of him to push out the Dark side taint in her wounds. For a few minutes Harry stood by the bed, a soft blue aura surrounding him. He opened his eyes to see the scarring had vanished entirely.

'I'm going to tuck you in, get some rest,' Harry said, doing exactly what he said.

'Thank you Harry,' Parvati murmured before falling asleep. Harry collected his wand, repaired the door and walked into the sitting area. He conjured some blankets, not wishing to disturb the house elves, and lay down across the sofa. He fell asleep after a moment, the healing taking a lot of his energy.

The next morning Harry woke up earlier than normal, hearing a loud scream, then another one shortly afterwards. He bolted to the door to his bedroom, both lightsabres beams reaching their full length as Harry blasted the door open. He looked to see Parvati on the bed, holding the sheets tightly around herself.

'Harry?' she asked, before starting to cry loudly. Harry shut off his lightsabres and placed the hilts on the bedside table, before sitting beside Parvati.

'You were attacked last night, you remember I brought you here?' Harry asked.

'Yes, thank you,' Parvati said, sobbing.

'Don't worry about it, are you feeling better?'

'Yes, I am, can I see a mirror?'

'I'll see if I have one, but I promise you, all of the scarring is gone,' Harry said, finding a small mirror on the dresser. He walked over and picked up the mirror, passing to Parvati. 'Neither of us want seven years back luck now do we?'

Parvati held the mirror up and saw her scar free face staring back at her. 'How did you get rid of them, I saw you glowing.'

'I'm sorry Parvati, but that is my secret, for now, my bathroom is that door over there, I'll let you borrow some of my clothes, at least till you get back to the Ravenclaw dorm, I'll leave my wand so you can resize them,' Harry replied pointing out which door he meant. 'Take a long bath to relax, I'll be gone for an hour or so.'

'Alright, Harry, did anything happen, between us?'

'No, we both fell asleep pretty much as soon as I healed you.'

'Thank you, Harry, for being honest,' Parvati said, hugging Harry. Harry hugged her back, then walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He walked to the court yard that he practised his kata in and as soon as he stepped into the centre of the room shifted into a Jedi combat form.

An hour later he returned to his room, finding Parvati dozing on the sofa. She had chosen a black shirt and pants, both items had been resized by her.

'Parvati?' Harry asked. 'Did you have any trouble with the clothes?'

'You wear too much black,' Parvati said, over the top of the book Harry just noticed.

'Not that many options consider what house I am in, my own,' Harry replied, sitting next to her.

'Who did this?'

'I don't know, I wish I did. I wish it was me they got.'

'You don't mean that.'

'Yes I do, you shouldn't have to face that, no-one here should, but me, I know what it is and I can beat it.'

'You're a Gryffindor you know that?'

'And that's a bad thing?' Harry asked.

'How about you just change your house name to Only True Gryffindor?'

'Because Professor McGonagall would then be my head of house again, right now I'm my own head of house.'

The pair of them laughed, though Parvati's laugh seemed more distant than the previous times Harry heard it.

'Thank you, again,' Parvati said, looking at Harry. 'If there was something I could do...'

'Don't worry about it, you're better, and that's what counts, I'm going for a shower, then breakfast, in here, would you rather eat in the Great Hall?' Harry asked, heading for the bedroom.

'I'd rather eat with you today, if you want me to,' Parvati said.

'It's alright to be scared Parvati, it really is, if you'd rather be here, then you can stay as long as you need,' Harry replied before he shut the door.

As he walked back into the sitting room after his shower, a small table had been pulled over to the sofa, and two trays of food, both English breakfasts, lay on the table.

'Dobby brought these, at least I think it as Dobby,' Parvati said. 'He kept on saying your name.'

'Yeah, Dobby seems to take care of me, whether I want him to or not,' Harry replied with a chuckle, tying back his hair.

* * *

_Damn that Jedi, she's been Healed_ she thought over breakfast.

_Is it Him?_ she realised. _If it's him... then why don't I sense it?_

She continued to eat, enjoying her breakfast, joking with her so-called friends.

_If it is him... then he is already trained..._ she continued to think.

Breakfast had almost finished, her final thoughts triggering the greatest amount of rage. _He is the Light Sider I felt during my training! I will kill him!_


	27. Chapter 26

Harry read the letter he received that arrived through a tawny owl, just wondering what he could do about it. He knew there was at least one Sith in the school, but out of the near one thousand students that attended there was no easy way to sense him, or her. He remembered the feeling he had when he first reached out with the Force, the current feeling so much duller. It was as if the Force was being blocked. He breathed out, releasing his hold on the Force. He rubbed his temples, even the tiniest touch caused a head ache now.

The only way Harry could describe the way the Force was behaving as if it was caged, raging as its imprisonment. Each time he tried to reach out, he felt blocked in, barely even feeling the room around him at times. He wondered why the Force would be acting that way, but was disturbed, a disembodied head appearing in the fire.

'So Prongslet... no time for Uncle Padfoot?' Sirius asked.

'Sith spit Snuffles, are you trying to kill me?' Harry asked in reply, shocked. 'No... I've just been busy.'

'Moony said you've turned traitor... a Professor?' Sirius asked conversationally. 'And what's worse... a popular one.'

'Can it Sirius... I just read this letter _Albus_ left me and I found I was the teacher,' Harry replied, bitterly. 'It's not like I'm even being paid for this... Moony is the bigger traitor.'

'I resent that Harry,' Remus's voice said, echoing through the room. Harry smiled, the headache he would have after this conversation would be a welcome one.

'So, what's on your mind?' Sirius asked. 'I know plenty would be, I heard about the attacks...'

'Cho and Parvati? Yeah, I'm err...'

'A knight in shining armour? I'm sure Ginny appreciates that,' Sirius teased. He wiggled his eyebrows at Harry.

'Yes, I want to take Ginny out on a date, but I'm not going to let her come to any harm... I want to find out who is attacking the students,' Harry said, with a long sigh.

'Oh, Harry, why is no-one trying to ruin our conversation, I thought I'd appear in the Gryffindor common room?'

'Yeah, I asked for new quarters, I'm not a Gryffindor anymore...'

'Not a Gryffindor?' Sirius asked, sounding outraged. 'Why?'

'Well, most of them believe the Prophet... Sirius, you have no idea how bad it is, just think you were an outlaw, you had to hide, I can't do that, I have to go to classes and listen to their mutters. It doesn't matter what I do, it's all the same, I even had another Professor abuse me in class,' Harry shouted, exasperated. 'Severus was the usual arse at first, but now he's fine and I get that type of crap from another professor... how do you think I feel?'

'Whoa there Prongslet... calm down,' Sirius said. 'I...uh...'

'Oh don't start, they even attacked my parents,' Harry snapped. He breathed out slowly.

'I don't read the Prophet, not anymore,' Sirius said. 'I never knew they brought up James and Lily.'

'Honestly I just want to dump the body of the basilisk on the Prophet's doorstep and have them see it,' Harry said. 'Let's see what they do with me holding the same sword I killed it with, or the scar on my arm where it bit me.'

'I'm so... Harry... Molly said you left the Gryffindor dorms and I was worried.'

'It's okay, I'm fine... perhaps you should meet my new guardians?' Harry asked. 'You should like Revan.'

'Revan and Bastila Evans?' Sirius asked. 'Albus heard about them... they're martial arts instructors?'

'Yeah, they are,' Harry replied. _I need to speak with Revan again, work out their cover story._

'Well, Lily said she had some cousins...' Sirius started. 'I'm just glad they found you.'

'Yeah, so am I,' Harry replied.

'So, um, is everything okay?' Sirius asked.

'As okay as it can be,' Harry replied.

'One more thing... did you really get an O for a potion?' Sirius asked.

'Last three I think, then I got an E, then another two O's,' Harry replied.

'Why the E?'

'I err... made the potion using a different set of ingredients,' Harry said, scratching the back of his head. 'And I made it in half the time.'

'So what was wrong with it?'

'Three or four times as potent,' Harry replied. 'Don't ask me why that's a problem, but the way Severus was talking about it was like I made a bomb.'

'Which potion? What ingredients?' Sirius asked, starting to pale.

'Greek Bloodfire,' Harry replied with a shrug. 'Three parts Belladonna, two parts Essence of Gillyweed, four parts Aconite and three drops of dragon blood, no fire, it's a cold mix.'

'Um, that is Bloodfire... but that's the _really_ dangerous version, did _Severus_ explain why you should have used the mild recipe?' Sirius replied. He looked white.

'No, he said the version I used was too explosive,' Harry replied. 'Just how dangerous is it?'

'Um... skin contact will make it explode... just about anything will make it explode,' Sirius stuttered. 'Don't you ever do that again.'

'I'll try not to,' Harry replied. He started to laugh. 'Honestly Padfoot, I would have thought you would have been a little supportive of my attempts to make him wet his pants.'

'Yes, but not that way,' Sirius replied. 'Send me a letter you hooligan.'

Harry snorted. 'Yeah, when I have some time to write one.'

Harry looked to see the fire had returned to normal and sighed. He chuckled for a moment, before looking at the time, finding it was time for the homework group to start.

_Was it the first or third years?_ Harry thought as he stepped out of his room and into the hallway. _It's the first years._

About ten minutes later Harry leaned by a desk, skim reading a single piece of parchment which was a draft of a Potions assignment. He felt a pair of eyes focus on him, ignoring the feeling as best he could. After a few more minutes, in which Harry spotted a pair of errors which he underlined, he stood up and turned around.

'Katie, can I help you?' Harry asked.

'Well...' Katie stuttered.

'If you would excuse me for a moment, I'll be speaking with Miss Bell,' Harry said loudly to the class. Harry walked out of the class, Katie just behind him.

'What is this about?' Harry asked, still in teaching mode.

'Well Professor,' Katie started sounding a little moody. 'This is about the team...'

'Sorry Katie,' Harry said. 'I'm just a bit tired of people bringing it up.'

'That's okay I guess, but we'd like you back. Don't get me wrong Ginny is a damn good Seeker, but she lacks that... that... instinct you have.'

'I know, believe it's hard just seeing her coming back from training some days.'

'We got another match against Slytherin coming up...'

'I know, I know, they're still in third place, you should be able to beat them soundly.'

'Maybe, they've got a real seeker now.'

'Not at Ginny's quality.'

'Close to?'

'Nope. He's good, Cho would have some problems with him but not Ginny. If anything Ginny's got an advantage against him, I saw him fly against a female Slytherin the other day, he's almost too nice.'

'Almost?'

'Took him a few minutes to start with the real acrobatics.'

'Alright...'

'There's something else isn't there?' Harry asked.

'How did you pick that up?' Katie asked, trying to hide some embarrassment.

'Here to ask me for a date? Who's it for? You or a friend?'Harry asked.

'Harry! Be serious!' Katie exclaimed.

'No, that's my godfather's name,' Harry countered.

'ARGH!' Katie groaned. 'Alright... alright... Angelina said you would be here teaching some first years, or other students, but I didn't believe her.'

'And you saw my arse,' Harry added. 'You can call her Angie you know.'

'What? No I didn't... maybe a little.'

'So now the truth is out.'

'Yes I got a perv okay?'

'I'm forced to get a perv most weekends, have you seen some of the tops they wearing... it's a wonder they even get in them. Don't even get me started on those so called skirts either. They're lucky the castle is warmed.'

'I thought...' Katie started. 'You mean you don't want that?'

'Do I look like I want to date any of them?'

'Well, no... I don't know.'

'The answer is no.'

'Well, that's a relief, I'll have to pass on the bad news in my dorm then. So who is she?'

'Me to know, you to find out, but then you probably already know.'

'I can't know... the only people you've been spending any time with and you'd could date are Ginny, Parvati or Cho. Is it Cho?'

'Nope, one guess down, one to go.'

'It can't be Parvati, she's seeing that Michael from Ravenclaw... Ginny?' Katie asked, one eyebrow raised.

'Maybe, maybe not,' Harry replied flatly.

'Harry, could you check my essay?' a first year called from the class.

'I'm needed,' Harry said.

'You know, you have more friends than you think Harry,' Katie said, walking away from Harry deeper into the castle.

'I know, but I just want a little privacy for the minute,' Harry replied. _Damn this castle, is nothing private?_

* * *

She looked at her next target. It had taken a while for her to get her revenge, but it was tonight she would strike. She was not only angry at what He was... but that another would dare to attack him. 

_How dare you hurt him__ How dare you attack him! He is mine! _She thought. The two idiots either side of the blonde were oblivious as they were slammed into the wall around the doorway they were standing on front of. The blonde idiot turned around quickly, seeing only her mask.

'You will pay for what you did,' she whispered, opening the door behind the blonde, a Force push blasting him into the room. The door closed behind her ominously, a deep groan from the dry hinges unsettling him even more, to her enjoyment.

'Potter deserved it,' the blonde stuttered.

'If you think that, then I'll just have to make sure you can't use your hands,' she said. She concentrated, crushing all of the bones in both hands at the same time. The blonde screamed in pain before he was slammed into the wall. He slid to the ground, his eyes full of tears.

'Why not your feet too?' she asked, enjoying his torment. She again, used the Force to break the bones in his feet. Tears burst from his eyes and ran down his checks, his screams of pain a strange music to her ears. She felt multiple people running to the room, and looked at the window. She climbed out, then up a floor before climbing into the classroom above it. She looked around with her Force sense, feeling the anguish of the so-called 'dragon.'

She smiled, today was a good day after all.

* * *

Harry looked at the head of Albus in the flames, almost guessing the words that were going to be spoken. 

'A Slytherin has been attacked and I was blamed?' Harry asked.

'I'm afraid so, please step into my office,' Albus replied.

'Alright,' Harry replied.

Harry stepped into the fire, the emerald flames wrapping around him as he arrived in the Headmaster's office. He looked to see Professor Umbridge looking sickly, as if she was ill. Professor Snape looked annoyed, but Harry got the feeling, he wasn't sure if it was just instinct or the Force, that it was nothing to do with him.

'Mr Potter, why did you attack Mr Malfoy?' Professor Umbridge demanded.

'Malfoy's been attacked?' Harry replied, confused. 'I was running one of my homework groups...'

'Ah, yes, Minerva did ask me a few weeks back why the grades in the lower years seemed to rise,' Albus said. 'Can anyone apart from those first years confirm your whereabouts?'

'Katie Bell can,' Harry replied flatly.

'I have already spoken with Miss Bell,' Professor Snape started. 'She is certain it could not have been Mr Potter. Also I highly doubt it was _Mr_ Potter as it was a _female_ voice that Draco heard.'

'I know what Mr Malfoy said, I'm certain Mr Potter is behind this,' Professor Umbridge said.

'I'll take Veritaserum,' Harry said.

'If you are certain Mr Potter, Severus,' Albus said. 'I will ask the questions Professor Umbridge. That is not open for discussion.'

'We'll see how Dark your Golden Boy is...' Professor Umbridge started.

'Dark does not mean evil, it never has,' Harry said, before swallowing the three drops. He blinked a few times as the potion ran through his system.

'Your full name?' Professor Snape asked.

'Harry James Potter,' Harry replied. He wanted to scream out against his will being taken away, but there was no other way to prove his innocence and held back. He mind felt like it was full of mist, but even then he could still control his reply, to a degree. He wondered if it was pure force of will or the Force giving him the strength to resist it.

'What were you doing today?' Albus asked.

'I completed my usual morning routine, then ran my homework groups as normal,' Harry replied.

'Do you have a strong dislike of Mr Malfoy?' Professor Umbridge asked. Harry watched as Albus glared at her, even though her back was turned she still shied away from the look.

'I have an extremely strong dislike of Malfoy,' Harry replied.

'So you admit to ordering him to be attacked?' Professor Umbridge asked, as if it was logical.

'No, I did not. I have no reason to attack Malfoy. We beat the Slytherin team soundly in Quidditch. That is more than enough enjoyment for me,' Harry replied.

'You're glad he was attacked aren't?' Professor Umbridge continued her interrogation. She still dodged the glances from Professor Dumbledore who seemed to not be able to get a word in.

Harry gripped onto the Headmaster's desk, staying silent forcing himself to resist potion.

'Answer me! Your silence only confirms you guilt!' Professor Umbridge growled.

'I am not guilty! I am not _happy_ he was attacked, but neither am I sad,' Harry replied.

'He is fighting the potion Headmaster, but he is still under its effects,' Professor Snape said. 'I told Madam Umbridge it was highly doubtful Mr Potter had anything to do with this attack. Harry would be far less... roundabout or vindictive.'

'Yes, thank you Severus. Madam Umbridge, if you continue to harass Mr Potter I will remove you from this school,' Professor Dumbledore said.

'You wouldn't dare... Minister Fudge would remove you before you tried...' Professor Umbridge started.

'No Madam Umbridge!' Professor Dumbledore exclaimed. His aura of power swept over the other people in the room, Harry seemingly unaffected by it while the two professor's were stunned. 'You are interfering with the students beyond what any law your Minister has introduced! You will not take out your own insecurities on a student who has done nothing wrong.'

'He has done everything wrong Headmaster...' Professor Umbridge said, although her defiance was replaced with a meek tone.

'Then why is Miss Weasley alive?' Albus asked. 'He risked his life to save her, almost losing his own. Basilisk venom runs in his veins tempered by phoenix tears, I've seen, as have the entire staff, the basilisk he slew.'

'Mythological snakes don't scare me,' Professor Umbridge stated coldly.

'Then what is this scar?' Harry said, revealing the scar on his arm from the great serpent's bite. Professor Snape looked at Harry with shock, while Professor Umbridge looked down on Harry, her disgusted expression obvious. 'If you think for a moment I didn't, pick up the sword of Gryffindor.'

'No-one can touch that artefact...' Professor Umbridge started, only to see Fawkes fly over to the sword, picking it up to drop it in Harry's hands. He caught it by the hilt, stepping towards the fireplace.

'Headmaster, would you mind if I kept this?' Harry asked, his free hand casting a large amount of floo powder into the fire.

'You have far more right to it than any other, no I do not,' Professor Dumbledore asked. 'It is said that the Potter's have always been Gryffindor's Harry, perhaps there is a link.'

'I hope not Headmaster...' Harry said, disappearing in a burst of green light.

'You'll pay for this Headmaster,' Professor Umbridge whispered. _You can't fool me again._


	28. Chapter 27

Harry stepped out of the fire, he looked down at the sword in his hand, feeling something change in it. He watched the blade change, the molten silver of the blade growing longer and wider, the hilt expanding, now there was enough room for two hands on the blade. Harry swung the blade in a circle, the near metre long blade almost touching the floor. He looked at the now wide blade, approximately four inches wide, seeing no imperfections in the smooth metal. The hilt still felt warm to his hands. He conjured a sheath for it for the sword, placing it over the fireplace on the hooks that appeared in the wall. He knew it would safe.

Harry looked at the sofa, stunned at what he saw. He saw Fawkes with another phoenix beside her. The other phoenix was a deep blue with white grey wing tips. Fawkes rubbed her neck along the others, Harry sensing her pleasure at her mate being returned to her.

'Hello you two,' Harry started. 'Fawkes I know by name...'

Harry paused as the other phoenix trilled, a deeper sound that Fawkes could ever produce.

'Well, a friend of Fawkes is a friend of mine,' Harry replied, with a laugh. He watched as Fawkes batted the other phoenix with one of her wings, before flying over to sit on Harry's shoulder. He reached up, scratching her head, her soft trills filling him with joy. 'So you've been busy, does Albus know?'

Fawkes trilled and Harry looked up at her. She cawed, then warbled, her song telling Harry something he could only hear in his heart. He looked at the fireplace again, this time seeing the egg glowing faintly in the middle of the fire, the egg itself was gold, through large veins of blue ran through the egg, as if to identify the two parents of the chick waiting to be born.

'I see, Fawkes...' Harry started. He stopped as the other phoenix warbled at Harry, saying that the new phoenix was Harry's, and only to be Harry's. 'I don't know what to say, thank you.'

Harry conjured a perch with a box, then lined the box with warmed rocks, before taking the egg gently out of the fire and placing it in the box with the stones. Fawkes flew over and sat herself on top of the egg, telling Harry it wasn't warm enough. He wondered how he could keep the temperature of the box constant, before he had an idea. He placed a strong warming charm on the box, as well as shifted some of the coals from the fire into the box, the metal appearing to shimmer, before Fawkes flew back to the sofa, next to her mate. She looked at Harry trilling a short song.

'I'll take care of her,' Harry said. 'I promise.'

Harry looked at Fawkes before she flamed away with her mate, the only way he could describe the look was one that said 'You better, or you'd have me to face.' He laughed for a moment, stroking the egg, before picking up a book on transfiguration. He read the book silently, staying near the egg. He looked to see the witch who guarded his door was looking at him.

'A Professor Snape wishes to speak with you, can I let him in?' she asked.

'Sure, go ahead,' Harry replied.

'Harry, I am sorry I did not do more to defend you,' Severus said, walking into Harry's room.

'I know, Severus, there was little more you could have done,' Harry replied. 'I wish I knew who attacked Malfoy... I think it's the same person who attacked Parvati and Cho.'

'Do you think they are in my House?'

'No, I think they're Gryffindor. Only a Gryffindor knows that route through the castle.'

'You would so quickly accuse...'

'I'm not accusing, it's the only conclusion I can reach,' Harry said interrupting, then sighing. 'I want to know who is doing this... so I can stop them.'

'Why not Albus or myself? We are more accomplished duellists than yourself,' Severus said. 'Though you may exceed both of us one day.'

'Thank you Severus, but this is not magic, not as you know it,' Harry replied. He used the Force to lift Severus off his feet, holding him half a foot above the ground. He placed Severus down gently. 'Could you counter that?'

'No, you're right Harry, I hope you could help me with something,' Severus asked. 'I've been thinking about the way you practise Occulmancy, what gave you the idea to present nothing. All the texts tell you to create a wall, or shield, to hide behind.'

'If you can't see it, you can't attack it, if I hold this book,' Harry said, showing Severus the book he was holding. 'Behind my back, you can't see it, and so can't attack it, I use the same idea.'

'I had never thought of it that way,' Severus said. He pointed to a sofa. 'If I may?'

'Please, sit down,' Harry replied with a wave of his hand.

'So you're saying you made your thoughts, emotions, look like other things so I didn't know what to look for?'

'Yes, the mindscape you saw was an illusion, the stars my memories, the wind my thoughts, the sand my emotions,' Harry replied. 'If you'd like to try again, knowing that.'

'I would, with your permission?' Severus asked.

'Please, go ahead,' Harry said.

'Thank you Harry, this is a very big discovery,' Severus said. 'Legimens.'

Harry waited for some indication that Severus had accessed his thoughts or memories, but felt nothing, after a while he saw Severus open his own eyes and look at Harry. He breathed out loudly, his expression tired.

'I've never seen a mind so well protected,' Severus said. He leaned back into the sofa. 'Even knowing what to look for I saw nothing, but the endless desert.'

'Anything more?' Harry asked.

'Yes, I found this oasis, which only revealed my thoughts,' Severus replied. 'Truly, you are your mother's son, I wish had seen that earlier.'

'Thank you, that means alot,' Harry replied.

'Harry, could you teach me to Occulude my mind as you have?' Severus asked.

'I'll try Severus, however I could do with some dinner,' Harry replied. 'Dobby?'

'Dobby is here Harry Potter... is you wanting dinner?' Dobby asked, appearing with a soft crack.

'Yes, thank you, Severus?' Harry asked.

'Certainly, I would appreciate it, that _hag_ is most annoying,' Severus replied. 'It's a wonder I haven't poisoned her yet.'

'Severus... did I just hear your desire to poison her?' Harry asked, then laughed.

'Oh no Harry, you have no idea how she carps on about the _great and powerful Cornelius Fudge._ You and I know He is back, the Mark has never burned so strongly,' Severus replied. He rubbed his left forearm and looked down at the table that had appeared between the two. They started to eat, the faint crackle of the fire the only sound. Ten minutes later, as both men had finished their dinner, the table disappeared, and they looked at each other.

'The only thing I can say on how my mind is protected is that I meditated, I sought out the centre of my soul, that's the only way I can say it,' Harry said, leaning back.

'How did you learn to see it?' Severus asked, mirroring Harry's position.

'I visualised my mind, I saw a candle flame, instead of just clearing my mind I froze that flame, leaning to see all the parts of the flame, not just the orange and red tips, but the yellow and blue core, the black wick. When I could see the flame as a whole, then I tried to slow it, until it stopped entirely, then I knew I could simply hide my mind,' Harry said, occasionally pausing. 'I don't have the words, but the understanding.'

'I see Harry, I see,' Severus replied, sitting up. 'The difference between your method and the traditional method is that you have hidden your mind so well I had to actively look for it, with the traditional methods you can sense a person who has an Occluded mind the minute they walk into the same room. You have gone beyond what anyone has though possible.'

'That's me.'

'I know... Albus had Fawkes take us to the basilisk, at first I had thought you could not have killed it, but now I don't know what to think.'

'Fawkes is the reason I'm not a statue down there. She picked out the eyes, I just had the sword.'

'Even then... the venom should have killed you in an instant. Only the very powerful have ever resisted the venom for more than a few seconds.'

Harry blinked, Severus staring at the young man opposite him. 'I think it may have been a minute till I was healed.'

'A minute?' Severus asked. 'If you survived a minute, then you are even stronger than any would ever give you credit for.'

'How powerful?'

'Easily the equal of Albus, far beyond my own level. How much effort does it take to cast a spell this year?'

'Not much, I just think it, then it happens, most of the time I don't even bother with the incantation, some of the time I don't even get the wand movement right.'

'You simply think a spell? Have you ever felt the movement of magic?'

Harry thought about what Severus said, and thought of the only time he ever actually felt his magic. He remembered the lessons with Remus on casting the Patronus Charm. After each of those lesson he felt tired, tired beyond the simple physical, it was as if there was less of him inside.

'In my third year, when I was learning to cast the Patronus Charm,' Harry replied.

'Only on that charm?' Severus asked.

'Yes, only on that charm,' Harry replied.

'How many Dementors did you drive away with that spell?' Severus asked. 'I saw a great flash of silver, and I thought Albus had conjured one to protect you.'

'No, that was me,' Harry replied. 'They were about to Kiss Sirius, almost me, and I managed to cast it.'

'I'm truly impressed Harry, it takes a powerful mage to cast that spell to drive away one Dementor, but to drive away half of the guards of Azkaban with a single spell. I doubt even Voldemort could manage that feat,' Severus said.

'Why thank you,' Harry replied.

'If you would excuse me Harry, I have some homework I must mark,' Severus replied, standing up. 'If may use your floo?'

'Go ahead,' Harry replied, starting to read again, finding he found the chapter on Anamagi.

'Thank you, again Harry,' Severus replied, before stepping into the fire and disappearing in a flash of green.


	29. Chapter 28

Revan looked outside the window in the two story dojo he just bought. It took a while to organise the fake ID's, but he and Bastila now had a last name, one he was grateful for Harry letting them use, Evans. He had been busy organising the insurance for the dojo, as well as for himself and the students. He wished Bastila wasn't so determined to teach one type class, but with her pregnancy she was having some difficulty. She had avoided morning sickness and she seemed to just zone out for a moment, but those incidents could still be counted on one hand. 

'Revan, come to bed,' Bastila called softly. 

'In a moment,' Revan replied. He sighed, the deep feeling of darkness coming from Hogwarts sitting in his thoughts. After a few more seconds he walked to the bed, lying beside Bastila. She rolled over, her stomach was clearly showing her pregnancy now. 

'You fear for him, don't you?' she asked, she reached for Revan's hand, holding it tightly in her own. She placed the hand on stomach, causing a tiny small to appear on Revan's face. 

'For both of them, whatever our child may be,' Revan replied. He felt the Force coming from their child and his smile widened. 

'Harry is strong Revan, he will survive this,' Bastila said. She sighed. 'I think the Sith is not a Sith by choice though, that is what I fear.'

'You think he can save her?' Revan asked. He somehow knew it was a her. 

'I hope he can, she has fallen far, so far it seems irredeemable.'

'Perhaps he can find something that can bring her back.'

'If there is a way, he will find it.'

'He will, he just needs to see he is the reason she can be saved.'

'Yes, I suppose he is,' Revan said, watching his wife close her eyes and start to sleep, following her a minute later. 

* * *

Harry held his lightsabres in his hands, blades unlit, staring at the robed figure a few metres down the hall. She, going by the way the pants hugged her figure, had something that looked like a dual bladed lightsabre in her hands, silence reigning. 

'So Jedi,' she drawled, her voice distorted by the mask. 'We meet.'

'We do,' Harry replied, using the Force to alter his voice. 

'Draco was rather unimpressive, I had thought he could stand some pain,' she drawled, lighting her lightsabre. Twin red blades illuminated the area. 

Harry followed suit, his blades fighting with the red light, no clear winner. She moved forward slowly, her lightsabre moving slowly. She then charged towards Harry, before she swung the lower blade at his legs, his left sabre dropping to block it. Harry swung the right hand lightsabre towards 

her shoulder, her upper blade swinging into place to block. She kicked at Harry, who back flipped, scoring a long cut on her stomach. 

'Damn you Jedi,' she growled. 

'Anger is never the answer,' Harry replied, shutting off one blade. Harry turned slightly, taking a fencing stance. 

'The Light Side is weak,' she growled, charging at Harry. Harry parried the thrust, his return strike cutting the robe from her shoulders and scoring a hit on her mask. She threw her lightsabre towards Harry who ducked under it, by the time he had stood back up the Sith was not in sight. He looked around, then reached out with the Force, again he found nothing. He swore, before walking to the new garden that had appeared. In a way he missed the entrance to the chapter of secrets, some of the time wondering where Myrtle had gone to. He entered the garden, finding a space behind the found to sit down and meditate. He had a lot to sort through. 

Harry thoughts drifted for hours, only moving when he felt the dawn light on his face. He wondered why, of all the places deep inside Hogwarts this garden would also have the enchantment of the Great Hall on it, but then looked round at the plants, which had grown around him in the night. Instead of the death grip of Devil's Snare, it seemed to provide a natural blanket for him during the night. He yawned, stretching his arms, before he stood up. He heard a shriek and was about to ignite a lightsabre when he saw a student of his year in the garden as well. 

'Susan, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you,' Harry said calmly, hiding his two lightsabres behind his back. He wondered how he could hide them properly, using the Force to create a pocket by folding the bottom of his shirt upwards. 

'Harry... I... didn't see you,' Susan replied. She watched as the vines uncurled from around Harry, their movements almost tender. 

'I can see why,' Harry commented, a slight smile. 'What are you doing here?'

'I was...' Susan started. She paused, looking a little scared.

'What? Are you looking for me?' Harry joked.

'No, not at all,' Susan said, send a brief glare at Harry. 'Not everything revolves around you.' 

'Sorry, bad joke.'

'No, it's fine... I've been a little edgy for a while. Since school started really.'

'Really? OWL's aren't for a while yet.'

'I know, it's something else...'

'I'm not going to tell anyone. Most people think the worst of me anyway.'

'That's true... I've been getting... feelings you could say.'

'I see, or at least I think I do,' Harry said. _Feelings? Is she a Sensitive?_

'Well, it's like I get a feeling of an area, or what a person is going to do before they do it,' Susan said. 'And I have this... form in my head.'

'Could you define form,' Harry asked.

'It's like... an exercise,' Susan said. 'I'd be better off showing you.'

'Then I'd like to see,' Harry said softly. 

'Are you sure... it's not...' Susan said, before pausing. 'You're not a...'

'Pure blooded idiot?' Harry asked, one eye brow raised. 

'Well, yes,' Susan replied. 

'Would you mind if I followed you?' 

'Ah, sure Harry,' Susan replied, a slight blush on cheeks.

Susan moved into the starting stance, Harry following her a moment later. She started to move through the pattern. Harry followed her, slowly become lost in the movements of Soresu. After a while he noticed Susan had stopped leading and was following his movement. As they finished, she looked at Harry with a stunned expression.

'How did you know that Harry?' Susan asked. 

'I was taught it, and if you'd like me to I'll teach you, Soresu and some other forms,' Harry replied.

'I'd like that Ha... Master,' Susan replied. She looked at Harry as if she said something wrong. They both shrugged, whatever was going on it felt right for the moment. 

'Just don't use that in public Susan, we'll be fine,' Harry said, smiling slightly. 

'Can you start with the movements I didn't know?' Susan asked.

'Certainly,' Harry replied. He walked over to Susan, directing her how to move, finishing the pattern of Soresu. She followed him slowly, finishing a few seconds after he did. 

'That's good Susan, shall we practise each morning?' Harry asked. 

'Yes, thank you, where do you think is best?' Susan replied. 

'We'll meet here for the moment, it should be private enough for the moment.'

'And I like it here too,' Susan added. 

'Me too,' Harry replied. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

* * *

She stormed away from the Hospital Wing, the memory of her injury only existing in her own mind now. She turned to see Madam Pomfrey had returned to sorting through the potions, throwing the occasional potion into a bin. 

_I burned the memories from her mind, yet I am still scared of being discovered_ she thought, looking around. She quickly walked back to the common room. As she entered she quickly collected some clothes for the day, wondering what was setting her on edge. As she sat down for breakfast she sensed the spark of Force Sensitive in the room. She reached out slightly, her will a dark ethereal tendril. The blonde woman she felt it from immediately turned around, her face sweeping through the table she sat at. 

'Why is Susan looking at us?' her so-called friend asked.

'I don't think it's us, she might have a crush on someone,' she replied. She wanted to be sick at the mere thought of her soon to be apprentice from having such soft weak feelings. 

'Yeah, I suppose so, so either Dean or Seamus?' someone asked.

'What about Harry?' another asked. 

'Maybe,' she replied. She tried to see how 'light' Susan's soul was, and was repulsed by the burst of light that came from Susan. She wanted to retch, but held back. She continued to eat her breakfast, knowing she needed a fewgood meals to help her recovery. She looked at the Headmaster, wondering why he seemed to be calling everyone's attention. 

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was feeling all of his years, all one hundred and fifty three of them. 

'If I may have everyone's attention,' Albus started. He looked around the Great Hall. 'Madam Umbridge...'

'Professor Headmaster,' the toad like woman interrupted.

'Professor Umbridge is now well enough to resume teaching,' Albus said. He heard the boo's and jeers from the students. 'If you feel the need to return any homework set by Professor Potter.'

'Mr Potter, Headmaster,' Professor Umbridge. 

'Professor Potter will gladly grade your work, and provide any assistance if he feels you require it,' Albus finished. He pointedly ignore the glare sent by the newly re-instated professor. 

'Yes. Thank you Headmaster,' Professor Umbridge said smiling. 'I am hoping to see Mr Potter in class.'

'I believe Mr Potter can be excused for the moment, if you would excuse me Dolores,' Albus said calmly. He looked around the great Hall, wondering just where Harry was this morning. He looked around for his aura, finding nothing different, except for one student. Miss Bones seemed to be glowing with an inner light, as if something had been awaken inside her. He wondered if Harry was somehow responsible for the change, for the better, in this lone student. He shuddered, still feeling the lingering menace coming from the body as a whole, except from Susan. She seemed the only one who was immune from the miasma of evil. 

Unknown to all bar one in Hogwarts a certain egg cracked, the pale orange beak poking through the shell. Harry smiled, the soft calls of the phoenix within warming his soul. 

_Dark wizard? There is no way they could accuse me of being Evil now _Harry thought, starting to peel the egg shell away from the newly born phoenix.


	30. Chapter 29

Harry looked at the strange ball of fluff that sat in the remains of the eggshell. He saw nothing more than a grey green blob with feathers and a beak. He saw Hedwig had just flown in, a mouse hanging from her beak. She dropped it into the box, before she ripped it open, passing a tiny piece of meat to the new phoenix.

'Thanks girl,' Harry said, stroking her. He watched the phoenix swallow the thing sliver of meat whole, before chirping for the next piece. He watched as Hedwig feed the phoenix for a few moments, before heading down to the kitchens to grab an apple or two, before heading back to classes. He was in two minds about it. At first, he was glad he wasn't teaching, but the other he was annoyed. He started to think of the students as _his_, and he knew their little tricks and idiosyncrasies.

He wondered if he was excused from DADA now, as he had been hired as a professor, and he covered the subject in much greater depth than the book assigned by the Ministry crony that Umbridge was ever did. He'd felt the reaction to the return of Umbridge, and it was not good, or happy. He wandered through Hogwarts itself, finding himself outside the Transfiguration room, a pair of apples in his bag.

'Prof... Harry...' Hermione stuttered.

'Hermione, it's just Harry, no more professor,' Harry said.

'Right, thank you,' Hermione replied.

'It's good you're back in class,' Neville said. The few lessons on duelling Harry had managed with his own year had shown a side in Neville few would believe. Now he stood a little straighter, as well as prouder. 'Would you mind helping me?'

'Sure, where are you up to?' Harry asked.

'We just finished human transfiguration,' Hermione said, passing Harry her notes. He skimmed through them, not noticing Professor McGonagall had arrived. She coughed to get his attention.

'Sorry Professor,' Harry said.

'I think after all the work you have done teaching this year, you can call Minerva,' Minerva said, the faint trace of a smile on her lips.

'Thank you Minerva, didn't we cover this last week?'

'We did, if you could help the others?'

'Sure,' Harry replied, passing Hermione her notes back.

'Last week?' Hermione asked.

'Well, I was getting a slightly accelerated course, everything seems easier to pick up this year,' Harry replied, sitting next to Neville.

'You already covered this?' Neville asked.

'Yes, instead of writing essays, which I now think of as a written talk, Minerva and I discussed the topic in depth. It also gave me the chance to talk out ideas,' Harry started. 'You remember the lesson I gave on wards?'

'Yes, that was really good, I never learned so much from a single class,' Hermione said.

'I liked it too, it was easy to understand,' Ron added.

'You see what I mean, we talked out ideas,' Harry said. 'I think Minerva has a few things to say.'

'Yes, thank you Harry. As Harry is further along than you are at the moment, don't be afraid to ask him any questions if I am busy,' Minerva said. 'If you could open your books at the last chapter you had read.'

'Harry, just how far ahead are you?' Hermione asked.

'I don't know, we just started Animagus theory,' Harry replied after a moment.

'But that's...' Hermione said.

'It's where I was reading. I thought I might try the transformation,' Harry commented.

'Really? Isn't that really hard?' Hermione asked.

'It's supposed to be,' Harry replied with a shrug.

'What about it?' Ron asked.

'The theory, or the process?' Harry asked.

'Process,' Neville said. 'I found some of my father's books. He said in his diary he tried, but he never found the time to master the transformation.'

'The process is pretty simple, if you can meditate. You need to find that animal that suits you entirely, every single aspect of it needs to match. My father was a stag, and it suited his nature. He was, at times, an arrogant bastard, but he could also be regal, and that mix of pride and arrogance lead to the choice of a stag,' Harry said. 'Let's try an exercise, so who wants to find out what type of creature they could be?'

'I'll go,' Hermione said.

'Owl, maybe a raven,' Harry said quickly. 'I know you well enough to say that.'

'Hermione would be an owl?' Ron asked.

'The thirst for knowledge, the way she sits, not to mention the way she looks around the room, I'd lean towards owl over raven,' Harry said.

'What about me?' Ron asked.

'Tenacious, single minded, what else?' Harry asked.

'Short temper?' Hermione offered. Ron glared at her for a moment, before he sighed.

'You're right, I'm pretty temperamental,' Ron admitted after a moment.

'Maybe something like a German Sheppard, or maybe a fox,' Harry ventured.

'What about me?' Neville asked.

'You, with the change in your personality, it's going to be difficult,' Harry started. 'Strength of character, pride, a willingness to fight for what is yours, maybe a bear, or something of that nature.'

'Really? A bear?' Neville asked.

'Well, yes, you seem to like nature as well. I mean plants, and that type of thing,' Harry explained. 'Anyone else who would like a guess at their form if they have the ability?'

'Could you tell me?' Padma asked.

'Sure, I would think, from what I know, some type of bird, maybe a macaw, or similar,' Harry ventured. Padma nodded in reply.

'What about me and Seamus?' Dean asked.

'No idea, sorry, I can't say I know the pair of you well enough,' Harry said. 'So how would describe yourself?'

'I don't know,' Seamus replied.

'I don't know either,' Dean added.

'Write it down, and have a look for similar animals,' Harry said. He looked around, seeing that Minerva didn't seem to mind he had just stolen her class. 'Anyone else?'

'What about you?' Padma asked.

'I don't know, some of the time I think eagle, other times lion, the rest of the time I think griffin, to be honest,' Harry said.

'Not a phoenix?' someone asked.

'I didn't just resurrect myself from a fire, so I'd have to say no,' Harry replied.

'What about magical creatures?' Ron asked. 'Hermione's going to say something like it's impossible.'

'I wasn't... alright, I was... all of the books say it's impossible...' Hermione stuttered, the whole class looking at her.

'A Grimm is magical, to a degree, right?' Harry started. He looked around, seeing nods. 'The thing is with magic is that nothing is impossible.'

'I never looked at it that way,' Hermione said. 'But that doesn't make sense. I mean...'

'All limits are artificial,' Harry countered.

'What?' Ron asked.

'All limits are artificial,' Harry countered. 'We place the limits in our minds, under the so-called laws we are taught.'

'But what about animate to inanimate, or inanimate to animate transfiguration?' Hermione asked.

Harry looked around, seeing the focus of the class had turned on him. 'It is difficult, I won't deny that. The law we use to define the process just slows us down. In terms of teaching the process, it is useful, however as a way of describing what you can do with it, it is exceedingly inaccurate.'

'That's an interesting point of view Harry, would you care to go into more detail?' Minerva asked.

'Certainly,' Harry started. 'Magic simply is, we can't define, describe it, jar it or breathe it. The power of a healing spell is equal to a healing potion, but why is it equal?'

'Please, go on I think I see your point,' Minerva replied. 'Though this a NEWT level theory.'

'It is equal because we make it equal, why is this...' Harry continued, pointing his wand at the ceiling. 'Such a defining artefact in our magic?'

'But... wandless magic is impossible,' Hermione declared. Harry counted this by levitating her book with the Force once he placed his wand on the desk in front of him.

'So that wasn't magic?' Harry asked.

'That's...' Hermione stuttered.

'Impossible?' Harry asked rhetorically.

'So either, it was magic, and because it was magic it is real, or it wasn't magic, then it didn't happen,' Harry said logically.

'It most certainly did Harry, so what is your explanation,' Minerva asked.

'It was magic, just because you can't do it, doesn't mean someone who doesn't accept your rules of magic can't,' Harry said. 'Difficult never meant impossible.'

'A good point, Harry, any other evidence you wish to present?' Minerva asked.

'Not at this point, sorry,' Harry replied. 'The thing is, if I believe in the idea so much it could just happen, after all magic simply is.'

Harry then casually waved his hand over his wand. He looked to see a phoenix had appeared in the place his wand had, this phoenix was almost identical to Fawkes. It trilled indignantly, before bursting into flames. When the fire died down Harry's wand reappeared. The whole class looked stunned.

'That was unexpected,' Harry said calmly. He looked at Hermione, whose poor overloaded brain told her to faint from shock. Her head struck the desk dully, the thick textbook providing a pillow of sorts.

'I think you broke her,' Ron said. 'I think you broke all of us...'

'I'm just as stunned as you are,' Harry replied. He looked at Minerva for a moment, as if begging for an explanation.

'Harry, that was very surprising, I can honestly say you added a whole new chapter in my book on transfiguration,' Minerva said flatly. 'Perhaps if you could take Ms Granger to the Hospital Wing, Harry, I'm sure Filius will not mind your late arrival.'

'Certainly Minerva,' Harry replied, picking up his wand reverently. _Perhaps I need to ask Filius about this, or maybe Albus._


	31. Chapter 30

She sat meditating, reaching out for the Force. At first, it seemed to dance away from her, until she looked around with her Force senses. What she saw triggered the blackest of rages, she saw the Jedi meditating in the opposite dorms to her. She felt her lightsabres shoot into her hand, the staff sabre the only one visible for the moment, before she walked into the common room.

'Jedi!' she yelled. 'Prepare to die!'

* * *

Harry sat opposite Hermione and Ron as they worked on their homework.

'Hey, Harry, are you okay?' Hermione asked. 'You don't have to follow me around to make sure I'm okay.'

'I know, but I thought it's been a while since... Sith!' Harry said. He stood up, both of his lightsabres shooting into his hands from his belt. He stood up, the black robe he was wearing swinging around him as he turned quickly, the twin cobalt blue blades of his lightsabres already pointed at the Sith warrior. He looked at her stance, seeing the twin blades of a staff sabre appear slowly.

'Jedi,' she said, circling around the room slowly.

'Sith,' Harry replied flatly. He saw that the other students had run back to the stairs leading to the dorms, as many people as possible standing on the stairs.

'Going to ask for help?' the sith warrior taunted.

'This is my fight alone,' Harry said, a gentle Force compulsion adding emphasis to his words. The other Gryffindors moved away from the Jedi and Sith, the common now empty.

'What? Scared you'll hurt someone apart from me?' the Sith warrior taunted again. She slowly moved to her left, Harry matching her movement.

'I don't wish to fight you,' Harry started. He paused, feeling a burst of the Force pushing a chair towards him. He turned quickly, cutting the chair into four pieces before he deflected the strike directed at him by the Sith. He leaned back, his two light sabres darting towards the Sith, one at her knee, the other her neck. He felt the sudden stop of his lightsabres.

'Not too bad, my Master would be impressed,' she said flatly, some envy in her voice.

'There is only the Force, you will see that,' Harry promised launching himself forward, the Force boosting his speed. He moved into a form he hadn't been taught by Revan, his lightsabres arcing in short sharp swings, each strike moving closer to a vital area. She was barely able to deflect the strikes. Harry stopped when the Sith warrior had managed to back away from his strikes, her back facing the portrait to exit the common room.

'You are talented, skilled, even, but you will not win this day,' the Sith promised, before her lightsabre cut through the portrait, disappearing into the dark hallway.

'Fierfek,' Harry muttered. 'Whoever you are, I will stop you.'

He jumped through the torn portrait, the shriek of rage from the Fat Lady barely reaching Harry. He looked all round the floor in the tower he was on, nothing offering a clue as to the Sith's location. He saw the steps above him move, and jumped on the now clear landing, unlit lightsabres in hand. He could feel some Dark side energy down the hallway, though it seemed to be beyond the hallway. He tried to remember the layout of the floor, but somehow that memory was blocked. He could feel a subtle amount of the Force around the memory before he let his senses drift over the castle, before a calling towards the third floor, roughly where he faced Riddle in his first year got his attention.

He started down a hallway, making his way to the third floor corridor as fast as he could. HE stopped before he reached it, the feeling of the Dark side over whelming him. He felt something pushing downwards with all their might. He looked to up as he pushed with his own Force powers, the section of the floor slowly turning into dust between the Force users. The section of floor exploded under all the pressure, dust and bricks flying everywhere. Four sabre blades ignited at the same time, the two combatants attacking each other despite the fact they couldn't see each other in the thick dust.

Harry ducked, then leapt over the next strike, his follow up series of cuts scoring hits in his opponents mask and armour. He could feel her anger rising greatly.

'You think you can control the Force, but it is repulsed by you,' Harry called out. 'I can feel it.'

'You lie Jedi, you are weak,' the Sith shouted, before she charged at Harry. He side stepped the strike, forcing one end of her staff sabre into the floor, a long black line following the path of her sabre blade.

'You are powerful, but you could have even greater power, isn't that the path of the Sith?' Harry whispered, launching a new attack on his foe. Each strike of his was deflected with more and more force, their weapons leaving burnt trails in the hallway they fought in. The portraits that surrounded them had long since been abandoned, most of them now bearing cuts from the fight.

'I will win this fight,' the Sith growled, before throwing the sword from one suit of armour towards Harry with the Force. He calmly blasted it back at her, though she had cut through it as it would have struck her.

'We are well matched,' Harry said calmly.

'No, we're not, I'm the greater,' the Sith growled. She tried to hide it, though there was an uncertain edge to her words.

'Are you sure of that, what about your mask?' Harry asked. The Sith raised one of her hands to her mask, the final strap now breaking and falling to the floor. Harry was stunned for a moment. 'Why Ginny?'

'You never cared... my family never cared...' Ginny growled. She grimaced, yellow teeth appearing.

'Ginny I do care,' Harry countered. 'You've got to believe me.'

'Why?' Ginny snapped back, her lightsabre changing hands. 'You could have anyone you want, yet you choose me out of pity.'

'Not out of pity, out of love,' Harry replied, turning off his second lightsabre. He held his remaining lightsabre in a single hand, almost a fencer's stance.

'You lie Jedi, you are weak,' Ginny said.

'Do I lie? Listen with your heart, not your head,' Harry said calmly.

Ginny looked at Harry, not trying to read his intentions, but his heart. She blinked a few times. Everything about him said he was telling the truth to her, he really did love her. For a moment, her grip on the Force slipped, then her master's voice echoed in her mind.

_He is still Jedi, you must slay him! _he ordered her. Ginny tried to fight the order, but the greater will of her master won that conflict. 'You will still die this day, Jedi. It was my master who warped the legacy of Sal Ez Larr.'

_Ginny doesn't know them...does she? _Harry thought. _I'm going to save you, no matter what it takes._

'Then prove it _Sith_,' Harry said flatly, saluting his opponent. Barely out of his salute battle was again joined, two sabre blades against one.

* * *

Albus awoke, the paintings in his room crowded with the wizards and witches from other parts of the school.

'What is it?' Albus asked, only to be answered by every single one at the same time. 'Please, a spokesperson?'

'Very well Headmaster, if you bothered to listen two of your students are fighting with swords of light,' Phineas said smirking. 'They say it is quite the duel, however Harry Potter is the far superior duellist.'

'Harry is in danger?' Albus asked, deep unspoken fears running to the forefront of his mind.

'Oh no Headmaster, he is quite safe, they fear for the life of Ginny Weasley,' Phineas added, his tone now very smug.

'I must...' Albus started. 'Where are they?'

'Why, they were last seen heading towards the Great Hall,' Phineas said. 'Now if you'll pardon me, I do need my rest.'

Albs quickly called the prefects and other teachers to the Great Hall. He hoped he could break up the fight. Regrets he had from last year returned to haunt him.

_If only Harry knew how important he was_ he thought as he summoned some robes.

* * *

Ginny was tiring, though the Force was enhancing her body. She could feel her shoulders starting to twinge, the armour in that area scored with many hits from Harry's lightsabre. She parried another strike before she lost one end of her staff sabre. A second lightsabre, this one a single bladed one, snapped into her hand. As the blade on her second lightsabre ignited, so did the blade on Harry's.

'Ginny, you're starting to slow... I don't want to fight you,' Harry said, hoping to get through to her. He felt the Force lightning coming long before he saw, his two lightsabres absorbing it.

'I will win Harry, my master has given me more knowledge than you will ever understand,' Ginny replied, this time leaping forward at Harry, both her sabres raised to stab him. Harry spun out of the way, timing the cut with the extended blade of his right hand sabre to cut the ends of both her lightsabres. As he finished his turn he had turned his blades off and placed them in his belt.

'No Ginny, you are beaten,' Harry said softly. 'You can feel it in your heart.'

'I am never beaten Jedi,' Ginny growled back.

'You are, look inside yourself, you know it,' Harry said again.

Ginny looked inside herself, and she saw it. She was beaten.

_I have failed, he is too powerful for me_ she mentally wept. She watched Harry approach her slowly.

'Ginny, please, stop, look deep down, you know the Sith that tricked you is weak, you're a powerful witch, and more importantly in my eyes, the most beautiful witch in all Hogwarts,' Harry called out.

'Stop, Harry, you must not fight,' Albus called, arriving at the head of the prefects and teachers.

'This is my fight Albus, not yours,' Harry said, his voice commanding them to stop and listen.

'You can't help her,' Albus called out.

'He is right, I'm beyond help,' Ginny said, a new look appearing in her eyes. This time instead of the deep brown they were normally, they were now red, with yellow surrounding the red iris. She charged towards Harry, her stance Mandalorian.

'No Albus, you may have cost me Ginny! Stay out of this fight!' Harry yelled, pouring all of the Force he could into his voice, before he charged at Ginny, this own stance from one of the many Jedi forms.

Albus had never felt such power from anyone. He stopped, like all of the other teachers and prefects. He wished Harry could understand what he faced. Such a transformation happened to Gelbert Grindelwald when they fought over fifty years ago. There was no hope that the person they were would ever return. The more he struggled against the compulsion the more it overrode his thoughts. He sighed, giving up. He hoped that he would survive this fight uninjured, unlike his own fight with Grindelwald.

Harry ducked the first punch, his knee zooming towards Ginny's stomach, before he stopped it, and tripped her. She fell onto his knee, then rolled away, clearly winded. He stepped forward, moving around a punch, before sending three of his own into her side, not only pushing her away, but further breaking her focus.

'Stop Ginny,' Harry called out, using the Force to shield himself from the bolt of Lightning coming at him. He could see patches of grey skin forming on her arms, the sleeves torn previously in the fight. 'Stop before you kill yourself!'

'She is mine Jedi, and there is nothing you can do to stop her,' Ginny said, her voice clearly not her own. Harry closed his eyes, the changed to the most aggressive Mandalorian form he could think of, his strikes fast and powerful. He could feel Ginny was tiring, now sporting some bruised, if not broken ribs. She stepped forwards trying to counter Harry's last move, but it was a feint on his part, his blow to her shoulder forcing her to the ground and sent massive waves of pain through her body.

'Give up Ginny, relinquish your hold on the Dark side,' Harry started, standing over her. He caught a look of her eyes, the red iris fading back to the natural brown.

'I'll try Harry,' Ginny said weakly. She waited for Harry to bend down a little so she could send her final attack. _I will not be beaten!_

Harry offered his hand to Ginny to help her, but felt the massive force push she had sent. He rolled on his back, the strength of it throwing Ginny to the other side of the Great Hall, her striking the wall solidly. He grimaced as he could hear the thud from where he stood. He ran over to Ginny's side, seeing her face covered in tears. He opened his Force senses, watching as the Dark side fled from Ginny body. He was about to close her wounds, but stopped, sensing a break in her spine.

'Harry, I'm sorry,' Ginny whispered.

'Don't be Ginny,' Harry started. 'The Sith have lured many down their path.'

'I should have known better,' Ginny said, coughing up some blood. 'I wish... I could have got to know you better.' Harry kneeled beside her, holding her hand in his, the patches of grey skin even more visible from his current position.

'Ginny, listen to me, you're not going to die, we're going to do everything we never got the chance to...I love you,' Harry started, a few tears running down his face. He pushed as much healing energy he could into Ginny, watching it travel through her veins through his Force sight. A wave of blue energy flowed down her arm, healing all her injuries as it passed, not only that, removing the tell tale marks of the Dark Side. When the light reached her heart, both she and Harry seemed to be pulled into a vision.

Both Harry and Ginny saw two people in front of someone they didn't recognise, before both people at the altar turned to face each other. Harry smiled, as he felt Ginny do the same. A few moments later they kissed, sealing their marriage. A phoenix flew down, landing on the shoulder of the vision Harry, before it faded away into white light. He looked down at Ginny, who opened her eyes slowly.

'I know, thank you Harry,' she whispered, before falling asleep. Harry had another look with his Force sight, seeing the familiar white blue glow of a Lightsider within Ginny, as well her all her injuries seemed to be healed. Even the break in her spine was no longer there. He smiled as he covered her with his robe, before he stood up. He looked at the professors and prefects that had appeared in the Great Hall.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was stunned, not only the fight between Harry and Ginny, but the pure Light that seemed to come from the pair of them. The light had blinded the crowd for a minute. When their vision finally cleared they saw that Harry was carrying Ginny away from the door, towards his own quarters. Dumbledore, as did the other teachers wanted to stop Harry, Madam Pomfrey the most active, but a large, visible aura of power stopped them. Light blue tendrils seemed to float around the edge of the aura, while the centre was white, slowly fading to the blue.

'Take care... of her... Harry,' Ron said, looking at the pair. For some reason, he was the only one able to speak.

'I will I promise,' Harry said.

Unknown to all in the Great Hall, two men sat side by side, dressed as they should be, in Jedi robes.

'He has done it old friend,' Sal said to Goh.

'Indeed, he has,' Goh replied. 'Our descendant has shown his true potential.'

'Perhaps not, more trouble I sense in their future,' Sal said cryptically.

As Harry walked towards his room he felt something in Ginny fade, which worried him. He mentally called for Susan, who hopefully wouldn't feel what he did.

_Ginny, I hope you're alright_ Harry thought, drawing ever closer to his room.

* * *

**A/N:** Updated, not once, or twice, or even three time, but four times. I hope you like it.


	32. Chapter 31

* * *

Susan paced worriedly out the front of Harry's room, before she sensed him coming around the corner. 'Master?'

'Yes Susan, I'm fine,' Harry said. He walked straight to his bed, placing Ginny in it as he used the Force to pull back the covers. He tried to loosen her grip from around his neck, but failed, in the end, deciding to pull the covers up with the Force, then lying beside Ginny. 'I can't seem to break her hold, sorry,'

'You've no reason to be sorry Master. Will she be okay?' Susan asked. 'I can barely sense her.'

'So can I, if it is what I fear, then there is little we can do but wait, and meditate,' Harry replied. 'I'll keep an eye on her for the moment, you rest.'

'Thank you Master,' Susan said. She pulled a chair into the bedroom, settling into it she shut her eyes.

Harry sighed deeply, feeling very confused. He wasn't sure if there was anything he could do very Ginny right now, but there was something _wrong_ and now that he had freed her from the Dark Side, he didn't want to lose her.

* * *

Ginny looked at the storm wracked sky all around her. She wondered what was going on, as no dream ever took this type of shape. She walked towards a nightmare version of Hogwarts, instead of the slightly battered, if graceful castle the real Hogwarts was, this version of it was the complete opposite. The towers seemed to have great siege engines on top them instead of spires, while crows called out to each other, their ugly shrieks reaching her.

'What is going on?' Ginny asked herself out loud.

'Ah, my apprentice, this is what you have created,' a voice echoed. Ginny shook her head.

'I renounced the Dark Side,' Ginny said resolutely. 'What you said was wrong. Harry beat me because he is the Force, not because he commands the Force.'

'You are wrong, you will see that,' the voice taunted before it disappeared. A cold rain suddenly appeared, somehow Ginny seemed immune to it for the moment. She held her hands in front of her face, seeing the light white blue glow that came from her skin.

_I can beat this!_ Ginny thought, before heading towards the castle in the distance.

* * *

Harry forced his eyes open, for what seemed like the tenth time. He looked to see Ginny, while she was sleeping, it was not peaceful. She shivered for some reason, but then stopped. Her features as well were not normal. A deeply worried expression seemed etched into her face. Harry sighed, before trying to make himself more comfortable. In the end he shifted Ginny so she lay partly across him.

'Ginny, I wish I could help you...' Harry started.

'You are helping her in the only way you can,' Sal started, appearing at the side of Harry's bed.

'This is one of the darkest, foulest teachings the Sith ever devised,' Goh added. 'To simply be here is the sum total you can do.'

'I just feel... so helpless, I want her to get through this, I'll do everything in my power to help her get through this,' Harry started. He paused when Goh held up a hand.

'I know Harry, but you need to be patient,' Goh said calmly. 'I myself went into such a state, when I gave up on the Dark Side.'

'But you got through... with Ginny...' Harry whispered.

'We all fear for her, but I feel she will pull through,' Goh replied. 'Now, to happier topics, who is this other?'

'Susan, she's my... padawan,' Harry said a little embarrassed. 'I found her practising half of Soresu.'

'A Guardian?' Sal asked.

'Yes, she feels like a Guardian to me,' Harry replied. All three paused, hearing a groan from Ginny, but to their relief it wasn't one of pain.

'You've done well in her training so far,' Goh said, resting a hand on Susan's shoulder. She muttered something in her sleep, before adjusting her position. She pulled her legs up and leaned into the padded back of the chair.

'Perhaps a blanket would be appropriate?' Sal ventured. Harry used the Force to pull a thick blanket out of the draw, then cover Susan with it.

'Harry, Revan told you of the teachings of the Dark Side, but it is time you know of the true Sith powers,' Goh started with a deep sigh. 'There is a reason we take red as our sabre colour.'

'It is strange the colour they chose for you was red, when it was Helga who had the greatest temper,' Sal commented drily.

Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise, catching the smirks from both Sal and Goh as they remembered their past. 'Perhaps you two could tell me about that after Goh has told me what he feels I should know.'

'I will Harry, but as I suspect you will find out someday, a red head has a great temper,' Goh said smiling.

* * *

Ginny looked in the valley below her, the only path with lead to the castle. She shivered, almost guessing what was inside the castle.

_I need a lightsabre,_ Ginny thought, feeling one appear in her hand. She lit the blade, stepping into the valley. She swung the blade in front of her, seeing a green instead of red blade. She smiled, knowing that this world recognised her choice. She walked around a corner, seeing a cave appear in one wall, while the path continued to the front gate to the castle, which was still open at this point. She paused, then turned off her lightsabre. She paced for a while, the desolate environment slowly wearing down her spirit for the moment. She groaned when she realised what this was. It was a test, the only option for her was to take the cave, while it was the shorter path, at least to the castle, it was one that would give her the most challenge. She would need to emerge from the cave with the Light still in her heart. She knew she could, thoughts of Harry being able to hold her close filling her with warmth. Some part of her wondered how such thoughts could be allowed for a Jedi, as far as her old master taught her, Jedi were unfeeling.

'Harry, I think I understand,' Ginny whispered. 'Because you can love, you stay on the right path, because you can feel, you live with, not above the people you protect.'

Ginny smiled, before she stepped into the cave, a symbolic repeat of what Harry did for her many years ago. She saw the cave around her light up, the glow she had returning.

_For you Harry, I'll return _Ginny promised herself.

* * *

'There is little more I can say Harry, not because I don't trust you, but...' Goh started.

'There are some things which simply should not be known,' Harry finished.

'Yes, that's right,' Goh said. He looked at Ginny, who was now smiling slightly. Harry and Sal noticed this a few moments after Goh, Harry pulling Ginny a little closer, his right hand resting on her waist. Her smile seemed to widen slightly at Harry's action.

'She will come through this yet Harry,' Sal promised.

'Didn't you promise me some stories about Helga?' Harry asked. 'Not to mention Goh, how did you end up being called Gryffindor?'

'I found the esteemed Helga wondering through the Forest looking for a herb one day, when a griffin attacked. I managed to drive the creature away with my Force powers, she called me Griffin that same day, it stuck,' Goh said. He smiled sadly. 'Helga's temper, Sal knows it quite well.'

'I do,' Sal muttered. 'For some reason she would always took the longest time to do things.'

'Only my old friend, because you would never learn how to yourself,' Goh countered.

'Bah, what about the time she needed those potions?' Sal asked.

'It was a shame you never married, you could have been quite the pair,' Goh added.

'I wish we had, some of the time I wish I could, but no such wishes could come true,' Sal said sadly.

'Do not make the mistakes of my friend,' Goh started. He saw Harry yawn, before he shut his eyes. 'Rest well, Harry.'

'Sal, I feel someone is coming,' Goh started, before he turned around, facing a spectral Helga Hufflepuff.

'You could have told me,' Helga growled, then punched Goh. He fell to the floor, landing as solidly as his form allowed.

'Helga?' Sal asked. He started to smile as the woman walked over to his side. Whatever lay ahead, he would be happy he could see her again.

No-one noticed Harry covering his mouth with his free hand. _Perhaps we've got houses wrong_ he thought stifling his laughter.

* * *

Ginny had been walking in the cave for what seemed to be days know, every so often she would find an old fire, or a pile of bones, but no sign of any other creature or being. She felt a warmth run down her back, with a stronger feeling of warmth over her waist. She smiled, knowing it was Harry. She continued to walk towards the castle, or where she felt the castle was. She stepped out, finding a large underground lake lay between her, and the castle entrance. She saw a boat on the other side, reaching out with her Force senses she touched it, repulsed by the Dark Side taint in it. She willed her own Light to push out the Dark side, then pulled the boat towards her mentally. She crossed the dark water, the bones of other beings seeming to fill it, leaving perhaps half a metre of actually water, free of anything.

When she reached the other side she looked around, something in the distance calling for her attention. She walked into the cave ahead of her, hearing some type of bird song. She walked towards the sound, finding nothing in the chamber which the sound seemed to come from. She looked around the chamber, then the ground, seeing an old tattered map. She picked it up, studying it briefly, she continued to walk ahead, every few minutes checking the map, confirming the path she was travelling.

'I'll find my way home,' Ginny whispered. She continued forwards, now easily finding her way through the cave system. She saw a metal grate in a wall at the end of a long, winding cave. She lit her sabre, cutting through the old metal cleanly, then entered the castle proper. She knew it was Hogwarts Castle by the lay out, but the feeling was one that was so very different to what she knew. While she was in the dungeons, these dungeons actively had an evil aura about them. Somewhere in the distance a person screamed, then fell silent, wave of Dark Side energy reaching Ginny. She wanted to retch, but continued to move towards the source of the sound, hoping to save whoever it was. She found a door blocked her passage, again, using her lightsabre to cut through it. What Ginny saw next stunned her.

The torture chamber that assaulted her vision was bad enough, but the vision of the torturer and the victim stunned her. Both the people within were her, or different versions of her. The torturer seemed to be who she was, when she was a Sith, while the victim was her old self, before she was tricked into becoming a Sith. She threw her dark self into the wall, avoiding the iron maiden that lay open a few feet from the point she crashed into. She looked at the tortured version of herself. She released the metal cuffs that held her, before healing her with her Force abilities. She groaned weakly, then passed out.

Ginny was unsure what to, choosing to restrain the dark version, then walked out of the torture chamber, looking around. Again, she heard the same bird song, leading her towards what felt like the Great Hall, though the differences were astounding. Instead of the torch holders, skeletons hung, torch light reflected from inside the chest cavities. She shuddered, wondering how someone could change Hogwarts so much. She felt a dark presence behind her, igniting her lightsabre and spinning around, her sabre blade stopped by a person she didn't know. She saw who it was under the robe, identifying it as Harry. He stopped his lightsabre, and then faded from few, leaving Ginny feeling very confused.

* * *

The phoenix woke up, seeing its bonded partner asleep, with another person, and tried to take off. She tried to flap her wings, eventually taking off. As she flew over she sang, guiding the other person back to Harry. She stopped for a while, as her flying suffered. She landed on the bed, walking over to the other person, not her bonded. She warbled again, trying to call her back to Harry, then trilled as she smiled. The phoenix straightened her wings up, before falling asleep next to Ginny, her head tucked close to her body.

* * *

Ginny then looked around, seeing the mental image of her Sith mentor appear in the headmaster's chair. He stood up, walking towards Ginny slowly, revealing a lightsabre in his hand.

'You arrive at last, I would have thought you were even weaker than I thought,' he started. 'But then, you _had_ some strength, for me to choose to you in the first place.'

'Whatever you say, I don't need your teachings anymore,' Ginny said calmly. 'I can drive you from my mind with _my _will alone,' Ginny said calmly, yet full of command.

'You, a weak child?' her former master asked.

'Yes, me,' Ginny started. 'Leave my mind and never return.'

'You will...not,' her former master stuttered.

'I will. Leave,' Ginny again commanded, watching the form of her mentor fade, before disappearing in a flash, with a long, final scream of rage.

* * *

Susan woke suddenly, seeing a phoenix had joined both Harry and Ginny on the bed. She looked at Ginny, who's clothes seem to have broken from the growth spurt she has just gone through. Somehow, the clothes ripped, before she grew, which was a relief. Susan looked at the pair, before both Harry and Ginny woke suddenly. They looked at each other, somehow both of them perfectly mentally in tune with the other. Susan stood up, and stretched, before looking back at Harry.

'Master, is everything okay?' Susan asked.

'Everything is fine Susan, you can go back to your dorm, we'll meet for practise tomorrow,' Harry said, caught in Ginny's look.

'Very well Master,' Susan said, with a bow, before leaving the room.

'You have a lot to tell me,' Ginny whispered, slowly moving her face towards Harry.

'I do,' Harry replied, before he pulled Ginny into a kiss. When their lips met their Force senses sang in happiness as two parts of a whole finally joined. All over the castle people felt a great happiness sweep all over them, warming their souls and bodies despite the snow that had covered the grounds the night before.

A chirruping noise distracted the new couple, Harry smiling at the phoenix.

'We've got to think a name for you now, don't we?' Harry commented happily. The phoenix bobbed its head, looking intently at both Harry and Ginny. The small phoenix, only about half the size of Fawkes flew out of their room, the door shutting behind them. Harry and Ginny kissed again, this one full of passion and desire. Soon, their worries lay forgotten, and scattered, like their clothes.


	33. Chapter 32

Albus had not seen hair, nor hide of Harry and Ginny since their duel took them to Great Hall the previous night. He searched for them, hoping they were safe, but could find no trace of them. He looked at his fireplace, dreading the news he would tell Molly and Arthur. He cast some floo powder in, then called out the destination.

'Oh, Albus, what is it?' Molly asked. She seemed to be a little on edge.

'This concerns Harry and your daughter, unfortunately,' Albus started. 'Perhaps it would be better if we spoke in my office.'

'Yes... I think so,' Arthur said, gently pulling his wife towards the fire. They arrived a few seconds later, both their expressions extremely worried.

'It is... like last time?' Arthur asked.

'I don't know,' Albus said, then sighed. He looked at Molly. 'Ginny and Harry fought, and Harry won.'

'Did he...' Molly started, tears starting to run down her face.

'No, he saved her life, from what I saw,' Albus continued. 'It seemed that Ginny was again... possessed.'

'She... how is she?' Arthur asked.

'I don't know,' Albus started, but was cut off as Molly disappeared back through the fire, presumably going to the hospital wing. She returned after a minute, her face near white.

'Where's my daughter?' she said softly, repeating herself a few times. 'Where is she Albus?'

'I believe she is with Harry, I'll take you to his room,' Albus said, then turned towards the stairs. He felt Arthur and Molly following him. As they reached the portrait, they saw the witch was asleep.

'Excuse me, do you know if Ms Weasley is inside?' Albus asked.

'Sorry Headmaster, she's not,' the witch said.

'Is Mr Potter here?' Albus asked.

'Both Mr and Mrs Potter are not to be disturbed,' the witch said. She paused, feeling the glares of the other portraits and the three people looking at her.

'What do you mean Mrs Potter?' Molly asked. Her voice was so soft she could barely be heard.

'Mrs Potter will have to explain that to you herself,' the witch said.

'I take it Hogwarts herself is happy with this?' Albus asked.

'As happy as she can be, Headmaster,' the portrait witch replied, then disappeared for a few moments. 'You can go in now, they've woken up.'

'Thank you,' Albus said, as he stepped through the doorway. 'Harry, Mrs Potter...'

'Albus, there is no way they could be married,' Molly said angrily. 'They're too young and...'

Harry and Ginny had just stepped into the room, Harry just in his trousers, while Ginny pulled the robe Harry covered her with last night around her just a little tighter. Arthur and Molly studied their daughter, the small girl they recognised now replaced by a tall woman. Ginny's freckles had faded into her light olive skin, her auburn hair a few shades deeper than it was previously. What stunned Arthur and Molly, even Albus, was the fact not only was Ginny taller than her mother, but blessed with an hour glass figure that all women would be envious of.

'Mum? Dad?' Ginny asked.

'It's okay Ginny, you left the Dark Side beyond you,' Harry whispered to her.

'I know, but I still feel it,' Ginny whispered back, holding Harry in a tight embrace.

'Harry, Mrs Potter...' Albus started. Instead of Arthur and Molly looking stunned, it was Harry and Ginny who stood stunned.

'What happened Harry?' Ginny asked.

'I don't know sweetheart, I don't know,' Harry replied.

'Albus, don't encourage them,' Molly snapped angrily. She looked at Albus, who sighed, then passed over a scroll. She read it, before it dropped to her side. 'But...how?'

'Harry and your daughter did not duel with magic, but with swords made of light,' Albus said. 'I think this is one of the better parts of their powers.'

_Ginny, I think... Hogwarts married us_ Harry sent to Ginny. He'd felt the link this morning, as they had, as it turned out, consummated their marriage.

_She can do that? _Ginny sent back. Harry also got a feeling of confusion.

_I'll have to speak to Goh and Sal about it, perhaps they know something we don't_ Harry replied, before looking at Albus, Arthur and Molly. They seemed to be waiting for a reply from the pair.

'You looked... happy,' Arthur started. 'I... don't know what to do Harry. Molly, as much as she loves you...'

'It's not right Arthur, look at them, something _bad_ has happened,' Molly started. She caught a look from her husband that promptly silenced her.

'I'm not happy either, but we'll make the best of what's been giving to us,' Arthur said softly, yet his tone was strong. 'You always trusted Harry, so why not know?'

'She's only fourteen,' Molly whispered.

'No older than we...' Arthur started, before he blushed. Molly face lightened, pink cheeks glowing.

'Yes, I think we get the message,' Albus started. He looked at both Harry and Ginny, as if trying to read them. He couldn't even get the tiniest hint of darkness coming from the pair. It was like they 

simply glowed with an inner light, something he'd never seen before. Not even Susan could match the strength of light the pair radiated.

'Harry, Mrs Potter, I wished to see if you were both alright, and as we can see, you are more than healthy,' Albus started. 'Perhaps a day to buy some clothes would be appreciated, Harry?'

'It would Albus,' Ginny replied for Harry. 'I have a feeling the worst of Gryffindor has been revealed.'

Little did anyone in the room know, but Ginny's statement was accurate. Just after the duel had torn the mask from her face some Gryffindors had decided to punish Ginny for leaving the light side. In her dorm room her bed and trunk were little more than piles of soot and burnt timber.

'I hope you are mistaken Mrs Potter, I shall see you both at dinner?' Albus asked.

'We'll be there,' Harry promised, still holding onto Ginny. He and Ginny watched Albus and her parents leave. He turned his gaze to his own phoenix, now sitting on its perch. She, Harry had decided, was trilling loudly, and somewhat discordantly, as if demanding a name.

'What do you think?' Ginny asked. 'Her trilling?'

'You can understand it?' Harry asked. 'All I get is this 'name me' feeling.'

'Same here,' Ginny replied. She watched as Harry looked at the phoenix for a moment, the trills fading away.

'I think I'll call you Caliban, what do you think?' Harry asked both the phoenix and Ginny. The phoenix trilled in appreciation, before she puffed out her plumage. He chuckled. 'Caliban, you like it then?'

'I do,' Ginny said. She held her arm out, watching as Caliban flew to her, then landed on her arm. Caliban trilled and warbled for a few moments, both Harry and Ginny's expressions focused. 'Did you get that?'

'I think she says that she's a partner to both of us, though what she actually said, of sorts, was Harry-human Ginny-human mates, Caliban-phoenix spirit mate.'

'Yeah, I suppose so,' Ginny said. She felt Caliban walk onto Harry's shoulder before she turned around, burying her head in Harry's neck. 'I think we should go soon...'

'I know,' Harry replied quickly. 'Can you try some of my shirts and pants on, see if they're a good fit. You need something more than... well, that robe...'

'Are you complaining?'

'No, not at all my beautiful wife, but I don't want to have beat other men away with a big stick.'

Ginny thoughts completely stopped. The fact they were married just dawned on her with his words. She didn't know what to think. She saw a slight reflection of her in a mirror. She had a figure that grown women would envy, yet she wasn't even fifteen yet. The only people she could think of that matched her new figure were Katie Bell, and some of the older years. Even then, the fact was they still looked younger, in comparison to her. She felt Harry's gaze shift to her.

'What is it?' Harry asked softly.

'It's everything, I guess... things are never going to be the same, are they?'

'I doubt it, but we still need to go shopping,' Harry started. 'And I don't want to hear anything about money either. You're my wife, and it's my job to support you.'

'Okay Harry...' Ginny muttered. She slowly moved away from Harry, then walked into his room, shutting the door behind her. Harry stared at the door for a few minutes, wondering what he could do to make Ginny feel better about herself. He loved her, no matter what she looked liked. He heard the door open, seeing Ginny had chosen some pants and a shirt of his, which she had resized.

'Gin, you're gorgeous,' Harry whispered, walking towards her. 'I don't care what you think, but you are.'

'I... thank you, I just thought after...' Ginny said, before tears started to run down her cheeks.

'That's not the woman in front of me,' Harry said, reassuring her. 'We'll be off shortly, just let me have a shower. We can have something to eat a little later on, okay?' Ginny nodded her reply, some stray tears still on her cheeks. He brushed them away, gently brushing her cheeks with his thumb. He continued to hold her for a minute, while her tears dried. They released each other slowly, their hands trailing along the other's arms, before Harry turned around to walk to the bathroom. He quickly showered and dressed, trying to take as little time as possible. Once he'd dressed, light colours in contrast to the dark blue shirt and trousers Ginny had chosen, he stepped towards the fireplace, Ginny's hand in his.

'Come on Ginny, whatever we've been through, whatever we're going through, whatever happens, I'll love you, and I will never stop loving you,' Harry said, facing Ginny. She nodded, a hint of a smile appearing.

'Harry... just... thank you for always being you, I guess,' Ginny whispered.

'I try to be,' Harry replied, then called out his destination, The Leaky Cauldron.

Tom had been cleaning glasses since the breakfast rush ended. It was just a part of his job, though he tried to ignore the covers of the Daily Prophet as best he could. Each week they had stepped up their attack on either Harry or Dumbledore. Their articles had even brought up James and Lily, two of the most upstanding people he knew. He heard a couple arrive through the floo, and stared at them, just as everyone in the dingy bar did.

'James and Lily reborn...' Tom stuttered

'A phoenix too?' a woman stuttered before she fainted. Caliban trilled for a while, somehow calming the people in the pub.

'It can't be,' Tom said. 'James? Lily?'

'Hardly,' Harry commented. 'If you don't mind Tom.'

'No, not at all,' Tom replied. He looked at the patrons, all of them stunned. He somehow felt their unasked question. 'That was Harry Potter and...'

'His phoenix?' one man asked. 'I can't believe the Prophet now.'

'Same here Andrew,' some muttered. 'I've never seen a phoenix like that...'

'Neither have I,' Tom added.

'Who do you think the woman was?' Andrew asked.

'I don't know,' Tom replied. 'I don't think we'll ever know the whole story.'

Harry and Ginny first went to Madam Malkin's, Ginny looking far happier than she had at Hogwarts. He was glad she was finally smiling, and better yet, as far as Harry was concerned, he could show her in one way how much he loved her. She had started to try on robes, most of which he liked, till he saw her step out of the change rooms in a deep emerald green full length robe. Somehow it seemed to show enough, but still accent her figure.

'Gin, you're amazing,' Harry said, before he kissed her quickly. She placed her head on his shoulder, just glad to be able to hold Harry for the moment.

'Thank you,' Ginny whispered. Harry smiled, sending a few thoughts down their bond.

_Somehow, that shade of green just matches her_ he thought, watching Madam Malkin write down Ginny's measurements. She smiled slightly at Harry for a moment, before she kissed Harry's cheek.

'Would it be possible to have a trunk sent here?' Harry asked Madam Malkin. She nodded in reply. 'We'll pick up the clothes once we've finished then.'

They next made their way down to Flourish and Blotts, replacing all of Ginny's books as well as supplies. After that they wondered towards the trunk store at the bottom of the Alley, intending to pick up Ginny's new wand on the way back. When they reached Ollivander's they both paused, something inside them, either their magic or Force instincts, telling them that something inside waited for them, and had been waiting a long time.

* * *

Albus sighed as he sat behind his desk. He was never one to place any faith in prophecy, but after the mark that Harry had born for too long he had started to believe. Now conclusive proof in the power of prophecy lay at Albus's feet. Harry had saved a Ginny twice now, it was more than could have hoped for. It almost matched the prophecy he was told many years ago by his own headmaster. He couldn't believe that he would ever seen this one complete. It was so old no-one knew the entirety of it. Perhaps it was time to tell Harry about the Dark Lord Bassilus, Immortal master of the Dark Side.

Elsewhere another old man woke suddenly, deep blue eyes glowing in the dull light. He held out his hand, the wand on the other side of the cell shooting into his hand. He walked to the door, the power of the spell holding it closed breaking. He walked pasted the guards, all of them trying to stop him, all of them unable to cast a single spell against him. He saw the gates to his prison approaching and simply willed them to open.

_Albus, you have fallen like I promised you would _he thought stepping past the aurors that had gathered. One of them shouted something.

'I have served my time. I don't wish to fight, but to correct the mistakes of an old friend,' he said, the sadness in his eyes obvious to all the aurors in front of him. The lead auror let his wand drop, tears glistening in his eyes.

'Then go,' he said, his accent obvious. 'You are not the man I thought.'

'Thank you.'

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I hope you I've answered a few questions, and even added a name for the Sith Lord. So, what did you think of Caliban and her... speech patterns. If you recognise it, she is inspired by Darwin from seaQuest DSV. Yes, the _dolphin_ Darwin.

And by the way... I've started work on the sequel. You'll get to see more of Revan and Bastila, Harry and Ginny, and many other characters. Who knows, HK may even make some appearances too. Whether the next story contains both Sixth and Seventh years is now the question.


	34. Chapter 33

Harry and Ginny looked at the store front, the dark sign swaying gently in the breeze.

'This feeling... it's old,' Ginny started. She felt the hilt of a lightsabre touch her hand.

'I'm not sure I like this feeling, be careful,' Harry whispered, pushing the door of the store open. He stepped in quietly, Ginny behind him.

'Harry Potter, eleven inches, phoenix feather and holly, a powerful wand,' Ollivander said, appearing in the story. 'Ginny Potter, someone I haven't had the chance to find a wand for.'

'How did you know my name?' Ginny asked.

'I know because I need to,' Ollivander started. 'I have been waiting for this for a very long time.'

'What do you mean?' Harry asked, his lightsabre in hand.

'It's not the first time I've seen a lightsabre,' Ollivander said flatly. 'Yes, I knew Sal and Goh.'

'That's a thousand years ago...' Ginny stuttered. 'Longer maybe...'

'Eleven hundred on the dot,' Ollivander said.

'How?' Harry asked. 'How? Only Nicholas Flamel...'

'Young Nick, he had many years ahead of him,' Ollivander said, looking distant for a moment.

'He was over six hundred and sixty, and his wife was almost as old, and you call them young?' Ginny asked. 'I'm not sure I want to know.'

'But you should, it's important, especially at the end of my time,' Ollivander started. 'Please follow me, I have some favours to ask of you.'

'What is it?' Harry asked.

'You could start with cooking me a meal, it's been so long since I've eaten a meal, anything will do,' Ollivander said, holding the curtain aside for Harry and Ginny.

'What do you mean?' Ginny asked. 'Were you cursed?'

'I was cursed a very long time ago, by a very powerful wizard,' Ollivander said. 'Though I will stand by my belief, I did it for all wizard kind.'

'What did you do?' Harry asked.

'I made a made a wand for someone,' Ollivander started. He held up his hand, cutting off both Harry and Ginny. 'Perhaps a look through one of my many sketch books would help...'

Ginny opened the first book she saw, studying the picture in detail. A great castle stood, partly constructed in the background, a pair of knights jousting in the front. 'Camelot? Avalon?'

'Yes, Ginny, you're correct,' Ollivander said. 'Almost two thousand one hundred years ago a great mage found me trying to build a wand, though I wasn't having much luck at the time. At first he taught me about magic, spells and incantations, then potions, and many other things beside...'

'What happened?' Ginny asked. She looked offended when Ollivander started to laugh.

'When? Who cursed me? How did Goh and Sal meet their counterparts to found Hogwarts? Or what wand Gelbert Grindelwald had?' Ollivander asked. Ginny still looked offended a moment, before her expression softened.

'Who cursed you?' Harry asked.

'Merlin himself. I made a wand, and was paid for my services,' Ollivander replied with a sigh.

'What did he do?' Ginny whispered.

'I don't need to sleep, or eat, true immortality for lack of a better word,' Ollivander said. He sighed, looking every single one of his countless years.

'I can't believe that...' Harry said. 'Though, it's the worst curse I could think of.'

'You're wiser than anyone would give you credit for Harry, I only hope Albus see's that.'

'What happened?'

'Arthur and Lancelot were both wizards and warriors. They had little skill for making a wand. I offered to make a wand for them. They paid but a few silver coins which I used to buy a few items to make a better wand for Merlin. When I presented that wand to him, he flew into a rage and cursed me with this... unending life.'

'Why?'Ginny asked.

'I don't know, Merlin believed that it was the bond between the maker and the item that was the core of the bond, not the bond that I saw between a wand and its master.'

'A wand's master?' Harry asked.

'Each wand is alive, Merlin, was right and wrong. There is a powerful bond between a wand and its master, but it never was its creator,' Ollivander said. 'Arthur's was a yew and dragon's heartstring wand, twelve and a half inches, while Lancelot had a ten inch elm wand with a unicorn's hair.'

'I can't believe this,' Harry said aloud. 'I've routinely disarmed my students, but they can still use their wands.'

'Only because you let them Harry, if you truly claimed their wands as yours, they would only work in your hand,' Ollivander countered.

'I see, but I don't,' Harry said. He shook his head.

'Same here,' Ginny added.

'A wand is alive, through its creation it gains a mind, life of its own, an identity. Harry, your wand will be nowhere nearly as powerful as it is in your hands as it is in the hands of others. Does it work? Yes, will it have the same effect in each spell? No, it won't. It will even attack the user if they try to force it,' Ollivander said. 'An effect I have seen happen to the greatest of wizards.'

'I didn't know that,' Ginny and Harry said at the same time.

'I have done what I could, but so much has been lost,' Ollivander said sadly.

'And even more is going to be lost?' Harry asked. He could read the sadness from Ollivander stance. He moved towards the kitchen, seeing that it was well stocked for some reason, as if his and Ginny's presence was foretold.

'You're right Harry, even more will be lost,' Ollivander replied. 'Could you help Harry please, Ginny? I'll just sit down now.'

'Are you okay?' Ginny asked.

'I feel older... something I never thought I would feel,' Ollivander said.

'What do you want me to do Harry?' Ginny asked.

'I'll know if a few moments... found it,' Harry started, before telling Ginny what he wanted to do.

'I'll tell you my story...' Ollivander started. 'After Merlin had found me I enjoyed his tutoring through the next couple of years. I had started out as a carpenter before I noticed my magic. With my experience in the trade I built for first wand. It was no means a work of art, but it was beyond Merlin had. He clung so firmly to his beliefs I didn't know any way to tell him of my discovery. When Arthur and Lancelot asked for my services, I couldn't refuse. I made them wands, which they wielded to the end of their days.

When I gave Merlin the wand I crafted for him sent him into a rage. He then cursed me. I was at first angry, our duel damaging much of Camelot... but I was driven for the city. In my rage I Apparated back to home town, with all of the materials I had, and I crafted the finest wands I ever made. I have never been able to produce anything like it since. A year passed and I decided to travel, selling my services to the wizarding communities I passed through. Slowly my wands spread through the land, and my fame grew.

I drifted for many years, never aging, never sleeping, never eating, always working. When I reached Scotland for what seemed to be the tenth time, I met two men in a moor, both with names that Harry knows well, Sal Ez Larr and Goh Drick Yffendor. Ginny, you would better know them as Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. I followed them for a while, till they arrived at Hogsmeade, finding two women teaching wizarding children. I sold many wands for the week I stayed there, and saw the bond between the Goh, Sal, Helga and Rowena. To this day they would be proud of what they started, though Sal would be very upset that his legacy had been so corrupted. He had wished to start a Jedi temple, something which was lost till this day.

I continued to wander, this time crossing over into what would be Europe. I travelled with the Norse, and the Vikings before them. I saw South America with Christopher, China with Marco, Australia with James. I lost track of the centuries as they past, but one day I found a message Merlin left for me.

I had just returned from the main colony in Australia, and wondered towards Hogwarts, but I found something, something you Harry, will find near you manor. It was a stone building, a giant dome of sandstone that still shone, despite the forest that grew from within it. I wondered through the building, seeing no signs of battle, or any reason why it was abandoned, but in the centre I found a tree, white with bright orange fruit. I saw Merlin appear before me, surrounded in an aura of blue. His words I can't remember like I used to, but he told me of you, and how my final year and day would start with the arrival of you two.

He told me he was sorry for his curse, that he saw he was wrong but that somehow it was necessary for all wizardkind. Another two hundred years or so passed before I saw your father and mother, both of you, Harry and Ginny. There was something I felt about them, something that I couldn't quite place. When you, Harry, came into my shop, I finally felt what I had been looking for. I had wondered why the feeling was so strong, but I caught a look of Ginny in the distance and I wept for the first time in over a thousand years. I've seen many friends come and go, families rise and fall, even empires, but I've long wished to move on.

Now Harry, I thank you for listening to an old man, but there are a few more favours I wish to ask of you,' Ollivander finished.

'I never knew,' Harry said, placing a plate at the head of the small table in the kitchen. 'Lunch is ready, it's a simple pasta dish in a white sauce, with mushrooms and beans.'

'Harry's got all the talent,' Ginny added, placing some cutlery on the table. She pulled a jug of water and a bottle of wine out of the ice box, then placed them on the table.

'Thank you Ginny,' Ollivander said, taking the seat at the head of the table, Harry to his left, Ginny opposite. He watched as they seem to lose focus for a moment, both of them smiling slightly.

'We're sorry, please, continue,' Harry said.

'Harry, I spoke of wands I made when I was angry with Merlin?' Ollivander started. He took a bit of the meal Harry prepared, then saw Harry nod. 'I wish you to have them. I didn't know how many I made, but each one will work for a person blessed with both magic and the Force, Merlin said you would understand...'

'We do Ollivander,' Ginny said solemnly. They all ate in silence for a while, their lunch quickly disappearing. Ollivander poured a small amount of wine into three goblets, his movements jerky. He placed the bottle down slowly.

'He did warn me, my hands aren't what they used to be,' Ollivander said, a strange smile on his face.

'What did you wish of us?' Harry asked. He looked at Ginny intently for a moment, both of them nodding in agreement.

'Harry, after this year, I wish you to restore this, temple, in your lands. Open it all who have the talent... ability, with the Force, teach them to be the best they can be, as you were taught, and as you will teach Ginny,' Ollivander said, sipping from his goblet. He stood up, goblet still in hand before he walked towards a dust filled corner. He pulled out a bag, covered in what had to be hundreds of years worth of dust. 'Take this, this holds the wands I made in that year I was angry at Merlin... though there are two I could never keep in that bag.'

'What do you mean?' Ginny asked, coughing on her drink.

'There were two wands, matched in everything except wood colour. They come from wood of the same tree, one dark, one light...' Ollivander started, before he pulled two boxes out of the same corner. 'One who fights against the darkness, the other briefly seduced by it.'

Ollivander watched as Harry and Ginny pulled out the two wands within the boxes. A double helix ran up the shaft of the wand, leading to a point that shone with polish.

'I can't take this,' Harry said. 'These should be...'

'I agree with Harry, these aren't just wands,' Ginny added.

'You're right, they're artefacts of magic itself, even you should feel the magic coming off them,' Ollivander said. He saw Harry pick up the wand, his white, Ginny picking hers up a moment later. A blue white aura burst into existence around the pair, blinding him for a moment. When his vision cleared he was stunned. Magic seemed to dance around the pair, responding to their very wills alone, with no incantation or movement. Harry seemed to focus for a moment, bands of light appearing around his wedding finger as well Ginny's, though two rings appeared instead of the one. A few seconds passed, and the bands of light were replaced with gold rings, Ginny's far more intricate and studded with diamonds.

'We don't know what to say...' Harry started. 'It's like I'm asking magic to do what I want.'

'It's wonderful... powerful...scary,' Ginny whispered as the aura started to fade.

'You're right Ginny, that much power... I don't want it,' Harry said. He looked at Ollivander.

'I will not take them back Harry, Ginny, they are yours, and will be forever yours,' Ollivander started. 'But I am happy you don't wish to use them. Finish your drinks, I'll help you with your shopping. Money was never a concern for me.'

'I think we know all that we should,' Harry said, his tone strong. 'I don't think the Goblins would be happy with you if you told all your secrets.'

'You're right Harry, you can forgive an old man for his mistakes?' Ollivander asked.

'If I can start to forgive one, I can forgive another,' Harry replied, Ollivander easily reading what wasn't said.

'That's good to hear, now Mrs Potter, you need a new wand I believe?' Ollivander asked, going back to his usual self.


	35. Chapter 34

Harry and Ginny walked through Hogwarts, their pace slow.

'I can't believe Ollivander was so...' Ginny said. She stopped at the stair well for a moment, the stairs swinging into place for them. She started up the stairs, Harry a second behind her.

'Old doesn't cover it,' Harry starting, using his holly and phoenix feather wand to levitate the trunk behind him. 'I'm grateful for the help in our shopping. I didn't even know Florish and Blotts had a second floor.'

'I did, but we've never had the money...' Ginny started, her voice no more than a whisper.

'Hey, you're my wife, and I've got way too much money, even my grandchildren would have too much spending money.'

'I know, it's just a little hard to get used to.'

'You're not going to turn into a Malfoy.'

'I didn't mean that... it's just...'

'You're scared of what you're family will think?'

'Yes, I am.'

'You're only human, you're not perfect. I know I'm not.'

'Harry, it's...well... I think I'll be reading about it shortly.'

'The Force?'

'I don't know. I'm a little lost when it comes to the Force. I meditated this morning and I've never felt so alive.'

'That's why you were smiling, I thought it was something I did,' Harry said, with a slight smile. Ginny paused for a moment, before she blushed, though it wasn't anything near her previous ability, it was still very noticeable. 'Don't worry Ginny. I've got Susan to train, and I can help you better understand the Force.'

'Thank you Harry, I love you,' Ginny replied, once the blush faded.

'I love you too Gin,' Harry said, stopping in front of the portrait. He waited a few moments, the witch in it appearing. 'I'm sorry, I never got your name, but Ginny will be staying with me.'

'It's Ophelia, and yes, married couples do share quarters,' Ophelia replied.

The portrait opened, revealing a room which had been decorated by someone who seemed to be very happy. The curtains had been changed to white, and an arch had been placed in front of the door to the bedroom. Everywhere else wedding type of decorations covered the room, except for a small bowl on the table. Ginny walked over to it, expecting some type of lolly or treat, but instead found something she hadn't seen before. She picked up one of the packets.

'Harry, what's this?' Ginny asked, holding the package up. She saw Harry go white for a moment, before he coughed a few times, then started laughing.

'I think the twins have given us their blessing,' Harry said, still chuckling. 'That is a condom, muggle contraceptive.'

'Oh,' Ginny said, again, starting to blush. She looked at Harry who was walking towards her.

'Gin, sweetheart, it's nothing to be embarrassed about,' Harry started, pulling Ginny into a hug. 'This just means we don't need to be as careful, if we do sleep together, like this morning.'

'Oh, okay,' Ginny said. Her cheeks still burned.

'If anything the worst that could happen has been dealt with, so I'm just going to relax, and check the room for spells, they're not afraid of nudity,' Harry added, kissing Ginny's forehead.

'Harry, they would have placed it on the door,' Ginny said, seeing Harry start to wave his wand around.

'It happened to Bill, right? Brought a girlfriend home during the holidays and their clothes disappeared?'

'Something like that,' Ginny replied. She could barely remember it, but she could remember enough to know this was the twins, and they were being nice. She hoped her other, older, brothers would be as understanding as they were.

* * *

Elsewhere in the same castle Albus Dumbledore studied himself in a mirror. He could see the white aura that surrounded him, yet he still couldn't understand why, or how, Grindelwald escaped from his prison.

_Only a person pure of heart could break those enchantments_ Albus thought. He looked around, Fawkes preening herself on her perch. She trilled a short song, then disappeared.

'Fawkes, whatever do you mean?' Albus said aloud. _She said that I was starting to fall... but how is that possible. Even Harry understands why..._

Albus sank in his seat, his thoughts travelling down a path he didn't want to believe he ever could travel.

_I am not like Tom, I'm doing this for the good of everyone_ Albus thought, but one doubt still remained, one he didn't take out to place in the pensieve. _But then, isn't that what he say?_

Dolores Umbridge had never been happier. She had so much information to tell the Minister that he would _surely_ remove Dumbledore from the school. Not only that, as a loyal member of the Ministry, she would hopefully become Headmistress, and then she could finally reveal to the world what type of fraud Harry Potter was. She had read the rules of Hogwarts she could find, which said that boys and girls could not under any circumstance share quarters. She would have so much fun punishing Potter. She found the portrait to his quarters in the early evening, just before dinner would have started. She coughed a few times to get the witch in the portraits attention.

'Could you let me in please?' Dolores asked, trying to be as sincere as she could be.

'I'm sorry Professor, Mr and Mrs Potter are eating dinner at the moment,' Ophelia replied.

'What do you mean Mrs Potter?' Dolores growled out. 'You will cease this nonsense about Miss Weasley being married.'

'I'm sorry Professor, but they are married,' Ophelia repeated.

'Let me in or I'll cut you off the wall,' Dolores said, drawing her wand. 'I'll prove to everyone this is just some trick of Potter's and he's using Unforgivables...'

'The Headmaster _will_ hear of this,' Ophelia said, her tone as flat as a sheet of ice. The portrait swung open, before she disappeared. _No-one threatens me like that._

'Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, you _will _come with me now and you will return to your dorms,' Dolores called out entering the room. She looked around, frowning at the room. _It's such a waste to give this to students. _She saw both of the named students sitting opposite each other at a table, fine silver cutlery and goblets, instead of the plain sets used in the Great Hall.

'Madam Umbridge, we are in the middle of dinner, if you could come back in ten minutes, we will discuss what has happened,' Harry said flatly, rising from his seat with a grace Dolores had never seen before. 'I will ask you politely, to leave my wife and I in peace. I will floo you when we are done.'

'Are you threatening me Potter?' Dolores asked. 'The Minister would love to show the world the real criminal you are.'

'You do not want me as an enemy,' Harry said, walking towards the toad like woman. She backed away without realising it, Harry's presence far outweighing her own. By the time she realised what had happened the portrait had shut, and a large number of powerful spells held it shut. She repeatedly cast unlocking charms on the portrait, but nothing worked.

'You'll pay for everything Potter, no-one makes me look like an idiot,' Dolores muttered before she walked to the Great Hall. She tried to put on a smile for her few supporters in the school, but even she couldn't shake the feeling that she had entered a battle she could never win. She had some homework from the seventh year students to mark after dinner, and she was sure they would understand what was said in the book on wards. She had helped write that book, after all.

* * *

Ginny sat on the bed, cross legged after dinner. She watched as Harry simply floated up from the ground till they were eye level.

'Do you see what I mean?' Harry asked.

'Yes, no, I don't get it,' Ginny started. 'You said you don't command the Force, but how do you levitate then?'

'I asked it,' Harry said with a soft smile.

'You ask it?' Ginny asked. She shook her head. 'Is it really that simple?'

'Yes, and no, you should know the Force is alive, the more you ask of it, the more it is willing to help. The more you demand of it, the less it offers.'

'I think I understand Harry,' Ginny said.

'Do not think,' Harry countered.

Ginny was about to reply when she realised something. She had access to the Force, and while Harry was powerful, she may be even more powerful than he was, yet he wasn't jealous. He simply had the Force and that was all he needed. Ginny focused all of her will on floating, 'just asking' as Harry put it. She felt something move, before the bed, and all of the furniture in the room started to rise off the floor, then slowly spin around her, Harry staying in between the dresser and wardrobe.

'You see, but not with your eyes,' Harry said, now smiling widely.

'Prat,' Ginny teased, now smiling widely herself. She could feel the Force running through her body, the purest form of energy bringing her will to life. She willed the furniture back to its original locations, each one moving back to their location as if a soft breeze was pushing them.

'That Ginny, is the Force,' Harry said, sitting in front of her on the bed.

'I know why you beat me, and why we'll beat the Sith who tricked me,' Ginny whispered.

'That is?' Harry asked.

'We _are_ the Force, it's just as much as part of us as it is everyone else, we just do it because we can... we don't have to prove anything to anyone, we're just, us and we're going to do the right thing because we can. We've got the power to make a change, and we going to do it for the whole world, not just in its name,' Ginny said slowly, often pausing. She looked at Harry for a moment, before she saw him start to smile.

'You're smarter than I ever gave you credit for,' Harry said, placing a hand on her cheek.

'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure, anything.'

'Why is it that you and Revan, Bastila as well are so... different, aren't Jedi supposed to be a bit more... well, standoffish?'

'Yes, they are but look at Revan and Bastila, they're both Jedi, and each other's husband or wife. That they can feel their love for each other only makes them stronger,' Harry replied. 'Just like my love for you.'

'I know that Harry, I know that,' Ginny replied smiling. She frowned for a moment, before her smile returned.

'What do you feeling coming?' Harry asked, full of concern.

'You read me well,' Ginny replied, looking at Harry intently. 'I just think we're really going to be tested over the next couple of months.'

'How so?' Harry asked. 'What are you feelings telling you?'

'I don't quite understand, so much of it is just so... trivial it's a joke, but the stuff that cuts, cuts deeply.'

'Whatever happens Gin, I love you and always will,' Harry said, smiling. Ginny looked back at him her eyes shut for a moment, before they opened, glowing with happiness.

'I love you too... this is going to be a good year, we're just not seeing it now,' Ginny promised.

Harry smiled, Ginny guessing his words. They sat together eventually falling asleep side by side. Little did they know the attacks on Harry would worsen the very next day.


	36. Chapter 35

Harry twirled the two practise swords in his hands, facing off against both Ginny and Susan for the moment. He felt Ginny's form switch to Niman, then Susan attack in Shii-Cho. He rolled away from Ginny attack, her strike almost carrying to Susan. Susan managed to stop the strike from Ginny, but felt both of Harry's blade impact the padded vest she was wearing.

'Stop,' Harry called out. 'Good work Susan, you fought well with Ginny.'

'Thank you Master,' Susan replied with a slight bow. She smiled at Harry for a moment, before she wiped the sweat from her forehead. 'Could you show me the move you used to force Ginny to attack me?'

'I'll try Susan, I want you to walk through the attack with me, Ginny, you might want to learn this as well,' Harry said slowly.

'Are you sure Harry?' Ginny asked. 'I'm not sure I can...'

'If I can, then so can you,' Harry said. 'And Susan is already learning the forms faster than I expected.'

'I... thank you Master, I try my best,' Susan replied, a hint of blush creeping through her cheeks.

'The 'trick' is all in your opponents minds, you can still react to them, yet you must lure them into such close contact that there is no space in their minds, while there is plenty in yours,' Harry said. He then corrected the footwork of padawan, then wife. 'Just follow the movement through.'

Harry moved forward, then rolled, bringing his two blades up to attack. He watched Ginny try, only to stop halfway through the roll, while Susan managed to get out of the roll, but couldn't stop her forward motion in time to attack properly.

'That was close, you've both done well. First time I tried it I was eating grass,' Harry said.

'I'm sure you were Harry,' Ginny said, starting to chuckle.

'What do you use to slow down Master?' Susan asked. 'It seems like you use a knee to slow you down.'

'Good observation, I stay on one knee as I come out of the roll, not only does it stabilise me, but it does slow me down, I'd like to try it again,' Harry said.

'Once more Harry,' Ginny replied, getting ready.

'I'll get it this time, I feel it,' Susan added.

'Let the Force guide you as well, not just your mind and body,' Harry said matching the stances of the two women. As a single group, then dropped, rolled, and came up, all of them using a different strike. What they didn't notice was the six stunning spells that shot over their heads.

'We're being watched,' Harry said, turning to face Susan. 'You are progressing well Padawan, think more about your preferred style, and I will try to tailor your training towards it.'

'I will Master, though, a single light blade suits me best,' Susan replied. 'I know you're thinking it is my natural style, but I don't seem to handle a second blade as you do.'

'I've trained hard to reach my level, but I agree, a single blade is a far better choice than others, still think about how you would use that single blade, then tell me,' Harry said, bowing to Susan again.

'I will Master, have a good day,' Susan said, then walked into Hogwarts, appearing a moment later with both of her hands up, two wands trained on her.

'Tonks?' Ginny blurted out. 'What's going on?'

'Ginny?' Tonks asked.

'Ginerva, please tell me why you claim to be married to _him_?' Percy Weasley asked, his tome making it clear that he meant only one person.

'It's simple you prat, I love him, and he loves me!' Ginny growled out.

'Hit her, NOW!' Percy called, four grey coloured spells striking Ginny.

'Should that have done anything?' Harry asked.

'My question exactly,' Ginny said, glaring at her brother.

'What, no, that can't be right. The Under-secretary said it was clear she was being controlled. I know it's Unforgiveable, Ginerva, I'm right, he cursed you?' Percy blabbered.

'Harry use an Unforgiveable?' Ginny snorted. 'On the other hand if you every try such a stunt every again...'

Ginny held her hand out, her knew wand shooting towards her palm. She pointed her wand at Percy, his face paling, then a horde of bat like creatures appearing from his nose. He screamed in fear as they attacked him, before he disappeared, presumably heading towards the Hospital Ward.

'Auror Tonks, was it?' Harry asked. The pink haired woman in question nodded.

'You're here on the suspicion I've bewitched my Ginny?' Harry asked. He felt the tiniest tip of a Force tendril brush his mind. He could barely sense it, but he knew it was there.

'You and your wife are perfectly safe from me,' she promised, before she looked at Harry's expression.

'You read my mind, with your own, not any spell,' Harry said calmly. Ginny stood by his side a moment later.

'Not only that, I could feel you,' Ginny added. 'Maybe even Susan could as well.'

'I don't know what you're talking about, I spotted your rings, that's all,' Tonks said, still backpedalling.

'We don't wear them when we train,' Harry said. He and Ginny held both their hands up, their rings not present.

'We can teach you to access your abilities better, even how to do things you think impossible,' Ginny continued. 'We can help you understand this gift you have.'

'What gift?' Tonks asked, some colour returning to her cheeks. 'I'm just a Metamorphagus.'

'You are that and more, consider our offer, please?' Harry asked. 'I know you're told to monitor Ginny's food. Please think about our offer over breakfast, after all if I did use a potion, she would need to not know about it right?'

'Of course,' Tonks said, her tone still shaken. 'You're wrong... I can't be...'

'A test then, place an object in front of you, empty your conscious mind and simply ask it to move,' Harry said. 'I promise you, if we're wrong nothing will happen, but if you get the smallest twitch, you're blessed with more than just magic.'

'I'll think about it,' Tonks said, walking away from the group of three.

'I think that's the morning's excitement,' Harry remarked drily.

'It's more than enough for me,' Susan replied. 'I'll see you both tomorrow?'

'You will,' Ginny said, collecting the training blades. 'Harry?'

'I'll meet you in our room,' Harry said. 'I just want to send a few letters.'

'Okay, just don't take too long,' Ginny called out, heading in the other direction from Harry. He walked up to the Owlery, Hedwig landing on his shoulder the moment he entered the room. He offered his finger to her, her response was to nip it lightly. He sent a simple message to her to carry a few letters and their destinations. She offered her leg, the bare second after she felt the letters tied to her leg she disappeared, a content hoot her goodbye. He smiled, following her with his eyes for a few seconds, till she was beyond his sight. He walked back to the now shared room, and walked by Ophelia, bidding her a good morning. She opened with a slight smile, Harry walking in through the doorway, seeing sitting at the table in front of the window in the sitting room. She picked at the newspaper as he sat opposite her.

'Harry, are you cheating on me?' Ginny asked, her face hidden by the newspaper.

'As far as I know, I'm not,' Harry replied, feeling very confused.

'Well...' Ginny started, then cleared her throat. 'The Boy-Who-Lived was seen with a woman with deep auburn hair. With the marriage of the Boy-Who-Lived to an unnamed student of Hogwarts we feel it is our duty to freely report this infidelity.'

'Can I see the picture?' Harry asked.

'I'm not worried, it's just I didn't think they would start so soon,' Ginny replied, passing the paper over. She watched Harry study the picture intently for a minute.

'That's months ago, Bastila bought me some new clothes that day,' Harry said confidentially. 'So we were out shopping for clothes, it's nothing big, not like me buying you a dress.'

'I know, it's just what lengths are people going to do to cause trouble?' Ginny asked. 'After Percy this morning I've got Tonks supposed to be following me around making sure I'm not being tricked into drinking any potions or whatever...'

'We'll deal with this the only way we can,' Harry said smiling. He pulled Ginny out of their room, and headed straight towards the Great Hall.

'You're not thinking, are you?' Ginny asked, starting to smile.

'Not really, is that a problem?' Harry asked as they saw the head table in Great Hall appear. They walked through, hand in hand. All noise in the Great Hall stopped as they saw Harry and Ginny smiling widely.

'We'd like to refute the article,' Ginny started. 'For one thing they're related.'

'Yes Ginny is telling you the truth. That woman is like a sister to me, though she is a cousin. Bastila Evans rescued me from my abusive relatives. Not only that, her husband, Revan, helped me get over the abuse as much as I can,' Harry started. He turned to face Ginny before continuing to speak. 'And if you don't believe I love Ginny, just watch this.'

Ginny looked at Harry before he kissed her, pouring all of his passion into the kiss. She returned the kiss pouring all of her fire into it. Mutters came from some people in the Great Hall, before they stopped, the only sound the occasional goblet being knocked over.

Everyone in the Great Hall was stunned, the soft blue and white aura around Harry and Ginny was blinding at its centre. No-one could believe what they were seeing. Ron looked to see his brother Percy standing open mouthed at the couple. When Harry and Ginny parted they still glowed, though it was far less intense.

'I think that should have answered all doubters,' Harry said, smiling very happily.

'If not, they're on the business end of my wand,' Ginny added. She squeezed Harry's hand quickly.

'She's got an up and coming Unforgiveable as one of her brothers found out this morning, so please don't bother believing that crap anymore,' Harry said. He felt Ginny swat the back of his head to some laughter from the students. 'It's true, she does.'

Some more laughter echoed from the students before Harry held up his hand. 'Just so everyone knows, after this morning I will be teaching Ginny how to duel, as it is clear _people_ think it's quite acceptable to hex first and then ask questions. If you feel your DADA classes are lacking, please leave me a note and I will try to get back to you as soon as I can. Albus, you said Hogwarts treats me as a professor, so I can do this on my own status as a professor?'

'You are correct, best of luck with the club Professor,' Albus replied after a few seconds.

'Oh no Headmaster,' Harry started as he turned away from the head table. 'This is going to be a class, and I'm going to run it just like a class.'

'Albus, he's overstepped his authority,' Dolores just about screamed out. 'How can you let him run all over you?'

'Dolores, I think you've answered your own question, good day to you,' Albus said, leaving the table.

Minerva looked at the doors to the Great Hall. She wondered for a moment what Albus meant, his reply very confusing. She shut her eyes for a moment, then realised what he meant. Harry was going to do it regardless, as was his right as a teacher. She permitted herself a little smirk for the moment. He was making his own way, and that it had the _hag's _nose so far out of jointed it might as well have been splinched.

Hermione looked at Ron intently for a few seconds before she smiled at him.

'Ron, this is great news, Harry's the best teach... person to teach us,' Hermione started. 'I wonder what we're going to cover and how much homework he'll assign...'

'Slow down Hermione,' Ron said. He was glad Harry was going to teach, but he didn't have anywhere near the same level of enthusiasm Hermione had. He looked up and down the Gryffindor table, seeing lots of smiles.

'It's great Harry's teaching us again,' Neville said. 'I almost had him that time.'

'Tell me about it, you got the closest of us all,' Seamus replied.

'Come on, I just want to see the Ginny and Harry take on each other, that would be awesome to watch,' Dean said. He caught a few angry glares. 'Not like before, just think of the two of them duelling each other.'

'I don't want to, they'll be at it for days,' Ron muttered. He wondered about what else Harry and Ginny would now be able to do as they shared the same room. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to his little sister, no matter what she looked like, to be happy and being taken care of. Harry, from he'd seen was doing that, and more besides. If he was honest with himself, he couldn't think of anyone else that deserved to be with Ginny. He'd trust Harry, after all they were brothers-in-law now.

'We're going to be able to duel properly,' Hermione said, deep in conversation with someone from another table. 'I wish we could get rid of that woman so Harry could teach us.'

'Hermione, settle down,' Ron whispered, the usual chatter returning to the table.

'I better make sure he's planning this properly...' Hermione started, stopping as she was about to leave the table. 'He'll be fine.'

'Harry can take care of himself,' Ron whispered to her.

'I forgot that for a moment,' Hermione said, a slight tinge to her cheeks.

Ron wondered about his own behaviour, as it he was the one who was torn between two friends. He wondered how hard it was for Hermione and Harry to get around his own jealousy. He hoped they wouldn't make the same mistakes again, first by doubting Harry, then by underestimating.


	37. Chapter 36

Harry and Ginny looked surprised that letter than awaited them in their quarters. It was signed by every head of house.

'I'm not sure I want to know,' Ginny said slowly. 'I get a feeling of good, and bad news.'

'You're not the only one,' Harry said, reaching for the letter. 'Perhaps this is about what I've teaching the lower years?'

'Maybe,' Ginny replied, watching Harry open the letter. She read his expressions easily, worry lines first marring his features, before a slight smile, then a slight chuckle.

'We've been summoned to a meeting of all the teachers, apparently, they've got a lot to discuss with us,' Harry said, then looked at his watch. 'We had better go now.'

'That soon?'

'We've been in classes, and then I had one homework class while you did some homework.'

'Yes, you're right, I just lost track of time.'

'We all do, come on, let's go,' Harry said, holding his hand out for Ginny. She took hold of it, slowly moving towards the fireplace. 'Actually, no, I think it can wait.'

'What can?' Ginny asked, wondering what Harry was thinking.

'I'll tell you everything later,' Harry said, shaking his head. 'We've got enough time to sort that out.'

'The Force?'

'More than that, every bone in my body,' Harry said, his concerns obvious.

'We'll be fine, whatever it is, we've always got our family,' Ginny countered. She saw Harry smile for a moment.

'You maybe, me, I think I'm still blacklisted,' Harry said a moment before he called out their destination, the conference room. They appeared out of the fire, seeing all of the teachers sitting behind a curved table that followed the curve of the room. Albus Dumbledore stood at the centre, Minerva to his left and Filius on his right. Professor Umbridge sat about three seats away from the Headmaster, Severus looking very upset at having to bear the presence of the odious woman.

'You asked for our presence?' Harry asked calmly.

'Yes, we did, thank you for being so prompt,' Albus started. 'We have reviewed the school carter, and much to the denial of some staff members, both you and your wife are permitted to share the same quarters.'

'Thank you, but there's more isn't there?' Ginny asked. She let go of Harry's hand, moving forward slightly. 'There are other questions you wished to ask?'

'Yes Mrs Potter, there are,' Minerva started. She glared at Professor Umbridge for a few seconds when she made a faking coughing noise. 'Both you and Harry are showing potential beyond what we had ever seen before, and we wished to encourage you to both sit your OWL's early, in your case Ginny, if I may?'

'Certainly,' Ginny replied.

'You would be a year head. Instead of your fourth year exams, you would sit your OWL's. Mr Potter has shown he is more than equal to task of tutoring you in the main subjects,' Minerva said, finishing for the moment.

'I can do that?' Ginny asked, she looked at Harry, who nodded after a second.

'You'd be more than ready for it in a couple of months, what about the time we talked about Charms over lunch?' Harry asked.

'I didn't think I knew so much,' Ginny said.

'You're a smart witch, maybe you could giver Hermione a run for money,' Harry said, walking up to Ginny. She saw his face shift into its battle mode. Something deep inside his eyes changed, something that seemed to resemble a caged beast, struggling against its bonds. 'There is something about the duel isn't there?'

'Yes Harry, you are right, due to the amount of damage we've been discussing potential punishments. The rules leave us plenty of space...' Albus said, before Professor Umbridge cut in.

'I'm sorry Headmaster, the rules call for nothing less than expulsion,' she said smugly.

'No _Dolores_, they do not, I've seen far more damage done by students, like the parents of your favourites,' Severus countered. 'As much as I wish not to, a suspension for a few weeks is what I feel is required.'

'They have to be shown that there is a consequence, one that is unavoidable,' Dolores said, after a soft hem hem.

'One money would make go away?' Harry asked rhetorically.

'How dare you say such a thing, I'm a pureblood, unlike you, uncouth...' Dolores spat, the glares of the teachers around her silencing her far more effectively than any charm.

'Dolores, perhaps you should retire for the moment,' Albus said diplomatically. He looked at Harry for a moment, sadness filling his eyes.

'No Headmaster, he is a menace to the school, if you wish to take such a _soft_ approach, then no less than two months must pass before he returns with this...' Dolores said, pointing at Ginny.

Ginny looked at Harry, a burning rage glowing in his eyes. 'No Harry...'

'You do not wish me as an enemy. Apologise for the slight on my_ family, _witch, before I use the laws you so defend against you,' Harry growled out. Dolores tried to hold his stare, Harry's jaw muscles twitching ominously. 'Do not insult my wife ever again, is that clear?'

Dolores swallowed, wondering how he could know of the Rites of Vengeance. Only an old, proud family knew of such laws. 'See Headmaster, he even threatens me.'

'Your crime was the greater,' Professor Vector said, her voice loud and clear. 'How could you even think of comparing Ginny to...to...'

'It's a wonder the Governor's haven't revoked your right to teach,' Minerva muttered.

Albus was about to open his mouth, but Dolores beat him to it. 'Headmaster, this _student_ flouts all of the rules, inciting the students against the teachers, even dares to teach a 'class' himself. He _must_ be punished.'

'The average scores have never been higher,' Filius said, his voice full of pride for Harry. 'I would go so far as to offer him a wage for his work. Let's not forget Miss Parvati Patil either.'

Dolores remained silent, the minute movement of her jaw the only sign of life from the now pink faced and dressed woman. 'No less than two months or I will have every single one of you arrested. I'm sure the Dementer's would love to see Harry up close.'

Albus looked defeated, knowing he'd been out manoeuvred in this round. He wished there was some other option for him to use, but he had to follow the Ministry's lead, lest he and many other good people be damned to the Dementers. More importantly, he had to spare Harry the horror of Azkaban. Even Sirius still suffered from the effects of the Dementers. He hoped the report of the two Dementers on Magnolia Crescent were just rumours, but if they weren't, then Harry would simply be Kissed and the event swept underneath the rug. 'I'm sorry Harry, Mrs Potter, but I must suspend you both for two months and you may not go to Hogsmeade for the rest of the year.'

Angry complaints burst out from all of the teachers, ranging from the muttered remarks from Dolores to angry shouts from the four heads of house. Severus seemed to be the most vocal in defending Harry, even before his own head of house, complaining about the length of the suspension, while Minerva spat out angry remarks that Professor Umbridge was blind to the suffering of Muggleborns caused by certain Slytherin's, namely Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy. Professor Vector and the others seemed to think that Harry and Ginny would be forced to have to repeat the year for what seemed to be a trivial amount of damage, next to the rumoured destruction of at least three study rooms, some priceless books almost beyond repair.

'If that is your choice Headmaster, we'll not spend another night in the castle this calendar year,' Harry said calmly, yet Ginny could feel the anger, and relief, in him. She was puzzled by the feeling of relief, but she could ask him the question later. She followed him, after a second, seeing their room a mess of colours and shapes, all of them flying towards their trunk.

'What is it Harry?' Ginny asked.

'That useless old man,' Harry spat out. 'How could he cave in like that? That _bitch_ is all bark, just like Malfoy.'

'I know Harry, but we don't know how much we can push her,' Ginny countered, rubbing his back.

'I know Gin, I know, I just wish I could have... it's nothing,' Harry said, calming down. 'I said I'd tell you why I wasn't that worried, didn't I?'

'Yes, you did,' Ginny said, continuing to rub his back. She watched as their trunks slammed shut, the room now bare of all the small touches she and Harry had made.

'The Goblins rebuilt the house in Godric's Hollow according to the will. Not only that, there were plans to extend it, build in some Muggle ideas into the house. Apparently Gringotts upgraded the house a little, but I don't know what they've done. They said the upgrades were in the spirit of the original submitted plans.'

'You're saying, we've got a whole house to go to?' Ginny asked, feeling a little shaken.

'Yes, that's right, a house in my name,' Harry replied. 'I don't know, the Goblins said that if the heir of a sufficiently old enough house becomes married he...'

'Or she Harry,' Ginny said. 'But go on...'

'That they gain the full rights and privileges of the Head of Family, whatever that means.'

'I have no idea either,' Ginny replied. 'But I don't want to be here, not after that...'

'I know, it's Potter House, Godric's Hollow,' Harry said, then disappearing with one trunk. Ginny followed him a moment later with the other one. Somehow, she guessed that Caliban and Hedwig would find Harry in a day or two. She didn't know why Harry had such confidence in both birds, but if he wasn't worried about them, then neither was she. When she arrived she saw Caliban sitting on Harry's shoulder, Hedwig on the other. Caliban trilled for a single second, before she disappeared in a burst of green flames, appearing with her perch on the other side of the room. Hedwig hooted, before she nipped Harry's ear gently, then flew out of the nearest window, it opening before her, then closing after her.

'Wow Harry,' Ginny said, slowly turning around, the robe she was wearing swinging around her form slowly.

'I know, wow,' Harry repeated. He looked at the layout of the lounge room, furniture already placed in roughly where he would have, while the television in the corner only served to confuse him. He walked around the house studying each room intently, the house a perfect match of magical, and non-magical items. He felt Ginny bump into him after five minutes.

'This is...ours?'

'This is ours,' Harry said, still dumbstruck by the house. He looked into the kitchen. 'Why don't we cook some dinner, then we can work everything out?'

'Yes, that sounds like a good idea,' Ginny said, absentmindedly. She caught the flash of a phoenix, seeing Fawkes holding a letter. She summoned it over to herself, then passed it to Harry, who seemed to want to tear it. Only a warming trill from Fawkes stopped him, before the brilliant red phoenix disappeared. 'What is it?'

'Class list, if I'm reading it right, basically it's the work we've got to cover,' Harry replied, placing the letter on the table. He looked at the fridge, before he walked over to it, and opened it. He blinked a few times, a fully stocked fridge was the last thing he expected. 'What do you want?'

'As long as I can help you cook it, I'm fine with anything,' Ginny said, sticking her head over his shoulder. She watched as Harry pulled a packet of chicken out of the fridge, then some mushrooms, followed by some basic salad ingredients.

'Looks good to you?'

'Looks good to me,' Ginny replied, walking over to the sink. 'You want me to wash the lettuce?'

'That's right,' Harry said, now starting to smile.

'What is it?' Ginny asked.

'I just got an image, just us, and one day, children,' Harry whispered.

'Let's just wait on the second part,' Ginny said, starting to smile herself.

'I might not want to go back,' Harry said, turning the gas stove on. 'Something just feels so right about this.'

'I know Harry, it's like what I wished the Burrow was, but I...' Ginny started, she felt her cheeks burn slightly. 'Just never so soon, you know?'

'I'm going to enjoy every minute we have Gin, let's just focus on dinner,' Harry said, the faintest trace of blush on his face. _I'm just glad we have each other._


	38. Chapter 37

Ginny growled in frustration, her Arithmancy work not making any sense for the moment. She paused, feeling a pair of hands massaging her neck. She sighed, Harry's touch dissolving her anger almost instantaneously, and turning her into putty in his hands. She moaned softly in appreciation, before the hands disappeared.

'Come on Gin, you should take a break, why don't we go for a bit of swim?' Harry asked, sitting opposite her.

'I don't know Harry, I wanted to get through this today, but I just can't work it out,' Ginny complained. 'I'm trying to break it down, but it's just so complex...'

'This is the type of stuff Hermione is working on, it's a little ahead of your year,' Harry said, looking at the book.

'How can you read that?'

'It's just upside down, nothing too difficult.'

'Oh, okay, it's just that I finished the book, and it gave these as exercises for the break, I guess.'

'No Gin, it's fine, why don't we work through them together?' Harry asked.

'Sure,' Ginny said, smiling. 'What confusing me is this part here, you see?' She pointed towards a section in the equation with two types of brackets around it. 'Now what you do is...'

'Work through the curved brackets first, then use the square ones to fill out that section of the equation?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, that's right,' Ginny said. 'But this section here...'

'The line through it?'

'Yeah, I don't get that, the book said something about it meaning divide by, it's really vague though,' Ginny said. She shifted towards the table leg, Harry sitting right by her.

'I think I do,' Harry said. Ginny watched him for a few minutes, flicking through the book, stopping, occasionally flicking to the answers in the rear of the book before he arrived back at the page he was at previously. He picked up the note pad, and started to write out the equation differently to what she did. She watched as he broke down the equation. He wrote out the divide section in full, before working it all out. He continued to work on it, mumbling for a few seconds before he stopped. 'Do you see what I did?'

'Not really,' Ginny replied honestly. 'You broke it down so that the divide section was its own equation and solved that before going back to the main one?'

'Close enough hun,' Harry said. He turned the pen in his hand around. 'What I did was pull out the section to try and work through it, right?' As he continued to explain what he had done the moved back to the main equation, pointing out the exact section it answered.

Ginny nodded, before she started to realise what he had done. 'I think I let the size of the equation scare me abit.'

'May of, wouldn't know, but let's just relax for the moment, have a swim, the pool is warmed after all,' Harry said, standing up. He pulled Ginny to her feet. 'And if you say no I'll transfigure those into bathers, and I'll carry you to the pool. You need a break.'

'You win Harry,' Ginny mocked complained, her smile lighting up the room. She stepped towards the door out of the kitchen. 'Last one changed is a rotten egg!'

She could hear Harry trying to catch up with her, but she reached the stairs before he did. What surprised her was the Force powered leap up the stairs. She ran into him, almost falling backwards.

'You cheated,' Ginny complained, trying to get out of Harry's grasp. She knew she could break his hold, but something stopped her.

'We never had a honeymoon, did we?' Harry asked, his voice soft and warm.

'No we didn't,' Ginny said, stepping towards Harry. She pressed herself into Harry, their lips barely an inch apart. She pulled his head towards hers, filling the kiss with her desire, more importantly her need for him. Harry responded just as quickly, his hands wondering over her body, every single touch sending sparks through her.

'We're wearing too much,' Harry said, moving away from Ginny slightly.

'Definitely too much,' Ginny repeated. She reached for the bottom of his shirt, throwing it over her shoulder not caring where it went. She felt her own body begging for Harry's touch.

* * *

Bill looked at the large double story house at the end of the street. He checked the map he had bought with him again.

'This has to be it, it's the only house that matches,' he muttered. He walked towards the door, the wards scanning him, then letting him through. He shuddered at the thought of what other safeguards where in the wards. His work as a curse breaker had taught him more than he could believe, and he was genuinely scared for the first time about these wards. However, there was something else he could sense, a warmth that seemed to be spread through the house. He guessed it was some type of blood ward, but he had no way of being sure. He walked to the front door, solid oak underhand. He tried the door handle, willing the mechanism to open, it resisted him for a moment, then unlocked itself. He opened the door slowly, faint thumps echoing in the house.

He walked into the kitchen first, then around the lounge room, the thumps fading, before they returned, harder and faster than ever. He heard a final scream, before silence. He charged up the stairs, barely noticing the clothes hanging off the banister and door handles. He looked to the left, then right, pausing at what he saw. He saw two people, the woman standing behind the man, both of them look flushed. The woman seemed to be almost burning red, while the man was a little calmer. The only items of clothing present were the pants the man was wearing.

'Can you give us a moment Bill?' the woman asked.

'Ginny?' Bill said, his face going white. 'I...'

'It wasn't a good time,' the man commented.

'I...' Bill choked out. 'I think I'll wait downstairs.'

'Come on Harry,' Ginny said, pulling her husband backwards, towards the master bedroom.

Bill blinked, he was sure he could see wedding rings on their hands. 'I'll be downstairs, just don't take too long.'

'I think we broke him,' Ginny said, before she Bill turn and head down the stairs. He'd started to mutter something.

'I think loose and flowing might be better,' Harry said, turning to face Ginny.

'I think so too,' Ginny said. She opened the wardrobe, quickly pulling out a loose robe for herself, followed by some underwear. 'I never want to be caught like that again.'

'Next time, we wait till we reach to bedroom,' Harry said flatly. 'Merlin, I've never felt so embarrassed.'

Bill sat in the lounge room, desperately trying to shake the thoughts of his sister sleeping with anyone, let alone a man. He looked at the stairs, seeing two fully dressed people walking down them.

'Mind getting the jug of orange juice?' Harry asked.

'Sure Harry,' Ginny replied, moving towards the kitchen.

'Next time you want to see your sister, just tell us beforehand?' Harry asked, sitting opposite Bill.

'I will... I don't want to think about what you were doing,' Bill muttered. 'Can you tell me the truth, are you really married?'

'We are Bill, we don't know how, but we both know it,' Ginny said, appearing holding three glasses and a glass jug with orange juice.

'What happened?' Bill asked.

'It was like my first year, and Harry, the selfless idiot he is, saved me,' Ginny said smiling pouring two drinks.

'Love you too Gin,' Harry said smiling, pouring the final drink.

'Alright, are you sure you're ready for something like this? Are you both happy?' Bill asked.

'I've never been happier,' Ginny replied.

'What about... just then?' Bill asked.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, both of them looking each other serenely for a moment. The best guess Bill had was they were somehow talking to each other.

'We're... catching up on our honeymoon,' Harry said after a few seconds.

'I see,' Bill said. He looked at the floor for a few seconds before he took the glass from the coffee table. He took a sip from the glass, his thoughts impossible to read. 'I just... with Mum... I don't know what to think.'

'Neither did we, but we're going to make the best of it,' Harry said. He smiled when Ginny reached for his hand. 'We're not having the best time, but the thing is, I've gained so much, not just family, but this house, and more that I'm still don't know about it.'

'I know what you mean,' Bill said, then sighed. 'I suppose, as long as Ginny is happy, I'm happy. I'm not...'

'Wanting to be an uncle yet?' Ginny asked.

'Not for a few years yet, and I thought I was going to be the first one married,' Bill said, the hint of a smile appearing.

'While we're on that subject, can I ask you how you got in?' Harry asked.

Bill's smile disappeared slowly. He wondered how could explain the ability he had to move objects with his mind.


	39. Chapter 38

Tonks lay on her bed, her thoughts making no sense. She stared at the fort of quills covering the ceiling. She heard a knock on the door, before it opened slightly.

'Hey Tonks, ' Hestia called out.

'Going out?' Tonks asked.

'Yeah, want to come?'

'I'm fine, maybe next week,' Tonks replied, barely taking her eyes off a particular white quill.

'If you sure, I'll be back late, or early,' Hestia said, then shut the door.

Tonks concentrated on the quill for a brief second, seeing it shudder, then fly straight towards her faster than she could track it. She looked at the space it occupied for a moment before thinking aloud. 'I really need to speak to Harry.'

* * *

Ginny mumbled something as Harry woke up, their bodies covered by the white sheets. He could feel Ginny's back pressing into his chest, glad of close proximity of his wife. She yawned widely, a few stray pieces of hair falling into her mouth.

'Morning,' Harry whispered.

'Morning to you too,' Ginny said, turning on her side to face Harry. 'Any plans for today?'

'We'll need to get some groceries, but that's it,' Harry replied. He ran a hand down her side. 'Maybe a swim, and we really should catch up on the school work.'

'It's only a week since Bill tracked us down,' Ginny mock complained. 'I've not had enough time to fully appreciate you.'

'I've had enough to last me for quite a while, and we'll have plenty of time later,' Harry said now smiling faintly at Ginny. They kissed quickly, before Ginny got out of bed, summoning her dressing gown with the Force. She watched as Harry found some his pyjama pants and pulled them on quickly. He lifted the sheets, looking for his shirt, but gave up after a minute. He then looked at the light fitting, seeing it was hanging over one of the globs.

'Whoops,' Ginny whispered. 'I'll start some water for the eggs?'

'Thank you,' Harry said, moving towards their ensuite. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Ginny had just about finished setting up breakfast, a faint blue glow coming from the gas burner.

'Did you want to start a list?' Ginny asked, facing Harry.

'More milk, coffee, eggs too, maybe see if the butcher can sell us some offal,' Harry said thinking of the small dragonettes he saw yesterday morning, taking over at the stove. He heard Ginny open the fridge door, grabbing the jug of juice, and a few other things.

'Bacon?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah, I'll get the pan ready,' Harry replied quickly. He found the pan, before he heard Ginny poured two glasses of juice. She passed one to Harry, before she heard a crash, the sash of her dressing gown somehow ended up underneath the glass, and pulled it off the table. Harry summoned his holly and phoenix feather wand and repaired the glass, just going by the location of the shattering glass. It was only after he placed his wand down he realised what he did. He blinked a few times, the bacon in the pan starting to burn. He turned it over quickly, finishing up breakfast before he looked at Ginny intently.

'You just...' Ginny started.

'I know, I didn't even realise what I did,' Harry replied. 'But why hasn't the notice arrived yet?'

'I... don't know,' Ginny replied, sitting opposite Harry. She started to eat slowly.

'When Dobby got me in trouble before... it was the same minute pretty much,' Harry continued, in between bites.

'I know, Charlie got one for healing a stray cat one time, it's was like the notice just appeared the second after he cast the spell,' Ginny added, starting on her boiled egg. Harry stopped for the moment, thinking about everything that had happened. As far as he knew he was far too young to be able to control his finances, yet he received a letter a few days ago from a stock broking firm about whether he was willing to offer start-up capital to a group of Muggleborn wizards who wanted to make the wizarding equivalent of a chemist. He thought about how Gringott's informed him of the various homes he owned, and the repairs the one he was currently living in, and he couldn't forget that he was also married, something there was no way he should been able to do as a legal minor.

'I don't know Gin, something we really need Hermione's help with,' Harry said after a few minutes. He looked at their near empty plates. 'Tea?'

'Yes, thank you,' Ginny replied, still sitting at the table. She watched as Harry cleaned up after breakfast, leaving her to do the dishes as they agreed. She watched him move around the kitchen, getting everything ready. When the pot finally boiled he poured out two generous portions, before adding a bit of milk to hers. She caught a flash of anxiety in his eyes.

'Relax, if they haven't sent it by now, you've done nothing wrong,' Ginny said, holding Harry's hand for a moment.

'Would Arthur have any idea?'

'I don't think so Harry, does this change what we do?'

'Well, if we give it a day, and still nothing comes, then I think we'd try some practical stuff, I still want to teach you how to duel properly after all.'

'What about Susan, her own training needs to be considered.'

'I'm still waiting on her reply, she said something about trying to reach her aunt.'

'Oh, okay.'

'It's fine Gin, we're not morning people, are we?'

Ginny smiled, the mug she was holding somewhat hiding it. 'No Harry, we're not, are we?'

* * *

Tonks had spent the week thinking about Harry and his offer, and still she couldn't make up her mind. She'd seen the damage done to Hogwarts by Harry and Ginny, the hole in the floor still being repaired as far as she knew, not to mention the portraits, despite how well they were taking it, were very badly damaged. She didn't think the gouge marks in the floor would ever disappear either. She really wanted to own Harry, and was stunned when Hestia's owl, Apollo, landed on her desk, his deep eyes showing his eagerness for a good, long flight.

'I suppose you want to go and find Harry then?' Tonks said. She felt strange, as she was talking to an owl, and it wasn't her own as well, but somehow she felt a reply from the owl. He was telling her that she should at least talk about what she could do, something she had experienced previously, but brushed it off. She quickly wrote a letter, asking for his address and a good time to visit. She barely had the chance to sign her preferred name before Apollo took off, his form disappearing into the clear blue sky. She saw Hestia through her doorway looking at the large cage she bought for her owl.

'Oh Tonks, did you need to borrow Apollo?' she asked.

'Yes, I should have asked first,' Tonks said.

'Don't worry about, I'm glad you did, he almost seemed to be bored,' Hestia replied before she walked out of sight.

_He didn't just want a message, he wanted a long flight_ Tonks mentally added. She wondered why it was that the Snowy owls she knew of were so much smarter and responsive than any other owl she'd ever come across before.

* * *

Harry and Ginny returned from their trip to the local markets, it taking twice as long as expected as they had been confused for Harry's parents for a moment. They had met some old neighbours of his parents, and they were told a few stories about James Lily, even of baby Harry, which Ginny enjoyed greatly. The main person they spoke to, Eileen, who offered to have them over for a roast dinner in the short term future. He was glad the goblins had the phone line installed. He looked out of a window to see that a second snow white owl appear, a letter in his talons, Harry decided.

'Who's it from?' Ginny asked as she walked into the lounge room. She stopped, seeing another owl entering the room, this one headed for her.

'Who's that from?' Harry asked.

'You first, I just got mine,' Ginny said, slowly, reading her letter.

'Mine's from Tonks, she wants to talk to us about training her,' Harry said. 'Little more than that, Apollo took the letter in his eagerness.'

Ginny watched the snow white owl, unlike Hedwig, he had a few black spots on his chest rather than his wings, sit a little straighter on Harry's arm. Apollo looked out of the window, seeing Hedwig, he took off.

'I wish him well,' Harry said, looking at Ginny, the owl just leaving her arm.

'It's from Bill, he wants to talk to us, apparently something happened at work,' Ginny started. 'He said he quit, something about what one goblin wanted him to do, but when he worked it out, he told the aurors and police.'

'I see, when is he getting here?' Harry asked.

'Didn't say, said I should recommend a time, he errr... doesn't want to interrupt us again.'

'I don't want him to either,' Harry said. He looked at Ginny, seeing colour in her cheeks. 'You're gorgeous when you blush, you know?'Ginny had the pink glow to her cheeks fade slowly. She sighed, then smiled at Harry for a moment.

'If it's about what I think Bill is getting at, we might...' Ginny started. She saw Apollo and Hedwig had flown inside, one on each of Harry's shoulder.

'We'll try to see them today, do you think you can both make it?' Harry asked. As much as Ginny tried, she couldn't feel any reply, but Harry certainly seemed to get something beyond the simple hoot she heard. He wrote a pair of quick letters, before he gave one to each owl. They flew away quickly, almost twin blurs of white. 'Four o'clock this afternoon, I hope.'

'So do I,' Ginny said. 'What about some lunch?'

'Thanks, I think I should give Caliban some time, I don't want a jealous phoenix in this house,' Harry said, warming trills echoing through the house. 'So you're not the jealous type then?'

'She could hardly be jealous, she already shares you with two others,' Ginny called from the kitchen. 'Just remember, it's your turn for dinner tonight.'

'I can't forget,' Harry said, walking into the kitchen, stopping behind Ginny. He started to massage her shoulders. 'Make some extra for tonight, could you?'

'I will Harry, after lunch, could you start to teach me... Basic, you called it?'

'Yeah, that's right, it's called Basic, just give me a little time to think about it.'

He enjoyed lunch, and Ginny's ability to cook without magic was always getting better. They sat down once the few plates from lunch were cleared away. Harry started her with pretty much the same lessons he started with. At first she had trouble getting her tongue around some of the syllables, but when he started to use some words from the Duros and Huttenese. She still had some problems with some of the simpler words, but she was slowly getting better. Before they knew it, the doorbell rang, and the fireplace turned green, Tonks stepping out of it.

'Could you get the door, we'll talk to them in the lounge room,' Harry said, heading towards the lounge room. He heard Ginny open the front door after a minute, and Bill enter the house.

'Tonks, Bill, I'm glad you could come at short notice,' Harry started.

'Apollo seemed to be really happy,' Tonks said. She looked at Bill for a moment. 'Does he...'

'He's got the same ability,' Ginny said, appearing with four drinks. 'Orange juice okay with everyone?'

'I'd prefer pumpkin, but as long as it's cold,' Bill replied. He felt Harry's gaze on him long before he looked at Harry again.

'If you could start Bill?' Harry asked.

'I'm... I was asked to ward a building today. It was the strangest set of wards I've ever seen, I did some digging...it was...' Bill stuttered.

'You were the informant?' Tonks asked.

'I was... I couldn't believe what I was asked to do,' Bill added.

'Do I...we want to know?' Harry asked. He could feel Ginny's emotions. She was disgusted by something, but he wouldn't dare guess what it was.

'It doesn't matter, but what tipped you off?' Ginny asked. Harry could sense the steel in her voice.

'The account manager, the way he describes the wards, something about them felt off,' Bill started. 'After I worked out what...'

'I don't blame you, but why do you think we can help?' Harry asked.

'I just knew the goblin was lying,' Bill said simply. 'I felt it in every part of my being.'

'We see,' Ginny said, sitting beside Harry in the second of the two lounges. 'What about you Tonks?'

'I... did as you asked, I asked things to move... the ceiling in my flat is a forest of quills,' Tonks replied quickly. 'I can't control it, and it scares me. No matter how gently I asked the... power... they move faster than I can see.'

'We can help you,' Harry said. 'It's going to be hard. In a way it's a good thing you've quit.'

'It is?' Bill asked.

'If we have our way, it is,' Ginny said, a hint of a smile appearing. 'What about you Tonks?'

'I'm taking leave for six weeks...' Tonks started, she stopped quickly. 'Why do I think we've all bitten off more than we chew?'

Harry and Ginny and smiled, somehow speaking perfectly in sync with each other. 'You'll look back at it, and never regret a moment.'


	40. Chapter 39

'Alright, rest up for the moment,' Harry called. He heard a sigh of relief from Tonks, but a much greater one from Bill.

'Must you leave me with so many bruises?' Bill asked, holding his side. 'You're kicks are pretty powerful too.'

'You're getting better Bill, but you're following a different path to my own,' Harry said. 'I promised Ginny and I will explain what we mean, if you could start?'

'Sure Harry,' Ginny said, passing everyone a drink bottle. 'There are, paths, in the Force, that focus on abilities. I am a Consular, which means I try to solve situations without violence, but when I need to fit I have a great number of Force abilities to use. Harry is a strong Jedi, but I'm much stronger than he is at the moment.'

'That... seems impossible, I don't see Tonks nursing bruises...' Bill stuttered.

'Stronger in the Force, not body, padawan,' Harry said, cutting Bill off.

'So what are you then?' Tonks asked.

'I am a Guardian, a warrior Jedi. My abilities are focused on my surroundings, and combat, my ability to jump, throw and stun far outweigh Ginny's, but she has such a fine control over the Force I could never equal,' Harry explained sitting down.

'The two of you are between our abilities, you have greater abilities in the Force than I do, but more of a combat focus than Ginny does. We think you are Sentinels, investigators and the core of any Jedi order,' Ginny added. Harry looked at her oddly for a moment. 'And you wonder why you have to use Apollo so much?'

'You've been writing to Bastila and Revan?' Harry asked.

'I have, I thought that...' Ginny started.

'If you think its best Ginny, I'm not going to complain,' Harry said softly.

_Thank you_ Ginny sent back to Harry, a slight amount of colour in her cheeks.

'Who are Revan and Bastila?' Bill asked.

'If you could answer this one Tonks?' Harry asked.

'They're... Harry's new guardians, I can't find much on them, just some basic rent histories, health files, nothing more. I don't believe they're squibs though,' Tonks said, muttering the last part.

'You're right, they're Jedi, from another galaxy,' Harry continued the moment Tonks finished, smiling slightly. 'They taught me, and I'm now teaching you.'

'Did you know Revan had the Dursley's brought up on child abuse charges?' Tonks asked.

'I didn't, but then I've not been reading the muggle paper,' Harry replied. He felt Ginny squeeze his hand.

'What about the horde of mail that gets delivered every day?' Bill asked. 'I know you've had us searching through it, but I don't get why.'

'Tonks, do you have an idea?' Ginny asked.

'It's point of view?' Tonks asked. Bill slapped his forehead, hard, and Tonks started to mutter underneath her breath. 'Bastila has been helping you design exercises to help us use our abilities hasn't she?'

'You're right Tonks, she has, we've been waiting for you to find out the reason behind them,' Harry said.

'Bill?' Ginny asked.

'I was feeling something, but I couldn't quite get it, like I was trying to find one particular shell amongst many,' Bill muttered, looking at his sister. 'But now I see it, I better understand what I was trying to tell myself, if you both can understand?'

'We understand, but can't,' Ginny continued. 'Only you have those abilities, to sense links where there are very faint ones.'

'I have some ability to sense the truth, Ginny does too, most Jedi do, but not to the degree you two have it, remember when you told me not to buy those sausages Bill?'

Bill nodded, Tonks looking at him oddly for a moment. 'What do you mean?'

'Something seemed off about them,' Bill said.

'You were right, they were actually a little stale, so I feed the dragonettes that live around the house,' Harry said.

'Oh, they're cute,' Tonks added quickly.

'They are, but you both are coming along quite quickly, it's almost a shame that you've not picked the forms like Susan has, I was teaching her a Mandalorian form this morning,' Harry continued.

'Mandalorian?' Ginny asked.

'Yes, you'd be surprised, I think she's going to be a single sabre,' Harry said. 'But this discussion we can have over lunch. Then, unfortunately, you two will have to go, we're having an old neighbour over for dinner tonight, and we need some time to prepare.'

'That's fine, I need to do some Christmas shopping,' Tonks replied.

'Me too,' Bill added.

'Actually, on Christmas, we'd like to have a party here over New Years, Tonks, Bill, you're both invited, as are your parents, I'll send a few letters off, and Tonks?' Harry asked. She nodded quickly. 'Tell Albus if he invites himself around he'll be on the end of two wands, and it's not mine he has to worry about.'

Tonks smiled, before she walked into the kitchen, moving towards the fridge. 'What about some steak?'

'Sounds good if you're cooking it,' Harry called out. 'You might not want to see this Bill.'

'See what?' Bill asked as he turned around before he saw Harry pull Ginny into a passionate kiss. 'You're right I don't want to see it.'

He walked into the kitchen, sorting out the vegetables they were going to have with their lunch, before setting the small table in the kitchen. He heard some faint words, before some laughter and smiled. He was happy if Ginny was happy, but now he knew something about Harry and his sister he didn't know before. They were _meant_ to be together, no matter what happened, they would have ended up together, and they were enjoying the extra years they would have. Tonks saw his eyes glow for a moment, before she nodded. She worked it out at the start of their training, the occasional soft touch, the banter, but more importantly, the way they always looked out for each other, nothing was ordered between the pair, always asked.

'Bill?' Harry asked, walking into the kitchen.

'Yes Master...' Bill replied automatically.

'It's Harry now, could you invite Charlie if he's around?'

'I will,' Bill replied, feeling a little sheepish.

'I'm not fond of the whole _master_ thing myself, nor being called professor either,' Harry said.

'I always wondered why they called you Professor in the letters,' Tonks said, concentrating on the cooking. She was hardly the occasionally clumsy witch that she was. She carried herself with more dignity, not to mention alot of men couldn't help but stare at her when they all went shopping together.

'It's something we'll talk about over lunch,' Harry called. 'Ginny and I are going for a quick swim.'

'Alright, it should be another twenty minutes,' Bill called out. He felt Tonk's gaze on him after Harry disappeared from sight.

'They're good together, aren't they?' she asked.

'They are,' Bill replied. 'I don't want to be an uncle yet though.'

Tonks chuckled, 'Do you think they'd name me an aunt?'

'I'd hope so,' Bill said. He looked at the range of vegetables in front of him, before he thought about the meat. He started to say the way Harry and Ginny liked their steaks, Tonks repeating what he said.

* * *

The rest of the day went well, as far as Harry was concerned. He enjoyed the chance to learn more about his parents, and what's more, he had a better idea of how to prepare for the party he was holding. The more he thought about it, the more he could see Minerva telling off Tonks for what she just told the Headmaster, which caused him to smirk. He watched Ginny pull on the singlet she wore when she slept before she turned around. He thought about the letters he sent off, even having Caliban deliver a few. He wondered for a moment what the new day would bring.

'What is it?' she asked, climbing bed beside Harry.

'Just thinking about today,' Harry replied, lying back. Ginny following his actions a moment later, then reached for his hand.

'It went well with Bill, didn't it?'

'Better than I hoped, he's almost a Consular if I'm honest, he's not the fastest learner but he got me a few times,' Harry replied.

'Only a few?'

'They were good hits, mine, no matter how I hold back are just better,' Harry said, then shook his head. 'I'm tempted to have either you or Susan teach him, she'll hopefully be more moderate.'

'Susan? If you're teaching her Mandalorian forms why do I think Bill will be worse off?'

'You're not the only one.'

'She's a fast learner.'

'Faster than me, to be honest. I had some trouble with the Mandalorian forms, but the Echanii forms on the other hand...'

'You're thinking, and I'm not sure what.'

'Maybe Bill just needs to better know his body, the Echanii forms are good for that.'

'That's true,' Ginny replied. She fluffed her pillow a little, before lying down, this time on her side. 'Anything else?'

'I think Susan might be ready for a lightsabre,' Harry said slowly. 'I don't know why, but I feel it in her. Like there's a part of her calling out for it.'

'I noticed that too,' Ginny added. 'But there's no way we can...'

'Revan and Bastila, I'll owl them when Apollo and Hedwig get back, if they're not behaving like we did a few weeks back.'

'Hedwig made a good choice, if that's what's going on.'

'What does that make me?'

'The person with a few more post owls?'

'I guess so,' Harry replied, smirking slightly.

'Don't worry about it Harry, you're a wonderful teacher. The only teacher who is vaguely near your level is Remus.'

'Thanks Gin, that means alot,' Harry replied, turning to face Ginny. He kissed her quickly. 'But we can talk this over in the morning.'

'Night sweetheart.'

'Night gorgeous.'


	41. Chapter 40

Harry yawned widely, hearing the taps in the ensuite turn off. The last couple of days went well, not just with the training of Bill, Susan and Tonks, but in the duelling practise he and Ginny had. They both learned a lot of new spells, but how to better move as well. The more he thought about those lessons the more he thought about some of the Jedi forms seemed to be a little too inefficient in his mind. Niman, which strangely was not a form he would ever be able to master, was the most efficient form he could think of. He also worked on the very aggressive style he used against Ginny when she was a Sith, calling it Vaapad for the moment. He was still working on a set of exercises to get someone used to the moves, but was only about half way through what he felt was right.

'Harry, stop thinking, save it for tomorrow,' Ginny said, sitting on the bed.

'I'll try,' Harry said, then kissed her. 'Bill really picked up the Echanii forms.'

'He has, it took him some time to, though,' Ginny muttered. She rubbed her thigh. 'And he's got your ideas about kicks too.'

'Sorry hun,' Harry replied, faintly chuckling.

'Don't be,' Ginny said, lying beside Harry. 'They're going to be good fighters... don't start with the good fighter is a dirty fighter either.'

'I won't, Tonks is worse, she's part squirrel I swear.'

'Went for the nuts?' Ginny asked, slightly cringing. When Harry nodded she continued. 'Ouch.'

'Yeah,' Harry started. 'It was bad. She's had practise long before I started to teach her.'

Ginny started to speak, but it was lost in a yawn. She blinked a few times, 'Can you set the alarm for half an hour earlier? I like having a warm up swim.'

'I set it that way this morning, don't worry about it,' Harry replied, then yawned himself. 'Night Gin.'

'Night Harry,' Ginny muttered, then yawned, both of them falling asleep the moment their heads reached their pillows. Both of them slept soundly for awhile, till something called their attention. They awoke, if that was the right word, to see themselves standing in a long corridor, the old stones covered in dust. Harry looked around, something calling his attention to the darkest shadow in the corridor. The more he focused on it, the more he felt something wrong lurking in that shadow. He felt Ginny beside them, both of them calling out mentally for the person who entered the corridor.

_Dad?_ Ginny thought, instantly recognising her father. _Run away! Don't come closer!_

Arthur seemed to ignore her pleas, despite the fact they echoed clearly in Harry's mind. He watched the shadow on the roof seemed to escaped, taking shape as a giant serpent. The serpent coiled up, then launched itself at Arthur, sinking it's fangs into his shoulder.

_Dad! No!_ Ginny mentally screamed, seeing Arthur fall to the floor, blood leaking from his shoulder, both woke suddenly.

'Harry... Dad's been attacked... ' Ginny started to say, her words running together.

'We'll get dressed and we'll find him, okay?' Harry said, summoning clothes over to them. What he and Ginny didn't realise, was the time they dressed they were Jedi in appearance, not just in name.

'Where do we start?' Ginny asked, now slightly calmer. She looked at Harry, who was in deep in thought for the moment, before he smiled.

'We'll try Saint Mungo's then work our way backwards,' Harry started. 'After that, Ministry of Magic.'

'That makes sense,' Ginny said as they moved towards the fireplace, calling out their destination. They arrived in the hall, their Force senses telling them Arthur was in the same building. They felt Arthur a few floors above them, moving slowly up the stairs, their feelings telling them they had finally reached the right floor. A nurse stopped them as they left the stair well, her stance conveying her mood better than any words could.

'We're family,' Harry said calmly. Ginny watched as the nurse's expression changed from a frown to a small smile.

'Come in then, he won't be awake for a while yet,' she said. She stepped out of the way, allowing Harry and Ginny to enter.

'What is going on?' Ginny asked. 'They seem to know everything that happens don't they?'

'I don't know, but maybe we can help your father,' Harry replied, as he stopped by Arthur's bed.

Harry shut his eyes and opened himself the Force, looking at Arthur. He could feel the snake venom in the blood, concentrated around the wound. He felt the drops of snake poison being pumped through Arthur's body.

'Ginny, I think you might be able to help him,' Harry said, sighing. 'But it has to be you.'

'What are you thinking?' Ginny asked, her eyes showing her enthusiasm.

'You pull every drop of poison out of his body with the Force,' Harry said slowly.

'I could do that?' Ginny asked. She waited till Harry nodded before she pulled the chair to the side of her father's bed and sat in it. She took the small jug Harry gave her a moment later, making sure Arthur's hand was inside the lip of it. She focused on her father, more particularly, his blood, feeling the poison herself. She found one part of it, and guided towards her father's hand, willing to leave his hand.

Harry started to pace, knowing there was nothing he could do. By the time heard the first drop two hours had passed, then it was another three before Ginny came out of the trance.

'We'll get some rest, okay?' Harry asked, sitting on the bed opposite Ginny. She nodded, lying down next to him, falling asleep the moment they hit the pillow. After a while one of the nurses checked in on Arthur, seeing a far more natural colour instead of the pale white he was before. She noticed the jar, smelling the poison in it. She sealed the container, then levitated it. She knew the potion masters at the hospital would be very interested in having a sample of the venom. Before she left, she saw the two that came to visit Arthur, deciding to leave them for the moment, whatever they had done truly sapped their energy.

* * *

Harry awoke, smelling Ginny's hair, hearing her deep, steady breathing. He looked out the window, seeing the snow covered London stretching into the horizon. He shook Ginny gently, her mutters the only sign she was awake.

'I was sleeping Harry...' she muttered, before blushing.

'I thought you might react like that,' Harry said with a soft laugh.

'Dad...' Ginny started. 'I just want to see if he's better...'

'I know, Gin, so do I,' Harry said as he sat up, Ginny somehow staying in her previous position, although this time she was sitting in Harry's lap.

'Harry? Ginny?' a voice called from outside the room.

'Neville?' Harry asked.

'I just heard about Ginny's father...' Neville stuttered.

'Thank you Neville, for coming,' Ginny said, sitting next to Harry, her hand in Harry's.

'I was here...' Neville started. He didn't look behind him, but knew his grandmother had appeared. Her distinctive hat and handbag the clues that Harry used to recognise the older woman.

'You should be proud of your parents, even in their current condition,' she said sadly, before disappearing.

'Oh, I'm sorry Neville, if there's anything... Harry?' Ginny said. She looked at Harry oddly, then eagerly.

'I think we can both help Neville, would you mind showing us where your parents are?' Harry asked.

'Um... sure...' Neville said slowly. 'But the Healer's can't do anything.'

'We might be able to,' Harry said, arriving at the Incurable ward. They entered, heading to the two beds indicated by Neville. Harry willed the two people in them to rest, their breathing slowed, and deepened, the faint rising of their chests the only sign they were alive.

'Neville, you might not want to be here for this, I'm not sure how this is going to go...' Harry started.

'No, I'll stay,' Neville said.

'If you want to,' Harry replied.

_Gin, I've sensed their minds, they're all... broken, if we realign the connections they should wake up from this nightmare existence_ Harry sent to Ginny.

_I hope you're right Harry_ Ginny sent back, her worry clear.

_Don't worry Gin, you'll be able to heal her, I'll heal Neville's father_ Harry sent back, not only that, but some warmth and confidence in Ginny's abilities as well. She smiled at Harry before sitting beside Neville's mother, then entering the trance. Harry entered the trance at the side of Neville's father, his smile serene.

He saw the state of Neville's father's mind, filled with chaos and Dark Side energy. Harry slowly willed some Light side energy into the mind, the Dark Side energy fleeing before the light. Harry wondered how he was going to reconnect everything, feeling tendrils that were meant to be minute stretched across the mind, tangled with each other. He reached for one tendril, sensing went to a particular location in the front of the brain he guided the tendril to a place it felt right, he reached for the next nearest tendril, repeating the process. For however long he worked till he felt everything was in the right place.

He opened his eyes to see Ginny awaken from her trance, then two ear piercing screams echoed in the ward briefly. Nurses ran in, stopping around the two beds.

'Frank?' Neville's mother asked.

'Alice, is that you?' Frank replied.

'Frank, what happened?' Alice asked, rising from her own bed to sit beside her husband.

'I remember... Bellatrix...' Frank said slowly. 'Where are we?'

'St Mungo's Mr Longbottom,' Harry replied.

'We're in the Incurable Ward?' Alice asked.

'I'm afraid so Mrs Longbottom,' a nurse called.

'Mum? Dad?' Neville said as he reappeared in the room. Harry blinked in confusion, he was sure Neville stayed while he and Ginny healed his parents.

'What time is it?' Harry asked.

'Just after three in the afternoon Harry,' Neville replied.

'Neville?' Alice asked, Neville walking closer to her. 'Oh Neville, I'm so sorry...'

'It's nothing Mum,' Neville replied, hugging her.

'Frank? Alice?' Neville's grandmother asked as she appeared in the ward.

'Mum?' Frank asked.

'Is that you Frank?' she asked, stunned.

'Mum? Are you okay? Did Algie place more of his medication in the teapot again?' Frank asked.

'Frank, it's you,' Neville's grandmother said, walking over to hug her son.

_I guess we're not needed_ Harry sent to Ginny.

_I guess not. I never knew..._ Ginny sent back.

_I did, but I was sworn to secrecy. I'm glad he's got his parents back._

_So am I Harry _Ginny replied mentally. _And I still have my father, thank you._

Harry kissed Ginny's cheek as they headed back to Arthur's hospital room, finding the rest of the Weasley family there.

_I love you Harry_ Ginny sent.

_So do I Gin_ Harry replied as they walked into the room, hand in hand.


	42. Chapter 41

Severus read the letter in his hands again, Harry's words still making no sense. The more he tried to simply stop thinking, the less they made sense.

_I ask you to not stop thinking, but to not think _Harry wrote, and to Severus's mind, very cryptically. He could almost see Harry, a combination of the twinkling eyes of Albus and James Potter lounging across a sofa, an expression like the cat that just caught the canary. He shook his, trying to remove the image he had conjured.

The more he looked at the words, the more he felt confused until it hit him. He was needing to _not think_. Now it seemed so obvious, he wanted to kick himself for missing something so obvious. He settled his mind, something he was sure he couldn't do before. He started to laugh, his mind still blank, nothing but his own perception of it.

_Perhaps for once it will be a good year_ Severus thought, relaxing into the padded seat.

* * *

Ginny walked out of the kitchen, the apron covering the figure hugging blouse she'd chosen to wear for the party. 'Have you heard from everyone?'

'Not quite, still a few more to go,' Harry replied, his shirt half done up and hair still wet from the shower. He looked at the shirt, before frowning. 'This shirt or the other one?'

'That's fine Harry, but I could do with some help,' Ginny said. 'Your quiche is still in the oven.

'Right, I'll get it,' Harry said, before going to the oven.

'How did the quiche look?'

'Great, you know I might just let you do all of the cooking,' Ginny commented. 'If you don't mind, I'll freshen up.'

'Go ahead, I can handle the rest,' Harry called, totally in his own world. She paused in the doorway, watching Harry would have been a hobby for her before, but now it was so very different. She couldn't help but to admire how he moved through the kitchen, occasional frown lines appearing on his face as he worked, stopping to stir a pot, other times to mix something in a bowl, or to taste something still on the stove top. She shook herself out the stupor she fell into. When she got back to the kitchen she saw a table full of food of all kinds, ranging from small titbits, all the way up to a large bowl of pasta. She looked at Harry for a moment, before the doorbell rang.

'Shall I get it?' Ginny asked.

'Sure, I'll be a moment,' Harry called, starting to button up his shirt, looking a little sheepish.

* * *

'Molly, can I have a word?' Arthur asked, watching as Bill and Charlie left by the floo.

'What is it?' Molly asked.

'Can we speak about Harry and Ginny?'

'Why?' Molly snapped back.

'I know what you think,' Arthur started.

'It's wrong, you know it!' Molly said, her words not needed to express herself.

'No Molly,' Arthur whispered, his tone the polar opposite of his wife.

'Just why is that? You know what they're like, what they'll be doing?'

'You know that isn't true. Ginny is more than a match for Harry, they couldn't do anything to hurt the other.'

'They're going to be parents before the coming year is out, you know that,' Molly remarked.

'Then maybe it's better we stay at home,' Arthur said, his stance showing his views.

'Well, it's going to be on your conscious when you're a grandfather,' Molly huffed, then walked towards the stairs.

* * *

'Harry, do you mind if we come in?' Angelina asked, stepping to the side revealing Katie and Alicia, all of them dressed to impress. He looked at Ginny for a moment, who nodded. 'Sure, come in.'

'Thank you Harry,' each girl said, pausing to give Harry a quick hug as they entered.

'Anyone we would know?' Alicia asked, pausing at the doorway at the moment.

'Not really, just Susan, I'd think,' Harry replied.

'That's some good news at last,' Alicia replied, before walking towards Charlie.

Ginny walked over to Harry, speaking to a few people along the way. 'I'm a little surprised they turned up.'

'They must have picked a bad party,' Harry said, picking his drink up. 'I'm glad your parents, and Tonks's didn't turn up.'

'They might yet,' Ginny countered.

'Well, I've had fun, and now it's time for the music...' Harry started, before walked outside, helping a woman with a few steel cases. Ginny watched as they set up the two turntables, and a few other things she couldn't quite identify. She had some idea what they were, but had no idea. She saw Harry pass a thick wad of notes to the other woman, before they both smiled. The woman whispered something to Harry, who nodded slightly.

'If I could have everyone's attention,' Harry started. 'Considering it's a mixed crowd, I thought I'd introduce some of the wizards and witches to a more muggle form, one I like, so if you'll let her get started, I'm sure we'll enjoy tonight, and just maybe, some of tomorrow too.'

A few claps were heard, but when the music started they stopped quickly, the Muggleborn getting into the music quickly, the pureborn wizards and witches going in slowly. Harry smiled, offering his hand to Ginny, who smiled at him and joined him on the mock dance floor, Alicia and Charlie clearly enjoying each other's company.

The songs changed regularly, some slow and sedate, others hard and fast. Every so often partners broke up, quickly finding new ones. Harry caught sight of Revan and Bastila in the corner, the music to their tastes which seemed a little odd to Harry. He shook it off, finding Katie was now in front him.

'Having fun?' Harry asked, raising his voice over the music.

'Yeah, who's the DJ?' Katie replied quickly, her own voice raised slightly.

'A neighbour would you believe?' Harry asked.

'No.'

'It's true.'

'Have you seen Alicia recently?'

'No, last I saw was her heading off with Charlie.'

'I'll look for her later, you're a good dancer you know?'

'I think my wife would like to confirm that herself.'

'I'll leave you then, and thanks for letting us stay.'

'It's nothing, we're friends right?'

'Yeah, thanks again Harry,' Katie said, then kissed his cheek. Harry felt Ginny behind him, and kissed her cheek, then lips quickly.

'Having fun?' Ginny asked.

'Alot, you?' Harry asked in reply.

'Yeah, haven't seen Charlie had so much fun in years,' Ginny replied, starting to dance with Harry, as the music seemed to be in one of the lulls in tempo.

'What about you?'

'Me? Yeah, I'm liking tonight.'

'Just liking?'

'A little more, we'd just have to wait and see.'

'What about the music?'

'I think we're going need to good stereo.'

'You're father would be proud, so very very muggle of you.'

'Don't start,' Ginny said smiling, her attitude completely opposed to her words. They heard the music stop, the DJ getting everyone's attention.

'Minute to go guys, find someone you want to kiss and hold em close,' she shouted, a few beads of sweat visible.

'Going anywhere?' Ginny asked.

'Should I be?' Harry said, starting to lean towards Ginny.

'Not yet, you've still got half a minute to go!' the DJ shouted, drawing attention to Harry and Ginny.

'Yeah, well who's paying the bills for this?' Harry countered.

'You put me in charge,' the DJ replied, sticking her tongue out. 'Twenty seconds guys, hurry up!'

Harry and Ginny held each other close, hearing the seconds count down, before they kissed each other as the new year arrived, some cheers echoing in the room. They parted a few more seconds, both of them smiling widely.

'Perhaps we should tell Charlie?' Ginny whispered, slowing moving with Harry to new song.

'I think he knows,' Harry whispered back. 'Drink?'

'Thanks, should I find him?'

'If you don't mind, but I think Alicia has his attention,' Harry replied, walking over to the sideboard, now almost empty.

'Um, Harry, could I have a word?' Charlie unexpectedly asked as he saw Harry getting a drink.

'Sure Charlie, you mind if I give this to Ginny?' Harry replied, showing he was holding two glasses.

'Yeah, okay,' Charlie said, watching Harry give Ginny the drink, then walk back towards him.

'Outside?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, okay,' Charlie replied, following Harry outside. 'Listen, I've heard what happened from Mum... but what's going on, honestly?'

'This could take some time,' Harry said, then sighed. 'It's long, winding and confusing. Ginny was... tricked, I guess, into learning something I can't really explain. I was taught the opposed, we ended up in duel. It was... vicious, I'm not sure Hogwarts will ever be in the same again. After that night, I guess we got married somehow. I can't really tell you what, or how, but we are.'

'Is that all? What about her...' Charlie started. 'And your growth spurt?'

'That is... well, we both got lucky I guess,' Harry replied. 'I can't complain at all.'

Charlie stayed silent, his own thoughts bringing up images of Ginny before Hogwarts, one in which she seemed to be so much more alive, something she had regained with her relationship with Harry. When she laughed there was a spark in her eyes, something he missed in his little sister. 'I don't know Harry, I'm just so confused.'

'You're not the only one, we both are, but we're going to make the best of what we've got, and hopefully we'll have a few more years than we otherwise would have.'

'Charlie? Harry?' Ginny asked, joining the two outside.

'Hey squirt,' Charlie said, hugging his sister.

'I'm not much shorter than you,' Ginny said moving to rest against Harry.

'Well, I just might need to get a new name for you,' Charlie countered. 'I'm sorry Harry. I thought the worst of you for a while.'

'It's fine,' Harry replied. All three turned to see two of the small dragons that lived close by, one of them holding a rat in its jaw.

'What's going on?' Ginny asked.

'The one in the front is saying he found a rat that wasn't a rat,' Charlie said, cutting off Harry. 'Also it's got a silver paw.'

'Harry?' Ginny asked.

'He's right, though it's a weird mix of image, but I got the same thing,' Harry said. 'Could you find Susan for me?'

'What's going on Harry?' Ginny asked, her question echoed by Charlie.

'I might not owe Snuffles a present for a few years,' Harry said, looking at the stunned rat in the dragon's maw. He looked at Charlie for a moment, feeling something familiar about him.


	43. Chapter 42

Rita crept towards the house at the end of the road. She tried to access it by Floo, something prevented her from arriving. In the end she had to Apparate to Godric's Hollow, then walk to the house, everyone in the town seeming to know Harry by sight. She walked to the gate and low stone fence around the house. She studied the house for a moment, the elegant white building larger than the homes that lead to it, but still in place. She saw what appeared to be a green house or something similar further back in the lot, with room enough for a large garden, and more besides. She waved her wand in a small circular motion, trying the charm to detect wards.

Rita blinked a few times, seeing a work of art and magic, not wards. The more she looked at them, the more she feared what they would do to an intruder. Every layer was linked to the others, and unlike some wards she had seen, like the Hogwarts one, there were no gaps, no confusion between the layers, each layer was a thinking entity, each in total harmony with the other.

She immediately Apparated to the editor's office in the Daily Prophet, sitting down in the only free seat in the room. The two men in the room looked at her oddly, seeing her pale complexion all of them wondered what had gotten into her.

'There's no way past those wards uninvited,' Rita stuttered.

'Surely not, you've even gotten into Malfoy Manor,' Alistair said, the current chief editor of the Daily Prophet.

'Malfoy Manor was done by... monkeys next to these ones. It was like a solid dome of magic around the house,' Rita stuttered. She looked longingly at the decanter of fire whiskey, before a glass was offered to her.

'What did you see?' Alistair asked gently, watching Rita pour the whole glass down her throat.

'It's not just stopping intruders, or detecting them, those I know well enough, but it had this... the only way I can say it is that it was alive, like seven phoenixes all working together to protect the house,' Rita started. She shook her head, before a flicker of dread appeared in her eyes. 'I really don't want to think about what's going to happen to anyone who wants to attack Harry while he's in that house.'

'Why?' the other man asked.

'They're powerful, so powerful not even Albus Dumbledore could break them, not even Gringotts could break them,' Rita countered, again, pouring a glass of whiskey down her throat. 'Never ask me to go to that place again.'

'We won't,' Alistair said calmly, though deep down he was truly afraid of the wards around that house.

* * *

Sirius sat in the kitchen, for once picking up the Daily Prophet Molly insisted on receiving every day. He shot coffee over the paper, loud hacking coughs echoing in the kitchen. He couldn't believe the headline. The picture beneath it was of Peter Pettigrew, both of his lower arms bare, revealing a Dark Mark on his left, one that burned black. He read on about how he was caught at a friendly party held by a nameless person, and that Pettigrew was going to be eaten by some Field Dragons. Molly walked into the kitchen seeing a coffee soaked newspaper on the table, with Sirius making himself a new cup of coffee.

'Sirius?' Molly asked.

'He's done it, he's really done it,' Sirius said. 'I know Harry had a new year's party... but never in my wildest dreams...'

'Harry should be here, not living on his own like that, especially not with Ginny. It's going to be Arthur's fault when she ends up pregnant!' Molly snapped.

'No Molly, Harry's not going to let something like that happen, at least not yet,' Sirius countered. 'You think if she was going to be pregnant she would be at least a month along, at least, that's what Bill said.'

'They shouldn't be together like that!' Molly argued back, her voice promising an angry storm upon those who stood in her way.

'No Molly, Harry's shown he's more than responsible enough,' Sirius countered. 'And I think the wards didn't let you past.'

'Of course they let me pass!'

'No, they didn't. James never explained how they ended up like that, but he said anyone trying to break them up when they were at Godric's Hollow couldn't get through.'

Molly muttered something, then walked out of the room. Sirius, looking at the time, deciding to enjoy his new found freedom and was going to go see Harry. He Apparated to house, seeing Harry and Ginny sitting in the lounge. He smiled as he knocked on the door, just wondering what had them laughing so much. The door opened, no visible action from either Harry or Ginny.

'Knock knock,' Sirius called, before the two glared at him evilly.

'Can it Sirius, Zoids is still on,' Harry said, going back to watching the TV. He sat in the single seat lounge chair on Harry's side of the sofa, before he started to watch the show. A quarter hour past, and the credits started to roll, Sirius looked at Harry and Ginny, who seemed to be enjoying the show alot. He remembered the first time James sat down to a movie with Lily, and almost saw James and Lily instead of Harry and Ginny.

'Sorry Sirius, Ginny and I are hooked,' Harry said, standing up. 'Have you had breakfast?'

'Yes, I have, thank you,' Sirius replied, before Ginny whispered something to Harry, before she disappeared up the stairs.

'Something important?' Sirius asked, a grin spreading across his features.

'For me, but not for you,' Harry replied, the same kind of grin spreading across his face. 'You've read today's Prophet?'

'How could I miss the fact I'm a free man, thanks to you,' Sirius replied, following Harry into the kitchen, where he started to make some breakfast, for Ginny and himself Sirius guessed.

'Yeah, well, if you want to thank the little critters who caught the rat, you'll be able to feed them yourself. Charlie said we've got a small flight of South Western Field Dragons in the area. I just feed them every so often.'

'Really?' Sirius asked. Traditionally, among the pureborn families having a flight close to home was a good sign.

'Yeah, they seem to keep the rats, voles, whatever in the town right down too, want anything to drink?'

'Coffee, thank you,' Sirius replied. He looked at Ginny who seemed to have some type of swimsuit on before she disappeared, a bare second in his view.

'We've got a pool, I went swimming earlier this morning,' Harry said, seeing Sirius following the passage of his wife.

'James always wanted to get the pool for Lily, it's a shame...' Sirius started, before looking at the mug of black coffee in front of him.

'Yeah, it is, but then, I like to think we're making good on some of their plans,' Harry said, starting to make an omelette. 'So, what do you think about being a free man?'

'I don't know, Harry to be honest. Some of the time I look at Albus and I think why he didn't do more. He knew they were under a Fidelus, and that we had a spy, wouldn't it have been better to confirm it?' Sirius asked, his eyes showing exactly what the long years in Azkaban had done to him.

'I know what you mean, since we, Ginny and I, got suspended from school ...' Harry started, before Sirius started to laugh. He settled down after a few seconds.

'Suspended? You're beaten your father there,' Sirius commented. 'But, please, go on.'

'We've never been happier, to be honest. We've got this place, and I'm not sure I'm going to move back to Hogwarts when February starts. I can Floo, or I'll have Caliban take me.'

'Caliban?' Sirius asked, then almost dropped his coffee mug as Caliban appeared on Harry's shoulder.

'He's...' Sirius stuttered, placing the mug on the table in front of him.

'She's, Sirius, and yes, she is a phoenix,' Harry said, an almost Albus like grin crossing his face. Sirius shook his head, the only thing Harry was missing was the twinkling eyes. He watched as Harry scratched the throat of the phoenix, warming trills echoing in the kitchen.

'So what about you?' Sirius asked.

'Me? I was told you're never free of your anger if you can't express it, I worked out the more of it I let out, the calmer I'll be,' Harry started. 'Perhaps you should meet the people who trained me.'

'Revan and Bastila Evans?'

'That's them, though, they're not cousins of mine at all,' Harry said flatly.

'But they're still family?'

'As much as you are, as much as Molly and Arthur are,' Harry replied. Both men turned around, seeing Ginny standing in the door way to the kitchen, while she was dry, her hair still looked quite damp.

'That means alot Harry, especially since Mum is acting the way she is,' Ginny said, sitting next to Harry. He got up, then went back to the hot plate, before serving the omelette, three portions. Some toast was quickly added to the plates, before one appeared in front of Sirius, then Ginny, and finally Harry as he sat down.

'Since you're offering,' Sirius said, starting on his plate. 'What were you watching when I arrived?'

'Zoids, Chaotic Century, Harry got me hooked on it,' Ginny replied, her tone gently teasing.

'Well, since I enjoy it as much as you, I can't complain,' Harry countered, both of them smiling at each other.

'Need I call Molly for a chaperone?' Sirius asked, adding to the joke.

'No, we're good, we're actually good,' Ginny said. 'Harry's told you everything?'

'That, and a little more,' Sirius replied, after finishing his mouthful. 'I can't believe you two found this place like this.'

'Gringotts repaired it, and then upgraded it,' Harry said. 'I never knew what was going on till I started getting the letters.'

'Shouldn't you have always got them?' Sirius asked. 'It's a rare week Gringotts doesn't send me something.'

'I don't know, I should of, but the thing is I'm happy with what I've got at the moment, I don't need anymore.'

'Same here, I've got Harry, and we've got this place, I don't want anymore,' Ginny added.

'Kids?' Sirius asked, looking at the pair.

'One day, when we're ready, but we still enjoy each other,' Harry said, Ginny cheeks flushing with colour.

'Some more than others?' Sirius asked.

'I wouldn't know Sirius, he's never complained,' Ginny countered, Harry seemed to pale for a moment, before he chuckled.

'Sorry Gin, I don't blush like you do,' Harry countered.

'Prat,' Ginny replied instantly.

'But you love me,' Harry said, then kissed Ginny quickly.

'You know I do,' Ginny replied, both of them lost in each other for the moment.

Sirius looked at the pair, both of them having an energy he'd only seen in Harry's parents. He couldn't believe the change Harry had gone through either. No matter how hard the world tried to drive him to his knees he stayed on his feet, resolute and more importantly, unjaded. He listened to their banter was free and fun, entirely unlike James and Lily at that age. He felt a tear run down the side of his face, quickly brushing the tear away, he finished his breakfast.

'Thank you for breakfast, Harry, Ginny, it's good to be free, for lack of a better word,' Sirius said. 'Would you mind if I Apparated?'

'Go ahead Sirius, Bill and Charlie can already do that,' Harry said. He quickly hugged Sirius, followed by Ginny. He smiled as she stepped back, both of looking so happy next to each other. He for a moment, saw James and Lily after they were married, both of them so full of life despite the darkness in the world around them. He disappeared with a crack, both Harry and Ginny getting ready for the day, Ginny cleaning up, while Harry had the first shower.

* * *

Charlie looked at the address he was given, looking at the two story building in front of him. He guessed it was the dojo Harry was talking about. He saw two sets of doors, one at the side, the other leading to the dojo itself. He walked to the second door knocking on the door. He waited a minute, a woman about Molly's height opening the door. He noticed she was heavily pregnant, close to giving birth, but still a few months away yet.

'Mrs Evans?' Charlie asked.

'Yes, are you Charlie?' she asked.

'I am,' Charlie replied.

'Please, call me Bastila, if you could come in,' Bastila said, turning around slowly.

'Bastila?' a male voice called from the top of the stairs. 'You really should be resting.'

'I'll be fine, this is Charlie, Harry told us about him,' Bastila said, settling down on the sofa.

'I'm Revan, please, take a seat,' Revan said, showing Charlie to a chair, before he sat opposite him in the little space left on the sofa.


	44. Chapter 43

Sirius, despite his original plan to just head straight home, couldn't help but visit the Leaky Cauldron. He spoke with Tom for a while, then wandered through the Alley, again, having an ice cream, and doing the simple things he'd been unable to do for so long. He couldn't believe what was said about Harry, so very few people not making a comment about him. He finally did what he wished to do as well, adding Tonks and Andromeda back into the family. He didn't quite know what to think when the goblins had the documents already drawn up, which he signed, and sealed. He almost wished he could do something about Narcissa and Bellatrix, but the mess of documents his mother left was going to take some time to sort out. When he finally returned home he saw the Order of the Phoenix gathering for a meeting. After dinner she saw Albus arrive, taking the head of the table the moment after he arrived.

Albus called the meeting to start, first calling on Severus to give a brief report on the Death Eaters. After that he called for any news regarding Harry. He saw Moody move to the foot of the table, an angry expression firmly etched on his face.

'Control that boy Albus, do you know how much trouble he is causing us?' Moody growled.

Tonks looked at Bill, then Charlie, brushing their minds with the Force. Bill nodded very subtly, the movement a bare inch, while Charlie blinked twice. She looked worriedly at Moody as he continued.

'The _idiot_ boy walks through the market care free. I've seen a dozen different Death Eaters in the town!' Moody all but shouted.

'He knows they're there,' Bill said. He felt the combined gaze of the Order of the Phoenix on him. 'More than that, he knows each one of them by sight.'

'And how do you know that?' Moody growled. 'He's barely aware of anything...'

'Have you had a look at your wooden leg recently?' Bill asked flatly.

'Of course not, I would have felt...' Moody started, then stopped. He pulled up his trouser leg, seeing instead of the plain leg it was, intricate carvings covered the leg. The vine that wrapped around it had small flowers added it to, the wood a different colour.

'Such a work of art,' Fillius muttered. He spoke so quickly it was hard for the others to understand him.

'He's more than any of you could ever believe... what he's taught us, I feel so much more alive because of it, Merlin's beard, I didn't think it was possible to do half of things he and my sister can,' Bill said.

'More than that, I can't think of anyone better for her either,' Charlie added quickly. He saw his mother glare at him for a moment, before his father smiled, shaking his head slightly.

'Just what does he teach?' Hestia asked, looking at Tonks.

'It's not my place to say,' Tonks replied quickly.

'And you call yourself an Auror?' Moody burst out. 'You _will_ tell me!'

'Find out for yourself,' Tonks spat. 'I think he could take all of us down in a duel without breaking a sweat! And that's with Ginny _not_ helping him either!'

'Nobody that's powerful!' another Order member snapped. Silence reigned as Severus stood up.

'He is, and more beside. I don't think he realises how powerful he is. Do you all realise he could produce a corporeal Patronus at thirteen? Severus asked. 'More than that... he drove away half the guardians of Azkaban, not even you Albus, could manage that.'

'Fifteen is my limit,' Albus said with a sigh. 'Why do I feel we've underestimated Harry by alot?'

'Just what has he been _teaching_ you?' Moody barked out at Severus. 'Where are you walls?'

'I don't need them anymore,' Severus said. He shut his eyes. 'He is so much like Lily it hurts some of the time. I wish... I wish I saw for his mother's son, not his fathers.'

'We'll see about that,' Moody said, bringing his wand to bear against Severus. No spell was said, but it was clear Moody was trying to find Severus's mind. Sweat started to run down Moody's face, an intense gaze focused on the potion master. 'That's impossible!'

'You saw nothing but an ocean,' Severus said slowly, his words full of something most of the Order would never understand, those who did had a much better idea of the man Severus was becoming than anyone else. 'The stars above guide me, and are my memories, the ocean currents beneath you are my thoughts, both beyond your reach, the sun itself my emotions, yet you could not feel them. With no obvious walls I am better protected than I ever was with them.'

'Severus, perhaps you could try to teach us?' Albus asked.

'It's...' Severus started, looking at Bill, Charlie and Tonks, before the tips of mouth turned upwards. 'It's not my place.'

'What do you mean, it's not your place?' another member of the Order asked.

'This is what... Harry discovered. You can't attack what you can't see,' Severus said.

'Tonks, you've been getting up early, haven't you?' Hestia asked.

'Yes, I have,' Tonks replied.

'You're also... well...' Hestia started.

'You've been looking much better,' Remus whispered.

'Thank you Remus,' Tonks replied, before looking back at the Order. 'What Harry is teaching me is between him and me, just as it is between the others he teaches.'

'Who else, please tell us who else,' Albus asked.

'It's not my place,' Tonks said, her tone carrying an edge no-one could deny. 'You would be better to ask Harry himself.'

'He doesn't trust me as he used to...' Albus started, before Tonks glared at him.

'I should think so!' Tonks growled out, her voice somehow overpowering all other voices. '_You_ left him to be abused for TEN YEARS! You _demand_ he trust you when you've done nothing to deserve it!'

Tonks shut her eyes as Bill placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Albus, think about everything that's happened to Harry, from his point of view. I broke the spell over Number 4 if he ever needs to send Hedwig or Apollo to someone with a letter.'

'I felt... it was better he didn't know about the Daily Prophet and the attacks on his character,' Albus said sadly, staring the grain of the table.

'Did you ask him about it?' Tonks spat out. 'Merlin's freaking staff... I'm going to get Harry...'

'No, please, Ms Tonks,' Albus asked. He felt the venomous glare from her.

'Give me a reason,' Tonks demanded, folding her arms over her chest. Remus looked away from Tonks, her actions emphasizing her shapely bust.

'I don't know how, but Harry is legally an adult, and I wished to include him on meetings only, though I am still unsure of it myself,' Albus started. He held up his hand, the muttered remarks dying away. 'This applies to Ginny too. There would be no more secrets held from them.'

'About bloody time Albus,' Sirius added, speaking for the first time this meeting. 'Before I would have trusted you, then I found out about how Harry was treated...'

Remus reached for his friend's elbow, the visible anger vanishing in moments. 'Sirius, I don't think Harry would be too happy with you if you went through with _that _plan.'

'No, he and Ginny will be laughing their heads off,' Sirius started. 'And I've been wanting to do this since _he_ didn't fight for my freedom. All he had to do was ask for Veritaserum!'

Sirius stormed to Dumbledore's side before he continued. 'My godson is a smart kid, though he doesn't look like it now, and he told me something today. You're never free from your anger if you don't express it.'

Remus shook his head, looking at Bill and Tonks, shrugging his shoulders. Tonks started to speak, but saw Albus fall back, his left eye starting to swell. She snorted, knowing how hard Harry could hit, Albus was coming off lightly.

'Sirius! How could you?' Minerva asked.

'There, Harry's right, I do feel better,' Sirius said smiling slightly. 'Now if you don't mind, I'm off to go see my godson and his wife.'

'Sirius, say hello, from us, Harry knows who you'll mean. We'll see him tomorrow,' Bill said, Tonks nodding. Charlie discretely pointed a finger at himself, Sirius understanding what was being said.

'I will,' Sirius replied, then disappeared into the now green flames.

Albus sighed, then sat down. 'I'll call a vote to include Harry and Ginny into the Order for meetings only, are there any objections?'

'Of course there are objections!' Molly said angrily. 'For one thing they're not married! How could you let children into this war?'

'It's more Harry's than anyone else's, if we're honest,' Minerva said calmly. 'From what I know of the prophecy, Harry is our only hope. One I feel we may have lost with our refusal to treat him as he deserves.'

'Minerva, how could say such things?' Molly burst out angrily. 'He's a child.'

'He never was,' Albus said. 'Perhaps you could show Molly the memories he gave me?'

'I will Albus, but I won't spare you her wrath,' Minerva replied, leading Molly out of the kitchen.

'You called a vote?' Arthur asked. 'I think Harry and Ginny should be a part of these meetings.'

'You owe them a life debt, of course you would say that,' Moody countered. He ignored the glare he was sent.

'That is two votes for and against,' Albus said. He conjured a bag of ice and covered his black eye with it.

'Bill and I agree, Harry is a part of the Order of the Phoenix, after all he even has his own phoenix, as much as he hates me saying it,' Charlie said, cutting his brother off. He caught the hint of a smile.

'He's still in Hogwarts, what's the point?' Hestia asked. 'Unless he can duel a Death Eater to a standstill he's worthless to us.'

'Four aye's, three nay's,' Albus said.

'Hest, if you knew what I did, you'd never vote that way, but I promise you, we're going to see Harry shine and we'll all kick ourselves in pants about it,' Tonks started. 'We've got to do what is right, not what we think is right. I'm not holding it against you, any of you, but he's not a mushroom.'

Hestia blinked a few times, her eyes showing her thoughts. _Mushrooms are kept in the dark and fed shit... I can't... how could he be treated like that?_

'I change my vote. If what Tonks said is right, then I would hate it. It's better we tell him what he know, then for him to risk himself to find out himself,' Hestia said slowly. A few more people nodding their support.

'He's not ready, not by a long shot. Let me train him...' Moody started, then stopped. 'You're not going to train him are you?'

'He... doesn't need it. He is beyond what I could have ever hoped, even with training in duelling,' Albus said. 'Six ayes, four nays.'

'Seven,' Remus called. 'And eight if you've not counted Sirius.'

'I have already,' Albus replied.

'Eight,' Filius called out. 'He's Lily's son through and through.'

'Nine,' Severus added. 'He has my vote as a full member, not just these meetings.'

'Ten,' Kingsley said, his eye's glowing against his skin. 'He is... I met him over Christmas. He is more than ready for this. It is we who are not ready for him.'

'Eleven, they both are,' Minerva said walking back into the kitchen. 'They're better able to fight this than we are. We should work together, not separately.'

Albus continued to listen the votes, the split quickly shrinking. He saw two camps, one that was headed by Moody, the other by Tonks and Remus. The Moody camp felt that Harry should be kept out of school, and trained how to duel against any and all comers. They also felt Harry shouldn't know anything that would put him in danger. The other side, led by Remus and Tonks fought for Harry, something Albus felt he should have done a long time ago. They wanted Harry to be a part of the Order. Not only was he their only hope, but the best hope they had to come out of this war with their loved ones and family. He heard a few more votes, bringing it to a tie.

'As it is equal, I hold the tiebreaker,' Albus started. 'As much as I agree with Tonks and Remus, he is not quite ready for being a full member of the Order of the Phoenix. The Nays have it.'

The explosion of sound would have levelled London if it travelled beyond the room. Molly looked pleased, to a degree, while Moody has the opposite expression. Tonks and Remus looked furious for a moment, before they sighed.

'If it weren't for the oath I swore, I'd tell Harry all of his in a moment,' Tonks said, standing straight. 'I meant what I said, we're all going to be kicking ourselves we didn't get him in sooner.'

'Tonks, can I walk with you?' Remus asked, before Tonks smiled for a moment.

'I'll be back late Hest, don't wait up,' Tonks called, both Remus and Tonks leaving the kitchen and house.

'I won't,' Hestia whispered. She smiled. She liked the idea of them together.

'Albus, let me train the boy,' Moody said. 'He's not going to have the time to do later, after he's seventeen. It _must_ happen now!'

'I can't, give him one more year,' Albus replied, feeling his bruised eye.

'One year is all he has,' Moody said. 'If you don't, then I will.'

'I wouldn't Moody,' Bill said. 'Find the house in Godric's Hollow and tell me what those wards would do to someone. Harry is more than ready, the more I think about it, the more I know it.'

'When he gets himself badly wounded, you'll all be saying I was right,' Moody growled, before he disappeared. He felt Charlie behind him, and looked around the room.

'Damn, I owe Harry five galleons for this,' Bill muttered, yet still managed to smile.

'He knows them better than they know themselves,' Charlie added. 'And don't forget about me too. Five was it?'

'Shove it Charles,' Bill said, the two brothers smiling widely. He cringed as he felt the tip of a wet finger enter his ear. He shook his head.

'That's what happens when you call me Charles,' Charlie said, then laughed with his brother. They stopped when they saw their mother walk into the room, clearly heartbroken. She was sobbing loudly as she dropped into the chair by her husband. She seemed so much smaller than what she was. Both Bill and Charlie walked over to the table, facing their mother.

'What is it?' Bill asked softly.

Molly broke into tears again, her sobs echoing through the house. 'He never was a child...'

Charlie and Bill looked at each other. There was only one 'he' she could mean.


	45. Chapter 44

A new routine emerged in the Potter household. Harry and Ginny would get up, go for a swim, one would shower while the other prepared breakfast, they'd then sit down to watch Zoids, before whoever made breakfast went for a swim as the other washed the dishes by hand. After that Susan would arrive, then Charlie, with Bill and Tonks arriving last. Charlie proved to be the most surprising out of all the people they'd found with the Force. He'd almost trained himself to the degree he was a Knight with his powers, a legendary Peacemaker according to Bastila. A Peacemaker was a master negotiator, his abilities powers over the mind beyond belief. He was also a master healer and translator, in addition to the more basic Force powers. He caught onto the Echanii forms quickly, then learning the Jedi forms, more particular Niman from Ginny.

This had left Harry to focus on Susan, her own duelling style become more defined as the days passed by. She was a master of the single blade, the others watching her and Harry sparring with amazed expressions. Harry, with some help from Revan and Bastila managed to design an exercise to simulate a remote, or deflecting a low powered blaster, but the first run through proved rather chaotic. Both Harry and Ginny were glad they didn't need to use their own wands to repair the damage caused by Harry's attempt. In the end, they left the machine to an unused room, leaving it there for the moment.

Bill and Tonks moved closer to the completion of their training, both Harry and Ginny running out of things they could teach them. Susan, however, was proving to be more a trouble for Harry, each time they sparred they often left each other with a large number of bruises, and it was somewhat of a joke between the two who scored the most in a particular bout. Ginny, as much as she tried to hide it, was scared the first time they sparred using all of the Force they could reach at their disposal. She was sure there were a few dents in the floor from that bout, not to mention broken ribs, on both Harry and Susan. She shook her head as they both sat side by side, using the healing trance to make the bruises disappear, and the lactic acid dissolve.

She wondered what was in the bag Harry had left in their room, wondering if it was a lightsabre, or a part of one. She thought about the main present Harry got her, and wondered what he meant. She had got two large crystals, one of the purest green she had ever seen. Each time she looked into it she could feel a forest, completely alive, even the ground underneath her feet. The other one was a smoky white, but when she touched it with the Force it sang with the light side, warm and caring, but not passive, more, waiting for when it was needed.

'Ginny, Susan, could I speak to you both,' Harry started. 'Great work, I'll see everyone else tomorrow.'

'Will do Harry, thanks for lunch,' Bill called out.

'Take care Harry,' Tonks added.

'See ya later squirt,' Charlie said as he walked by Ginny, then Harry. 'You mind if I feed the dragons?'

'Go ahead, I didn't give them any lunch,' Harry replied, patting Charlie's shoulder.

'See you all tomorrow,' Charlie said, before he Apparated away.

'What is it Harry?' Ginny asked.

'I've been thinking about this for a while now, and I know how you got both your old lightsabres Ginny, I think it's time you both got your lightsabres, ones made by your own hand,' Harry said looking at the pair.

'Sensei,' Susan replied with a short bow, her few lessons in Kendo already evident in her duelling style and manner. For some reason he couldn't explain, he found the Japanese form of address more likeable than what Susan previously called him.

'This is for yours, I think you'll find everything within,' Harry said, passing Susan a box with everything she would need, somehow laid out in a way that made him think of a set of samurai swords.

'How many?' Susan asked, Harry understanding her question.

'Enough for you to do what is in your heart, that I know, the question is more how,' Harry replied. 'Take care Susan, I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Thank you Harry, good night,' Susan said, walking back towards the flames. She disappeared a moment later, the flash of green barely visible.

'What about me?' Ginny asked.

'I don't know, a tiny part of me said... l felt like I was retraining you, now it's complete, or as much as I can do, I wanted to do this so much sooner, but...' Harry said, reaching for Ginny's hands. She grabbed them, gently squeezing them.

'I know what you mean Harry. I really do, I get the same feeling with Charlie,' Ginny replied. She smiled at Harry, seeing something glowing in his eyes.

'Thank you for understanding, and being patient,' Harry said, kissing Ginny's lips for a moment. They stepped back, barely a foot apart. 'What about my lightsabre?'

'I don't know, I got the weirdest feeling when I looked at your style, some of the time I saw the staff, others the sword, I've given you everything I think you could need, but beyond that, I don't know.'

'Whatever you've chosen Harry, I'm sure it would work out, I'm not exactly stupid.'

'Far from it, entirely the opposite.'

'Whipped,' Ginny muttered, before they both laughed. 'I...'

'You can feel it, can't you?' Harry asked. Ginny just nodding reply. 'Go on, I'll work on dinner, you can make it up to me tomorrow.'

'Thank you Harry, I'll be in the study, I know you keep the tools there,' Ginny said, walking out of the kitchen.

Harry waited till he heard Ginny reach the stairs and start up them. 'No Ginny, thank you for being here with me.'

* * *

Two aurors held a hooded man at wand point, the cowl on his robe having been enchanted to hide his features.

'Take off the hood, or we will for you,' the first auror demanded, before he was disarmed, the hood on the man falling away, revealing long white hair. The second auror barely had his wand raised, as he felt the point of the old man's wand under his chin. He looked into the blue eyes of his opponent, before a stunning spell struck him at point blank range, his awareness taken by the spell a moment later.

'Who are you?' a third auror asked. She looked nervous, her wand barely steady in her hands.

'One who was lost, but now found,' the old man said.

'What are you planning?' she asked, her wand a little more steady as she saw he put his own wand away. She tried to shake the feeling, but she was sure the wand was an item of pure, light magic, something she'd not seen since her school days.

'I only wish to find one person, one far from this place,' the old man said, before he disappeared, simply disappearing in a soft flash.

* * *

'The galaxy is a small place,' Bassilus muttered. 'Too small for the Jedi and Sith.'

He walked back to his ship, leaving the Sith necropolis behind him. He could still hear the whispers of the Holocrons in his mind, driving him to do what his apprentice failed to do. He couldn't help but feel a little bit of envy as he sensed the number of Jedi increase, each one of them powerful Force users, despite the fact they were Lightsiders. He could feel a dreaded Peacemaker among them, a tiny doubt entering his mind. He wondered if his plans would need to be changed by the presence of so many Jedi, but he still have a few tricks up his sleeve, ones only a true Sith could understand.

* * *

Ginny rubbed her temples, screwing the final pieces into place. She looked at the staff sabre she built, a little shorter than her previous one, so if she desired she could use it single bladed. She wondered how well it would work, knowing Harry had built a second focus into his two sabres, but only one into each sabre. If she listened to her instincts, she'd combined both the short and long focus in, as well as the standard length.

She took the cylinder in her hand, somehow it felt lighter than she expected. She wondered for a moment if she should have Harry loot at it before she ignited it, but decided to wait until after dinner to do anything. She walked down to the kitchen silently, seeing Harry from the bottom of the stairs she could see him in the kitchen, almost guessing his frown was in place, entirely focused on what was going on in the pans and pots in front of him. She walked to the door, leaning against the frame, just content to watch him for the moment. She heard a hoot, before a tawny owl landed on her out stretched arm. She took the letter from it, then asked it if it wanted any water or similar. She heard Harry's chuckles from the kitchen as he held out a bit of meat fresh from the pan in his hands.

'He is very interested in some food, but isn't going to let himself hunt with a nesting mother so close,' Harry said, offering the meat to the owl. He ate it quickly, before flying out of the same window, the magic of the house opening, and then shutting the window behind him.

'I'll never get how you do that,' Ginny said smiling.

'The letter?' Harry asked.

'It's from Remus, I think,' Ginny said. She passed Harry the letter, before he opened it and skimmed through it. 'What did it say?'

'He'd like to meet me at the Three Broomsticks around midday this weekend,' Harry said. 'I never got round to sending those letters, did I?'

'You mean the 'I got suspended ones?'' Ginny asked. 'No, you didn't.'

'I wonder...' Harry started, then shook his head. 'Irish stew sound good?'

'Yours? Perfect,' Ginny replied, before sitting at the table. She watched Harry serve them both, her first. She paused when he poured two glasses of stout, again, one appearing in front of her.

'I've bought some wine, and I thought we could try a few other things,' Harry explained, starting on his dinner.

'Beer?' Ginny asked.

'Why not? One glass each isn't going to hurt us.'

'I guess not.'

'I taped a show we might like, so we can finish the drinks while we watch it,' Harry said, as he finally sat down.

'Alright, but I'd like to have a look at the lightsabre I built after dinner if you don't mind,' Ginny said.

The two ate quickly, their drinks barely touched for the moment. As Ginny started the dishes Harry studied her lightsabre, slim, but elegant. He spun it around, barely weighing anything in his hands. He sent a Force tendril through the lightsabre, feeling the circuitry. He knew it would work, and more importantly Ginny had managed to combine three different blade lengths in each end, placing it on the table he looked at Ginny, her sleeves rolled up to keep them dry as she did the dishes.

'What are you looking at?' Ginny asked innocently.

'Turnaround is fair play,' Harry commented, making sure his gaze was firmly on Ginny's rear. They both laughed, before Harry remembered the letter, this time reading it in full. 'Remus has been spending some time with someone, and I think he's wanting to see what I feel about him seeing this person.'

'Why would Remus ask you?' Ginny asked, sitting opposite Harry.

'I don't know, I think the furry little problem is a part of it, but the rest, I've no idea,' Harry replied.

'Are you going to meet him?'

'Yeah, I'll send a reply tomorrow,' Harry replied. 'Your lightsabre... it's amazing. I don't know exactly what you've done, but it's something I'd be proud of building. If anything, it's a little too light for taste.'

'Really, so you think I should just...' Ginny started, before Harry presented her sabre to her, it held in both his hands. She took the sabre, her cheeks a little flushed from the praise, before she stood up, igniting both sides of the staff sabre, the side closest to Harry shortening while the opposed lengthen, then the opposite happened. The lengthen blades seemed to be blunter, if it was possible, in comparison to the normal and shortened length, while the shorter blades closely resembled his own blades, clearly defined.

'It's something I didn't know you could do, maybe I need to rework my own sabres,' Harry joked. 'Come on, grab your beer and let's watch this show.'

Ginny turned off her lightsabre, the room so much duller than before. She looked at Harry a moment, mischief glowing her eyes. 'I might have to tell my Mum you're trying to get me drunk to have your evil way with me.'

'You've not stopped me yet,' Harry countered, picking Ginny up and then almost throwing her onto the sofa before he got their drinks. Ginny had sat up properly, taking the glass from Harry she took a small sip, the bitter liquid refreshing after dinner.

'You know something Harry,' Ginny started, her eyes fixed on the TV in front of the pair.

'What?' Harry asked, starting the video.

'I don't want to go back to living in Hogwarts, not after the last month,' Ginny said, resting against Harry.

'Neither do I,' Harry said, Caliban landing on his shoulder to watch the show as well as the people in the room.


	46. Chapter 45

Molly looked around, not sure if she was dreaming or not. She saw the house in Godric's Hollow. She could see her four eldest sons in the air, against a team of four girls, their faces blurred. She could see Ron and Hermione at a table of some sort, each holding a single bat in one hand, hitting a ball over a small net. She moved slowly towards the house, seeing Arthur holding two children. She could faintly hear some words, but as she got a better view of her husband the words became clearer.

'Ginny, Harry, you're looking good, especially you Ginny,' Arthur started, passing one of the children to Harry, then the other to Ginny.

'Thanks Dad, I'm a little surprised too,' Ginny said, somehow looking tired, though full of life and energy. 'We've finally named them... James Harry and Sirius Arthur.'

'I don't know what to say,' Arthur started. Molly finally managed to get a good look at him, his hair greyer than it was now, the bald spot just that bit larger as well. She caught a look at the two boys, both of them with black hair, though Sirius seemed to have the odd red streaks in it. Also, James seemed to be a mirror of Harry, while Sirius had Ginny's eyes.

'You've already proved you're more than ready,' Arthur said, before a girl, her features hard to define walked into the room. She looked to be only a few years short of Harry's age. She hugged Harry, then Ginny, before she walked into the kitchen. She could hear part of a conversation, something about the girl spending time with her boyfriend and his family, Harry making sure she was properly packed.

A few moments later she disappeared into the fireplace. She smiled at Harry the moment before she left, a few more words exchanged between her and Ginny.

'She's just like you Gin,' Harry commented, the bare second after she left.

'Yeah, I know, it's... a little odd, now with our own,' Harry replied.

'Molly would be proud of you two,' Arthur said, watching Harry and Ginny fed and change their two sons. 'I just wish...'

'So do I some of the time,' Ginny said, sighing. 'If these two are anything like who we've named there after...'

'Molly already had grey hairs from the twins, let alone these two,' Arthur countered. He saw that Sirius had one finger of Harry's in a firm grasp. On the other hand, James seem to be giggling like mad, Ginny gently bouncing him in her arms. 'I wish she could see you two like this.'

'So do I, but then she never did forgive us, did she?' Harry continued. 'Ginny and I just knew it, and when these two came along...'

'It was like when Molly told me about Fred and George, you never quite believe it,' Arthur said. 'I'm glad to see your doing well, it's a shame we'll be at the Burrow next year.'

'In some ways,' Harry countered. 'We've got the girls, and they'll be here, not to mention a few others.'

'That's a small relief Harry, and you know it,' Arthur countered. 'And Ginny, please, try once more.'

'I'll try Dad, the last time I did you know what happened, it three hours to sort things out, and we can't forget I was pregnant at the time,' Ginny said. Molly didn't know what to think about the last part. She _knew_ it was wrong for Harry and Ginny to be living together. For one thing, neither knew how to cook properly, or take care of a home. She guessed they had elves to do all of the work, but she couldn't see any trace of them.

'I know Ginny, she's just wanting her daughter back,' Arthur said, his tone well and truly downtrodden.

'We'll try, but no promises,' Harry said, gently rocking Sirius backwards and forward. He stayed silent, though his eyes seemed to dance in their sockets.

Slowly, the scene faded, leaving her with a view of the Burrow master bedroom, and the field just out of the window. She wondered if what she just experienced was a dream, or a vision, but knew it was important.

* * *

Remus waited eagerly for Harry in the Three Broomsticks. He could see some students from Hogwarts approaching, but was stunned when Harry stepped out of the fireplace inside the pub. He blinked a few times. He knew it was Harry, but a part of him didn't believe the changes in the son of his friend.

'Remus, it's good to see you,' Harry called out, before ordering a pair of butter beers for the pair. He sat opposite Remus. 'So how have you been?'

'Good Harry, thank you,' Remus started. 'I can see you've been well, and from what I hear, married.'

'Yes, it's still hard to believe, Ginny...' Harry said. He looked at Remus, who just choked on his own drink. 'Yes, before you ask, it's that Ginny you're thinking of.'

'I don't understand.'

'Neither do, or Ginny, but we're making the most of it.'

'Dare I ask...'

'We shared a room Remus, now a house, I think you can work it out.'

'I wish I didn't ask.'

'You could ask Albus with some help about that...'

'I'd rather not.'

'Why did you want to see me?' Harry asked, taking a sip from his own butter beer. He looked at Remus intensely. 'You think you've found someone?'

'I... no I haven't,' Remus stuttered indignantly.

'Haven't you been working with Tonks alot?' Harry asked, seeing Remus's surface thoughts. 'Can I ask you a few questions?'

Remus looked confused for a moment. 'Alright.'

'Favourite hair style?' Harry asked.

'Short, spiky and pink somehow it just seems to bounce...' Remus started. He stopped when Harry looked at him.

'Her eyes?' Harry asked.

'A brilliant blue, somehow when she laughs they just light up...' Remus again started. He stopped when Harry coughed gently.

'And finally, her laugh,' Harry asked. This time he let Remus talk for a few minutes, describing every detail he could think of. 'Remus my good, _old_ friend, you are in love, and you should buy her a present.'

'Be serious Harry, I'm a werewolf,' Remus countered.

'No, that's my godfather, and if you don't buy her a present, I'll buy her one on your behalf.'

'It wouldn't work... she's so much younger...'

'And you're a wizard, she's a witch, need I go on?'

'I'll think about it Harry...'

'Don't think about it, do it. For one thing look at how my relationship with Ginny made me happy. Just look at that, is that normal?'

'Well, no, it's not.'

'She's hardly the most mature person either, so it equals out if you ask me.'

'Alright Harry, you've convinced me for the moment, but I don't think...'

'If it's not going to turn out well, it won't, just be glad she doesn't have an up and coming Unforgiveable.'

Remus laughed at Harry's statement. 'Alright, you've won me over. I'll buy something for her today.'

'Good to hear, hopefully I can see her reaction.'

* * *

Harry and Ginny counted the days till they went back to Hogwarts, each one of them progressively feeling longer, and duller. The more time that passed, the less they focused on their Jedi training and more on their magical schooling. Barely three days before they would have returned to Hogwarts they finally reached the end of their fifth year studies. They didn't believe how easily they through the course. Each spell seemed to almost burst from their wands, an explosion of energy. Again, silent casting seem natural to them, their abilities well beyond their years. Even Harry's studies in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy was well into what he would have covered in the next year, maybe even the one after it.

Ginny meanwhile, had found an interest in History, free from the dull, droning voice of the only ghost teacher at Hogwarts. The more they talked, the more they wanted to go back to Hogwarts, and speak to Sal and Goh to confirm some of the stories, maybe even get firsthand accounts of what really happened all of those years ago in Hogwarts. The more she read, the deep her interest in the field grew, slowly, but surely, she had Harry reading a book or two on subjects that they'd never need for their NEWTs or OWLs, but it had raised some interesting dinner conversation. Harry, meanwhile, was the opposite, had discovered some of the old Potter family books on warding. Some of the works had been not just rebounded, but it seemed to be transferred from scrolls so old they are seemed to be from before Merlin was born.

Both of them proved to me Potion masters in the making, the few potions they brewed were all by touch, somehow the ingredients felt more alive in their hands than they did before. Neither knew why they felt the way the ingredients interacted, and they were sure what they talked about over a dinner or two was in no book they could find.

The more potions they tried, the more they disagreed with the established procedures. Often when they diced ingredients, the recipe asked for slicing. Other times they were asked for sliced, they crushed, some dry herbs were used instead of freshly picked herbs, other times the opposite. The more they tried to work out why, the less things made sense.

The final surprise was the Flamenco class they had both signed up for on a whim. They both really enjoyed dancing, and they were one of the best students their instructor had seen. They learned new steps very quickly, often they were used to display the steps to new students. Two lessons a week turned into three, and on one occasion, four, but decided on three lessons a week at most. They both felt something coming, neither of them had the words to express it, a feeling of freedom, but also duty.


	47. Chapter 46

Minerva looked at Harry and Ginny, both of them just appearing in a flash of fire in the middle of the Great Hall during breakfast. Whispers echoed in the large hall, the few who knew about the phoenix telling the others they were right, while those who doubted them completely stunned, some of them barely able to speak.

'Mr Potter, Mrs Potter, could you come with me please?' Minerva asked looking the two. She watched as Harry scratched the underside of the green phoenix's neck, gentle trills reaching her. She could help but feel a little jealous of Harry, not only did he look healthy, but full of life, just like Ginny.

'In a moment,' Harry replied, before seeming to talk to his phoenix, their silent communication short lived. The phoenix disappeared from his shoulder in a flash, a few sparks falling to the ground.

'What's this about?' Ginny asked as she and Harry reached Minerva.

'I've got to have you both sit tests to see your progress,' Minerva said, leading them towards her classroom. 'After they've been marked, we'll see.'

'Alright,' Harry replied, he and Ginny walking side by side, arm around each other's waist.

'You ready?' Ginny asked Harry.

'As I can be, though hopefully you get moved up a year,' Harry replied. 'It wouldn't be fair to keep in your current year if you do really well.'

'Straight O's?' Ginny whispered.

'Or better, I would hope,' Harry replied. 'You're going to do well, I know it.'

'Thanks for all your help,' Ginny replied, both of them going to separate side of the classroom. Both of them looked at the sheets of parchment in front of them, equally as amused as each other they worked their way through the exercises and questions.

Minerva, as with Filius and Severus watched the two work through the tests, each spell they cast was silent. Not only that, barely any effect seemed to go into the spell, the magic nearly instantaneous, a feat Minerva could barely managed some of the time. When they charmed the few toy soldiers to march, they not only had them marching across the desk, but had them perform complex manoeuvres, even making them fight each other for a moment, small plumes of gun smoke bursting from the barrels of the muskets each soldier held. After another minute, Harry and Ginny declared that they had finished, and sent their sheets of parchment towards the desk that Minerva sat with their wands then left the room to head back to the Great Hall, easily ten minutes left of breakfast.

She read through their work, showing Filius and Severus her marking key once she finished. She couldn't believe how quickly they got through, explaining rather complex guidelines, as she now thought reading Harry's answer again, on transfiguration, while Severus seemed to be deeply in thought, before he swore loudly.

'I don't believe it!' Severus exclaimed. 'It took me years to work that out, and he just goes and stumbles across it!'

'What are you talking about?' Minerva asked.

'You know that Belladona leaves are very sensitive. He states that by storing it in a weak saline drip you not only preserve the potency, but also make it far more stable,' Severus explained. 'I only worked that out after I got my mastery...'

'I see Severus,' Minerva replied. 'What about Mrs Potter?'

'She's... well beyond her year,' Severus said, accidentally cutting Filius off.

'Never have I seen two people so talented. They both could give Lily a run for her money,' Filius said, sounding very excited. 'I would be honoured if either of them took my place in Hogwarts when I retire.'

'As would I,' Severus said distantly.

'Should we wait till breakfast to tell them the results?' Minerva asked.

* * *

'Hey guys, how you been?' Harry asked, taking a seat opposite Ron and Hermione, with Neville next to him.

'It's good you're both back,' Hermione started.

'Yeah, you might stop Malfoy,' Ron spat out.

'What's he been doing?' Ginny asked. She poured a glass of pumpkin juice for herself, Harry shaking his head when she offered to pour him one.

'He's been... well, we think it's him,' Hermione started.

'You know it was him,' Ron muttered. 'Who else would do it?'

'Someone's been destroying the furniture in the study rooms I use,' Hermione continued. 'Only the Slytherin rooms seem safe...'

'More reason it's Malfoy,' Ron muttered.

'Neville?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, that's it, I guess,' Neville said.

'Stupid pink bitch,' Ron added bitterly. He looked around, seeing Umbridge wasn't present before he impersonated her, badly. 'Draco was most certainly not involved. Why? He was with me helping me grade some papers.'

Harry, Ginny and Neville chuckled for a moment, even Hermione smiling slightly.

'What else?' Harry asked.

'She got given some Inquisitor title,' Ron said, the anger in his eyes easily read. 'Wrote so much crap about Hagrid...'

'Alright,' Harry said, sighing. 'So basically, she's nothing but trouble?'

'More than that. She's evil, you should have heard her trying to tell of McGonagall...' Ron said, now smiling. 'It was so funny. You should have heard em... even Lockhart's a better teacher than she is.'

Harry remained silent, catching up with the other news of Hogwarts, while he sent a message to Ginny, who's reply had him laughing mentally.

'You two just planned something, didn't you?' Hermione asked.

'We planned something,' Ginny replied, answering for Harry as well as herself. 'You'll just need to see how well it works.'

* * *

Dolores had seen a change in the students of Hogwarts a few days after Harry and Ginny Potter returned. She couldn't believe they had finally seen her way, each time she started a class she didn't even need to tell them to get their books out, each one having a copy of her book ready for her class. Also, they took notes, often just working in silence for the whole of lessons, the odd student complaining that they didn't get what they wanted finished. The first day this happened, she was a little shocked, but then, she grew in confidence, feeling she'd finally won the hearts and minds of the Hogwarts students. She would be Headmistress next year for sure.

What she didn't know, would quite obviously hurt her in the long run. Harry and Ginny, since they had effectively been excused from all classes tutored other students during the day. One of their first lessons was how to make any book, look like another, more importantly the waste of paper that was the current DAD textbook. While Harry and Ginny did have a focus on Defence, they answered any questions they could on all the subjects covered at Hogwarts. Some of the Muggle Studies students desperate trying to get Ginny to help them and answer their questions, as she had become so accustomed to not using magic.

Harry on the other hand, had help from all the houses, Katie and Neville from Gryffindor, Cho, Susan and Justin from Hufflepuff, Parvati and Luna from Ravenclaw, and to most people's surprise, Blaise and Daphne from Slytherin. Each one of his assistants had a specific subject, and if Harry was unable to help, you found the right person and you asked them for help. Like Harry and Ginny, they helped the younger students during their free periods. All of them showed the same reaction to it as Parvati first did, their own grades rising slowly.

Five days into their return to Hogwarts they decided to stay, instead of heading home, for lunch. They sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, surrounded by a mix of students from all houses, drawing a few odd looks as they chatted through the meal. A few minutes before the end of lunch, Albus drew his wand, firing sparks into the air to draw everyone's attention. It took a few moments, but soon enough, the Great Hall was silent.

'As Valentine's Day falls on a Saturday this year, I felt that we should revive a tradition,' Albus started, some girls looking eagerly around, quick whispers passing between them. 'I would like to announce a Valentine's Day ball. This should give you the chance to get your robes over the coming weekend as it is a Hogsmeade weekend. I would ask you to ask who you wish to go with sooner rather than later.'

Harry and Ginny looked at each other immediately. Ron and Hermione looking the opposite way from each other, while Neville seemed to asking Susan about Hannah's timetable.

'So, should I ask you?' Ginny asked.

'Well, you could,' Harry replied. 'But I'd prefer to ask you.'

'I don't know, but I want to ask you,' Ginny mock complained.

'You just missed another chance you know?' Harry countered quickly.

'I suppose so, but then, why haven't you asked me yet?'

'You said you wanted to ask me,' Harry replied, turning to face Ginny.

'I don't know if I even want to go to the ball.'

'I'd like to... just to melt their small minds.'

'That's a good reason.'

'So that's a yes?' Harry asked.

'Of course it is,' Ginny replied, kissing Harry quickly. Both of them heard a soft cough, and turned to see Minerva standing behind them.

'If you could both come to my class this afternoon I would appreciate it,' Minerva asked.

'Sure, we'll be there,' Harry replied, standing up with Ginny at his side. 'Animagus theory today?'

'Yes, it is, I'd appreciate it if you could help out the others, we might try something I've not done for a few years now as well,' Minerva replied.

'That would be?' Ginny asked.

'An exercise to see if some people have the ability,' Minerva replied. 'I'll leave you to prepare.'

'Thank you,' Harry replied, before looking back at the table, Neville walking towards the shortest path to the Hufflepuff common room with a very intent expression, while Susan and Justin chatted as they walked to their common room, a few steps behind Neville. Ron and Hermione still hadn't managed to look at each other, though they seemed to be very close together.

_Something I didn't think would happen yet_ Ginny sent to Harry as they walked towards the Transfiguration classroom.

_Should we give them a little push?_ Harry replied mentally.

_See if he gets the clue first_ Ginny replied, both of them content to hold each other's hand for the moment. They waited at the Transfiguration classroom, slowly the other arrived, some looking happy, others upset, presumably about the ball, but few matching the expressions Harry and Ginny shared.

A few moments after the final fifth year student arrived Minerva arrived, opening the door, everyone quickly walking inside. She called the roll, two Potter's appearing to the shock of the class. Minerva quick launched into the theory, before she explained the exercise, a search to find the inner animal. Before she started she banished the desks to the other side of the room, revealing the room's true size, one far larger than anyone believed.

Minerva could see that her fifth year class was eager to try it, and directed them through the meditation, Harry and Ginny falling into a trance almost at will. She continued to talk her class through the exercise, seeing some slight changes in a few students, but stopped suddenly on a seeing a brilliant red and gold griffin in the room, the others seemingly unaware of its presence. A soft crooning like noise echoed in the room, before Minerva could speak.

'Harry?' she asked, looking the at the griffin, easily seven foot at the shoulder. The room suddenly darkened, Minerva turning around, wondering if it was Ginny she first saw.

**A/N:** The griffin is not Harry... the griffin is not Harry. Please understand the griffin is not Harry. That's the small version.


	48. Chapter 47

Hermione relaxed, and found Harry was right. The more she tried what Professor McGonagall said, the more it made sense to her. She opened her eyes, looking around in the quite dark room before she turned around, seeing a male war griffin rearing up with its wings spread. She saw the wings just about reach the corner of the room, before she looked around, seeing a smaller, but not by that much, griffin in the room. When the larger of the two dropped its forelegs to the room shook, and Hermione was caught in its gaze, brilliant emerald green eyes locking onto her movement. She stopped, too afraid to even move before the smaller griffin walked over to the larger one, rubbing its cheek along the others. She saw the crest that ran down the neck of the larger griffin, the long feathers glowing with a light of their own.

'Harry? Ginny?' Hermione stuttered, Ron looking torn between concern for his friend and sister, and running into the corner. A few seconds passed, with what could only be described as looks of concentration appearing on the griffins before Harry and Ginny returned to their normal form, the room suddenly becoming much better lit.

'In all my years...' Minerva whispered.

'Harry?' Ron stuttered, still very pale, much like the rest of the class.

'Yes?' Harry asked, looking if anything a little more alive than he did previously.

'What happened?' Hermione asked. 'How did you transform?'

'We just did, you're right Harry, it's magic,' Ginny replied, holding her husband close. Their position was almost a match for the two griffins for a moment.

'Professor McGonagall?'Hermione asked.

'Yes Ms Granger?' Minerva asked.

'Aren't male War Griffins nearly ten foot at the shoulder?'

'You're right, they are,' Minerva replied. 'Merlin...'

'No wonder the room felt small,' Harry commented, Ron starting to chuckle. Hermione looked at him oddly for a moment, before she smiled for a moment.

'Did anyone else find anything?' Minerva asked, a few hands rose in reply.

'I think it's a mongoose,' Ron said, as Minerva pointed to him.

'Owl, just like what Harry said,' Hermione added, Minerva slowly going through the room. Neville and Dean were the only other two to have an idea at what they could be, but couldn't get a clear enough image of it.

'Yes, perhaps if both Mr Longbottom and Mr Thomas could remain, I have some exercises that could help you, Mr Weasley, Ms Granger, I'll need to send a letter to your parents for their consent to start your training,' Minerva said. She wondered how she was going to reach Hermione's parents, as the only way she could think of reaching them was by Owl post, but knew in the current environment it was a risk, one she wasn't willing to take.

'Minerva, I can ask Caliban if she'd like to drop off the letter,' Harry said looking at Hermione. 'She's going to take less than a second to get there.'

'Thank you Harry, I appreciate it,' Minerva replied. I'll have it ready or this afternoon.'

'Don't worry about it, glad I could help,' Harry replied, helping Minerva restore the class for her next class.

'Thank you again, Harry, Ginny, I'll see you at dinner,' Minerva said, the bell tolling the end of class ringing loudly.

'Where are you going?' Hermione asked, going to follow Harry and Ginny, though it was in completely the opposite direction to their next class, which should of been Charms.

'We're going to our next class,' Harry replied, passing his bag to Ginny, who continued to more towards the class.

'What about Charms?'

'Filius gave me the outline for the rest of the year, Gin and I are fairly confident,' Harry replied calmly.

'Oh, okay, um... will we see you at dinner?'

'For a little while, I don't know if Gin wants to eat here or not, I'll ask her later,' Harry replied. 'You better hurry up, don't want to be late.'

'No, I won't,' Hermione said, watching Harry disappear around the next corner. She shook her head, a little worried about what Harry was doing since he wasn't in class. She eventually caught up with Ron and Neville and walked into Charms, Professor Flitwick unveiling the assignment for the next class.

* * *

'Alright, can you show me that charm again?' the first year Slytherin asked Harry, still amazed that Harry just took the paragraph she needed to work on to another piece of parchment.

'Sure, remember what the incantation is?' Harry asked.

'Yeah,' the young girl replied. She cast the spell, transferring the paragraph back to the original piece of parchment. 'Thanks, I didn't think it was so easy.'

'Don't worry about it,' Harry replied, moving down the isle, asking if anyone needed help, only the mix of years seemed to be alright for the moment. He saw Ginny working through an essay with a second year, while Cho was working with a fourth year student from Ravenclaw with a transfiguration exercise. He smiled, working on his few pieces of homework, keeping an ear open in case he was needed. After a few hours a Gryffindor Harry didn't recognise dropped off the letter for Hermione's parents, Caliban appearing in a flash, sensing Harry needed her for a moment.

'Would you mind?' Harry asked, noticing almost everyone was staring at Caliban. Caliban trilled her assent, before she took the letter from his hands, then disappeared.

'Who would like to have a short lesson on phoenixes?' Harry asked, the noise deafening him. 'The first thing about phoenixes is that they are very smart, but they have their own way of saying things.'

* * *

The days leading up to the ball passed all too slowly, and all too quickly. Hogwarts echoed with excited chatter from some, while others moaned at the idea of not just having the ball, but finding a date. The only people who seemed to be immune to it were Harry and Ginny, both of them quietly happy at the chance to make it obvious who they loved, both of them having to repeatedly tell others that they were married, and not only that, _very _happily married.

The same attitude seemed to have passed over to some of the people helping Harry, Susan and Ginny spending a day together, Harry presumed to get their outfits for the ball, while Katie and Cho weren't as relaxed, they seemed pretty calm. If what Harry heard was right Katie had sought out Fred, and asked him, which was not only the major rumour of Hogwarts at the moment, but something which had a few people chuckling quietly. Alicia seemed to be waiting on a particular owl, Apollo, as he would fly the occasional letter to her, from Charlie.

Apart from that Ron seemed to be like he was last time, though outwardly, calmer. The upper year classes also had filled with chatter, every free moment someone would ask another about the ball, and who was going with who. Even some of the male students seemed to like the idea of the ball, a chance to show off a little, without trying to take the role of Draco Malfoy away from him. There was two more surprises, but that would only happen on the night itself, Harry and Ginny planning the second, but not the first.

As the day of the ball arrived Hogwarts turned into a sea of chaos, people finding last minute partners, others changing partners, while a select few snuck out to get ready, not needing to share the hot water with anyone else. Harry found himself kicked out of the master bedroom at Godric's Hollow, Ginny intent to surprise him when the time came to leave. He got ready, going for a more muggle look, formal black pants and a white shirt, with a jacket over the top. He liked the cut of the jacket as it reminded him of the costumes he'd seen at the dancing class, but it was still rather comfortable, unlike the costumes. He knocked on the door, hearing some muttering from the master bedroom, Ginny walking towards the door. She opened the door and Harry was totally stunned. The black dress she was wearing was full length, with a modest cut around the bust. More important, it seemed to have been painted on, if it weren't for the fact it was a little bunched up around her hips. A long slit ran up one side of the dress, showing a lot of leg. It was perfect for the dance they wanted to do, if they had the chance.

'Wow, that's amazing,' Harry said before he kissed Ginny.

'You like it then?' Ginny asked, a spark appearing in her eyes.

'Oh yes,' Harry replied, gently teasing the fabric over her hips, slowly forcing the wrinkles to disappear. 'It's perfect.'

'What about me?' Ginny asked, slightly teasing Harry.

'Okay, okay, you're both perfect,' Harry countered, again, kissing Ginny.

'I've just got one more thing to do, then I'm set,' Ginny said, stepping back from Harry. 'Caliban is taking us?'

'Yes, she said something about wanting to speak to Fawkes,' Harry replied, watching Ginny finish. She applied a hint of make-up, but everything she did only seemed to bring out her natural beauty, the smallest hint of colour in the cheeks, a vibrant red lip stick drawing his attention to her lips. Meanwhile her hair flowed down her back, the faint twists and curls making it dance with every step she took, a living ocean of copper in the early sunset. He stood behind her, slowly running a hand through her hair, the silky locks in his hands providing no resistance to his fingers.

'Don't... you'll mess it up,' Ginny complained lightly, before she stood up, looking at herself in the mirror. 'Now it's time to do something with your hair.'

'It's fine, isn't it?' Harry asked, Ginny's look making him sit down while she combed it out, finding a few knots he didn't, before she expertly braided it, both of enjoying the chance at some banter before the ball. Caliban appeared on Ginny shoulder the second she finished, tying the braid off with a small black ribbon.

'Just the shoes, then I'm ready,' Ginny said, looking squarely at Caliban who trilled a little warningly, as if reminding them of the time. She was ready a few seconds later, and again, Harry was blown away by Ginny's look, the extra bit of height the heels gave her turning her into a goddess.

'Shall we be off?' Harry asked, offering his arm. Caliban appeared on his opposite shoulder, Ginny placing her hand on his.

'We shall,' Ginny said, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear. She couldn't help but smile, an expression matched by Harry as they disappeared, Caliban taking them to Hogwarts for the second time that day.

* * *

Ron paced in the common room, waiting for Hermione to finish. He found the new dress robes waiting for him, no idea who they came from. He could guess it might have been the twins, who seemed to have alot more money now. He saw a few girls in Ginny's old year, something he was confused about. He couldn't see how she could learn so much to get placed in his year, but apparently she was more than ready going by the score on her tests when she came back to Hogwarts.

He looked at the stairs, Hermione half way down them, her gown clearly muggle in origin, but it suited her frame perfectly. The deep blue, almost black of the gown stood out in the red and gold common room.

'That looks really good Hermione,' Ron said, colour creeping into his cheeks.

'Thanks Ron, have you seen Harry or Ginny?' Hermione asked, her make-up hiding the colour in her own cheeks.

'No, I think they'll be in the Great Hall,' Ron replied, both of them heading out of the common room, taking the shortest path to the Great Hall. As they walked they saw large groups of people from all houses, even Slytherin, all equally as excited at the ball. They reached the Great Hall, seeing Harry and Ginny arrive, Caliban's green plumage the colour of her flames.

'Harry! Ginny!' Hermione called out, getting the pair attention. They met in the rough middle of the Great Hall, Caliban trilling for a moment before she flew off, going to find her mother.

'Hermione, you look good, Ron,' Harry said, moving with a grace that Ron couldn't believe.

'Thank you Harry, you look good, Ginny, the dress is perfect,' Hermione replied.

'Harry said that already,' Ginny added.

'I didn't think you'd get here on time,' Ron said, looking at Harry.

'We had plenty of time, we're still early,' Harry replied. 'Do you know anything about seats?'

'No, we weren't told anything,' Hermione said. 'You don't either?'

'No, nothing,' Ginny said. They all looked to see Professor Dumbledore had arrived, walking in through one of the many side hallways into the large hall. He sat at the seat, the Great Hall filling with a lot of small, circular tables, some small enough for only a pair, while others could hold six or eight easily. Harry and Ginny walked towards one of the larger tables, Alicia with Charlie, Susan with Neville, all arriving at the same time as Harry and Ginny did, Ron and Hermione a seat behind them.

'If everyone has found a seat, please start to eat your fill,' Professor Dumbledore said, taking a seat before everyone else sat down, most of the boys offering to seat their partners once they saw Harry and Charlie seat Ginny and Alicia, respectively. Everyone had a menu appear in front of them, each of the meals on it appealing, however they had to choose one. Over the course of a few minutes everyone selected their meal, it appearing in front of them a few seconds after they had made their choice. At Harry's table everyone waited for everyone else, only starting when the final meal arrived, unlike the other tables.

Conversation flowed like the water and juice on the table, free and easily, as the eight slowly ate their meals. Minerva as with Filius couldn't be more proud of Harry, or anyone at their table, whatever their house was. The other teachers watched that table more so than any other, the people at it showing the best possible manners out of the whole school. A few disappointed frowns were sent at prefects and the head boy, whose rather boorish behaviour was clear, even at the distance they were at.

Albus watched the students, most of them he felt didn't truly appreciate what they had with the ball, except for one set, and those students included Harry and Ginny. He was proud of them, the same way a grandfather would have been proud of a grandchild. Not only had that table shown the best manners, but seemed to be the friendliest of the lot, every single person having their chance to speak. He coughed a few times, everyone looking at him intently.

'I'd like to announce the first dance...' Albus started, seeing Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson rise, but stop when he continued. 'As in tradition set down long before my time I would like to call the Duke and Duchess Potter to lead us.'

Harry and Ginny looked each other, completely surprised by the announcement. Draco looked like he'd just bitten into the sourest lemon possible. It also made Albus think of the time he tried Super Sour Warheads, as he guessed he had a similar reaction to the lollies. He watched as Harry rose first, then helped Ginny from her seat both of them moving with an elegance he'd not seen. They spoke to the musicians he hired. He wondered what they were speaking about, as Harry and Ginny seemed to know the musicians by name.

Everyone watched as the musicians swapped what they had out, instead pulling out guitars and trumpets. A fast beat started, Harry and Ginny start to dance to a strong Flamenco beat, every single one of their steps fast. The dance was full of tension, each time the pair separated the more intense their expressions seemed to be, solely focused on each other. As they finished both of them had a fine layer of sweat covering their faces, but the sultry look that had for each other promised a night of passion away from the ball. As they finished Ginny leaned back, one of her legs wrapped tightly around one of Harry's, their eyes firmly locked on to each other. A few claps were heard, the number of them slowly building as Harry righted Ginny and then released each other from the hold.

'That was fun,' Harry whispered, leading Ginny away from the dance area.

'Very, you better keep that promise,' Ginny whispered back, looks of awe and shock focused on them.

'Don't worry, I will,' Harry replied, before he pulled out the seat for her.

'Blimey Harry, where did you learn that?' Ron asked, the first at the table to speak.

* * *

**A/N: **Think of the dancing in the Mask of Zorro. It's the nearest equivalent/example I can think of that seems to be reasonably accurate.


	49. Chapter 48

Harry could feel Ginny sleeping in front of him, her back pressed into his chest. He could feel her breathing, deep and slow. He traced the muscles on her stomach with one hand, the other holdings hers across her chest. She moved slightly, he hair cascading down the side and back of her neck, the auburn locks contrasting against the white sheets. Harry wondered for a moment why he couldn't sleep, but he was feeling tired. He looked out the window, a tawny owl heading straight for the master bedroom window, the magic of the house opening, and closing it after the owl had dropped the letter on the bed. He took the letter, freeing his hand held by Ginny he opened it, quickly reading its contents.

_A little early, Bastila said she was due around March_ Harry thought. He looked at Ginny, gently moving her hair away from her ear. 'Come on Gin, we need to go to St Mungo's.'

Ginny groaned, still sound asleep.

'Come on Gin, we need to make sure you're not pregnant,' Harry said, a little louder. She opened her eyes slowly.

'Not pregnant, wrong time of month,' Ginny muttered.

'Nice to know,' Harry said, totally dead pan. 'Bastila's gone into labour. Revan sent the owl, maybe four hours ago.'

'Bastila.... labour?' Ginny asked as she yawned.

'Yeah, I'll get the coffee ready, you have a quick shower, okay?'

'Yeah, it's going to have to be gut melting,' Ginny complained as she got out of bed, almost tripping on the dress from the ball.

'I'll make it strong enough,' Harry promised, finding his trousers on the other side of the room from the bed. 'Good arm, by the way.'

'Prat,' Ginny called from the shower, her voice barely heard above the water.

Harry quickly got the pot going, before starting on some toast. He knew Ginny joked about the black coffee they drank on the odd occasion they really needed to wake up fast was, in his own mind, not that far off. He had the toaster out, two more slices to go in. He heard it finish, almost launching the toast out of the window, before it landed on a plate. He buttered it quickly, managing to eat his two pieces before Ginny came down, dressed in a set of comfortable pants and shirt. She looked at the toaster, starting her own bread before she made two mugs of coffee.

'Have they decided on a name yet?' she asked, dropping a large spoonful of sugar into her mug.

'No, not yet, Bastila had a few ideas, but she and Revan were still talking about them,' Harry replied.

'Oh, Mum had pretty much decided on all of our names before she passed six months,' Ginny said, sitting next to Harry.

'That's supposed to be bad luck. She must have worn a rabbit's foot,' Harry countered. 'I'll go up for my shower.'

'Yeah, I'll be finished here shortly,' Ginny said, buttering her own toast, before adding some honey to it. She ate slowly, Harry finished in the shower and changed about the same time as she finished and they met at the stairs, Harry, like her, dressed for comfort.

'Floo or Caliban?' Ginny asked.

'Floo, Caliban is a little out of it at the moment,' Harry said, moving towards the fire place, calling out their destination, Ginny a step behind him. They were directed to the second floor, quickly finding Revan standing in the hallway in front of one room.

'Harry!' He called out, tightly hugging Harry. 'This is Ginny?'

'Not so tight, and yes, you're Revan, it's nice to meet you,' Ginny said as Revan hugged her.

'Watch the ribs Revan, how's Bastila?' Harry asked.

'Good, good, the baby too, come on in,' Revan said, walking into the small white room. A small cot was beside the main bed, a small bundle of pink blankets in the cot. It moved softly.

'Bastila?' Harry called softly, her head turning towards him.

'Harry, and Ginny?' Bastila asked, her eyes still not open.

'Nice to meet you,' Ginny said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

'It's good to see you're all okay, baby included,' Harry said, sitting next to Ginny.

'Thank you, we've been talking about a name,' Bastila said, opening her eyes at last. She looked at her daughter, her gaze full of love. 'Thank you for giving us a name to tie us here. Everything we suggest is too... Jedi...'

'I can understand that,' Ginny said. 'Do you mind if I?'

'No, go ahead,' Bastila said, now sitting up properly.

'What was the birth weight?' Harry asked, his eyes focused on the small girl in Ginny's arms.

'Seven pounds two ounces, for being two weeks premature, she's got a very good weight,' Revan said, his eyes having the same expression as Bastila.

'Let's hear some name ideas then, and maybe we'll work something out,' Harry said, taking the baby from Ginny's arms.

'I think Helena, after Bastila's mother might be an idea,' Revan started. He paused, feeling Bastila look at him.

'I never said that,' she said softly. 'Thank you for remembering.'

'How could I not?' Revan asked, moving closer to his wife.

'I guess you've got a point,' Bastila whispered.

'It might sound strange, but I saw a picture of my mum, just after she was born once, and she reminds me of her,' Harry said, holding the baby in front of him. She opened her eyes, faint blue green orbs looking into his own. 'Right eye colour too.'

'What was her name?' Revan asked.

'Lily, it was Lily,' Harry said, a tear running down his cheek.

'Helena Lily?' Ginny suggested.

'Helena Lily,' Revan said a few times. He looked at Bastila for a moment who said the two names together herself a few times.

'It looks like we've finally named her,' Revan said, holding Bastila's hand in both of his own.

'Helena Lily Evans she is,' Bastila added.

'If she's anything like my mother she's going to be one powerful witch,' Harry said, softly, before Helena awoke slowly. He used his chance to pass her to Bastila, who feed and burped her, the room silent in the mean time.

'How have you been, beyond the birth?' Harry asked.

'Good, the dojo really took off, with Bill and Charlie helping out four nights a week we're doing well enough,' Revan said. 'Now with Lily I might see if they can help full time.'

'I'll get Tonks to see if she can spare some time as well,' Harry said.

'Tonks?' Bastila asked.

'Oh, you've not met her yet,' Harry said feeling sheepish. 'This might be a little early for things... but how about we all meet at Godric's Hollow for lunch on the weekend?'

'I feel like I'll be sore for months, but that sounds nice,' Bastila said, her eyes drifting between open and shut.

'Get some sleep Bastila, we'll all be outside,' Revan whispered to his wife, her reply was to shut her eyes and fall asleep. The other three walked outside, gently closing the door for both the new born and mother.

'How was the labour?' Ginny asked.

'Tougher than expected,' Revan replied with a bit of a sigh. 'It was looking bad at first, but then it just happened I guess. One moment, they were talking about a caesarean, the next I was holding my daughter, then washing her.'

Harry and Ginny watched Revan's expression constantly dart back to the gentle smile they'd first seen him with when they arrived. They both looked at each, wondering for a moment what the future held for them. Both of them had a feeling of having many children, all of them happy, healthy and also a picture. Children with red and black hair around a bed, Harry and Ginny the only easily identified people in the picture, Ginny holding a small child in her arms, the blue blanket pulled back to show the baby's face. Apart from the almost unnatural match to Winston Churchill, he seemed to have a nose like Ginny's, but from the small amount of hair on his head, Harry's uncontrollable black hair. They shook their heads, barely a second passing.

'I'm just glad for her... and Helena,' Harry said, smiling with Ginny.

'You just had a vision, didn't you?' Revan asked.

'Yes, we did,' Ginny said. 'It's a future we want.'

'Then we better make it happens,' Revan replied. He yawned so widely Harry was saw his jaw was dislocated.

'Get some sleep, we'll visit later on,' Harry said, Ginny already on her feet.

'After I've said goodbye to Helena,' Ginny said, slowly opening the door.

'Hold on, for a moment,' Revan whispered. 'Bastila and I wanted to name you godparents. We hope you'll accept...'

'I'd love to, and I know Ginny wants to as well,' Harry said, feeling her eagerness over the bond.

'When she's older we'll have to give her lots of red cordial,' Ginny said. Everything about her told Revan his answer, far beyond Harry's word.

'That's how we'll send her over,' Revan joked.

Harry reached the cot first, gently picking up Helena, kissing her forehead before he passed her to Ginny, who repeated his actions, though she whispered something to her. Revan took her from Ginny, kissing her cheek, before placing back in the cot.

'I'll call you, Friday night?' Revan asked.

'Alright, say good bye to Bastila for both of us,' Harry said, gently leading Ginny out of the room.

'I will, thank you for both accepting, it mean the world to us,' Revan said, taking his wife hand again. She seemed to smile in her sleep.

'Don't worry about it, take care of both of them,' Harry said.

'Especially Helena, or you'll your hear from me,' Ginny added.

'I'm sure Bastila can keep me in line,' Revan said, brushing hair away from her eyes.

* * *

'Hermione, how would you go about making a teacher look completely inadequate?' Harry asked.

'I errr... don't know. I'd run a test to see what they were supposed to learning,' Hermione replied. She wondered what was going on in Harry's mind, and if it was as tired as he looked.

'Just what I thought,' Harry said. 'We start reviewing OWL material in, what, late March?' Ginny asked, Harry explaining the plan to her since they couldn't go back to sleep.

'Well, we've already started to review what we covered this year,' Hermione said.

'What are you two planning?' Ron asked suddenly. 'I'm not that smart, but I know you, and you're planning something.'

'If we sat the OWL's before we were supposed to, and everyone scores well on their practical, something a certain teacher has been lacking to explain, while those who do follow her score really badly, due to not being prepared, again, same reason, what message does that send?' Harry asked.

'It says that they're really crap,' Ron said flatly.

'It says that they only teach to pass the assessments?' Hermione said slowly.

'Pretty much,' Harry said. 'Can you speak with the other prefects and write this up for the common room. OWL's are to be held during the final week of March. If I'm right about things, and the Minister is as dumb as I think he is,' Harry started before Ginny looked at him.

'You're being generous, he's not just dumb, he makes trolls look intelligent,' Ginny said.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then Harry and Ginny. 'Are you going to finish that?' they both asked.

'We could, but we don't want to ruin the fun,' Ginny said, looking more energetic, despite the faint rings underneath her eyes.

'You're making no sense. You just make her look... oh,' Hermione said, eyes lighting up as she realised what Harry and Ginny were planning on.

'I don't get it,' Ron said. 'You think she's been lying to the Minister about what's going on?'

'To a degree, the question is more how much. She's a political beast, presents one face, does something else all the while. I'm surprised she's not tried a more aggressive grab for power,' Harry said, starting to eat as breakfast appeared on the tables in the Great Hall.

'You let yourself get suspended, didn't you?' Hermione asked, her own breakfast neat, in comparison to Ron and Harry's. Ginny just made herself a sandwich with toast and bacon.

'Hermione, let's not just advertise my evil plan to take over Hogwarts at breakfast?' Harry mock complained.

'Yeah, he spent so much time on it,' Ginny quickly added, and rather cheekily at that.

'You're meant to be my partner crime,' Harry continued, acting offended. 'Someone get's the sofa tonight.'

'You?' Ginny asked, both of them smiling at each other.

Ron's thoughts paused, everything else seemed to be moving at a snail's pace in comparison. He didn't really understand what Harry and Ginny had planned, but he could see the equivalent in terms of chess moves. They sacrificed a queen to create a diversion, and by the time they had recovered the position, trading in a pawn to do so, they would only be a few moves away from check mate, with little their opponents could to do to avoid it.

'What about me? Who plans your glorious strategies to take over the world?'Ron added, better understanding Harry than he ever did before.

Hermione couldn't help but smile, the three had become four, and for once, everything in Hogwarts, despite the brutal attempt to interfere, was working out for the good guys.


	50. Chapter 49

Ginny looked at the table, almost totally covered with food. She and Harry had been busy since six the morning, their only break the quick showers they both had. They knew that everyone would be arriving shortly, Caliban having since left to bring Revan, Bastila and Helena. She didn't know exactly when Bill, Charlie or Tonks would arrive, but they said something on Friday about meeting at the Leaky Cauldron. She looked at the black turtle neck top she decided on, the weather in Godric's Hollow taking a sudden cold turn. Though there was already snow, a good four inches had fallen last night.

'At last,' Harry said, pulling the final quiche out of the oven. 'Give it half an hour to cool, they'll be here in a quarter hour.'

'Great, I can't wait to see Helena again,' Ginny said, pulling her jumper on. She felt Harry pull her hair out from under the jumper, the auburn locks flowing down her back unrestrained.

'You look beautiful Gin,' Harry said before he kissed her.

'You're not so bad yourself,' Ginny replied, kissing Harry back.

* * *

Molly Weasley looked at her two eldest sons, both of them looking ready to go out.

'Where are you going?' she asked sternly. 'If you're going to see Harry and Ginny you better bring Ginny...'

'Mum,' Bill said cutting her off. 'We're not going to break them up. They're good for each other. They can cook, clean, whatever, better than I can.'

'Which isn't that hard,' Charlie said softly. He smiled when Bill glared at him for a moment, both boys laughing softly for a moment.

'No they can't,' Molly countered, pointing at Bill. 'Then tell me why Harry was so small before?'

'Let me see, his uncle and aunt underfed him,' Charlie replied. 'I've seen it over in Romania. They barely gave him enough to live on.'

'Hardly, he cooked massive meals for those horrid people. They had to give him enough to eat!' Molly countered.

'Hardly,' Charlie countered quickly. 'You're close to losing two sons, not just a daughter and son in law.'

'You take that back Charles Ignatius Weasley!' Molly said, her glare in full effect.

'Charlie, let's go, we don't want to do anything stupid,' Bill whispered to his brother. Charlie nodded, though it was clear he was grinding his teeth together.

'I know Bill, dragon's temper,' Charlie said, walking out of the Burrow, the shouts of their mother reaching their ears easily, though the words didn't.

'What about Ginny's?' Bill asked.

'That Hungarian Horntail Harry faced, nothing next to her,' Charlie joked, though there was still an angry edge to his words. 'How do you think Helena is?'

'Good, we'll see her shortly, let's go meet Tonks,' Bill said, the two Apparating away to the Leaky Cauldron. As they arrived they saw Remus and Tonks leaving a corner booth, both of them sharing a quick kiss before they parted ways, Tonks heading towards them, while Remus disappeared into Diagon Alley.

'Hey Tonks, how are you?' Bill called out as she approached.

'Great, it's a shame it's only for us, I'd love to have Remus with us,' Tonks said, rather wistfully to Bill.

'Maybe next time,' Charlie said. 'Good to see you Tonks.'

'Did Revan and Bastila tell you anything?' Tonks asked.

'I think they said something about Caliban,' Bill said.

'Alright, Floo then?' Tonks asked.

'Yeah,' Charlie said, the first one to leave, followed by Bill then Tonks. A small, and rather ugly beetle tried to travel with them, however it was spat out of the fire place, bouncing off the wall opposite the fire place. The beetle flew into the lady's toilet, a very dishevelled Rita walking into the pub, her glasses still at an angle. She tried to straighten them, but they broke in her hands. She walked to the bar, ordering a large fire whiskey. She sighed, seeing nobody she knew in the bar.

She saw someone appear by apparition, a face she'd not seen for years. A tiny spark inside her re-ignited, hope for a better future, whatever the true status of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was.

* * *

'Guys, you're still early,' Harry said, seeing Tonks exit the fireplace, Bill and Charlie busy hugging their sister.

'Looks good you two,' Bill said, staring at the table full of food.

'Yeah, Harry's the person to ask for lessons,' Ginny said, stepping back from her two brothers. 'We're just waiting on Revan and Bastila now.'

'They've just arrived,' Harry said, the mentioned people, with their daughter appearing in the middle of the hallway.

'Harry, thank you for inviting us,' Bastila said, taking Helena from Revan's arms. Harry shook Revan's hand, then hugged Bastila quickly, Helena barely stirring in her arms.

'How's the little one been?' Harry asked, Ginny appearing the moment he finished speaking, the others a moment behind her.

'Helena's been controlling our lives, we're not holding it against her though,' Bastila said, passing her to Harry. Harry held her, gently rocking her. 'Feeling better since the birth?'

'Very, thank you,' Bastila said, walking into the lounge room, Revan a step behind her.

'Ginny, Bill, Charlie how are you?' Revan asked. He looked at Tonks for a moment. 'You must be Tonks.'

'Yes, Revan, was it?' Tonks asked, offering her hand. Both Bastila and Revan shook her hand, Bastila's far softer than Revan's.

'Do you have somewhere you could put her?' Bastila asked, then yawned. 'She's been fed and changed.'

'I'll sort something out,' Ginny said, looking at Helena, then at Harry.

'Thanks Gin,' Harry said, kissing Helena's forehead, then passed her to Ginny.

'She's an angel, almost makes me want my own,' Ginny said as she walked out of the lounge room.

'Yeah, up four times a night,' Revan added quickly.

'She'll get better,' Tonks said. 'A friend had hers not so long ago. She's sleeping through the night at ten weeks.'

'That would be nice,' Bastila said softly.

'How's the dojo?' Bill asked. 'Charlie and I can help out more often if you need it?'

'Yeah, we can take more classes,' Charlie added.

'Let's leave that for the moment,' Revan said. 'Harry and Ginny have done a bit of work. I think they'd like to see us appreciate it.'

'I could do with a good lunch,' Charlie said.

'Just don't put the dragons to shame,' Bill said quickly.

Everyone chuckled when Charlie moved to swat Bill on the back of his head, the banter between the two breaking what little ice there was.

* * *

Molly pouted, staring out of the window in the kitchen, nothing but snow covered fields in her view. She could feel the thaw coming, Weasley women always seemed to have a gut feeling for it. Her thoughts then flashed to Ginny, knowing she was not in a good place. She wanted to believe she and Harry had been able to take care of themselves, as everyone seemed to think, but knew the opposite.

She was also worried that her own sons had taken Harry's side in the matter. They couldn't see the obvious, that Harry wasn't ready to take care of anyone, especially himself. The more time he spent the less healthy he'd be. She had to do something, but no-one would take Ginny away from him. She heard rumours he was suspended from school, but couldn't believe them. Nothing Harry did could get him into that much trouble, though with Ginny it was the opposite. It was all too easy to believe that Ginny did something.

_Ginny must have made him do whatever_ Molly thought, her thoughts flicking to the house in Godric's Hollow, very well kept. In her own opinion it was house elf clean, no single person could keep a house that clean. More importantly, she knew Harry wasn't able to cook the right kind of food, since he was so unfed before he had the growth spurt he had. She felt like she had to do something, something she knew Harry and Ginny would appreciate when they were older. She Apparated to Godric's Hollow, trying to storm into the house to tell Harry and Ginny what she felt.

She arrived at the door, just like before the door refusing to open. She drew her wand, trying all kinds of spells on the door, nothing working. She then walked around the house, seeing through a window three of her children, Tonks and Harry with two she didn't recognise around a table, full of healthy food. She could see pies and tarts, a small roast chicken, some cold salads and a soup.

She knocked on the glass loudly, getting everyone's attention. She shivered as the door opened, neither Harry or Ginny looking at her with happy expressions as they should have been.

'Come on Ginny you're coming with me,' Molly said, reaching for Ginny. To her surprise Ginny grabbed her hand, twisting her arm behind her back, forcing her into the kitchen. When they arrived Ginny released her mother from the grip, standing beside Harry.

'Gin, I know how you're feeling,' Harry whispered to her. 'I can feel it, please, let me.'

'Doesn't she get it?' Ginny replied. Something in her voice seemed broken for a moment.

'Tell the others, we've got guests after all,' Harry said, kissing Ginny softly. 'I've got an idea, okay?'

'You always do,' Ginny replied, somewhat brighter than before. 'I'll tell the others. Don't take too long, promise?'

'Promise,' Harry whispered, hugging Ginny tightly. Ginny's hands trailed along his arm as she walked out of the kitchen, closing the door behind her. Molly stood up to follow her, Harry's expression freezing her in place. He drew his wand, pointing at the door, the door fading into the wall, not a sign of a single door out of the room now.

'Do you realise how much you've hurt her?' Harry asked speaking clearly.

'She can't take care of herself, not after her first year,' Molly countered, her voice full of anger, while Harry's was blank of any strong emotions. 'Where's the elf that cooked the meal?'

'We have no house elves, Gin and I cooked everything on that table,' Harry said, a light appearing in his eyes.

'That's impossible! Dobby! Minky!' Molly shouted. No elf appeared after a minute of silence.

'It's Winky. That elf is named Winky,' Harry said, breaking the silence.

'Where are they? You ordered them not to appear!' Molly growled. 'You need to give up the idea you can just live together like this.'

'We're doing well enough together,' Harry countered. He could feel his anger building, but pushed it aside, remembering about the punching bag he'd hung in the room with the pool.

'Ginny's not ready for this!' Molly said.

'Molly Weasley!' Harry said, Molly totally stunned as he focused on her eyes. 'Do you think so little of your daughter?'

'No, she's just not ready for moving out. She's _my_ little girl!' Molly replied, somewhat meekly to her annoyance. She was the adult in the room.

'She's perfectly happy here. I'm going to ask you a question and you _will_ tell me the truth, one way or the other. Do you want Ginny to feel loved, or to be loved?'

'Of course she's loved,' Molly said the moment Harry finished, then covered her mouth, Harry's expression of deep disappointment cutting deeper than any spell could.

'I'm going to have to ask you to leave then,' Harry said sadly.

'You can't. You're not in charge of this house.'

'Please don't tempt me,' Harry begged, sadness filling his eyes. 'You're the only mother I've had... but maybe not for much longer.'

'You're both children. You're not ready for everything...' Molly said, before she appeared in the snow outside the house. She didn't see the tears running down Harry's face, or the broken expression of her two eldest children inside, more importantly the depression that seemed to be etched on her daughter's face. She Apparated back to the Burrow, wondering why she felt so empty inside.

She hoped preparing dinner for herself, Bill, Charlie and Arthur would allow her to work things out. The only thing she had worked out was what she was feeling. The only word she could use to describe it was loss, but she knew Ginny would come back to the Burrow at the end of the year, and Harry would visit sometime during the next summer. When dinner time finally arrived she called Bill and Charlie down, though their rooms were empty of their belongings, only her and Arthur present in the Burrow.


	51. Chapter 50

'Alright Harry, there's a slight problem in your plan,' Bill said, sitting around the table with the other Jedi, though Bastila was absent.

'What is it?' Harry asked.

'You need to be a recognised teacher... which isn't that big a problem. For one thing you only need an O with a high distinction in the subject you teach,' Bill said. 'After working for the Goblins for as long as I did... it feels so... low.'

'I didn't think it was that easy,' Ginny said from next to her brother.

'Yeah, it is, I was offered a position with a school in Ireland after I did mine,' Charlie added quickly.

'Wow, no wonder someone like Lockhart could get a place,' Tonks said. 'I swore that guy was a fraud from the get go.'

'So what, mid April to do the OWL's?' Ginny asked. 'Everyone else?'

'More like last week of April, you need to have a month in between tests, not unless you get marked really quickly,' Bill continued. 'The idea is great otherwise.'

'So we'll need to get our OWL's and NEWT's done to show that the Hag,' Harry started, barely dignifying the Ministry spy at Hogwarts with a name. 'To get her out?'

'Well, I don't know the exact dates, but a few times a teacher has taken over when they felt that the other was entirely inadequate,' Bill said. 'Merlin's sake, I think Albus taught as a student for some reason.'

'Not to replace a teacher?' Ginny asked.

Bill shrugged his shoulders.

'Me and history, I'm going to create a whole blasted section in Flourish and Blotts, aren't I?'

'Close enough,' Revan added, the hint of smirk on his face.

'You're all going down with me, that's a promise,' Harry said, smirking back.

'Yeah, well, what do you expect, the first Jedi of Earth?' Bill asked.

'Not much more, hopefully alot less,' Charlie answered.

'Thanks for this, Bill, can you get us the paperwork?' Harry asked, Bill nodding his reply as he and Ginny stood up, their chairs pushed neatly back under the table.

'Revan?' Bill asked.

'Go ahead, it's my day for looking after Helena tomorrow,' Revan said. 'She's down to three times a night now.'

'Good to hear, give her a kiss from me,' Tonks said.

'Me too,' Bill added. 'Charlie can give her one in person.'

'One for each of us as well,' Ginny said, holding her arm out for Caliban.

'We'll be by for dinner on Wednesday, as we planned,' Harry added, Caliban landing on his shoulder, before she placed her tail on Ginny's arm.

'We're both looking forward to it,' Harry said the moment before the three disappeared.

'What about you two?' Revan asked, looking at Charlie and Bill.

'We're going to talk to Mum about Harry and Ginny, try and work something out,' Bill said walking towards the door out of the second storey appartment.

'I'm sorry for what happened, I hope you can work something out,' Revan replied, a step behind Bill. He shut the door once everyone had left, glad of the magic they had. Bastila hadn't been feeling too active today with Helena showing small signs of cholic last night.

* * *

'Neville, why do you think Harry didn't get me to help?' Hermione asked Neville, both of them working on homework for the moment.

'I don't know, you'll have to ask him that,' Neville replied, barely looking up from his own parchment.

'Do you have any idea, even a small one?' Hermione asked.

'I would have thought it was obvious,' Neville said after a few seconds. 'I guess he thought they'd watch you more than me.'

'I guess so,' Hermione said softly. 'I mean... it's not that hard teaching is it?'

'It's harder than you think,' Neville said. 'I'm just glad I know Herbology so well. If it wasn't for Blaise, Susan, Daphne, Hannah, Cho, Katie, Justin, Luna and Parvati, we all help each other. None of us could do this on our own.'

'I see...' Hermione started, before she paused. 'Do you think he's trying to keep us out of trouble?'

'I don't know... I couldn't tell you,' Neville said. 'Sorry, but I really need to finish this.'

'Oh, sorry,' Hermione said, going back to her own work. Neville had left with a lot to think about. She didn't think her friendship with Harry would put her in any danger, but wondered what was really going on. Harry and Ginny had a plan, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know any more about it than she did.

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat opposite Arthur and Molly in the kitchen of the Burrow, the ground around the Burrow still covered with patches of snow, despite March almost being over.

'I want to work this out,' Harry started. 'I want all of this crap to be over. I don't want to fight with either of you, especially you Molly.'

'Then Ginny stays here,' Molly said. 'You can't take care of her.'

'He takes care of me, and I take care of him,' Ginny spat out, her mood obvious.

'Gin, please,' Harry whispered.

'I'll try,' Ginny replied, just as softly. 'I want to work this out. I'm happy and healthy, isn't that enough?'

Molly remained silent for a while, everyone waiting on her answer. It was a surprise when Arthur spoke.

'You've not been happier since you left for Hogwarts,' Arthur said. 'And I know you're both looking better than ever.'

'Thanks Dad,' Ginny said relieved at her father's words, though Molly still didn't look too happy.

'You can't stay together like you are, it's wrong,' Molly said, as if her words would be enough to explain everything.

'Why?' Harry asked, his words simple, but the depth of his question was so much more than that.

'You're both too young, and you don't know how to run a house, and you're not ready for it,' Molly said.

'I'm sorry, we've handling everything well enough for the moment,' Harry countered. 'I ask you again, _why_ is it not okay for us to live together?'

'You're not able to do anything important... you just can't live off your trust fund...' Molly started. 'You've not spent it all have you? You both need to come here and stay right now...'

'I've not even touched my trust fund since the start of the school year,' Harry said, his honesty obvious to everyone.

'Then how have you kept up with everything?' Molly asked. 'What have you been doing to pay the bills?'

'I've got the money through the investments of my parents,' Harry started, uncertain. 'At least I think so. I don't know, in between all of the stuff I've found out I've still got to go through all of the records Gringotts have.'

'You were sent statements by Gringotts?' Arthur asked. 'They can only send those statements to the head of house...'

'I know, they're even sending me requests for capital. You know the new potions store?' Harry asked.

'Yes, what about them?' Molly asked.

'I gave them the start up capital, from my vault,' Harry said plainly. He shrugged when he finished. 'From what's in there, it's hardly worth noticing.'

'How much did you give them?' Arthur asked.

'Twenty five thousand galleons,' Harry replied.

'TWENTY FIVE THOUSAND?' Molly shouted. 'HOW COULD YOU SO FOOLISHLY THROW AWAY SO MUCH MONEY?'

'I'm not telling you how much is in there, but I've still got a lot more, easily ten, fifteen times that in liquid assets,' Harry said, his voice raised. Arthur coughed into his drink, the tea shooting over the table.

'I see some of our fears are unfounded,' Arthur said, still coughing.

'Some are,' Molly muttered.

'So again, just _why _can't Ginny and I live together?' Harry asked.

'You just _can't_! It's not right,' Molly countered.

'Why isn't it right?' Harry asked.

'You're too young, you can't look after yourselves, even if you have so much money. You can't be trusted to make the right decisions,' Molly replied quickly.

'I made a business choice, I think I've made twice that this year so far,' Harry started after a few seconds. 'I think we've made the right decisions, and we are hardly gorging ourselves on junk food.'

'You don't know how to eat right, look at what you had to do for the Dursley's...' Molly started, pausing when a storm seemed to appear in Harry's eyes, lightning seeming to dance in his eyes.

'I cooked enough for five, barely fed enough for half a person, let alone a growing child,' Harry growled out.

'That's not fair...' Molly tried to counter, but Ginny's expression stopped her this time.

'What you're doing to Harry's not fair. He's never been loved since that night in October all those years ago. Don't you forget that he lived when his parents didn't?' Ginny said flatly. 'He was never welcome at the Dursley's... Sorry Harry.... some of the time I can see your memories...'

'It's okay Ginny,' Harry said softly.

'They're not that bad,' Molly continued, though pouted. 'They never...'

'What? Locked me in a cupboard for days at a time for some accidental magic? Beat me for outscoring their son on a test?' Harry asked.

'They're not good people...' Molly continued, but the deeply broken expression scared her.

'How would you like to not be loved for the first, and most important ten years of your life?' Harry asked.

'I don't think I could have survived, but that's not the point,' Molly whispered, finally understanding what Harry went through.

'Then what is the point?' Harry asked.

'It's just not appropriate,' Molly said, sighing. 'Can't you just see why it's not right?'

'You've still not said _why_ it's inappropriate? What is it? Our age? Our life out of the Wizarding world? Our life together?'

'It's just not right...' Molly started before she looked at Ginny, something in her daughter expression stopping her cold.

'You didn't let that stop you, you used to tell me stories of how you were creeping out of the common room with Dad for some _kissing_, though I think more went on,' Ginny said, slowly working through her memories. 'Yeah, you were only fourteen when..... EW!'

'Stop Ginny, please,' Harry said, then shuddered. 'Even the idea of that is just....'

Molly flushed, the pink in her cheeks barely visible to Harry and Ginny.

'My parents supported us...' Arthur started, Harry quickly continuing his thought.

'But Molly's parents never did. They never liked Arthur, probably said he wasn't pure enough, or too _pure_, wasn't ambitious enough to try and get himself out of his family's position,' Harry said. 'More importantly, I bet they said you're better off with someone with a 'purer' house behind them?'

'How could you guess so much?' Molly asked, stunned that Harry got her parents actions so right.

'Makes sense I guess, you're doing the same thing as them, to a degree,' Harry said, working through his thoughts.

'I'm not forcing you to break up...' Molly started, before stopping. 'I'm not... I can't be... you're just not ready.'

'Dare I ask, why?' Ginny asked, cutting off Harry. 'You know Harry can cook and clean, I bet you saw the memories he gave Dumbledore.'

'I did,' Molly said, a tear running down her cheek as she remembered them. She couldn't think that people could be so bad, but Harry's words before showed how bad it had really been.

'All we want to do,' Harry started, pulling Ginny close. 'Is show you that we can take care of ourselves, everything we do, we do together, the dance class, cooking, cleaning, whatever else you think.'

'What can we do to prove that to you?' Ginny finished.

'I don't know,' Molly said, elbows resting on the table. 'I always hoped that Fred and George were overstating things like they always do...'

'For once they told the absolute truth and we couldn't believe them,' Arthur added once he wife started to weep silently. 'Can we just see how you live, please? I'd like to know how my only daughter lives.'

'You're welcome to come round any time Dad,' Ginny said, looking at her father intently. 'Harry?'

'Yeah?' Harry asked, feeling some part of Ginny's idea through the bond.

'What if we have Mum and Dad over for dinner for a week or something?'

'That could work, I hope.'

'What are you thinking?' Arthur asked, Molly seeming to only want to follow the conversation.

'You'll have dinner, with us for a week, fortnight, month even, each night we'll cook something, we can't cook the same thing two nights in a row, and you get to see how we keep the house as well,' Harry said, Ginny looking at him. 'Just not our bedroom, that's our space alone.'

'That sounds okay,' Arthur said after a moment.

'That's a really good idea Harry,' Ginny said, a little annoyed she hadn't come up with it herself.

'I figure if our ability to keep a house is what's the real issue here, then we can't do anything with words, we've got to show that we can. It's not even like we've got to neaten the place up, too much,' Harry said, a hint of a smile appearing. 'Better yet, if you'd like to have dinner cooked for you tonight, it can start tonight.'

'That would be nice, thank you,' Arthur said, looking at Molly. 'Wouldn't it?'

'I suppose so,' Molly whispered. 'But it has to be for two months.'

'A fortnight should cover it, you and I know that,' Arthur said.

'Month,' Molly protested. She could see something in her husband's eye she'd not seen in a very long time. He'd been hurt badly when her parents attacked him, not trusting people as he did before, but trust seemed to be in his eyes, trust in his daughter and her husband. Acceptance seemed to have a place in their as well, whatever Harry and Ginny's true status was, he'd accepted them for it, Harry now a member of the family by marriage, not just choice.

'You really believe them?' Molly asked.

'I know they're telling us the truth, every part of it,' Arthur replied. 'Something Albus needs to do.'

'It's for a fortnight,' Molly said, standing to face her daughter. 'I'm just so scared...'

'It's okay to be scared Mum, I'm the safest person here because I'm always next to Harry, never away from his side,' Ginny said, hugging her mother tightly.

'Arthur, I'm sorry for whatever Molly's parents did, it must have hurt,' Harry said, easily reading his father in law without the Force.

'It's in the past...' Arthur started, Harry shaking his head.

'But not forgotten?' Harry asked sincerely.

'Not forgotten,' Arthur agreed, and all too quickly for anyone's liking.

* * *

Molly had over the last fortnight been treated to meals she would have been proud to cook. Each night she and her husband had gone to the house on Godric's Hollow they had seen a house that was clean, but lived in. The most mess they had seen was the stacks of books that seemed to be part of their homework, though the OWL's were at least two months away. Other than that she could find nothing wrong with the house. Everything seemed to be well kept, the small number of photographs in the house seemed to focus on Harry and Ginny together, the settings different in each. She could see her twin's son work on the room they must have shared in Hogwarts, at least for a while.

Another thing she noticed was the fact Harry and Ginny truly appreciated their time together, something she'd not seen in a relationship, not even her own. She knew she loved Arthur, and she had the children to prove it, but the love that Harry and Ginny shared was something else entirely. They would be a couple that time would remember, she was sure of that. She listened to a new song on the wireless, an image of Harry and Ginny cooking quickly appeared. She saw the way they moved around each other when cooking, never getting into each other way. Each time they moved around each other it was like a dance, though she couldn't make out any music to it.

The dance class the pair went to was a surprise that she could have never predicted. They both seemed to have fun, coming back needing a shower and feeling exhausted, but it was a happily exhausted. Other than that they seemed to focus on their work, the television was on for the news mainly, though they didn't seem to pay it much attention. Every so often they watched a documentary.

Arthur seemed to love the house, the mix of Muggle and magic amazing him. He couldn't help but trust Harry the more he saw of the house. Though four rooms were empty, those in use were all clean, the study the least so, but still it was clean to a standard that Molly would have been proud of. She also was amazed by the indoor pool, the warmed water feeling amazing on her feet when she dipped her feet in the water.

She didn't know what to think anymore, her expectations well and truly exceeded. Harry and Ginny were completely, and totally, able to live together better than she could believe. Better even than she and Arthur the moment they could move out of home, and into a home together.


	52. Chapter 51

Minerva looked at her class, the fifth year Gryffindors restless before lunch. She couldn't help but be a little annoyed with them, the OWL's were closing in, and rather quickly. It always seemed to arrive faster each year. She looked out of the window, a deep black shadow appearing, and disappearing in a second. A second, smaller shadow blocked out all light in the room. She walked to the windows, expecting to see Fred and George, or two similar characters, no other word did them justice, mucking around on brooms. She couldn't help but gasp as she saw two griffins in the air.

She traced the griffins progress, their flight almost a dance in the air. She could tell them apart easily, Harry being the larger with a large gold crest running down the back of his neck. Ginny likewise, had a crest, but it's wasn't the same as Harry. Harry's long feathers fluttered, occasionally a shriek echoed from his flight. She felt someone bump her, seeing all of her class following the two griffins.

Hermione looked out, accidentally brushing past someone, but she wasn't sure who. She couldn't help but admire the griffins, as with the rest of her of classmates. The dance the two performed couldn't be explained in words. They circled round the school, the towers and walls easily avoid. Some of the time they fly over, then under, other times the opposite. Each time they dived they pulled up effortlessly, even less effort than a falcon pulling up from a dive.

She watched them land, something about the close contact of the two made her feel like she was intruding on a private moment, one that was only to be shared between the two of them. She looked down for a few more seconds, seeing some beams of light appear. At the height she was at she could barely make them out, but the image in her mind was obvious. She coughed loudly, before she started laughing. After a few seconds she fell to the floor, still laughing hard. She couldn't believe what she saw. She finally realised what she felt Harry and Ginny had been hiding, of sorts. They were Jedi, as hard as it was to believe. She saw their lightsabres, again, as hard to believe as their status, deflect blaster bolts.

She could see something in the forest moving, a pair of red blades, matching the twin blue and green blades of Harry and Ginny. She watched the three people fight, their motions almost so fast she couldn't follow them with her eyes.

* * *

Harry looked at Ginny, both of them couldn't help but smile. Both of them looked very windswept, their hair a total mess after the time spent in the air in their griffin forms.

'They weren't so hard,' Harry said, pulling Ginny close. He was glad of Ginny's close presence, the soft smell of honey and oats warming his soul.

'Nah, they were easy,' Ginny replied. 'Kinda helps we did Transfig first though...'

'Yeah, I've never seen anyone that pale... no blood there,' Harry continued.

'It was funny, I thought he was going to faint.'

Harry chuckled softly, his muttered reply lost in her hair. 'More than that, I think they were amazed at how silent we were.'

'I know, I'm sure we've got bonus marks for that, and the patroni. Harry, did you bring your lightsabres?' Ginny asked, the Force resonating with energy, as if warning them of a fight.

'Yeah, yours?' Harry asked, his hands wrapping around the twin hilts of his own weapons. Ginny's appeared in her hand quickly, both of them splitting apart, their blades lit in a second, the blaster beams sent at them reflected back to their firer.

'Droid?' Ginny asked, her eyes barely open, but her stance showed her readiness. A storm of blaster fire dashed towards them, the pattern and pace deliberate. Each shot was reflected effortlessly, their steps a dance, though instead of love, it was of action and defiance. A few seconds passed, the air around the pair reeking of ozone, no more blaster bolts came.

Ginny paused for a moment, sending Harry a look that told him more than any words could.

'My old apprentice, you've fallen far,' Bassilus said, stepping from the forest. His sabre slowly lit, the long, drawn out hiss echoing in their souls, not just their minds.

'Like you taught me anything useful,' Ginny said, both she and Harry moving in a circle around the robed figure of Bassilus.

'Not too good a job, either,' Harry added.

'What would you know Padawan?' Bassilus bit out. 'You have so much power your _master_ holds you back.'

'Me? Padawan?' Harry asked, before laughing. 'You're kidding right?'

'Hardly... you both have much potential...' Bassilus started. He growled as his former apprentice cut him off.

'Much potential to kick your arse,' Ginny said.

'You're both weak, learn from me to be powerful,' Bassilus started. 'Your master is weak...'

'We have no master, but are our own,' Harry said, twirling his blades. 'Ready yourself.'

'I am always ready, Jedi,' Bassilus drawled, he and Harry charging towards each other.

Harry knew he'd never been in a fight like this, his Force instincts tested to the fullest ability. Even with Ginny's help he'd barely stopped a strike that would have bifurcated him if he wasn't careful. He barely landed a blow on the Sith Lord, the deep silver armour under his robes completely absorbing the blow.

The three combatants split apart, the smell of ozone as strong as ever, the deep gouge in the armour a deep mark on an otherwise unblemished surface. Harry let out the part breath he was holding, Ginny doing the same. Bassilus seemed to be slightly winded for the moment, but soon enough he had recovered.

'You are both talented, perhaps I was wrong when I called you padawans,' Bassilus said. 'You would both be great warriors of the Sith.'

Harry yawned , looking bored. 'Sorry, I would have covered my mouth, but I couldn't be bothered. Actually, I'm not apologizing for anything.'

'Badly said, but I agree with him,' Ginny said, the slightest tilt of her head towards Harry. She moved to the left, the Sith Lord now in between her and Harry. He shifted his guard, low on her side, high opposite. She could feel Harry's plan through their bond, the moment before they attacked together she decided they'd need to practise fighting as a pair. She swung her sabre towards the Sith's leg the follow through aimed at his chest, the longer blade forcing his blade back while Harry used the form he discovered, his blades nothing more than a blur. As they passed each other they managed to land more hits on the Sith Lord, all of them easily fatal.

'More trickery,' Harry spat out, turning to face what was an illusion.

'More trickery,' Bassilus repeated. 'You foolish Jedi will never understand the true power of the Sith.'

Bassilus laughed, before shimmering, his form fading to blue, then gone entirely, not even the footprints remaining. Ginny looked at Harry, feeling his rather foul mood. He started to swear, this time it was Mandalorian, she guessed. She could hear the occasional word, but the most she could make was the fact he was insulting the honour of the Sith Lord.

'Sith don't have honour, remember?' Ginny asked, her sabre still lit for the moment. She turned hers off after Harry did.

'They don't.... let's see about the support he had,' Harry said, walking into the Forbidden Forest. He walked through the trees, blast marks covering some trees, with some small fragments of metal on the floor. He would have sworn it was rather rusted, if not for the fact the surface was free of any marks or pits. He followed a trail of rubble, finding what looked to be a HK unit. He swore, again, as loudly as before too.

'What is it?' Ginny asked.

'We need to see Revan,' Harry muttered. 'I hate that droid.'

'What droid?' Ginny asked, the word unfamiliar to her.

'HK 47,' Harry said. 'We should have got Apparation licences.'

'Tomorrow then,' Ginny said, feeling Caliban arrive, the gentle warmth on her shoulder the only sign of her presence.

'You mind taking us to Revan and Bastila?' Harry asked Caliban, her muted reply odd in comparison to her usual joyous song. Harry could sense something beyond simple emotions in her song, a warning of what was coming, perhaps to be prepared for answers he didn't want to hear.

'Even she feels it,' Ginny commented, picking up a droid head.

'Yeah, maybe even more than we can, I don't know,' Harry said. 'Maybe I need to ask Dumbledore about phoenixes and how they bond to people. Every day she seems more like us.'

'We've got too much on our plate,' Ginny complained, both of them reappearing quickly at the flat, no-one present. 'Bastila? Revan?'

'Ginny?' Bastila asked, Helena asleep in her arms. 'Why do you need to see Revan?'

'These look familiar?' Harry asked, holding up the section of droid he picked up.

'They look like a HK model, what happened?' Bastila asked, sitting down.

'We were attacked by Bassilus, well, not by him directly, some Force double,' Harry said, sitting opposite Bastila, Ginny sitting on the side arm by Harry.

'A Force double?' Bastila asked. 'I don't know how anyone could produce something that would travel such a distance, he couldn't have been that far away.'

'He said he was never on Earth,' Ginny added quickly. 'I don't understand how he could do something like that.... he's got to be really powerful.'

'Or he was here before,' Harry continued. 'The only way Goh said you could create a double with that level of... reality, solidity, was to know your surroundings totally. Every single aspect.'

'Revan said something similar,' Bastila said. 'You better tell him in person what's going on. He said something about checking on the Ebon Hawk. T3 was keeping an eye on the ship.'

'Okay, do you know where?' Harry asked, Caliban trilling for a moment. 'I think she might be able to find him.'

'Okay, if you can't I'll tell him you were here,' Bastila said, watching Harry and Ginny disappear a moment later, a droid arm left on the table.

* * *

Revan climbed out of the pit, the vast number of lines and wires giving him a headache for the moment. He was glad he found a place where he could order fibre optic lines, the material more efficient in some ways than what he left behind. He saw a green flash, the metal on metal clunk of HK echoing loudly in the pit.

'Statement: Master, your apprentice has arrived with company,' HK explained slowly, as if tired with dealing with people.

'Alright HK,' Revan said, then calling Harry and Ginny towards the centre of the ship. He saw Ginny first, the droid head in her hands something he recognised from a story he was before he left with Bastila.

'Question: Where did you find that?' HK asked.

'They attacked us,' Ginny said, looking at HK, her suspicion of the droid obvious.

'Statement: It is clear they attacked you, after all no good droid would be in such a state,' HK started. 'Disappointed tone: Why must they insist on making such inferior copies?'

'HK?' Revan asked, looking at the droid head before back at his old assassination droid.

'Explaination: Master, when I served your apprentice I was repaired using the parts of these inferior duplicates. It is obvious some meatbag wishes to duplicate my systems for my original purpose,' HK explained, as he stated at the start. 'Query: Master, why is it the meatbag in question has never sought me out?'

'I think being the property of a Sith Lord, then a Jedi Master does have that effect on people,' Harry commented drily.

'Supposition: Meatbags such as yourself always reach out for that they don't have so why is this different?' HK asked.

'You're an assassination droid?' Ginny asked.

'Disappointed Reply: Correct, but surely if they have studied my schematics to that degree they would be able to counter any trick I would use,' HK said. 'It pains me to think that meatbags are continuing to give me a bad name.'

'HK, can you check the exhaust ports?' Revan asked.

'Disappointed Reply: Yes Master, send the droid for the menial work,' HK complained, walking out of the Ebon Hawk.

'I hate that droid,' Ginny muttered, Harry hearing her quite clearly.

'You're not the only one, I think right now he's complaining about us 'meatbags',' Revan said, taking the head fron Ginny's hands. 'I'll get T3 and HK to have a look at this. There has to be some way of tracking them back to the factory.'

'I don't know, unless you find some type of serial number,' Harry said.

'What good will a serial number do?' Ginny asked.

'It's a start,' Revan said, rubbing an invisible beard. 'If not a serial number, some type of beacon.'

'A control node?' Harry asked.

'That could work,' Revan said. 'Sorry if this is over your head Ginny.'

'It's fine, so you find this control node and then what? Follow the signal back to its source?' Ginny asked.

'Maybe, finding that frequency though,' Revan starting, not finishing his thoughts.

'Years, huh?' Harry asked. Revan could only nod in reply.

'If it does take that long I can't complain, we've got a few problems to work out here,' Harry continued.

'I like your idea of a few,' Ginny said, sitting down behind the holo table. 'Only you could say that without it sounding stupid.'

'So they're a little on the large side, I'll get through them,' Harry continued.

'Almost as large as mine,' Revan replied.

'Well, not as bad, what not knowing you were the Dark Lord of Sith and all that?' Ginny asked.

'That was a shock,' Revan deadpanned, before he smiled. 'If we can survive, even prosper, then so can you. I think, feel, whatever it is going to be worked out soon enough, just whatever soon is.'

'Isn't it always like that?' Harry asked.


	53. Chapter 52

'Come on guys, aren't you going to open them?' Bill asked, Harry and Ginny holding their respective letters. He could see the seal, knowing it was their OWL scores.

'You should have done well,' Charlie added. 'If you get an O or two...'

'It's not that,' Ginny started, before looking at Harry. 'We just want to appreciate everything for a moment.'

'Appreciate the moment huh?' Bill asked. He checked his watch, seeing a few seconds had passed. 'Done, now let's get opening them.'

'Alright you pest, need I remind you you're still technically my apprentice?' Harry asked, breaking the wax seal, one half slightly larger than the other. He scanned the letter quickly, before passing it to Charlie first, Charlie taking time to read the letter.

'Damn it Harry, are you trying to make us look bad?' Charlie complained, passing the letter to Bill.

'Three high distinctions and two distinctions?' Bill asked, stunned. 'I feel like I'm stupid, only getting one high and two distinctions. What about you Gin?'

'I beat Harry,' Ginny said, a little shyly.

'Let's see them hun,' Harry said. 'So what you beat me?'

'I know... I shouldn't have thought it,' Ginny replied.

'Eh, who cares?' Harry continued. 'Let's just see how you went.'

Ginny passed the letter around, every other person amazed at the score.

'Now I really feel stupid, four high distinctions and one distinction,' Bill complained lightly. 'Good work, Harry your parents would be proud of you.'

'I know that Bill,' Harry said. 'I wonder what Minerva and Filius would think?'

'What considering you got high distinctions in their classes, both of you, and Defence. Distinctions in Potions and Care of magical creatures?' Charlie asked. 'I only got an O in my OWL.'

'I got a High Distinction in Potions, but otherwise the same,' Ginny said, repeating what the letter told her.

'Considering that's a straight O report card, we should celebrate,' Bill said. 'But knowing your plan, you need to get your NEWT's done.'

'We do,' Harry said. 'Not to mention I need to make a deal with the twins.'

'You've planned something,' Bill, Charlie and Ginny said flatly.

'Of course I have, it should makes things easier for them in the short term.'

'And nothing to do with keeping Mum quiet?' Ginny asked. 'You're trying to distract her?'

'Yeah, guilty,' Harry replied after a second, Bill and Charlie finally understanding what Harry was getting at.

'You're going to make Mum focus on the twins with their scores so she doesn't see what you're up to and spill to Dumbledore?' Bill asked.

'Well, I hope so,' Harry replied. 'It's not like he's stopped me yet, but when I do get rid of the Hag I'm expecting a royal shit storm.'

'Understated much?' Charlie asked. 'Prophet's still at you.'

'I know, why do you think I don't bother with it?' Harry asked.

'I can't even look at it,' Ginny complained. 'They're so vicious. No-one deserves anything like that.'

'Well...' Bill started. 'There was a small article, it must have been snuck in last week.'

'Thursday, it was in Thursday's,' Charlie added quickly. 'I don't know who told who what, but it was all for you. It talked about stuff only a friend would know.'

'I don't think anyone has spoken to the press, I know I haven't,' Harry said. 'Gin?'

'I'm just as confused,' Ginny added. 'Whoever wrote it... I don't know any Kira Teesker.'

'Kira?' Charlie asked. 'Are you sure of that?'

'Yeah,' Ginny said, all attention focused on Charlie.

'I...' Charlie started, looking at Harry for a moment.

'You dated an older woman?' Bill asked, Charlie nodding, almost ashamed of it. 'Go Charlie!'

'Hey,' Ginny complained. 'You shouldn't be too encouraging.'

'Sorry Gin,' Bill mock apologised, Ginny walking behind him to swat the back of his head. She sat back down beside Harry.

'Better?' Harry asked.

'Yeah,' Ginny replied, kissing Harry.

'Who is she?' Harry asked.

'I don't know, much, she said she was a reporter, but never used her own name. Well, she did for a while, but she seemed jaded, I guess,' Charlie said. 'She said something about hearing stories that curled her hair better than any spell did.'

'I don't know, doesn't ring any bells,' Harry said slowly. 'Maybe ask Sirius or Remus about it.'

'Didn't they go to school around the Marauder's time?' Charlie asked.

'They are the Marauders, well, half of them,' Harry explained.

'Damn,' Charlie said flatly. 'Well, damn.'

'What's the damn?' Ginny asked.

'Kira said the Marauder's got her bad, and she was still going to get them back for it,' Charlie said, looking at the coffee table.

'Okay, well, we'll just have to see what she's got in mind, I could do with a laugh,' Harry said. 'Knowing them, Sirius is in for something amusing.'

'Oh yeah, you should have heard some of her ideas,' Charlie started, Bill, Harry and Ginny laughing as he explained the few he could remember.

* * *

'Could you pass the Herbology text?' Cho asked, Angelina passing her the book. 'Thanks.'

'Freshwater Gillyweed?' Angelina asked.

'Yeah, I want to check something,' Cho replied, Fred and George dropping into the seats next to the two girls heavily.

'Fred? George?' Angelina asked.

'We hate that pink....' Fred and George started. They never finished, Harry and Ginny appearing in a flash in their former quarters, now another study room that only Harry, and the others who helped him could access.

'We know,' Angelina started. She sighed, Cho mirroring her expression.

'Those nifflers?' Cho asked.

'Alright, we _might_ have had something to do with that,' Fred said.

'But we didn't levitate them into her office,' George finished.

'Whatever,' Cho said, smiling slightly. She noticed George was trying to look away for the moment, but a hint of colour was in his ears.

'Don't worry about it,' Angelina said. 'She's worse than Snape ever was.'

'Yeah, I don't get what changed him,' Fred said.

'Before he was evil, now he's actually nice to us,' George continued, everyone in the room stopping, now noticing Harry and Ginny had arrived.

'Pair of love birds, or is that a pair of a pair of love birds?' Harry asked, sitting at the head of the table, Ginny at the foot.

'Pair of a pair, love,' Ginny replied.

'We're not,' everyone else at the table said at the same time, George and Cho, as with Fred and Angelina doing their best to not look at each other. It turned out that George was focused on the space in between Angelina and his brother, Fred likewise, though it was Cho and his brother.

'Either way, Fred, George, could we speak about the matter from last year?' Harry asked. 'The one on the train?'

'Ah, yeah, sure Harry,' George said, standing at the same time as his brother.

'Ladies, could you forgive us?' Fred asked, Harry and Ginny walking into what was the bedroom, now a potions lab.

'It's no problem,' Cho said, Angelina nodding her agreement. The door to the lab closed as Fred just walked into the room, Hogwarts sensing the need for privacy.

'So what about the joke shop?' Fred asked, seeing Harry and Ginny wanted to get straight to business.

'I want to give you more funding, but you have to make me, us, a promise,' Harry said.

'Definitely us,' Ginny added.

'What is it?' George asked.

'Don't throw your NEWT's like you did your OWL's,' Harry said flatly. 'After some of the things you've done, well, you know what I mean.'

'If we don't?' Fred asked, he looked at George, easily reading what his brother was thinking, after all he was thinking some similar. 'What are you going to do?'

'Simply put, give you guys another fifteen thousand galleons,' Harry said calmly. Fred and George looked at him oddly, both knowing exactly how much money that was. They would be set up for a year or three, maybe four, and still it would leave them a lot of money. If they were careful, they could even buy a decent sized shop, not simply rent one.

'You've caught us at...' Fred started.

'You've caught us out,' George finished.

'Yeah, they've caught us out,' Fred added quickly.

'You're both geniuses, and you guys are really good with the charms and that, so why don't you show it? Who knows, Molly might support the joke shop if you do well,' Harry said.

'Mum support the jokes? Never,' George said.

'She might, you just twist things a little,' Ginny commented. 'Say someone, not Harry...'

'Definitely not me,' Harry said cutting Ginny off. She nodded faintly once he'd finished.

'Definitely not Harry, but some investors who know your pranks, and since you scored so well they'll fund the shop,' Ginny continued.

'I don't know, Mum can be picky,' George said.

'Yeah, but look, you've got decent jobs the moment you leave Hogwarts and get your grades,' Harry countered. 'And it's the money making Molly is concerned about. We all need a good laugh, especially with Tom out and about.'

'Tom?' George asked.

'Voldemort, the Dark Tosser,' Harry said after a second.

'Ah,' Fred and George said at the same time.

'Do we have a deal?' Harry asked.

'Harry's got a point, everyone needs to laugh, you'll make a killing,' Ginny added.

'You Mum Gin,' Fred said. 'She'll try to get us some Ministry job through Dad...'

'She can't if you're already working though,' Harry said, smiling. 'Come on guys, you get to do what you love and make your own name.'

'Alright Harry, we won't throw our NEWT's,' George said, agreeing to the terms long before Fred could speak.

'Excellent, I'll organise half the funds now,' Harry said smiling slightly. 'I'm sure the Goblins won't mind the new account fee's I'll have to pay.'

'No, they don't,' Fred said, now liking the idea. Everyone in the room stopped, the deep blue phoenix of Severus appeared, it's discordant trills telling Harry and Ginny of the trouble of its bonded partner.

Ginny swore, loudly, both of her brothers impressed with the content of her words, but both she and Harry had disappeared, Caliban taking Ginny while Harry was taken by the deep blue phoenix.

A soft knock echoed on the door, Jacqueline sticking her head through the door. 'Do you know where Harry and Ginny are?'

'No, we don't,' Fred said, shaking his head slightly, George nodding.

'I'll tell Professor Dumbledore he's not here,' Jacqueline said, shutting the door as she left, Fred and George going back to their studies, this time with more effort. Cho whispered something to Angelina, her words lost to the two brothers, but the smile on both women's faces was not.


	54. Chapter 53

Harry and Ginny appeared in the Hospital Wing, Severus catatonic in front of them.

'What is it?' Harry asked.

'I don't know, I can't really feel him,' Ginny started. 'But the mark... I can feel that all over him.'

'So can I, but it seems focused around the mark most of all,' Harry continued. 'Go find Madam Pomfrey and fetch me a piece of parchment.... I have an idea.'

'You've thought about this one?' Ginny asked, moving to the front of the Hospital Ward.

'Not yet,' Harry called out.

'As ever,' Ginny countered, though he could hear her laughter from beside Severus. He conjured a chair for himself, focusing his mind on the mark. It pulsed with dark energy, whatever hold it had over Severus's mind stopped him from fighting its effects. He guessed it was due to the fact the old walls had been torn down by Severus, finally understanding what Harry was doing to protect his own mind.

'Well, shit,' Harry muttered. He guessed that somehow the old mental walls held the power of the mark at bay, stopping them from overwhelming the individual like this. He was glad Severus had some grasp on what Harry was doing, the polluted mindscape he saw was still uniquely Severus's own creation, despite the best attempts of the mark to invade it.

'Mr Potter, what do you think you are doing?' Madam Pomfrey demanded, seeing Harry still had his wand out.

'Trying to save him from that cursed mark he carries,' Harry bit back, her failure with Parvati still fresh in his mind, despite the time that had passed.

'You've not been trained. This is a spell you could never counter,' Madam Pomfrey replied as Ginny passed Harry the parchment he asked for. 'What do you think you can do?'

'Obviously more than you Madam,' Harry said. He turned to face her, using his full height. 'You are a Healer yet you never reported my abuse. You are no Healer in my books.'

'How dare you?' Madam Pomfrey shouted. 'Leave this ward! I refuse to treat you in the future! Leave! He's due his next dose.'

'Of what?' Ginny asked, now feeling something in the Force. She couldn't pinpoint her exact feelings, but whatever they were they focused on Madam Pomfrey.

'Dreamless sleep,' Madam Pomfrey replied, before she dropped to the ground slowly, her fall slowed by Ginny with the Force. 'Did you get that feeling?'

'All too well,' Harry replied. He placed the parchment over the mark, willing the ink to seep from Severus's arm into the parchment. The ink resisted his touch, almost dancing away from it at times, but slowly Harry pulled one drop into the parchment, the next drop he caught, and pulled away from the others still in Severus's arm. The more Harry focused on his task the faster it seemed to go, not noticing the light change in the Hospital Wing. He finished, after what felt like days and stood up, barely remaining on his feet.

'Harry?' Ginny asked.

'How long?' Harry asked, rubbing his eyes.

'One and half days,' Ginny replied, pushing Harry back into the seat he conjured. 'Don't get up just yet.'

'What's going on?'

'I don't know, Dumbledore was here, he checked out Madam Pomfrey, she'd been under a spell, of sorts, but he left when he saw you,' Ginny started, then sighed. 'Minerva and Filius have been here as well, checking on all of us... mainly you though. The parchment?'

'It holds the mark now, he should wake up eventually,' Harry said, faint groans from Severus getting his attention despite his tiredness.

'Severus?' Harry asked.

'Harry? What have you done?' Severus asked, his voice dry and croaky.

'This look familiar?' Harry asked, holding the parchment up. Severus focused on the mark on the parchment, then checking the back of his arms, finding no mark.

'How? No spell...' Severus started, before he coughed, loudly.

'No spell,' Ginny said, looking at Harry. She didn't know what to think, knowing they could at least bear each other's presence now, though it was hard for her to believe.

'Either way, I thank you, so does Nox,' Severus managed after he took a small sip from the glass of water Harry had conjured.

'He's called Nox then? It suits,' Harry said, the three now falling into silence, the two men tired beyond belief.

* * *

The days passed, spring now well and truly in the air, the seventh years, and two extra students preparing for their NEWT's, with the fifth years preparing for their OWL's. As ever, Dumbledore seemed to be hands off when it came to do with anything relating to Harry, not even the other teachers, bar one, seemed to mind his and Ginny's absence from all classes. They guessed they must have seen their OWL scores already, and so left them in peace as they had already sat their assessments.

Severus recovered quickly, and was a changed man for his experience. He still wore black, and was generally a grumpy person, but there was the occasional joke shared between him and another, even a prank on the twins, which they wore well. They were eating dinner when their hair changed from bright Weasley red to deep Slytherin green. Though, if Harry and Ginny were honest, something seemed to weigh on the man's mind, perhaps some past crime he couldn't let himself move beyond.

The rest of the students continued with lives, and studies unaffected, strangely enough by Professor, now High Inquisitor Umbridge and her antics. She had 'inspected' classes, attempting to get rid of Minerva, Filius and Trelawny, potentially the first popular move she had made at the school in the last case. Her ignorance of what really went on in her class continued, Harry and Ginny content to leave her in her own little world for the moment. Every day she got an owl, Harry thinking it was from Fudge himself, though he couldn't be sure, every day a different owl and a different story. As far as both he and Ginny knew the teachers had shielded them from the wrath of the odious toad, though they didn't get a single sign of anything from the teachers. It was as if Hogwarts was under a total information blackout, even subscribers to the Daily Prophet had stopped getting their daily paper.

Nox, as Harry and Ginny now knew the name of the phoenix bonded to Severus, regularly relayed reports between the pair, the only ones to understand the trills and warbles of both Nox and Caliban. More time passed, Harry and Ginny's NEWT's passing quickly and easily, like their OWL's. As the time came to call the OWL's in secret the almost tyrannical grip of Professor Umbridge increased, every single teacher and student keeping one ear open at all times, especially while they slept. Many trunks had been searched in the night, the owner's trapped on their beds as the curtains were turned into solid brick walls. No-one had guessed what the odious woman sought, those she believed to be helping Harry targeted the most, but nothing ever seemed to be taken.

* * *

'Severus, could I speak with you?' Albus asked, following his spy into his own office. Severus closed the door fully, but he didn't lock it. He would normally lock it, but as he was about to Nox trilled, as if warning him against locking the door. He had learned to trust Nox as he trusted his own instincts, the old phoenix as grumpy and foul tempered as he was at times.

'Albus, what is it?' Severus asked, some annoyance in his voice.

'Dolores has been most troublesome, but this is not about her,' Albus started, sinking into the green leather and wood seat. 'It is about what Harry did.'

'Albus, I'm no longer your spy, you know they longer trust me,' Severus replied, if he was honest with himself, it wasn't as harsh as Albus deserved. 'I've not heard anything, not about Voldemort, not about Lucius, not about the prophecy.'

'They still seek on the Voldemort's behalf?' Albus asked.

'Of course they do. They would be fools not to. He obsessed over it,' Severus countered, somehow only he heard the door open slightly. 'You _must _tell Harry about the prophecy... how it got his parents killed.'

'I can't do that, yet,' Albus said with a deep sigh following his words. 'He needs time to be a child.'

'How can you expect that of him now?' Severus countered, Nox adding his own sentiments to his bonded words. The shrieks, no other words could accurately describe the sound, unsettled Albus, even Severus shocked by the strength of the meaning. Nox moved from his current perch, sitting on Severus's shoulder. Nox glared at Albus, the phoenix's glare far more effective than his discordant song.

'Please Severus, give him one more year. He shouldn't have to bear the weight of the world,' Albus said, almost begged. Severus was about to reply, though Nox warbled something Albus didn't understand, the only phoenix in the room flying over to the chair Albus was in and head butting him. A solid thump echoed in the room, the start of a bruise already forming. 'I see Nox disagrees with me.'

'So does everyone else, they _already_ bear the weight of the world, if you've not forgotten,' Severus said holding his arm out for Nox, who flew the short distance, settling on his arm and going back to glaring at the Headmaster.

'Harry and Ginny should only worry about beating curfews, not Dark Lords,' Albus explained.

'And leave it to the adults?' Severus asked, his accent on adults. 'Next to them I feel like a child. They've both been through so much... but they... they... James and Lily would be proud of Harry and Ginny. He's got the best part of both of them.'

'It's good to see you've let go of your hatred towards James...' Albus started.

'I haven't... not yet,' Severus said with a sigh. 'When I... first joined with Voldemort I did to spite him as much as anything else. You know what happened that night, why I changed sides... I still can't let go of everything. Harry the better of us two, he's moved on. I wish I could, but I can't, not yet.'

'Forgiveness is the revenge of the wise man,' Harry said stepping into the room.

'Harry, you must understand why I made the choices I did,' Albus whispered. 'Surely you can?'

'No Albus, you've alot to learn, still, Severus, I'll return another time,' Harry said, moving to leave the room.

'It this about what you spoke to me before?' Severus asked.

'It is,' Harry replied quickly.

'Next week then?' Severus asked, Albus confused by the discussion.

'Next week, I thought you might want to rework your classes,' Harry said, sincerity in his voice.

'It shouldn't be a problem, I do have one favour to ask,' Severus started, following Harry to the door, Nox having flown back to his perch, a gentle touch of a wing as he passed by Harry.

'What would that be?' Harry asked, Albus now alone in the private quarters. He sighed, touching the bruise on his cheek.

'It's not been my year,' Albus commented drily, the silence from Nox unsettling. 'I see you are nothing like Fawkes then.'

* * *

Alastor Moody was many things, mostly unsettled at the moment. He looked at a man supposed to be one of the most evil men, muggle or otherwise, fighting the good fight, against Death Eaters, though it was no raid. He publicly denounced every single known family in a speech made to a crowded bar. Another thing Alastor felt was confusion. He could see why Albus worked with him at first. He spoke with a passion he couldn't believe, his heart and soul poured into his words, eyes alight with magic and desire, though it was far from carnal.

He couldn't help but agree with him, though if history was right, his words had changed, but not by much. Alastor recalled the main points he made, helping the muggles in little ways, watching and assisting when able. Sure, they would keep on hiding their presence, but there was a hope that one day muggle and wizard would walk on the same street, each as able as the other, one with a wand, the other with technology.

Finally Alastor's thoughts turned to the man, similar in stance as Albus, his eyes twinkling with that same power Albus had. The other thing that he noticed was the way he spoke, as if hiding his wisdom. Unlike Albus, who held it over people, this man spoke with you, in your own language, not that of a superior.

_You're lucky this is southern France_ Alastor thought, sipping on the fire whiskey in front of him. In England this man would have hexed on sight, but soon enough, if the path was right, he would find his way to England, finally to the Highlands of Scotland, then to a small town called Godric's Hollow, but for what reason Alastor couldn't fathom.


	55. Chapter 54

'Gents, sorry about last week,' Harry called out, exiting the fire place in Grimmauld Place. He could see Sirius and Remus sitting at the table. They poured him a butter beer quickly, the cold drink leaving a faint mist at the rim of the glass.

'Harry,' Remus said, sitting opposite Harry, with Sirius in between the two. 'Good week?'

'So far so good,' Harry said after a sip from his drink. 'Sirius?'

'Sirius has a girlfriend,' Remus said, enjoying the chance to tease Sirius.

'Remus has a girlfriend,' Sirius countered.

'And I'm married,' Harry finished, all three chuckling softly. 'Seen much of Tonks recently?'

'A little,' Remus said, smiling softly. Harry wasn't sure if it was from the previous joke, or something else.

'Sirius?' Harry asked.

'Yes, I'm seeing someone,' Sirius said after a moment. 'You'd remember her Moony.'

'Kira?' Remus asked. Harry looked at Sirius confused.

'Kira Teesker?' Harry asked.

'How do you know her?' Sirius asked quickly, almost worried.

'I don't, but Charlie does,' Harry started. 'She wrote something a few weeks back.'

'She did?' Sirius asked.

'Yeah, Thursday's edition,' Harry said. 'You know me and the papers.'

'I didn't read it,' Remus added.

'We've been talking again, she's been herself,' Sirius said, his eyes showing the same feelings Harry had for Ginny. 'We've talked about you, abit, I didn't think she'd write about it.'

'You think she snuck the article in?' Remus asked.

'She's got a wicked sense of humour, it wouldn't surprise me,' Sirius replied, everyone talking a sip of their drink.

'Didn't she spend a night here?' Remus asked.

Sirius, for the first time in all the time Harry had known him did the decent thing and blushed for a moment, before he smiled.

'We'll take that for a yes then,' Remus said, settling further into this chair.

'We all need some love, don't we Moony?' Harry asked pointedly. Remus coughed for a moment, glaring at Harry. Sirius couldn't help but chuckle for a while.

'He's got you there,' Sirius said, holding his own drink into hands.

'I must be leading by example,' Harry said, smiling widely.

'You have,' Remus said, looking at the table grain, tracing the grain with a finger. 'We've all been so...'

'Whatever we've been, I'm glad it's over,' Harry interrupted. 'We've got something to fight for, and I know I'm not letting go of it.'

'Me too,' Sirius said. Remus just nodded and smiled, all three men content to finish their drinks before Harry started to shuffle some cards.

'Texas Hold Em?' Harry asked, setting the deck to the side.

'No magic either, you cheating bastard,' Sirius said, light heartedly.

'James and Lily married, remember?' Harry countered, knowing Sirius was only trying to throw Harry off his game. It didn't help he virtually knew every card that he dealt.

* * *

Albus and Minerva looked at the doors to Hogwarts, the OWL assessors arriving well and truly ahead of time. He'd not even called the meeting to vote on when the assessments were to begin. He could see confused expressions all the way down the table, bar two. Severus looked pensieve, more than anything else. It was almost as he expected the assessors to arrive soon, but not this soon. Dolores on the other hand looked livid. She stormed over to the group, her words reaching the head table easily. She demanded that they tell her which teachers started called for them, as it only took two teachers to agree that the year was ready to start the OWL's.

Most of the students reacted indifferently to the arrival, a large portion of the Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws seemed to be scared, with a few other students in the remaining two houses sharing a similar expression. The rest, even the almost obsessive Hermione Granger seemed calm, as if they had been preparing for this the whole time.

Albus, as with Minerva and Filius, looked at the people who tutored the other students with Harry, each of them looking very relaxed. They seemed to have an even better idea of what was going than Hermione and Ron. Finally Albus noticed Harry and Ginny weren't present in the Great Hall, whatever they were doing had taken them away from the castle. He looked back to the assessors, now directing the students that had finished their breakfast out of the Great Hall, preparing it for the start of the assessments. A lone voice reached the staff table easily, the shrieks of rage easily recognisable.

'Potter, you are no teacher!' Dolores shouted. 'I'll show you and your whore! I demand you fetch a copy of their NEWT's scores.'

'Lucky I brought them with me,' the leader of the group replied, pulling two scrolls out of his sleeve, Dolores stunned at the grades. The rest of the staff had left the head table, moving towards the group, greeting the assessors. Albus gently pulled the scrolls from Dolores's hand, as she was still stunned. He read them, then passed them to Minerva, who passed them onto Severus, finally being passed onto Filius. Each one of them was stunned, getting a high distinction in one subject was considered hard, but three subjects was amazing, if not a miracle.

'I feel we've only seen the start,' Severus said. 'Perhaps I should review their marking key.'

'I would like to see it as well, Filius?' Minerva asked, the small teacher nodding his head eagerly, almost falling over in the process, wondering how much work Harry and Ginny had been doing out of Hogwarts, in addition to their tutoring. 'Perhaps Harry has shared his secret with Ginny?'

'And that would be?' Albus asked.

'The only laws of magic we follow are the ones we make ourselves believe,' Minerva said, remembering Harry's words. 'He knows them, but doesn't believe them...'

'I don't see what you mean,' Albus said. 'Surely there is a point where will and power stop working?'

'You'll have to ask him, he can explain it far better than I,' Minerva said, then walked towards the assessors, each of their names being called to discuss what they had covered in detail before the tests were finalised.

* * *

Severus relaxed all the way through the OWL's and NEWT assessments, for the first time in history, the OWL's complete before the NEWT's were run. He'd seen some students, the best example being Draco Malfoy flounder with the sudden arrival of the OWL's, while others, Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zambini scored well above what he would have guessed. He reviewed some of the DADA tests, knowing the Toad had only taught the barest minimum theory she could to the students, about two thirds of the year easily scored EE's, if not outright O's. When he reviewed the written assessments the answers of those that must have studied with Harry were a class above the norm, explanations clear and concise. More importantly they each presented a case that was well thought out, hardly the simple answers seen in some other tests.

He knew Harry had some hand in what had been going on in the school, every attempt to discover what was going on had been foiled somehow. It was like he had united the school, everyone helping the other, Gryffindor's and Slytherin's at the same table studying quietly, the best example Blaise Zambini and Ron Weasley of all people working next to each other, while still cordial, there was a hint of coldness, but that was all Severus saw. Other times he saw Slytherin's extracting revenge on their own house for slights on friends in other houses, something he'd not seen ever before. He found himself forced to take points from his own house, though if he was honest, Gryffindor was in too good a position from Harry's work early in the year and their quidditch team for any house to really catch up to them. He would be content with second or third place this year, knowing with a new year came a new chance to take the House Cup.

As the assessments passed by, so did the weeks, now only a month left for the year. He found himself teaching basic sixth year material, as did the other teachers, wondering if Harry had accidentally found a better way to time the assessments. He'd also been called on the floo regularly but old associates, their pleas for him to return falling on deaf ears. He also was annoyed, Albus seeming to try, gently if Severus was right, to make him take the Mark again. He thought about the favour he asked Harry, surprised he agreed so easily to it. The more he thought about Harry the more he felt confused, whatever Harry had learnt over the holidays had truly changed him for the better. He seemed to think on some different level to the rest of the school, both the teachers and students, even Ginny seemed to be on a different level next to Harry. One that felt lower, though not by much.

The more his thoughts turned to Harry, the more he was confused at times. For all Harry had to face, knowing it had something to Tom, as Harry called him now, the Dark Tosser being the other, the more he seemed willing to face it. If Severus could guess, Harry may have already worked out the full prophecy, something he hoped both was true, and not at the same time.

_No man should have to face so hard a task_ Severus thought, the loud crackle from the fire breaking his thoughts. A disembodied head appeared in the flames deep in the lower levels of Hogwarts, none as surprised as Severus was, though he could almost tell who it was as the flames took shape.

'Lucius, to do what do I owe this _pleasure_?' Severus asked.

'I want to give you one last chance to take the mark again,' Lucius spoke, devoid of emotion. 'You're abilities are missed.'

'Are they?' Severus asked, knowing the Imperio defence wouldn't get him anywhere, even if it was true. 'Need I remind you who is a superior duellist?'

'You don't,' Lucius spat out. 'You are a fool to leave the service of the Dark Lord.'

'I was a fool to enter it!' Severus replied, equally as angry. 'I've made my choice. Next time I see you will be the last.'

Lucius remained silent, the true meaning clearly understood by both men. 'Draco is going to be ashamed of you.'

'Your son is no godson of mine, not any longer, he is just as much a fool as you are.'

'Potter cast some spell on you. I'll break it... the Dark Lord can easily break such a weak enchantment that's been left to fester.'

'He cast no spell,' Severus countered. He remembered something he heard Harry say to another student that witnessed his other powers, whatever they were. _Magic simply is, it's as much a part of us as the air we breathe. It's only a word, true magic is to be found everywhere, you just need to look. _'I saw true magic Lucius, and I was changed.'

Lucius remained silent for a moment, his expression screaming rage. 'You will come back, one way or another.'

'I won't, if the son of my enemy can forgive me, then I can be free,' Severus whispered. 'Leave Lucius, never blight my vision again.'

'I see you have made your mind up,' Lucius said. 'You can't go back.'

'I choose to move forward,' Severus said, knowing that Harry would appreciate his words, both for their meaning, and irony.

'Very well then, it _will_ be the last time,' Lucius said, before the flames turned back to normal. Severus sighed, then started to chuckle, before laughing aloud. He couldn't stop for a few minutes, his shoulders and chest aching from his laughter. A few tears ran down his cheek, wiping them away he could see the portraits looking at him with rather concerned expressions.

'Relax, no need to tell Albus I've lost my mind, if anything, I just found it,' Severus said, perhaps for the first time in his life, laughing for the sake of laughing. He looked again at the portrait. 'Could you please tell me if Harry is still in the castle?'

'At this time?' the wizard asked.

'Good point,' Severus replied after a few seconds. He heard a knock on the door, opening it with his wand he saw Albus standing there, a forlorn casting deep wrinkles over his face. 'Have they made their move?'

'Yes, I need you to keep an eye on those we talked about,' Albus said. 'The Order can handle this.'

'That I don't doubt,' Severus replied, though it was clear in his own mind he wasn't talking about the Order of the Phoenix. He looked at Nox, his companion strangely willing to carry his message to Harry and Ginny. He felt Nox vanish, the wave of heat that swept through the room, something he'd not felt in such strength before.

'Where is Nox going?' Albus asked.

'To help gather the Order,' Severus said simply, wondering what Harry would think of the name.


	56. Chapter 55

Susan looked around her dorm, seeing everyone was asleep, she looked at the phoenix in front of her, not knowing his name.

'What do you want?' Susan asked, seeing in its talons was her most Jedi set of clothes and her lightsabres. Another moment passed, the whole bed being dropped into the lounge room of Harry's home, crushing the coffee table. A few more seconds passed, Caliban arriving with Tonks, dressed for a night out, her green dress hanging off one shoulder, while Bill arrived with his brother, both of them looking like they'd enjoyed a drink or two. Fawkes holding one in each leg, dropping them on the sofa. She then disappeared, returning with a collection of staves and swords appearing in the middle of the room.

'Caliban?' Harry asked as he walked down the stairs, only a set of pants on. Ginny followed him down, her dressing gown pulled tightly around her body. Caliban trilled, Nox joining her a moment later, his deep calls a song of war, rather than peace.

'They've made a move?' Charlie asked, just as easily understanding the message as easily as Harry and Ginny did.

'Death Eaters?' Bill asked.

'Yeah,' Harry replied. 'I think we need to work out something, Caliban?' Harry said slowly, a plan forming quickly. Caliban landed on Tonks shoulder, the pair disappearing. 'Nox, thank Severus for me. Tell him we'll meet in the first week of the holiday.'

Nox trilled his reply, staying resolutely where he was, Susan now dressed in her clothes chosen by the phoenix, the long open robe with tight fitting shirt and pants underneath all in pale, sandy colours.

'I take that is a no then,' Bill commented. 'Jeez, I wish we didn't drink so much.'

'Me too,' Charlie said, his eyes slightly blood shot. Ginny held out her hand, her second wand shot into her hand, little more than a black blur. She cast something at her brothers, both of them suddenly looking more aware. 'Thanks Gin.'

'That's not your wand...' Bill started, seeing Harry summon a bag to himself.

'It's not, we've got some more stories to share,' Ginny said, looking at Harry. 'But I need to change.'

'I need some clothes hun,' Harry countered.

'I'll get them,' Ginny said, walking back up the stairs, the hem of her robe trailing on the carpet as she climbed the stairs.

'Harry?' Tonks asked, now dressed like Susan.

'You're all going to get a second wand, one that is alot more powerful,' Harry started. He covered in brief the story Ollivander told, Ginny passing him a shirt and robe when she returned.

'Wow, so, what do we do?' Susan asked, the first to open the bag.

'Trust your instincts, summon the one that calls to you,' Harry said, summoning the sword of Gryffindor and his other wand with the Force.

* * *

'Hestia, have you seen Tonks?' Remus asked.

'No, she was going out to meet you,' Hestia replied.

'She should have gotten the call by now,' Albus said. 'Is anyone else missing?'

'Bill and Charlie,' Arthur said. He looked at Severus, smiling slightly.

'Severus?' Albus asked. 'Surely Nox is going to find them?'

'He found them, and the Order is together,' Severus said.

'They're not here,' Moody complained.

'Of course not, we're not the only ones to fight the Dark Tosser,' Severus replied. He nodded at Sirius, hoping to talk to him after they all returned.

'Good to see some of Harry is rubbing off,' Sirius commented.

'That's hardly important now,' Albus said, taking control of the conversation again. 'What did Nox tell Harry?'

'Only as much as I know,' Severus replied. 'Don't think we can do this without them. They have powers beyond our own. We'll need their help more than they need ours.'

'Hardly, you're a fool for thinking Potter can take care of himself in a battle,' Moody countered. 'If it wasn't for another issue we'll face...'

'What issue?' Albus asked. 'You speak of Grindelwald?'

'I am,' Moody replied. 'He's just as you said he was before, but there's something different about him.'

'We must focus on the prophecy, I'll seek out Grindelwald another time,' Albus said, fearing the duel he knew was coming. 'We must leave now, we have to stop Harry from risking his life unnecessarily.'

'Perhaps you should let him decide that,' Severus whispered, watching the Order Apparate out of the kitchen. He flooed back to Hogwarts, still Nox had not returned, knowing it was a good sign for the moment. He decided to go lock down the portrait till the Headmaster returned, not trusting the students in as he used to.

* * *

Bill held his new wand in awe, as with Susan, Tonks and Charlie. They all glowed with the Force, the same blue white aura danced around the pair, the weapons they had chosen altering to the exact shape that best suited their styles. Bill looked to have a claymore, the long thick blade almost reaching his shoulders, but was light enough to wield in one hand easily. Susan's swords thinned out and curved slightly, but remained double edged, the longer of the pair having a tassel hanging from the pommel. Deep blue thread tied together into a knot at the bottom, the shape reminding Harry of a rune of protection. Charlie's staff seemed to be thickest in the middle, two blade like sections having a tip like the claymore, gentle slopes to a point. Tonks took the final sword, taking a shape similar to Susan's long blade, however it had a slight back curve instead of having a second edge. Barely three inches from the hilt a large hook appeared, for parrying was Harry's best guess.

He looked at Ginny's staff, like Charlie's except for the points, almost spear tips formed out of the metal. His own sword, the sword of Gryffindor was closest to the claymore in design, though far shorter. The stone in the hilt glowed for a moment, Harry feeling the Force coming from the blade. He knew it was no ruby, but a crystal that had been taken from a lightsabre, and since it was the colour it was he needed only one guess to whose it was.

'Caliban, Fawkes, Nox, can you transport us?' Harry asked, every phoenix trilling in agreement. The unintentional song warming the souls of everyone in the town, whether they heard it or not. Caliban landed on Harry's shoulder, his arm around Ginny, Susan standing next to Harry, Fawkes sitting between the two brothers, Tonks the only one to not share a phoenix, Nox sitting on her arm for the moment.

A moment later the five disappeared, the flames every colour imaginable as they merged in the room, Ministry sensors for the entire Highlands breaking if they didn't blow up. All over the Highlands muggle and wizard alike told stories of another aurora, this one defied description, in the night skin, lighting the land for miles around. Even Hogwarts was bathed in its light, those with pure hearts blessed with dreams, visions of the future in some cases. Those who had given themselves to darkness filled with terror as nightmares plagued them for that entire night.

* * *

Arthur unlocked the door from his office, the chosen arrival point for his party. They moved through the Ministry offices quickly, no-one around them. They passed by the auror offices, seeing the wreckage from the sensors for the Highlands, Kingsley muttering as his desk was covered in shards of crystal.

'Kingsley?' Remus asked, the last man in the three man, one woman party.

'It's not something to worry about for the moment,' Kingsley whispered, looking at the other sensors, all of them seemingly intact. 'Whatever caused it was powerful. I can only hope it was for the Light.'

'So do I,' Hestia added softly.

'Quiet,' Arthur whispered, checking the door into the Department of Mysteries. 'The door is locked better than I expected.'

'Let me,' Kingsley said, the combined efforts of the two disabling the spells.

* * *

Harry, as with his Order arrived in the Atrium, the security guard at the desk stunned by the presence of so many phoenixes. He looked about to raise the alarm, but looked at Harry.

'We are friends, and have no wands,' Harry said, gently powering his words with the Force.

'You're friends?' the guard asked eagerly. 'Not like those black robes I thought I saw earlier...'

'Sleep, you're feeling tired,' Harry said, the gentlest turn of his free wrist sending the guard to a peaceful sleep.

'Black robes?' Ginny asked her brothers and Tonks.

'The other order tends to go as is, they're never coloured co-ordinated,' Tonks said.

Harry nodded, before looking around the Ministry. 'Lead the way Tonks, I've got no ideas.'

'I do,' Ginny added. 'Vision, last night.'

'Okay, lead the way you two,' Harry said, the two women leading the men through the Ministry, taking the shortest path to the entrance to the Department.

* * *

'They come' Lucius said simply. 'The wards around the door have been broken.'

'Good,' McNair said. 'Shall we ambush them before?'

'No, only Potter can take the prophecy. The Dark Lord has sent him visions of his godfather being tortured.'

'He's going to come running,' Crabbe grinned. 'And his godfather after him.'

'All will be ready,' Lucius said, giving directions to the Death Eaters, Bellatrix strangely docile for the moment, the madness in her eyes was muted, as if it was waiting for a trigger to be unleashed in its full capacity.

* * *

Harry looked at the room, something warning him of an ambush coming. He couldn't quite feel anything beyond it, though a great series of knots in the Force waited for him through the door.

'You guys getting that?' Harry asked.

'Something, too confused if I'm honest,' Ginny said, looking around.

'Tonks, you got something?' Bill asked.

'Well, it doesn't look like the Department of Mysteries entrance,' Tonks said. She pushed the door open, her wand light barely reaching into the room. 'But this is the route I know.'

'My vision lead to this door, then stopped,' Ginny added. 'I don't know what's on the other side.'

'Then the only way forward,' Harry said, the sword of Gryffindor in his main hand, his wand in the off hand. He could now feel the feeling of the knots in the Force better, as if a person's life energy had been tied into a massive knot. He looked to see three people in a dome, floating in the middle of the room.

'Potter,' Cornelius Fudge said smugly.

'You? I feel cheated,' Harry said feeling very relaxed. Ginny, with Tonks couldn't help but snort in amusement, Bill and Charlie laughing out loud.

'You'll not get me Potter, no-one could ever escape this trap,' Cornelius said smugly, the lights suddenly lighting the room. Harry was stunned for a moment, as with the two other wizards in the dome with the Minister. The room was full of Dementers, though Harry with the other Jedi were entirely unaffected. Harry listened to the Force, finally reaching out further than he had before. He could feel the Force in the Dementers, their very life force so twisted they had to steal the souls of others to stay in existence. Another moment passed, the words of Goh echoing in his mind on the studies of immortal life by the old Sith masters, and the results of their projects.

'You are free, all of you,' Harry said, the Force powering his words in a way no spell could. As he spoke he let the Force flow out of him, restoring the balance in the beings so twisted by the dark side. A warm breeze, one that belonged to a tropical ocean swept through the room, the Dementers fading away into nothing, their souls and those they had taken finally one with the Force, the torment they had suffered during their time forcefully held on this Earth more than long enough by anyone's sense of justice.

Silenced reigned for a minute, neither party moving in all the time. Spirits started to appear, some wizards or witches, but on the most part they were Jedi, their souls intact despite the demonic form they had been forced into. The spectral wizards looked at the Jedi, the criminals amongst them fading quickly, whatever awaited them had finally claimed them, while those innocent of any crimes danced in joy, finally free of what could have been eternal damnation. They faded slowly, their words not reaching this plane of existence.

'Master Potter, I thank you for your wisdom in this matter,' the oldest of the spectral Jedi said. If Harry was right, he could see a strong resemblance to Albus Dumbledore in the man, but he was sure it was only in the eyes and cheeks.

'Not wisdom, understanding and acceptance,' Harry corrected.

'And so the master is a student again, may the Force be with you,' the elder Jedi said, the first of the spirits to fade. The rest followed him over the next minute, each whispering words only Harry and Ginny could hear. They couldn't help but feel happy and sad at the same time. So much had been taken from these people, forced into almost a demonic state, but their hearts remained pure. More Jedi had truly joined the Force, their wisdom ready for those who wished to ask for it.

Cornelius Fudge looked at the two aurors at his side, two of the most powerful in the department.

'Arrest .... Potter... Arrest him!' Cornelius stuttered. 'That's Dark Magic!'

The taller of the two aurors raised his wand, making sure it was pointed at bare skin, Fudge looking smug for a moment before he fell to the ground stunned. 'Hey Tonks!'

'Jack?' Tonks replied, just as loudly.

'Kick their arses for us,' Jack shouted back, lifting the Minister with his partner, knowing the dragonhide vest the Minister was wearing would resist the levitation spell.

'We will,' Tonks shouted back, seeing the two aurors disappear, the Minister unconscious between the two.

* * *

**A/N:** For Tonks blade, think of Arwen's sword from the LotR movies. I'd suggest a Google, looking at katana, more particular the battle version which was worn with the blade facing down.


	57. Chapter 56

'Sensei, what's the plan?' Susan asked.

'Pairs, Ginny and I will go through that door,' Harry started, pointing at the door. 'Bill and you through that one, and Charlie and Tonks through that one.'

Every person looked at the doors.

'Is that a good idea Harry?' Ginny asked.

'We've no choice, at the moment,' Harry said. 'If we find the other we can try and meet up somewhere, that way we've got numbers.'

'That I agree with,' Bill said, Susan a step behind him. They disappeared and the removed moved to left, every door moving three steps sideways.

'Together, on three,' Harry said, moving to the doors he first indicated. He counted down, and they both opened the doors at the same time, nothing but blank walls facing them. They moved away from the other group, only Harry and Ginny finding a usable hallway, leaving Tonks and Charlie together. The next door they tried open to a hallway, one that hadn't been used in a while they both guessed.

They moved down to the door quickly, Charlie opening the door slightly, seeing nothing but a room filled with glass orbs. Tonks nodded, answer Charlie's unspoken question, their blades reflecting what little light there was in the room away from them.

'Nothing could have prepared me,' Charlie whispered, awed by the number of prophecies.

* * *

Bill moved towards the people he could sense in front of them, he and Susan keeping in cover, their wands trained on the shadows at the end of the hallway. They moved down the hallway, still no sign that they had been noticed. Bill reached the corner first, Susan a step behind him. She dashed into the doorway opposite Bill, who conjured a stone and threw it at the wall just beyond the group, their robes mismatched.

'Death Eaters?' Arthur Weasley asked, looking around.

'Dad?' Bill asked, stepping into the light, his sword relaxed, but ready to deflect any hex that came his way. Two were fired, stunning, by the colour. Like Susan, he reflected the spell back at the caster, Hestia and Kingsley ducking their own spells.

'Susan Bones?' Remus asked, spying the blonde girl.

'We're here to help,' Susan said brightly, the adults looking torn between annoyed and shocked.

'So you're the Order Severus mentioned?' Kingsley asked.

Bill nodded.

'Is Harry here?' Remus asked. He sounded a little worried, but just seeing what Bill and Susan did, wondered if it should have been the other way round.

'He is, no idea where though,' Susan added.

* * *

Harry and Ginny edged forward, their Force senses sweeping the hallway ahead of them, something calling to the pair. He could only guess it was the prophecy. Each step they took placed their feet over the cracks in between the tiles, feeling that it was the only safe place to put their feet. They continued deeper into the Department of Mysterious, finding another room like the first. The second the door closed the room spun, Ginny trying the next door over, finding a wall, she kept the door open, but the moment Harry tried another door the open door shut, the room spinning again.

'Now that's a trap,' Harry commented as he opened the next door, finding a hallway, this one he recognised from the vision that saved Arthur's life. 'Come on Ginny, this way.'

'I'm with you,' Ginny whispered, backing out of the hallway, her staff held in both hands. She watched the door shut, then the door they just passed, finally backing into Harry. He was confused, the shelves down every hallway filled with all manner of oddities. Jars with organs in them, brains more particularly caught his attention quickly. Ginny studied the shelves opposite Harry, finding Time Turners, some small, others easily the length of her forearm. Each one of them was gold, the sand seemingly frozen in the top half.

'Not what I expected,' Ginny commented.

'What did you expect?' Harry asked.

'Not this,' Ginny replied, seeing only two doors. She moved to the furthest one, Harry listening to the Force for a moment.

'We're close, I think,' Harry said, trying the other door. It wouldn't budge, tempted to try and force the door open he raised his wand, but a flash in the Force stopped him. He looked at the door again, but it faded away, revealing a small room that was completely empty. He walked into it, the dome in the ceiling equally as bare as the room. He shut his eyes, listening to his heart, not his mind and saw Ginny. Suddenly knowledge flooded into his mind, clues to questions he'd not answered yet. He felt Ginny touch his face, and her Force touch at the same time, before he shook his head, exiting the room.

'Ginny?' Harry asked, suddenly compelled to hug her. He held her close a moment, then stepped back, just noticing he still held onto his sword and wand.

'Harry, you shouldn't have gone in there,' Ginny said worriedly. 'The writing around the door...'

'It was full of love,' Harry said simply. 'The people here don't have what we have. There is nothing to fear in that room.'

'That room was sealed for a reason, but it just opened,' Ginny whispered, seeing all of the affection her husband felt for her. She listened to his thoughts for a moment, something different about them before, like some more questions had been answered. She opened her eyes slightly, she realised no matter what happened over the next year she had something that she would value above all other things. She, like Harry was suddenly compelled to hug Harry, not being so fortunate as he was, accidentally hitting the back of his head.

'I'm so sorry...' Ginny started, Harry kissing her quickly.

'It doesn't matter, let's go,' Harry said, turning away from Ginny. She looked at the sword, then the hand holding it, the familiar burn marks he had were gone. She looked at the solid again door, smiling, she followed Harry to the door she was at previously, the darkened room beyond full of shelves of glass orbs.

* * *

'Where is the thrice cursed prophecy?' Rudolphus asked.

'I don't know,' Lucius spat out. 'Do I need to silence you?'

'No Lucius,' Rudolphus replied, looking at the shelves again. He looked at one orb, picking it up he felt okay.

'_Bound to Darkness, torn apart by light, the brothers damned,'_ the only words to reach his ears. He shuddered in fear, letting the orb fall from his hands. 'No, this can't be true.'

Rudolphus cleared the dust away from the tag, finding the initials could only spell his and his brother's name. He looked around, seeing two lights suddenly shine into the Hall of Prophecies. He saw a final light, a man and woman. The man carried a sword and wand, the woman a staff only for the moment. The words he heard sprang back to his mind, wondering what they could mean.

He moved into the shadows, trying to find the prophecy he was meant to be looking for.

* * *

'Damn, where's the prophecy?' Tonks asked, moving down the aisle slowly. 'You think they'd keep this place better organised.'

'They didn't,' Charlie said, raising his staff, sensing people around the corner.

'Charlie?' Sirius spat out. 'TONKS?'

'We're not the only ones to hear you,' Tonks commented.

'What are you doing here?' Sirius asked. 'You're the Order, aren't you?'

'What Order?' Charlie asked.

'Harry's Order?' Dedalus asked. 'You've got a more detailed name, don't you?'

Charlie and Tonks blinked, looking at each other.

'We, don't have a name, though it will do,' Charlie said. 'I mean, we just help Harry out.'

'We'd better get going,' Tonks said. 'Otherwise we won't be much help to Harry.'

'That I agree with, Sirius added, Tonks in the lead, with Charlie the final man in the newly expanded group.

* * *

'Harry, I think this is it!' Ginny exclaimed, pointing to a tag free of dust. Harry jogged to her side, reading the tag he nodded, and picked it up, the mist inside clearing slowly, before Harry dropped it, the orb smashing on the ground. The little clouds inside dispersed quickly, gone before it even reached Harry's ankles.

'Why did you do that?' Ginny asked, stunned at what Harry did.

'I don't need a prophecy to tell me what I know in my heart. I'm going to face Riddle, and I'm going to beat him,' Harry replied. He pulled out his second wand, feeling the Death Eaters all around him. 'Are you ready?'

'If you are,' Ginny replied, shifting her grip, wielding her staff single handed as her wand snapped into her hand. She covered Harry's back, the two moving perfectly in sync with the other, each step they took was one that lead them closer to their destiny, but neither minded it. They had the other in their life, and it was enough.

* * *

Every head turned, the loud crash of glass breaking echoed in the Hall of Prophecies loudly, Charlie and Tonks, Bill and Susan all turning to where the noise came from. They dashed towards the sounds, spell trails darted in between two groups, but to the Order of the Phoenix it seemed like one side was reflecting spells back to their casters, only four of them believing it was possible. Sirius's group, with Charlie and Tonks charged in from one end, Bill and Susan with Arthur and Kingsley's group, charged in from the other, Harry and Ginny dancing around hexes, their swords reflecting them back to the four Death Eater's that surrounded them, the Death Eater's barely able to get a spell off, constantly needing to shield themselves, or dodge a returned spell.

* * *

Rudolphus ducked, his own cutting hex reflected by the sword in Potter's hand. He saw his brother out of his eye, both of them planning to cast a spell at the same time to try and get around the impossible, in his own mind, ability to reflect spells. He cast the Death Curse, but was the only one to do so, his brother struck in the back by the curse Rudolphus just avoided, blood bursting from his chest. He turned, sending a deep black bolt of light at another person with a staff, the light reflected back to him so quickly he didn't even have time to start a shield spell.

* * *

Charlie watched as Rudolphus fell to the ground, his head eaten away by the spell he cast. He saw the Death Eater before him go down, a cutting curse to the chest, knowing it was from his staff. A part of him felt sick, knowing his actions had caused the death of a person, but stopped those thoughts for the moment, knowing those spells could have just as easily taken his own life, or that of another. The Order of the Phoenix members looked sick, nothing left of Rudolphus now but a partially dissolved skeleton. He leapt into the air, landing behind one Death Eater he smashed his staff into his knee, sending him sprawling, his follow throw knocking him out.

Harry spun, a brilliant red burst of light shooting from his wand into the last Death Eater, the light curving towards the Death Eater, striking from the side, rather than the front.

'Is anyone wounded?' Harry asked, everyone looking at him with the same expression they would use when Albus was in control.

'No, we're all fine,' Sirius replied, Arthur shaking himself out of the stupor he was in.

'We need to find the rest of the Death Eaters,' Harry started. He could sense eight black shadows at the far end of the room, quickly he came up with a plan. 'We're going to ambush them, follow me.'

'Captain!' Kingsley replied, almost saluting, his smile made it clear he was joking, but he followed Harry, Susan and Charlie taking the rear guard positions. They kept a fast pace, reaching a giant circular stone room, a granite archway sitting in the middle of it.

'Conjure cover, don't let them get around you, Order of the Phoenix, don't be afraid to use full range of spells, lethal or otherwise,' Harry said, conjuring cover for everyone. He looked to the door, the masks of the Death Eaters making them obvious. He slammed the door shut, sealing it with the strongest spell he knew.

'Don't take cover behind the door!' Ginny shouted, almost pushing Dedalus from where he was. He scampered over to another piece of conjured cover, think chunks of granite and marble circling the room.

A few minutes passed in silence, the Order of the Phoenix members looking nervous, in comparison to the other Order, everyone of them calm, their weapons ready to defend themselves.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm going ask all of you, my readers, to reread some chapters. I've had a review about the language used by Umbridge in the Great Hall. I checked this, and I state that Harry and Ginny are not present. Again, you may have missed something, or I've missed some errors.

Guys, please tell me if you spot something. You're all my betas, and I need that bit of feedback saying that there should be an 'E' where this isn't, if I have missed out an E somewhere. Considering how much it pops up in the English language I think I would have. It could just be the site, or, more than likely, it's me and my rapidfire typing. Either way, tell me and I'll fix it.

Two more chapters at the most, one more storyline to be added, and one to be tied off. So I've saved enough for the next story.

As for the title, it's called 'Into the Light' at the moment. Keep an eye out in February to March for the first part of it.


	58. Chapter 57

The door shook with the force of the spells striking it. Dust fell from the bricks, again the door shook, each wave of magic forcing the door a little further back each time. Harry could see the hinges about to give way and nodded at Ginny, her silent spell smashing the door into shards of wood and stone, the cloud of dust reaching Harry.

'Fire!' Kingsley shouted, spells shooting into the cloud, the few replies only striking the stone cover. Dedalus shouted out suddenly, his wand arm bleeding from a hit, before the cloud faded, the Death Eaters charging into the room, Harry blocking one spell with his sword, his following up almost taking a wand hand off. His first spell, the reductor curse, blasted out like a cannon blast, ricocheting off a shield before it struck the wall leaving deep gouge.

Ginny swung her staff around, somehow the Death Eaters had deflected her strikes from the moment, but the chaos from all of the reflected spells turned the brawl into a death trap, only the Jedi having any chance. Sirius and Kingsley duelled back to back, Remus and Dedalus forming a pair quickly. Hestia darted in between covering, her spells effective as the other. More Death Eaters poured from the smoke, the number vaguely even for the moment.

A shrill cry of rage echoed in the room, though the battle continued unabated. Sirius and Kingsley saw Bellatrix charge into the fray, the darkest of spells leaving her wand. She was forced back by a reflect spell, but soon enough charged once more. Tonks could barely keep up one spell for her aunts three, but focused her will on the battle around her, rolling to avoid a hex she was sure had been reflected back its caster by her already. Another moment passed and she rolled again, the spell she avoided blows up shards of stone back at her aunt.

A shield appeared in front of Bellatrix suddenly, the shards bouncing off them before she saw Hestia in the corner of her eye. Hestia was summoned over, being struck by two hexes along the way, only to be blasted back to her position by Ginny, Tonks using the chance to pull her friend out of the fight. She saw the only other door to the room open, four more Death Eaters pouring in, though more spells added to the chaos, the rest of the Order of the Phoenix arriving, seeing a fellow auror she nodded, seeing him make the sign for medical help.

A wave of spells forced many of the combatants to the ground, brilliants reds and blues, blacks and greens, even the occasional burst of silver swept through the cover, this time Harry and Ginny added to the chaos as smoke poured from their wands, the room now completely obscured by the mist. Harry ducked a spell sent, not sure who sent it, only to hear a scream, then a thud followed by a crack as a Death Eater had his own mucus attack him.

'Childish spells will not win this day!' Lucius shouted. 'Give me the prophecy and your deaths will be quick!'

'Sorry, I broke it,' Harry called out, using a childish tone. Sirius, as with Kingsley shook their heads, understanding perfectly why Harry made his choice. Moody on the other hand had aimed roughly where Lucius's voice came from, cursing Potter's idiocy for replying. He tried to track the boy, but not even his magical eye could see in the smoke, whatever it was had truly blocked his eye, on top of the vast amount of magic in the air. He whispered a spell, the air around him moving slowly he saw Hestia being tended to by an auror, a small section of her right arm missing. Apart from that she seemed fine, though when she removed her hand from her mouth to reveal a bloody froth Moody guessed what spell struck her. Tonks moved past Moody, touching Hestia gently she looked better, as if the curse had been broken, though there was no known counter he knew of, apart from not getting hit. Again he moved slowly, only able to find Order members.

'Have they run away?' Dedalus asked, only to fall silent a moment later, the thump telling everyone of his fate.

'Accio prophecy!' three Death Eaters shouted at the same time, all having the same idea. Spells shot into the cloud, no-one risking a second volley.

Where is it?' Lucius asked, though he sounded like he'd taken a hit or two as he was breathing hard.

'Told you so, I broke it,' Harry appeared to reply.

Moody turned around quickly, seeing a smiling Harry, his wand like nothing he'd seen before. Again, he pointed it to a section of the room, his voice coming from that area. 'I mean come on, do you think I'm as stupid as you are?'

Ginny's voice echoed in the room. 'Do you really want him to answer that?'

'Maybe not,' Harry's voice called out.

'Stop Potter, I've got your precious girlfriend,' one Death Eater called out, this one sounding like the actual voice, rather than a spell. Two loud thumps echoed in the room, one as he was knocked out, the other as he landed on the floor, hard.

'I don't think so,' Ginny taunted. 'I'm a married woman.'

Everyone turned when another shriek of rage echoed in the small room, the smoke suddenly vanishing as there was finally a spell with enough power to counter it cast. Without another word the truce broke, shields and spells bursts from wands, Kingsley, Remus and Moody back to back. Charlie, Tonks and Bill covered the wounded members of the Order of the Phoenix, allowing them to escape the chaos, giving the Death Eater's a slight numerical advantage. Susan, as with Ginny and Harry attacked the nearest Death Eaters. Moody saw one Death Eater down to a stunner, only to see a comrade try to awaken him on to fall himself, the barely visible swish of a sword taking his wand hand off at the wrist.

He screamed, three stunners taking him quickly, no-one sure who cast them in the chaos.

'Retreat!' Lucius shouted, breathing heavily, as were the rest of the Death Eaters and some of the Order of the Phoenix. They moved towards the door, shields overing their retreat. They only ran into the healed members of the Order of the Phoenix, forcing them back in the melee. An incoherent screamed echoed in the chamber, and the true madness of Bellatrix LeStrange was unleashed.

'BLOOD TRAITOR!' she screamed, casting spells at her brother with unbelievable ferocity. It looked like a line of black light was leaving her wand, Sirius deflecting or avoiding the spells, but they edged closer to him, his jacket caught the edge of one spell, the cloth eaten away in a few seconds. He found himself in the centre of the room, the only place there was any peace for the moment. Even his insane sibling has ceased her spell casting. He saw Harry and Ginny fighting as a pair, their wands launching spells of such brightness he needed to blink, their weapons deflecting incoming spells better than any shield did. He turned his gaze back to Bellatrix, one of the only two members of the Black family to keep their mother happy.

'Hello sister darling, it's been a while,' Sirius taunted, keeping his wand up.

'You'll pay for my husband!' she shrieked, a few Death Eaters and Order members twitching in complaint. A blood red spell shot out of her wand, Sirius summoning a piece of loose granite, blocking the spell. Again, another long series of dark spells shot out of her wand, Sirius calmly deflecting them, or countering them, but he was pushed back slowly, waiting for the right time he started a counter attack, his own spells, one Ginny would have been proud, broke through her shield, minors cuts running up one of her arms, even damaging her wand. He shot one final spell, feeling her first reply.

'Crucio!' Bellatrix shouted, the spell clipping Sirius on the leg, that limb now totally numb. He pushed himself up, his shield ringing loudly with each spell sent at him, the last cutting hex punching through the shield, leaving a deep gash in the floor. He rolled, pushing himself up and cast his final spell, blood spraying from his hit on her cheek. He felt himself continue to fall, seeing everything around him as if from the inside of cloud. He turned around, feeling lighter than he did before. He turned around, seeing two people he was sure he'd never see again.

* * *

Harry launched another spell, the deep blue orb gently curving before it struck the doorway, feeling Ginny block a spell, the last one the Death Eater's cast before retreating.

'Remus, take half the other and chase, Kingsley, the other half try to loop around them and trap them in the Atrium,' Harry shouted over the noise.

'Sirius?' Ginny looking around. She looked at Harry. 'Harry, have you seen Sirius?'

'No, where is he?' Harry asked. 'Remus?'

'Last I saw him he was duelling Bellatrix in the centre of the room,' Remus replied, before dashing out of the room, catching up with his group.

'Potter!' Moody called out.

'Moody?' Harry asked.

'He fell into the Veil, I'm sorry,' Moody said, leaving quickly, the distinctive thump very fast. 'He fought well.'

'Some time that's not enough,' Harry said, looking at the Veil. He raised his hand and focused on the Veil, the only thing in the room not spell damaged. Dust trickled from the joins, the keystone dropping to the ground, the rest of the stones falling to the ground, nothing more than a pile of broken stone.

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand. 'Are you okay?'

'I'll mourn him later,' Harry said, looking at the remains of the Veil. 'Goodbye Sirius, we all miss you.'

Ginny looked at Harry's face, seeing the tears that run freely for the moment, before they stopped, Harry smiling faintly.

'You okay?' Ginny asked.

'I'm just thinking how I'm glad to get to know him better,' Harry said as he dried his tears. He studied the room, seeing around half a dozen stunned Death Eaters. He walked over to Dedalus, whispering silently Dedalus opened his eyes suddenly.

'Harry, what happened?' Dedalus asked. 'The smoke, where is it?'

'I hit you with a strong stunner, sorry,' Harry said.

'Where is everyone?' Dedalus asked, standing up slowly. He wobbled on the spot for a moment. 'Relax, go home. You'll be out of it for a while.'

'Thank you Harry, you'll be at the meeting?'Dedalus asked, reaching for a port key.

'We'll see,' Harry replied, watching the man disappear.

'We've got to Harry,' Ginny said, standing by the door. She saw him look longingly over his shoulder at the remains over the Veil.

'I'm coming,' Harry said, wiping away his final tears. He saw the aurors from the Order of the Phoenix through the Ministry, taking the Death Eater's into custody, Harry reaching the Atrium quickly. He pulled Ginny to the side, a stray curse blasting down the hallway they left. It struck the shelf full of Time Turners, all of them breaking. After a few moments, the shelf reversed the fall, reforming, before they broke again, the cycle repeating endlessly. He looked to see a pair of Death Eaters duelling Tonks and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry charged forward, keeping low as he moved along, Ginny's staff at his side as they ran down the hall.

Ginny tried to keep up with Harry, but with the Force behind him he was moving faster than any spell she'd seen. She reached the middle of the hallway Harry continued to speed up, his first spell blasting the Death Eater off his feet, knocking him into the air and into the wall behind him. He dropped to the ground, at least his ankles breaking from the force of his landing.

Bellatrix looked into the Atrium, her gaze focused on Harry alone. She looked at the Death Eaters around her, forcing two to the side as she barrelled past them, almost a dozen spells shooting towards Harry, his sword a flash of silver in the candle light, each spell reflected with precision, Death Eater's victims to their own curses. Harry continued to move forward, then every candle in the Atrium stopped for a moment, whatever magic caused it was truly evil.

* * *

'My Lord,' Bellatrix stuttered. 'The Potter boy broke it...'

'He broke the prophecy?' Voldemort asked, moving through the Death Eater's, all of them bearing wounds from Dark magic.

'Potter,' Voldemort drawled. 'You have taken the first steps then?'

'First steps in kicking your arse,' Harry said, the crowd between the two stepping back, the Order of the Phoenix one side, the Death Eaters the other. They continued to close in on each other, Voldemort still carrying the wand he'd faced in the graveyard. He'd hoped some part of that wand remembered who won the battle of wills. 'You lost Tom, you lost and it's time you left.'

'Make me Potter,' Voldemort spat out, the spell that left Harry's wand so fast he was barely halfway through the incantation for a shield when it struck his face, a trickle of blood leaving what was left of his nose.

Harry was surprised for a moment, the incomplete incantation he'd started was formed into a spell by his wand, reading his will. He kept the sword relaxed, waiting for the reply. He watched Voldemort wipe the blood off his face, whatever rituals the monster had done ensured he would survive when others wouldn't. It was something Harry was sure he didn't need, what with the meaning of his Animagus form. 'Leave Tom, you're beaten.'

'I cost you your godfather, take your revenge,' Tom said, holding his arms open, his wand still pointed at Harry's heart while Harry's wand strangely muted.

'My revenge is in the coming, if you want to duel then start, I've got no time to waste on you,' Harry replied, feeling the Imperius curse try to overpower his will. It seemed like hours he simply stood there, the curse breaking against his will like waves on a rock. He felt, more than heard the next curse coming, his thoughts only of breaking Voldemort's defence and striking at his foes.

Ginny reached the inside of the circle, seeing Harry duelling the monster took his parents, bright lights shot from his wand, not the usual almost orb like shapes, but darts of magic shot towards Voldemort, ripping through his shield, tiny clouds of blood appearing as they struck. After that the duel only get more vicious, Harry's sword a blur deflecting hexes, some of them striking the caster, the others sent into the ceiling over Voldemort, the ceiling of the Atrium weakening quickly.

Aurors and reporters alike watched stunned as Harry continued to fight with both wand and sword, his own spells darting around Voldemort's shield, tiny cuts appearing on his body when on anyone else those cuts would have removed limbs. Just as suddenly as it started, they stopped, both breathing hard. Harry was far from unscathed, burns obvious through his sleeves. Ginny studied her husband, seeing a deep patch of blood under his heart, knowing if Harry let that him there was something worse in the air.

'You win this day, but I will know that prophecy!' Voldemort shouted as Dumbledore and the Minister appeared in the Ministry, both parties seeing Voldemort clearly before he vanished with Bellatrix. He walked into the circle, the revived Minister making the same path from the other side of the Atrium.

'Dumbledore, you've gone too far!' Fudge shouted. 'Take this spell off!'

'I told you Potter would come for you Minister,' Dolores started. 'That he and his whore would try to kill you to take control.'

Albus looked at his Order, then at the others who like Harry, fought not only with a wand, but a sword or staff as well. Every single one of them looked at him as if he was the one that was wrong, even Moody seemed to be impressed with the duel.

'You might want to move,' Harry stated, Ginny running to his side as he stated to fall. She caught him. 'The ceiling is rather weak...' The tiles fell away, with the dried cement covering Dolores Umbridge with cement dust and tile fragments. She sputtered, before some silenced her, Harry thankful to whoever did it.

'Tell me, what happened here?' Fudge shouted at Harry. 'Auror Captain Shacklebolt?'

'The Dark Lord attacked the Ministry, his goal in the Department of Mysteries,' Kingsley replied flatly. 'We have at least ten Death Eater's captured and two dead. Until a full sweep is done then I can't give you any more details.'

'The Dark Lord... was here?' Fudge asked, paling. 'He can't be...'

'I saw it! Harry made Him bleed!' one reporter shouted. 'Three cheers for Harry Potter!' The crowd cheered, Harry focusing on healing himself for the moment, his wounds closing, but not fully. He stood up, using Ginny's staff for help, sure his right leg was wounded.

'After everything, Fudge-a-lot, you think you would have learned to listen,' Harry started, laughter echoing through the crowd. 'Your teacher tried to make sure that one generation of wizards and witches wouldn't survive your idiocy. I'm going to ask you one question, would you lie about the murderer of your parents returning to hunt you?'

'No... I couldn't...' Fudge stuttered.

'At last we get an honest answer from a politician,' Ginny commented. She looked at Harry, who had the crowd eating of his hand right now, whispers darting in between people, all of them talking about the duel.

'Then why would I?' Harry asked, the reporters looking at each other, then shamefully at Harry. 'You'd think, considering the state I was at the time, and what I was saying I'd be less able to lie, wouldn't you?'

'I can't lie for shit anyway,' a reporter called out.

'Then we've got something in common,' Harry called out. The reporters all looked at Fudge, seeing him pale even more. 'If He was really here... what did he want?'

'Information, information I'm yet to know myself,' Harry said, his free arm wrapped around Ginny. 'But if you'll excuse me, I've got an annual appointment to keep.'

'Madam Pomfrey can wait,' Albus started, taking hold of the staff in Harry's hand as the three disappeared.

'You think Harry's going to be okay?' Charlie asked, sitting next to Tonks away from the crowd, but even he heard the portkey leave.

'Knowing those two?' Tonks asked, dropping beside him, a medi-witch from the auror corps appearing out of the crowd. 'Yeah, more than fine.' Tonks sword fell from her hand, glad she could let go of it. She watched as the medi-wtched checked for major Dark Arts curses, finding none she cured the minor cuts and bruises she and Charlie had. Caliban appeared in front of them taking them back to Harry's home. They were dumped in the pool, as with Bill and Susan, the water warming then, know at least Fawkes and Caliban had shed a few tears into it. They floated for a while, seeing the dawn light they knew a new day had arrived, wondering what else the day would bring. Another flash had Nox bring their weapons and wands back, somehow the phoenix carrying every item at once. He trilled affectionately for a moment, then disappeared again.

'He sounded happy,' Susan groaned, a black eye already well and truly formed.

'Yeah, strange, from him,' Bill added, water washing over his face. 'We should have brought bathers.'

'Yeah,' Tonks replied, still having her wand on her she waved it in the air lazily, Charlie and Bill in shorts, Susan and herself in single piece suits.

'Thanks,' Bill, Susan and Charlie said at roughly the same time.

* * *

Fudge looked at the cameras, all of them focused on him and his undersecretary. He wanted to try and defuse the situation, but right now there were no questions, only thoughtful looks.

'Kira Teesker, Minister, why have you been attacking Harry Potter through the press?' Kira asked, no-one recognising her as her alter ego.

'I've been doing no such thing,' Fudge countered. He stuttered from a moment, Kira quickly thinking of another question.

'Also, since I've just seen Lucius Malfoy being _escorted_ to the holding cells, as he is a major sponsor of your campaign do you have any comments on the matter?' Kira asked, everyone waiting on the Minister's answer.

'Madam Bones?' another reporter asked. 'Would you like to make any comments?'

'At this time, no, I would however, like to congratulate everyone who fought tonight, auror or not,' Amelia Bones said. 'I further more wish to apologise to Harry Potter, for having to bear the scorn of all England for a year. We all owe him an apology.'

Kira thought the older woman winked at her, before she went back to observing the clean up, Dolores Umbridge, like Lucius Malfoy being _escorted_ to the holding cells, especially since she didn't want to go.

Kira apparated away, tomorrow's headlines already coming to mind, and silently thanking Sirius for telling her more about the old rites of the pureblood families. She hoped she could start to make it to Harry all of the things she wrote, let alone her comrades.


	59. The End

Harry and Ginny appeared in the Headmaster's office, both of them still wounded. Harry looked tiredly at Ginny before that fire he saved for combat appeared in them again. He and Ginny watched as Albus dropped into his seat, sighing deeply. Three different calls echoed in the room, Nox, Caliban then Fawkes all appearing, all of them flying in a circle around Harry and Ginny. She felt Harry calm down, but still some anger remained. Caliban landed on Harry's right shoulder, Fawkes on his left, while Nox took a place on her right shoulder. They all shed tears into Harry wounds, the curse marks closing slowly, such was the power of Voldemort's spell.

'I hope you could listen to me, for a while,' Albus started, looking sadly at Harry.

'Then speak,' Harry bit out, the cut in his leg still leaving one side weaker than the other.

'You must understand...' Albus started.

'We don't have to understand anything!' Ginny spat out, glaring at the Headmaster. Fawkes trilled softly, it felt like only she could hear it for a moment, then she looked at Albus, something now seeming a little smaller about the man.

'Let me have my piece, then you can have yours,' Albus begged.

'Then start old man,' Harry said flatly.

'I wanted you to be a child. I wanted you to not have to grow up as you did, I wanted to keep you free of adult burdens. I wished you didn't need to find Voldemort today, it still isn't your burden,' Albus paused. 'All those years ago I placed you with your aunt and uncle. I hoped they would treat you just as James and Lily did, but I was wrong. I damned you to ten years of abuse. If you want to be angry with me, I deserve it in every way.'

'You deserve that and far more,' Harry said, breathing out. 'You know why parents were targeted, why they were killed. That's what I need to know.'

'Please Harry, anything but that,' Albus said. 'Please let me have this burden one more year. One more year you don't have to worry about who lives and dies.'

'My godfather died tonight!' Harry shouted, Ginny barely noticing the change in volume, her ears still ringing from the battle.

'Of that I am sorry,' Albus said, he tried to continue, Harry's words cutting deeply.

'If you knew my parents so well why didn't you confirm it was Sirius who betrayed them? Let's start a count of the lives that a tiny bit of thought could have been so much better. When Sirius went to Azkaban he was torn away from his only friend from school left. What about his girlfriend who thought the worst of him for a while? Then there's Neville's parents, still in Saint Mungo's from the actions of a diehard few. All of this is before we even start on myself. Anything to say to defend yourself?' Harry asked, his tone just as flat as before. He could feel his wounds had closed properly before he tried to place more weight on his injured leg, almost buckling with the effort.

'I focused on you,' Albus replied. 'I wanted to make sure you were safe...'

'Safe? It took cousins I had no idea about to make sure I was safe. I always went back a prison every summer,' Harry countered.

'It was for the best, the blood wards are strong enough to stop Voldemort,' Albus said. He looked at Ginny, her expression one that only Molly Weasley could rival.

'Blood is only so much Albus, I've bled enough for the family I didn't choose,' Harry said, heat in his voice. 'They made me bleed, do your blood wards accept that as payment for my protection?'

'I am truly sorry... I should have checked on you,' Albus started, again Harry cutting him off.

'Can the bullshit, why?' Harry asked.

'When he first fell, we'd lost so much, families having only one member left, just like you Harry. They had relations to take them in, I didn't want to see you grow up surrounded by cameras. I thought it best you were just Harry, not the Boy-Who-Lived. Voldemort still had power even after his defeated like that,' Albus replied, looking at the pair as he gaze had fallen back to his desk.

'For one thing, call him by his real name, not that anagram,' Harry said. 'You would have rather me abused and unloved than knowing of my true status?'

'Hardly,' Albus replied quickly. 'I wanted a normal boy to come to Hogwarts, you were underfed, but normal, of that I can make no apologies.'

'You think that's an acceptable trade off?' Ginny asked, faster than Harry could speak.

'Ginny, please,' Harry said.

'I don't know what he gets off on,' Ginny said to her husband, clear that she was ignoring the Headmaster.

'I deserve that and more, but please, don't ask me for the prophecy,' Albus asked.

'That is the only thing of value you have,' Harry said calmly. 'Tell me what those words say. That I have a power that he doesn't know? That I am the only one to end his reign?'

'You're closer to the truth than I like,' Albus said. 'You meet all of the requirements.'

'Then I know it already, who cares what it says,' Harry replied. 'I have many powers he doesn't, but the most important one is the love I have for the people I care for. Just like Sirius I'll rise to their side when they're in trouble and I'll make sure those who attack them are brought to justice, even if no court is involved,' Harry said, letting go of Ginny, but not the staff. He looked at the silver trinkets on the desk. 'You would track me like an animal so that you're conscious is clean?'

'No Harry, to make sure you were well,' Albus said, seeing the flash of rage so consuming he knew he said the wrong thing.

'Well?' Harry asked, jamming the sword of Gryffindor in the floor he took the staff in both hands, sweeping it across the table, the trinkets flying into the wall, breaking on impact. He seemed to fall, catching himself with the staff. 'They did such a wonderful job before.'

'Come on Harry,' Ginny said, walking to Harry's side. She watched him pull the sword out of ground, the three phoenixes behind him all trilling a song in unison, their spell a legend, almost lost to time. He felt all of the pain Harry had been through, just seeing the memories only showed him how much he endured, but the phoenix song told him so much more. The isolation and depression, the suffering, physically and mentally weighing on his soul.

'I hope one day you can forgive me,' Albus said looking at the couple.

'You need to forgive yourself, now ask yourself, was I ever a child, don't just say I wasn't, but work it out yourself,' Harry said, limping back to the door, disappearing in a sea of flame, like the one last night, this time it just faded, leaving one man alone in his depression.

* * *

'You're back, try the water,' Susan said seeing Harry dropping into a seat by the pool. He pulled off his shirt and robe, falling back first into the pool, the waves covering the others still in the pool. Ginny changed her clothes into bathers, a bikini rather than a one piece, sliding into the water she smiled. She swam to Harry's side, holding him close. He held her close,his arm floating in the water near her waist, the water teasing his body with its gentle touch, all of his aches and pains fading slowly.

'It's great Susan,' Harry said, his eyes shut.

'Harry, why is Fawkes here?' Bill asked, as he, Charlie and Tonks climbed out, Susan following them a moment later, after she studied her hands. They found large towels waiting for them, like the pool, they had been warmed.

'She's left Albus for me,' Ginny said. 'I don't know why though.'

Fawkes trilled, before adjusting her wings.

'You listen to her more, she felt like she was being ignored,' Harry said, feeling Fawkes through Ginny, just like he guessed Ginny felt Caliban.

'No, it's more he'd forgotten the lessons he learned,' Ginny said. 'Either way, Fawkes says it's just for a while, Caliban does a good job of keeping us grounded.'

'Too good,' Harry added, the almost chortles coming from the phoenixes waking Harry up.

'What about the prophecy?' Susan asked, the only one to dare the subject.

'It's me, always was, I've got some power he doesn't know or have,' Harry explained. 'The question is more which and how.'

'You'll work it out,' Ginny said, kissing her husband.

'I will, I just hope it's as simple as I think it is,' Harry whispered, sending Ginny some thoughts, more particularly from the room that opened for him. Ginny shut her eyes, feeling the warmth and affection, more importantly understanding Harry had gained from the room. She felt herself just that little bit more connected to the Force as well.

'Thank you for sharing Harry,' Ginny said, content to float beside her husband.

* * *

The Eldritch was an old cruiser, everyone on this side of the Rim knew that. The lone guard in this section of the junk yard yawned widely, seeing five Jedi all together was unexpected. He was about to challenge them when the leader spoke to him.

'Is this the Eldritch?' he asked, something in voice making the guard's natural instincts relax.

'It is, what do you wish with her Jedi?' the guard replied.

'I wish nothing bar to see her one last time,' the lead Jedi said, the softest turn of his hand. 'As do my friends.'

'You want to look at her, why don't I give you the access key?' the guard asked, happy to be helping the Jedi.

'Thank you,' the lead Jedi said as he took the access key. He walked back to his group, before they all walked on the ship, the access port closing behind them. The guard had the sudden urge to go have a nap. As he walked away from the ship, he was sure he heard the engines firing up, but shook his head. There was _no_ way the ship worked. He reached the barracks and fell into his cot, glad he could rest for a little while.

The five Jedi each sat at one station in the bridge of the Eldritch, the lead Jedi looking at the co-ordinates, feeling they were wrong. He corrected them slightly, before he looked at a woman, pale auburn hair trailing down the back of her robes. 'Are we ready?'

'As we could be, hope she lasts,' she replied as the ship launched into Hyperspace, following another pair, not more than two days ago, beyond the first to go beyond the Rim.


End file.
